El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: -Secuela-Porque Gaara era como el viento. Cortante. Siempre allí. Y como el fuego, Hinata era cálida. Siempre oscilando, temiendo extinguirse. Pero siempre que él estuviera, ella no se apagaría. Gaara la mantendría viva. El viento lo haría. Gaara&Hinata.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

1/22 - Número de capítulos en total (Prólogo y Epilogo, incluídos).

Dedicada a: **_Lucía991_**, o también conocida como mi Imouto-chan, hermana menor, Morsame, etc. En fin, hermanita. Ojalá te guste a pesar de que sé que no es una pareja que te encante demasiado. Realmente no me importa, te va a gustar o gustar (broma). Te quiero, realmente no tengo mucha opción tampoco =P. Nos vemos y besitos. =).

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, me tomó un tiempito pero finalmente la tengo lista y hoy comienzo a subirla. Había considerado hacer esto antes de haber terminado incluso la anterior. Y dado que hubo varios/as que también lo sugirieron, decidí hacer esto, a pesar de que no suelo hacer secuelas. En fin, esta nueva historia es obviamente un **GaaHina**, y como tal es también la _**secuela** de _**"El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo"**. Es también algo más larga que la anterior (como habrán visto por el número de capítulos) y los capítulos son más o menos igual de largos a los de la otra. Aunque, por supuesto, el prólogo es también más breve como el de la otra historia, a modo de introducción. Para los que nunca leyeron una historia mía, no lo saben, o simplemente se olvidaron, les cuento que **yo actualizo todas los días. Un capítulo por día, sin falta. **Al menos, es una promesa que hago e intento cumplir al pie de la letra. Y ahora si, no los molesto más. Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado. Desde ya, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer. Y, si no es demasiado abuso a su bondad, me gustaría saber su opinión. Así como toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida, con tal de mejorar. ¡Gracias! Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

"El niño monstruo y la niña que no quería el mundo"

* * *

Él era un niño, un _monstruo_, y el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Y desde que tenía memoria, y podía recordar, entre recuerdo y recuerdo teñido de rojo, siempre lo había sido. Siempre había sido todo ello, el pequeño niño monstruo. Perdido. Olvidado. Y despreciado. Nacido de y en la oscuridad y alimentado por ella. Desde el inicio, nadie había querido su existencia. Nadie lo había _querido_ a él. Había nacido, si, y estaba vivo –si es que se podía llamar a aquel dolor atroz, _estar vivo_-, pero solo porque se había necesitado un contenedor. Y eso era él, un contenedor, un mero cascarón vacío en el que depositar las esperanzas y los miedos y el odio de la aldea, y de su padre. _Shukaku. _Un arma. En todo y por todo, había nacido para destruir. Para dañar, para estropear y manchar todo lo que tocaba. Y se había convertido en el mejor en ello, en el arma definitiva que todos ellos habían deseado, anhelado, buscado; pero ya no lo querían. No era suficiente, o mejor dicho, era más que suficiente, era demasiado. Él era demasiado. Demasiado peligroso. Una amenaza, habían dicho, eso era su existencia. A pesar de que había sido creado justamente para cumplir ese papel. Para llenar ese molde. Pero, al final, solo lo había dejado vacío. Con un monstruo en su interior que lo devoraba lenta y progresivamente, y un abismo que se extendía delante de sus ojos y bajo sus pies.

Al filo, siempre al filo. Siempre insomne. Observando con ojos negros como pozos la eterna oscuridad que se extendía delante de él, la misma oscuridad que le devolvía la mirada. Porque eso ocurría después de un tiempo, si contemplaba demasiado la oscuridad, esta le devolvía la mirada. Absorbente. Como un gran vacío, un eterno hoyo negro que intentaba devorarlo con promesas de apagar el dolor. _La soledad_. El dolor de no tener motivo para existir. Porque Gaara había comprendido, entre otras cosas, que el vivir sin motivo era igual que el estar muerto. No, era aún peor. Y el dolor no desaparecía, no se iba. Por más que intentara bloquearlo, continuaba allí, curvándose sobre él, proyectando su sombra y haciéndola recaer sobre sí mismo. _Solo... solo... solo..._-en cada latido-_ entonces comprendí, que estoy solo. _Y lo odiaba. Odiaba la soledad. Odiaba el dolor. Y odiaba a todos aquellos que lo habían colocado en ese infierno. En ese infierno llamado soledad. En esa eterna y enloquecedora oscuridad...

Eso era, hasta que Uzumaki Naruto se había atravesado en su camino. Hasta que se había enfrentado a Gaara y había implantado a la fuerza cierto sentido común, cierta lógica más allá de la lógica del asesinato, al punto de arrastrarse hacia él –cuando ya no tenía fuerzas, magullado y ensangrentado- con tal de eliminarlo y proteger a aquellos que eran importantes. _Amor... por eso es tan fuerte._ Y con los ojos adoloridos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad absoluta, percibió el primer rayo de luz. Una mano, que no había temido hundirse en la oscuridad para sacarlo. Porque, como él, Naruto también había visto la oscuridad. _La soledad_. También había experimentado el dolor en carne propia. Pero había elegido no rendirse, no desistir. No retirarse, nunca retirarse de su camino.

Poco después, le había seguido ella. _Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no?_

Ella era una niña, olvidada por el mundo, y el fracaso del Clan Hyuuga. Y desde que tenía memoria, y podía recordar, entre recuerdo y recuerdo borroso por las patéticas lágrimas, siempre lo había sido. Siempre había sido todo ello, la pequeña niña que no quería el mundo. Perdida, ignorada, y abandonada. Nacida de y en un mundo de altos estándares, y forzada a vivir por ellos. Desde el inicio, su existencia había sido una decepción. Nadie la había _querido_ a ella. Había nacido, si, y estaba viva –si es que se podía llamar a aquel dolor y a aquella tristeza, _estar viva_-, pero solo porque se había necesitado un heredero. Y eso no era ella, no era el heredero varón que el clan Hyuuga había esperado del líder de la rama principal, de su padre. Era una niña, una débil y enclenque. Una desilusión. En todo y por todo, había nacido para ocupar un lugar, una función en la estructura de la familia. Un agujero que debería llenar, pero que no podía. Porque no era suficiente. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara, nunca era suficiente. La línea era demasiado alta y Hinata no la alcanzaba con sus pequeñas manitos y su pequeño cuerpo. Los estándares estaban demasiado lejos, y poco a poco solo se convirtió en algo no apto, algo inútil. Una vergüenza. A pesar de que había nacido para cumplir ese papel, para llenar el molde, ya no se esperaba nada de ella. Y eso solo la había dejado rota. Con una inseguridad en su interior, y un camino incorrecto que se extendía delante de sus ojos y bajo sus pies.

Dudando, siempre dudando. Siempre llorando. Observando con ojos blancos como la nieve el camino del derrotismo y la renuncia. Porque eso ocurría después de un tiempo, si contemplaba demasiado ese camino, este le devolvía la mirada. Atrayente. Como una gran nada, una eterna salida que intentaba devorarla con promesas de apagar la tristeza. _La soledad. _El dolor de no tener razones para luchar. Porque Hinata había comprendido, entre otras cosas, que el vivir sin ser reconocida por alguien más era igual que no ser nada. No, era aún peor. Y en su clan, Hinata no era nada, para nadie. La tristeza no se iba, no se marchaba. Las lágrimas no se desvanecían. Sin importar cuanto llorara, no se acababan. Sus ojos no se secaban. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba nada. No cambiaba nada. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, cuanto intentara ser notada, nadie lo hacía. Nada cambiaba. Nadie la veía. _Sola... sola... sola..._-en cada sollozo-, finalmente lo había entendido. Para el mundo entero, _y-yo... soy invisible... _

Eso era, hasta que Uzumaki Naruto se había atravesado en su camino. Hasta que lo había visto por primera vez intentarlo tanto, esforzarse tan dura y arduamente por ser reconocido. _Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa; que hasta yo valgo algo_. Y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, percibió el primer rayo de luz. Porque, como ella, Naruto también había visto la tristeza. _La soledad_. También había experimentado el dolor en carne propia. Pero había elegido no rendirse, no desistir. No retirarse, nunca retirarse de su camino.

Poco después, le había seguido él. _G-Gaara-kun... _

Porque, de alguna forma, cada uno a su propia manera, eran iguales. Ambos niños perdidos, niños olvidados en habitaciones vacías de juguetes rotos. Niños descuidados por el mundo, por aquellos que se suponía debían cuidarlos. Habían estados solos, de una forma u otra, crecido solos. Gaara en la oscuridad, alimentando el odio y convirtiéndose en el monstruo que todos habían dicho que era y sería. Y Hinata en la tristeza, intentando sobreponer su fracaso. Y quizá, en primer lugar, eso era lo que le había llamado la atención de ella. Sus _ojos_, ojos tristes y distantes. Como los de él. _Ojos que conocían la soledad._ Pero ella, a diferencia de él, no tenía oscuridad. Era todo lo que era puro y bondadoso y utópico en el mundo. Y no le temía. No lo odiaba y no aborrecía su existencia. A pesar de sus advertencias, no se había apartado de él. Ella, a diferencia del mundo, lo _veía_.

Y quizá eso era también lo que le había llamado la atención de él, a ella. Sus _ojos_, ojos llenos de dolor y distantes. Como los de ella. _Ojos que conocían la soledad. _Pero él, a diferencia de ella, no era un fracaso. Era todo lo que era incomprendido en el mundo y todo lo que ella anhelaba ser y lograr. Y él no la juzgaba. No la consideraba rara y un fracaso y no renegaba de su existencia. A pesar de que no era fuerte como él, no se había apartado de ella. Él, a diferencia del resto, la _veía_.

Al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que ellos habían estado buscando. Alguien que reconociera su existencia. Si, eso era todo lo que ellos querían. Algo a que aferrarse... para mantenerse alejados de la soledad.


	2. Otro lugar más del que sostenerse

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ninguno. **

2/22 **  
**

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien y ojalá el inicio les haya gustado, aunque sé que el Prólogo no es exactamente sustancioso. Como sea, acá está -como prometí- el capítulo 1. Un capítulo por día. Y ojalá sea de su agrado. Desde ya, y como siempre, **mil gracias** por tomarse el tiempo de su día para leer mi humilde historia. Y, si no es mucha molestia, realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan al respecto. En fin, no los molesto más. **¡Gracias!** (de nuevo). Ojalá el capítulos les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

I

"Otro lugar más del que sostenerse"

* * *

Ser reconocidos_... U-Un día... q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más..._

_Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._ Ser necesitados... _Un día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también... _Si, un día. Esos habían sido sus pensamientos, aquel día, y desde hacía ya un tiempo en sus vidas. Eso era lo que más habían deseado, con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo su ser. Y habían volcado toda su existencia en ello. Todo lo que eran en ello. Y a veces, eso parecía suficiente. Otras no tanto. Otras simplemente no. A veces, el mundo parecía un poquito menos solitario. Pero no siempre, nunca siempre. Porque nada era para siempre. Y como ninjas, eso ellos lo tenían claro. O, a veces, creían tenerlo.

Hinata, por su parte, no era del tipo que daba las cosas por sentado. Del tipo que confía en que todo estaría en el lugar que estaba el día anterior, simplemente porque lo estuvo. Por una sencilla razón. En su vida, nada había sido fácil, ni entonces ni ahora. Nada le había sido entregado sin tener que dar algo a cambio. Nunca, de hecho, lo había sido. Y eso hacía que se esforzara más, más que los demás, más y más, día a día. Un poquito más. Eso la hacía quien era. La hacía fuerte, a su manera. Porque no se rendía, no se dejaba vencer. No bajaba los brazos. Y nunca lo haría, porque era eso o nada. Continuar o desertar. Y continuar era su elección, porque ese era su camino ninja. Ese era el camino que había elegido, y el único que conocía. Y así muriera en el intento, lo seguiría hasta el final.

—No puedo... —jadeó en voz baja, alzando una vez más los brazos frente a su cuerpo a modo defensivo— r-rendirme ahora...

Neji, frente a ella -y como siempre-, no se sorprendió de la ferviente determinación de Hinata. Esa misma determinación que había odiado durante los exámenes chuunin y que lo había llevado a tal punto de frustración que se había sentido capaz de matarla. Esa misma determinación que ahora respetaba incluso. Pero él sabía, porque Neji era un realista y como tal no podía permitirse el ser iluso, que con solo determinación no llegaría lejos. Que era condición necesaria, sí –Naruto le había enseñado que era aún más indispensable que todo lo demás-, pero no suficiente. Si deseaba mejorar, si deseaba ser reconocida como lo deseaba –ante los ojos de su padre-, debería entrenar duro. Debería forzar sus límites, doblarlos, y quebrarlos incluso. Debería estar dispuesta a quebrar todos y cada uno de sus huesos, si eso fuera necesario. Y él sabía perfectamente que ella lo estaba, que estaba dispuesta. Dispuesta a todo. Como aquella vez, que había estado dispuesta a morir en manos de él solo por mejorar, así fuera un poquito, así fuera para producir el más ínfimo cambio. Y el progreso de su entrenamiento era prueba de ello, prueba de que la determinación seguía allí, intacta, en su espíritu gentil. Aunque, en ocasiones, solía ser demasiado gentil, y esa era su objeción respecto a su persona.

—Hinata-sama, tu defensa aún es débil —dijo, en tono serio. Y ella solo asintió, obviamente concentrada en mejorar su postura.

Últimamente, se había concentrado en ello. En mejorar su postura en batalla. Sabía que lucía débil y frágil, y sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por esa razón, se esforzaba, entrenaba día y noche e incluso se examinaba frente al espejo en intentaba ubicar y corregir los errores. No quería ser el blanco fácil de su equipo ni de todos los que fuera a conformar en el futuro, no quería ser la debilidad de los demás. Por eso, había pasado semanas enteras intentando corregir aquello. Con Neji, con Shino y Kiba y aún en soledad. No lo negaría, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero eso era algo que no admitiría. Aún en las noches, tenía problemas para encontrar una postura en la cual dormir a causa de los dolores y calambres musculares. Pero Hinata sabía que ese era el precio a pagar. Y estaba dispuesta a pagarlo, con tal de mejorar.

—Por favor N-Neji-nii-san... no te contengas —aunque, a aquellas alturas, ya no lo hacía. De hecho, nunca lo había hecho. Quizá por esa razón, o por su cruda forma de decir verdades, era que –en ocasiones- Hinata prefería entrenar con él, en vez de con Shino y Kiba. Apreciaba a sus compañeros de equipo y a su amabilidad, en verdad lo hacía, con todo su corazón, pero ellos eran... más suaves con ella. Y Hinata lo sabía, que ellos se contenían. Que intentaban cuidarla, y que se esforzaban por no dañarla. Era también por esa razón que los apreciaba tanto, pero era por lo mismo que no era tan fructífero entrenar con ellos. _C-Concentrarme... _Por lo que simplemente cerró con suavidad los ojos, permitiéndose percibir todo a su alrededor, antes de abrirlos repentinamente con el Byakugan activado; al tiempo que sus dos manos se alzaban para detener un ataque de Neji y proteger su cuerpo del Juken de él.

Sin embargo, —Muy lenta —dijo el Hyuuga, y agachándose a toda velocidad la barrió con su pierna. Hinata, inevitablemente, cayó de espaldas a la tierra del patio delantero del complejo del clan. Entristecida, observó de reojo a su padre –que pasaba en ese instante por ahí- seguir caminando con un gesto negativo en el rostro.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado y su expresión de dolor de los ojos impasibles de su primo. _A-Aún no... _Pensó apesadumbrada. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver la aparición de una mano pálida, abierta y extendida delante de sus orbes perladas. Parpadeando, y evitando lucir aún más patética de lo que probablemente ya lucía, lo miró sorprendida. Por supuesto, Neji desechó la importancia del acto como cualquier otro acto rutinario –cuando definitivamente no lo era-, con la impecable compostura y cadencia que solía rodearlo. Con absoluta dignidad, e indiferencia. Como si no supiera que ella estaba sorprendida por el gesto. Aunque Hinata supuso que hacerlo aguardar por más tiempo con la mano extendida –cuando finalmente su primo había salido de su zona segura para hacer tal gesto- no lo complacería en absoluto. Por lo que, con timidez, finalmente, aceptó la mano de él; depositando la suya pequeña en la palma sudada de su primo, con suma delicadeza y cautela, como temiendo que él fuera a arrepentirse de un momento al otro —Esto... Gracias... N-Neji-nii-san... —sonrió suavemente.

Él solo asintió a secas, a la par que daba un tirón en su dirección para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Era poco grácil que la heredera del clan permaneciera sintiendo lástima de sí misma en la tierra, y patético además. Hinata necesitaba tener más confianza en sí misma, o eso creía él. Aún así, había notado una considerable mejora en ese aspecto. Hinata lucía, en aquel último tiempo, bastante más animada. Más resistente al fracaso. Como si finalmente hubiera encontrado la fuerza para mantenerse en pie, o –quizá más correctamente dicho- hubiera renovado dichas fuerzas, hubiera encontrado otro lugar más del que sostenerse. Y él comprendía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Sonrojada, sintiéndose demasiado traslúcida a la vista de él, Hinata desvió la mirada en dirección a la salida —Esto... ¿O-Otra vez...?

Él abandonó su temporal estado de ensimismamiento, únicamente para asentir —Hmp —y volver a tomar distancia respecto de ella. Al verlo adquirir la postura característica de ambos, Hinata hizo lo mismo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Y Neji, una vez más, arremetió contra ella; con ambas manos alzadas y listas para golpearla. _E-Esta vez... lo lograré... lo h-haré... Neji-nii-san... _—Yo s-se... que puedo... —y, sin nada más que decir, volvió a descubrir sus ojos níveos y a bloquear el ataque. Esta vez, no obstante, Neji no se agachó para hacerla trastabillar, sino que intentó golpearla con la mano en el rostro, apuntando siempre a la cabeza—. A-Ah... —pero, afortunadamente para ella, logró bloquearlo cruzando ambos antebrazos delante de sí misma y se forzó una vez más a tomar distancia. Y por la expresión en los ojos de Neji, pudo colegir que su reacción había sido correcta, y que estaba satisfecho por la forma en que ella había manejado la situación, lo cual le causaba alivio. Neji rara vez reconocía algo de tan poca magnitud –así fuera solo con una mirada menos severa-, pero eso significaba que estaba mejorando. Que había dado un paso más hacia delante, o quizá dos.

—O-Otra... vez... —jadeó, él la observó en silencio y luego negó calma y seriamente con la cabeza. Forzarla no ayudaría en nada, solo disminuiría el ritmo y nivel del entrenamiento y el sentido de este se perdería también. No le serviría a ella, y definitivamente no sería de utilidad alguna para él.

—Hinata-sama, no creo que-

—¡P-Por favor! —exclamó apresurada, y al ver que había elevado ligeramente la voz (aunque aún entonces había sonado suave) cubrió avergonzada, su boca con sus pequeñas manos. Sonrojada, se encogió en su lugar. Tenía que esforzarse más. Más, un poco más. Tenía que ser fuerte, aquel cansancio que sentía y el dolor en su cuerpo no eran nada. Nada comparado con la tristeza de no ser reconocida, con la sensación de sentirse una carga para el resto. Y ya no quería ser una carga. Lo había decidido, más que nunca, ese día hacía un año atrás. Lo había decidido y se apegaría a ello, porque ese era su camino ninja. Esa era ella, esa era su vida—. L-Lo siento... yo no... no q-quise... Por f-favor, Neji-nii-san... atácame u-una vez más...

Asintiendo, con suma formalidad, volvió a colocarse en posición. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, la aproximación de una persona familiar al complejo los detuvo a ambos de retomar el arduo entrenamiento. Neji, al contemplar la figura detenerse en la entrada, se irguió. Hinata, de forma más retraída, hizo lo mismo; observando de soslayo cómo su primo comenzaba a dirigirse de regreso a la gran casa de madera —Creo que eso es todo por hoy.

Y lo era. Con suavidad, Hinata movió su cabeza afirmativamente e inclinó su cuerpo en una reverencia de agradecimiento —G-Gracias, Neji-nii-san... —aunque este, por supuesto, no dijo nada. De todas formas, no esperaba otra cosa, no de él. Neji no era sentimental, y desde que Hinata tenía memoria nunca lo había sido. Sin embargo; sabía que a su modo, serio y formal, Neji sí demostraba lo que estaba en su mente, sí exteriorizaba sus pensamientos. Y esa era su forma de hacerlo. Hinata, suspirando apocadamente, se volvió al recién llegado; quien aguardaba en la entrada del complejo con una alegre y despreocupada sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Junto a él, un gran perro blanco agitaba la cola con la misma alegría que su amo.

Al verla ver en la dirección de él, Kiba gritó —¡Oy, Hinata!

La joven Hyuuga asintió, sacudió sus ropas y se apresuró a encontrarse con su compañero de equipo; el cual continuaba sonriendo con sus colmillos expuestos. Aunque, al verla acercarse, las comisuras de sus labios flaquearon ligeramente —B-Buenos días, K-Kiba-kun...

El Inuzuka colocó una mano sobre la peluda cabeza del inmenso can, al tiempo que la inspeccionaba con sus ojos negros de pies a cabeza —Ajá...

Hinata, cohibida, bajó la mirada —Esto... ¿S-Sucede algo malo, Kiba-kun...?

Este rascó su nuca, clavando su mirada en un moretón particularmente feo sobre el dorso la mano derecha de la chica —Oy, ¿no estás esforzándote demasiado?

Ella observó el hematoma y escondió su mano tras su cuerpo. Sabía lo que pensaba Kiba, y sabía que solo se preocupaba por ella, como Shino. Ambos se preocupaban demasiado por ella, y ella quería demostrarles cuan agradecida estaba por cuidarla por tanto tiempo, mejorando. Convirtiéndose en una mejor kunoichi. Pero a veces, solo a veces, sentía que la cuidaban demasiado. Kiba más que Shino, quizá, pues a pesar del rudo y tosco exterior el castaño se preocupaba por sus compañeros, aún cuando fuera demasiado orgulloso para admitir que lo hacía.

—¿Y eso es m-malo... Kiba-kun...?

Él parpadeó desconcertado. Por alguna razón, siempre que quería ayudar a Hinata terminaba metiendo la pata. Siempre terminaba cometiendo un error o diciendo alguna estupidez que solo lograba desanimarla más. Como aquella vez, aquella vez que había intentado ayudarla a que saludar a Naruto en Ichiraku y había terminado involucrándola en una situación donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura, en una especie de cita, que no lo era –no, realmente-, pero eso no había cambiado nada. Si, esa vez se había equivocado. Y el sinnúmero de veces aumentaba y aumentaba más día a día. A aquellas alturas debería haber aceptado que no tenía el tacto necesario para tratarla, que era demasiado impulsivo y su bocota demasiado grande –y quizá su cerebro demasiado chico- para ayudarla, pero no podía aceptar la derrota. Simplemente no podía dar el paso al costado, no podía rendirse. En ese sentido, sí debía admitir, era casi tan terco y orgulloso como Naruto. Y poco podía importarle todo lo demás.

—Heh —rió finalmente, recobrando su habitual sentido del humor—, supongo que no.

Hinata asintió, devolviéndole una cálida y tímida sonrisa —Gracias... Kiba-kun...

—¡Pff! No tienes que agradecer por cualquier tontería, no conmigo, ¿sabes? ¡Cielos, eres tan cordial... me haces sentir como un salvaje! ¿Cierto Akamaru? —bromeó, recobrando la confianza también. El perro, en respuesta, devolvió un ladrido a su amo, meneando la cola de un lado al otro.

—Oh... buenos d-días a ti también Akamaru... —susurró, acariciando con gentileza y por primera vez en el día la suave cabeza del animal. Al ver la mano de ella acercarse, Kiba retrajo la suya que aún mantenía en la cabeza del can, como si fuera a quemarle—. ¿Esto... Kiba-kun?

_¡Maldición!_ Insultó en su cabeza, ¿lo había notado? ¿Había malinterpretado su estúpida evasiva? Suponía que a aquellas alturas todo debería haber retornado a la normalidad. Los exámenes chuunin habían sido hacía ya casi un año, Sasuke hacía también bastante que había retornado a la aldea, y Naruto y él eran chuunin desde hacía el mismo tiempo también. Sin embargo, nada había retornado a la normalidad. Y le fastidiaba de sobremanera que no lo hubiera hecho. A aquellas alturas, ya debería de habérsele metido en su duro cráneo que era estúpido seguir pensando de esa forma. Seguir actuando con ella de esa forma. No tenía ningún sentido. Shino lo había dejado en claro.

—¿K-Kiba-kun... estás... bien?

La observó desconcertado, ¿tan ido estaba? —Heh, si, si. Ya sabes, yo siempre estoy bien.

Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa —Me alegro... Umm... pero... Kiba-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño soltó una carcajada. ¡Oh, Dios, se estaba volviendo estúpido! Estaba exagerando las cosas, para variar. Y es que no podía evitarlo, así era él. Todo en Kiba era brusco y desmesurado. Nunca se detenía a usar la cabeza realmente, no como Shikamaru —Hablando de Shikamaru...

—¿Shikamaru-kun? —cuestionó Hinata, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente—. Acaso... ¿s-sucedió algo...?

—¿Uh? —exclamó, no pudiendo evitar soltar otra carcajada. Lo había vuelto a hacer. ¡Cielos!, ya parecía Ino, no censurando sus pensamientos. Pero, una vez más no podía evitarlo, no era bueno pensando lo que decía, era mejor diciendo lo que pensaba. Y decir lo que pensaba era lo que hacía—. ¡Nah! Me refiero a que tenemos una misión.

—¿M-Misión?

—Ajá —exclamó él emocionado. La excitación de las misiones era lo suyo, de hecho vivía para sentir las descargas de adrenalina de una batalla. Quizá, por esa razón en primer lugar, se había vuelto ninja. Era el riesgo lo que le atraía—. Shino me envió a buscarte.

—¿Shino-kun también irá?

—Eso parece —sonrió, colmillos expuestos y todo—. Shikamaru le dijo a Shino que nos avisara.

—O-Oh... Entonces Shino-kun y S-Shikamaru-kun también irán... —musitó, para sí, volviendo por un instante la vista a su casa. Quizá debería avisar que se marchaba, aunque suponía que su ausencia tendría a su padre sin cuidado. Además, creía que podría regresar antes de partir –adonde fuera que fueran- para recoger sus cosas, cambiarse y despedirse de todos. Si, eso haría.

Kiba la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento —¿Vamos?

Volviéndose a él, asintió —S-Si, lo siento... —y, sin decir más, ambos abandonaron el complejo Hyuuga y se dirigieron en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

Era un día bonito, debía admitir. Soleado, como sus días favoritos. Ni muy cálido ni demasiado fresco. De hecho, la suave brisa que corría por las calles de la aldea, y que se entremezclaba de vez en cuando en su larga cabellera índigo, la hacía sentirse en paz. Calma. Aún cuando todo su cuerpo le dolía a causa de haber estado entrenando, se sentía bien. Se sentía ligeramente más animada, como si pudiera lograr lo que se propusiera si continuaba entrenando. Como si todo fuera a estar bien. Y esto no pasó desapercibido a los ojos del Inuzuka, quien sonrió de lado al verla.

—¡Oy, ¿y la sonrisa a que se debe? —exclamó, mirándola de lado.

Hinata sobresaltada, se sonrojó. En realidad, no había estado pensando en nada ni en nadie en particular. Simplemente había estado disfrutando lo agradable del día, como solían hacer los tres cuando eran Genin; sin embargo, la forma bufona en que había dicho aquello la había hecho sentirse extraña. Como si estuviera teniendo un pensamiento privado que ni siquiera había tenido, al menos no aún, y que no quería compartir con nadie por ser vergonzoso.

—Y-Yo no... no estaba... pensando... en... —tartamudeó, poniéndose nerviosa. ¿Por qué de repente su corazón se había acelerado violentamente? ¿Por qué se sentía nerviosa? No había motivo, ella no había estado pensando en nada que no debía... No había estado pensando en nadie en particular— en...

Kiba carcajeó. Era fácil, en efecto, demasiado fácil incomodarla. Siempre lo había sido, y le encantaba fastidiarla de esa forma. Le encantaba hacerla sentirse de esa forma, porque era él quien podía hacerlo. Y porque esa era su forma de relacionarse con ella, su forma de estar con ella —Heh, solo bromeaba... —rió. Y ella se encogió en su lugar, aún más abochornada.

—Eso fue c-cruel... Kiba-kun... —susurró. Y Kiba sonrió alegremente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —volvió a reír. Si Shino estuviera allí probablemente ya le estaría reprochando el causarle tanto estrés a Hinata, pero no podía evitarlo. No que lo intentara realmente—. Pero mira el lado positivo, ya llegamos.

Hinata miró al frente, recobrando poco a poco su tonalidad pálida habitual. En efecto, Kiba tenía razón. Habían llegado. Allí, a no más de unos metros, se encontraban Shino y Shikamaru, ambos aguardando al pie de la escalera de piedra que llevaba al despacho de la Hokage, ambos en silencio. El primero, su compañero, como siempre, vestía sus amplias ropas oscuras, sus gafas y tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos. Luciendo serio y formal. Shikamaru, por otro lado, y a pesar de que también tenía las manos en los bolsillos, lucía simplemente aburrido. Serio, si; porque Hinata sabía que Shikamaru era serio, pero más aburrido que otra cosa. Kiba, al verlos, amplió su canina sonrisa.

—Oy, oy —saludó, agitando una mano en el aire—. ¿Por qué las caras largas? ¿Les mataría sonreír?

Debajo de todas esas ropas, y tras los lentes oscuros, Shino frunció el entrecejo —Ese es un comentario grosero, ¿por qué? Porque hiere los sentimientos de los camaradas.

El Inuzuka, ante esto, lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? Si, probablemente ¿Podía ser alguien más ridículo? Lo dudaba. Pero Shino era absurdo, de eso estaba %100 seguro —¡Cielos!, solo era una broma... No tienes sentido del humor.

Y, sin decir más, pasó entre Shikamaru y Shino y comenzó a subir las escaleras solo. Hinata, preocupada, observó a los primeros —Esto... Shino-kun... estoy s-segura que Kiba-kun no quiso...

Pero el Aburame solo negó con la cabeza y simplemente comenzó él también a subir las escaleras. Hinata sabía que estaba enfadado, enfurruñado, y que lo haría saber en algún otro momento porque Shino rara vez dejaba pasar las ofensas, y Kiba solía ofenderlo seguido. Y, aunque sabía que no era nada grave, no realmente, porque así eran ellos; no podía evitar entristecerse al ver a sus dos amigos actuar de esa manera. No podía evitar sentirse triste por ellos. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Shikamaru, pero no dijo nada. En parte, porque no era asunto suyo –no realmente- y, en parte, porque era problemático. Aún así, sentía algo de empatía por la pobre muchacha. Aún cuando nunca había hablado realmente demasiado con ella, con la excepción de aquella vez en que ella le había pedido ir con él a buscar a Temari hasta donde los hermanos de la aldea de la arena habían estado alojándose -y ni siquiera entonces-, sentía algo de empatía. Kiba era igual de problemático que Ino, y que Naruto.

Encogiéndose de hombros le dedicó una mirada que claramente indicaba que nada podía hacerse al respecto, y comenzó a subir él también. Después de todo, Kiba no tenía remedio. Y ella, al ver que Shikamaru también se marchaba, lo siguió apresuradamente. Ascendiendo las escaleras y cuidando de no tropezar. Sus ojos blancos siempre clavados en la entrada del despacho, al cual ingresaron segundos después.

Kiba y Shino, por supuesto ya estaban allí aguardándolos, ambos de pie frente a la voluptuosa mujer rubia. El primero de los dos, al oírlos entrar, se volteó —Oy, ¡tardaron demasiado!

Hinata se dispuso a disculparse —L-Lo…

Sin embargo, la voz perezosa de Shikamaru la silenció—¡Tsk! Mira que eres problemático… ya estamos aquí…

El Inuzuka solo rió, Shikamaru no había cambiado mucho desde la academia. Seguro, era ahora más serio y responsable. Pero, por otro lado, siempre lo había sido. Al menos cuando debía serlo, solo que quizá ahora era un poco más maduro. Y Kiba quería creer que, de alguna forma, todos ellos lo eran. Incluso él, incluso en sus momentos infantiles y de estupidez, incluso entonces, o eso le gustaba pensar. Aún sonriendo, se volteó hacia la mujer una vez más, observando de reojo a Shikamaru pararse junto a Shino, mientras que Hinata había optado por permanecer al lado de él. Lo cual, debía admitir –aunque jamás en voz alta- le complacía. Pero de momento debería ocuparse de cosas más importantes. Al parecer, Tsunade se estaba impacientando.

Carraspeando burdamente, la mujer atrajo la atención de todos. Su semblante, tal y como el Inuzuka había considerado, denotaba impaciencia —Tengo una misión para ustedes. Shikamaru —alzó la voz, dirigiéndose al mencionado—, tú serás el encargado de coordinar la asistencia.

Kiba enarcó una ceja, interrumpiendo sin siquiera pensarlo —¿Asistencia? —y es que eso simplemente no sonaba excitante en absoluto. De hecho, sonaba plana y simplemente aburrido.

Tsunade, por supuesto, no se mostró complacida por la interrupción —En efecto, su misión es asistir en la coordinación conjunta de los exámenes chuunin con Sunagakure. ¿Algún problema?

Los ojos pálidos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente, a la par que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía adornando sus redondeadas y habitualmente pálidas mejillas. _¿S-Su... __Suna...gakure...? _Pensó, sintiéndose de repente nerviosa, y tonta a la vez por reaccionar de aquella manera. Pero no podía evitarlo. De repente, había comenzado a sentirse demasiado conciente de sí misma, de su postura, de su cuerpo, de que sus palmas sudaban, de que el sonrojo estaba trepando alarmantemente en la escala de colores, de que las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente, de las miradas de sus compañeros de equipo sobre ella, de la expresión de Tsunade que continuaba contemplándola con curiosidad, y quizá algo de temor de que fuera a perder el conocimiento allí mismo. No lo haría, por supuesto que no.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la Hokage.

La chica sacudió suavemente su cabeza para intentar desembarazarse. Sin embargo, comprendió enseguida el error que había cometido; todos en la sala habían interpretado que no, que no estaba bien, y que corría riesgo de perder el conocimiento —¡N-No...! D-Digo... si... yo... Esto b-bien... ¿Por que... —bajó la cabeza, ocultando su vergüenza tras su largo flequillo— porque n-no estaría b-bien...?

Tsunade, complacida, asintió dando por concluida la conversación —¡Bien! Entonces, partirán lo antes posible —a la par que los desahuciaba con un gesto despreocupado de su mano. Shizune, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, parada detrás de la Hokage, observó con preocupación a la rubia. Pero decidió aguardar a que todos se hubieran marchado para decir lo que tenía en mente.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que esté bien?

La mencionada cerró los ojos, descansando su mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas, mientras una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios —Quien sabe...

—¡¿Eeehhh?


	3. Un viaje largo, muy largo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, evidentemente. **

3/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, acá está el tercer capítulo de este nuevo **GaaHina**, que es la secuela de mi historia anterior. y para hacerlo breve, simplemente voy a pasar a los agradecimientos. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de siquiera leer mi historia. De verdad, ¡gracias! Y les agradezco aún más a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. La cual valoro mucho. En fin, ¡gracias a todos! Y no duden en hacerme saber que piensan al respecto. Siempre que sea de forma constructiva, todo sirve para mejorar. Y eso es lo que intento, al menos =). **Gracias**. Espero les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

II

"Un viaje largo, muy largo"

* * *

Fue una reacción inmediata, como si algo se hubiera disparado en su cabeza. Una reacción violenta. Debajo de su piel, la sangre le había comenzado a hacer ebullición, a borbotear acaloradamente. Sus pensamientos, antes claros, se habían tornado difusos y hasta ilegibles. Y lo único que quedaba eran sus reacciones corporales; el entrecejo fruncido, el oscurecimiento de sus ojos negros, los colmillos expuestos y sus garras clavándose contra las palmas de sus manos. Afortunadamente, su conducta repentina pasó absolutamente desapercibida, opacada por el súbito nerviosismo de Hinata. Pero Kiba sabía, de todas formas, que Shino estaba pendiente de él. Que lo estaba observando, de reojo, desde debajo de sus gafas oscuras.

La voz de Tsunade resonó nuevamente, a la par de que agitaba su mano en el aire indicándoles que se marcharan —¡Bien! Entonces, partirán lo antes posible —y así lo hicieron. Él, particularmente, con excesivo gusto. De hecho, había comenzado a sentirse enjaulado y la sensación lo estaba fastidiando. _Tenía_, y la sensación era acuciante, que salir de allí y aclarar su mente. Sin embargo, y para su estúpida fortuna, aún quedaban aclarar algunas cuestiones con Shikamaru y el resto del equipo antes de partir.

El Nara, notando la situación, decidió sabiamente ser breve. No quería que la bomba le estallara en el rostro, de otra forma se volvería todo demasiado problemático —Nos vemos en una hora en la salida principal de la aldea.

Kiba asintió y molesto se marchó, aplicando a sus pasos fuerza excesiva y con los puños cerrados de tal manera que los tendones bajo su piel permanecían tirantes. Era estúpido, era irracional y él lo sabía. Había decidido resignarse, pero en algún punto no lo había logrado realmente. Y eso era un problema. Un maldito problema que lo tenía constantemente al borde, constantemente corriendo el riesgo de delatarse. De hecho, aún no sabía cómo era que Hinata no sabía nada. Shino lo sabía, Shikamaru indudablemente también; y quizá todo el maldito resto de la aldea lo sabía, pero no ella. Ella continuaba ajena a todo, completamente inocente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y en cierta forma eso le fastidiaba aún más. Hinata era casi como Naruto –en ese sentido-, con la diferencia de que él no saltaría delante de ningún Pain y confesaría nada solo para hacérselo llegar. Ni siquiera era bueno con las palabras, y de todas formas no perseguiría una causa perdida. Eso se había dicho, eso se forzaba a decirse, eso mismo había dicho un año atrás cuando le había dicho que no perdiera la oportunidad de despedirse de _él_. Y no, su opinión no cambiaba. Pero su opinión no importaba tampoco, de todas formas.

—Kiba —la voz profunda, formal y familiar de su compañero de equipo lo detuvo en seco. Había sabido desde el inicio que lo seguiría, y que lo había estado siguiendo. Sin embargo, había optado por ignorarlo, por pretender que no le importaba; porque simplemente no quería tener que lidiar con él también. No estaba de humor. Ya sabía lo que le diría, de todas modos, y honestamente no tenía ganas de escucharlo. Ni a él ni a nadie, no en ese estado.

Un bajo gruñido arañó su garganta —Si. Si. Lo se. Me comportaré, como sea...

Shino no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó marcharse en silencio.

* * *

Apresurada, Hinata regresó a su casa y sin detenerse en ningún instante se dirigió a su habitación. No obstante, una vez que llegó allí, y una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, se sintió debilitar. Por un instante había olvidado que hasta hacía media hora había estado entrenando arduamente con Neji. De hecho, lo había olvidado todo en el instante en que la Hokage había dicho donde sería su misión. Pero ahora que estaba regresando parcialmente a la normalidad, y ahora que el estado de tensión de su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo, no se sentía del todo bien. Nuevamente notaba el agarrotamiento de sus músculos, y el agotamiento y dolor físico que la acuciaba. Además, no había comido nada y sabía que no tenía tiempo para hacerlo tampoco, lo cual la hacía sentirse más débil.

Pero no podía permitir que todo eso la desalentara. Aún si era una misión de asistencia, era la primera que tenía en varias semanas y era su oportunidad para probar que había mejorado. Que se había esforzado, y que seguiría haciéndolo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Si, tenía que dar lo mejor. No podía fallar, no delante de _sus_ ojos. No cuando _él_ pudiera verla fallar. Sin embargo, pensar en eso particularmente la hacía sentirse insegura. Nerviosa, de nuevo. Y cada vez que intentaba siquiera pensar sus palabras, nada salía. Su mente quedaba completamente en blanco, y las reacciones y los sonrojos volvían todos de nuevo, tal y como le había sucedido cada vez que Naruto se aparecía delante de ella. Pero se había prometido a sí misma no volver a comportarse de esa forma, y había procurado armarse de valor para cuando volviera. Y se aferraría a esa promesa. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por ello. Aunque, a aquellas alturas, y casi tras un año transcurrido, Hinata desearía poder comportarse más naturalmente. Suponía que debería comportarse más naturalmente, pero no podía lograrlo del todo. Cada vez que pasaba por esa situación, el nerviosismo regresaba, como si fuera la primera vez. Como si volviera a tener 11 años, y se tratara de Naruto de nuevo.

_N-no... _Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no debía pensar tanto. No debía sentirse tan afectada por todo aquello. Era una misión, y debía considerarla como tal. Debía ser su prioridad, debía ser lo principal si quería probar no ser más una molestia. Después de todo, por eso se había esforzado durante todo aquel tiempo, para mantener la promesa silenciosa que había hecho y que era de mutuo entendimiento. La promesa de mejorar para poder llegar a ser útil algún día. Por lo que apartó el dolor de su cuerpo y el cansancio de su mente y se dispuso a juntar sus cosas. Se cambió rápidamente de ropas, dado que las suyas estaban sucias y llenas de tierra a causa del entrenamiento, se amarró el protector de la aldea a su cuello y se marchó, cerrando delicadamente la puerta tras de sí. Al salir, se encontró con su padre y Neji en porche de la casa, bebiendo calmamente té.

—O-Otou-san... Neji-nii-san... —susurró, haciendo una cordial reverencia. Neji la observó en silencio. Su padre, al ver la mochila sobre la espalda de ella, comprendió que se marchaba en una misión.

—¿Dónde es? —la cuestionó, parco. Hinata parpadeó sorprendida. Su padre rara vez preguntaba sobre sus asuntos. En general estaba más dedicado a su hermana, Hanabi.

Sonrojada, bajó la mirada e inconscientemente se puso a jugar con sus dedos como solía hacerlo más habitualmente en el pasado; y es que su padre aún continuaba intimidándola como siempre lo había hecho. Además, Hinata estaba plenamente consciente de la mirada de su primo sobre ella; como si supiera de antemano qué era lo que iba a decir —Umm... L-La aldea... de la A-Arena...

Hiashi asintió seriamente, dando un sorbo a su taza de té caliente —Bien. Intenta no convertirte en una carga.

—S-Si... —susurró y apresurada hizo una gentil reverencia, ocultándose el rostro tras el flequillo e intentando por todos los medios disimular el hecho de que el mismo comentario continuaba desanimándola como solía hacerlo, una y otra vez, a pesar de los años. Sin embargo, sabía que este no tenía el mismo tenor de decepción que solía tener en el pasado. El tono era menos severo, y más indiferente, y de alguna forma eso –esa mínima e ínfima diferencia en la voz de su padre- le daba esperanzas. Pues –de alguna forma- significaba que el desencanto se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Que ya no era el fracaso rotundo que no merecía la pena, ni su exigente atención. Que ya no era _nada_ ni _nadie_. Era _algo_, algo que aún no servía a sus expectativas, _alguien_ que aún no estaba a la altura; pero definitivamente estaba un paso más cerca. Un paso más cerca de lograr lo que tanto deseaba. Al menos esa era su forma de verlo, y no se rendiría en ello.

Suspirando, se excusó y se marchó apresurada hacia el punto de encuentro, cuidando de no caer en el camino. Temía haberse retrasado, y suponía que en parte era cierto dado que había permanecido demasiado tiempo en su habitación intentando recobrar fuerzas para la misión, por lo que no quería demorarse más. No quería retrasar a nadie. Y no lo haría. Se había prometido no ser más una carga y esa era ella apegándose a su promesa, aún cuando los pies le dolieran y el cansancio se cerniera sobre ella, pues estaba segura que algo como eso no detendría jamás a aquellos que Hinata tanto admiraba, y a aquellos a cuyos ideales se apegaba y de hecho no lo había hecho. No, nada había detenido a Naruto de recuperar a Sasuke, por sus propios medios y métodos, y de superar el examen chuunin el año anterior; así como nada había detenido a Gaara en su ambición de llegar a ocupar el puesto de Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, muchos años atrás. Ni siquiera la propia percepción que una aldea entera –y quizás dos, contando a Konoha- había tenido de él. Por eso, ella tampoco podía rendirse.

Jadeando, finalmente se detuvo. Llevando delicadamente una mano a su pecho y cerrando los ojos aliviada de haber podido llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo, al volver a descubrir su mirada, sus ojos perlados se detuvieron en un punto particular al ver algo similar a un rayo dorado y anaranjado. Parpadeando, se reaseguró de no estar imaginándolo a causa del cansancio. No era buena señal el estar viendo espejismos aún sin haber llegado al desierto, de hecho no lo era aún sin haber abandonado la aldea siquiera —¿Na...

—¡Oy Hinata! —exclamó el rubio sonriendo alegremente al verla e inclinándose sobre su rostro para observarla mejor.

Ante esto, abochornada y completamente sonrojada, la joven retrocedió torpemente un paso, y luego otro, solo para chocar su espalda contra alguien más. Después de todo, era inevitable. Sin importar de quien se tratara, la timidez la bloqueaba completamente cuando alguien se acercaba tanto a ella —¡Na-Naruto-kun!

—¡Claro que sí-ttebayo! —exclamó él en respuesta, alzando su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más, al percatarse que aún continuaba ligeramente apoyada contra la persona con la cual había chocado; la cual, a su vez, había colocado sus manos –algo bruscamente- en los hombros de ella para cuidar de que no fuera a caer. Sin duda alguna, esa suave rudeza y esas manos ásperas eran las de su compañero de equipo. Todavía avergonzada, se enderezó y apartó de él, volviéndose al mismo tiempo para agradecerle el gesto —G-Gracias... Kiba-kun...

Éste rascó su nunca y sonrió ufanamente, dejando entrever sus largos incisivos e ignorando deliberadamente la sensación de hormigueo en las palmas de sus manos, allí donde el contacto con los hombros de ella le había quemado —¡Tsk! Ya te dije, agradeces mucho.

Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa y se volvió una vez más a Naruto. Tras este, permanecía Shikamaru cruzado perezosamente de brazos y Shino en silencio —Anou... N-Naruto-kun... ¿qué...?

El rubio sonrió emocionado y tras tomar una bocanada de aire comenzó a hablar con rapidez —¡Bueno... Sakura-chan está ocupada y Kakashi-sensei salió en una misión con el capitán Yamato y Sai... bueno, Sai no se qué hace... pero fui a lo de la vieja Tsunade a pedirle una misión y me dijo que no había, entonces yo le dije que no me iría hasta que me diera una, entonces me dijo de esta misión y aquí estoy-ttebayo!

Shikamaru, que hasta entonces había permanecido en completo silencio –contemplando aisladamente las nubes e ignorando la conversación- decidió intervenir, enderezándose del poste contra el que estaba apoyando y dando un paso hacia el resto —Oy, Naruto... ¿Terminaste? Cuanto más tarde salgamos, más tarde llegaremos y no oiré el fin de la reprimenda de aquella mujer problemática si eso sucede.

Kiba y Naruto soltaron una carcajada. El segundo golpeando al joven Nara con el codo en las costillas —Entonces yo tenía razón, están saliendo, ¡de veras!

Shikamaru, por supuesto, se mostró fastidiado. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Kiba de soltar el comentario en son de burla que parecía estar quemándole la lengua —Heh, te tiene con correa.

—¡Qué problemático! —exclamó, exasperado— Temari no...

Pero la voz de Shino lo detuvo de continuar. De hecho, todos se sorprendieron de que el Aburame fuera a decir algo en aquella situación. Habitualmente se mantenía al margen en conversaciones de ese tipo. Por otro lado, no era inusual que Shino "insertara" –con voz exageradamente seria- su opinión aleatoriamente cuando nadie lo esperaba. Y, de hecho, esa situación no era la excepción —Shikamaru tiene razón, ¿por qué? Porque los camaradas deben ser considerados con las relaciones que mantienen los camaradas.

El Nara lo miró resignado, comprendiendo que había perdido la discusión antes de siquiera haber podido aclarar su postura, y es que el que Shino también lo pensara le daba la clara idea de que aclararse no tendría punto alguno. Sería problemático, sin duda alguna, intentarlo y sin fin útil alguno. Al fin y al cabo, la recompensa no valía el esfuerzo —Pff... ¿Tu también...? ¡Qué fastidio! Ustedes son más problemáticos que Ino... Como sea... debemos partir.

Todos asintieron incluida Hinata, quien se había apartado ligeramente del resto y aferraba con nerviosismo la tira de su mochila; evaluaron los equipamientos y la mejor ruta de viaje hacia Suna, y partieron sin decir demasiado más. Por supuesto, gran parte del primer día de viaje consistió en intercambios verbales entre Naruto y Kiba sobre quien de los dos tendría la mejor técnica nueva. Kiba afirmaba, por supuesto, que su nueva técnica en conjunto con Akamaru derrotaría al rubio en un instante mientras que Naruto insistía una y otra vez en que "le patearía el trasero, ¡de veras!" sin tener que usar el modo sennin. Y mientras que Shikamaru permanecía apático a la conversación, al igual que Shino, Hinata encontraba todo el asunto ligeramente entretenido, mientras que observaba a ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rosados labios. Eso era, hasta que Naruto decidió cambiar espontáneamente (tal y como era él) el tópico de conversación —¡Me pregunto cómo estará Gaara-ttebayo!

—¡A-Ah...!

Todos se detuvieron sobre la rama en la que se encontraban en el instante y miraron hacia atrás... y hacia abajo. Naruto, desconcertado, rascó su nuca —¡Oy, Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien?

Kiba negó con la cabeza —¡Cielos Naruto, ¿eres estúpido?, ¿cómo va a estar bien? se cayó de un árbol!

Completamente abochornada, sonrojada y deseando más que nunca desaparecer bajo una roca, Hinata intentó ocultar su humillación a causa de la situación. Y es que era completamente tonto el haber caído de una rama de esa forma siendo ninja, más aún cuando algo como eso no debería pasar, no mientras estaba moldeando su chakra para evitarlo. Y de hacerlo, de haber sido necesario pasar por eso, hubiera preferido que no hubiera testigos. Pero no tenía sentido desear más ello, simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Se había distraído, por un ínfimo segundo y había pisado mal, quizá muy al borde, quizá sobre algo de musgo, quien sabía... —N-No... e-estoy bien Na-Naruto-kun... yo s-solo... —intentó pararse y con aún más vergüenza se sacudió las ropas. ¿Qué diría su padre si la hubiera visto? ¿Una Hyuuga, usuaria del puño gentil y más prestigioso clan de Konoha, actuando con tan poca gracia, con tan poca dignidad? ¿Cometiendo errores tan tontos? ¿Tan patéticos? Si, eso diría, que era patética. Una vergüenza para el clan y para el nombre. Ya no quería pensar más en ello... —yo s-solo... me distraje...

Kiba rió, cruzándose de brazos para disimular sus propias garras clavándose en la palmas de sus manos —Me pregunto por _quien_...

El sutil rosado en las mejillas de ella se esparció por todo su pálido rostro brillando en tonos de intenso carmesí —¡K-Kiba-kun!

Naruto parpadeó desconcertado, mirando al castaño con el ceño fruncido —¿Huh?

—¡N-No! N-Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun n-no dijo nada... ¿V-Verdad...?

El semblante bromista del Inuzuka –que tanto se había forzado por mantener en su lugar- cayó al instante. Sin embargo, no dijo nada respecto a su súbito malhumor. Después de todo, él siempre había sido impulsivo y temperamental. Y, al final de cuentas, no importaba de todas formas, nada importaba —Como sea.

Hinata, preocupada, observó a su amigo con tristeza. ¿Acaso se había enfadado él con ella? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Porque había veces en que sentía, veces como aquella, en que había algo que lo estaba molestando. Y temía, con todo su corazón, ser ella —Yo...

Naruto, por su parte, observó a todos lados desconcertado, despeinándose desesperadamente —¡Oy, no entiendo nada-ttebayo!

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza. No era sorpresa, no realmente, la mayor parte de las veces Naruto era incapaz de ver lo que tenía delante de las nariz, así se lo refregaran en el rostro —¡Tsk! No me sorprende... Eres demasiado problemático.

—¡Pero-

Una vez más, Shino decidió intervenir —Debemos continuar, ¿por qué? Porque somos blancos fáciles de esta forma, detenidos.

El Nara asintió —Shino tiene razón, Naruto, deja de causar problemas.

—¡¿Eeehhh? ¿Y qué hay de él? —exclamó quejoso, señalando a Kiba.

Este frunció el entrecejo —¡¿De qué hablas? Eres tú el que nos está retrasando, idiota.

—¡Claro que no-ttebayo!

Kiba apretó los colmillos —¡Claro que sí!

—¡Ven aquí y te patearé el trasero con mi nueva técnica!

El Inuzuka solo soltó una carcajada de burla —Eso hay que verlo, ¿verdad Akamaru? —y el gran can ladró a modo de asentimiento.

_N-No me gusta... que N-Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun discutan..._ Pensó Hinata con abatimiento, ¿acaso no podían llevarse bien? ¿Por qué debían pasar de la competencia sana a aquello? No lo entendía. Kiba se estaba comportando extraño últimamente, ¿acaso era algo que ella había dicho o hecho lo que había hecho que estuviera tan molesto? No lo sabía, pero no le agradaba. Hinata apreciaba el Kiba que era amable, en su tosquedad, con ella y que siempre lograba hacerla sonreír a pesar de todo. El mismo que fastidiaba constantemente a Shino con sus bromas y hacía reír a Kurenai y a su pequeño hijo, no el que parecía descontento —Na-Naruto-kun... Kiba-kun... —susurró, en vano. Ninguno de los dos alcanzó a oírla. Por lo que decidió intentar alzar un poco la voz, aunque, por más que lo intentara, esta siempre sonaba suave y pequeña—. ¡Naruto-kun... K-Kiba-kun...! Por f-favor... no... n-no... discutan...

Naruto parpadeó, recordando repentinamente el resto de las personas a su alrededor. Kiba, por otro lado, solo clavó sus ojos oscurecidos en ella. Una vez más, estaba comportándose como un idiota. Lo sabía, Shino probablemente se lo diría, incluso si no era necesario; pues él mismo podía verlo. Se había vuelto a dejar llevar. Era su culpa enteramente, suponía, y culpaba a su carácter salvaje y temperamental por sus estúpidas reacciones irracionales. Y aunque quería comportarse, como le había dicho que haría a su compañero, no podía evitarlo. La expresión de inocencia de Hinata y el intoxicante aroma que se desprendía de ella le nublaban el poco juicio racional que solía tener. Y odiaba ser él el culpable de alterarla. Hinata ya tenía demasiada porquería en su vida y en su clan para tener que él añadirle más causas de estrés.

Naruto rió —Heh, heh. Supongo que me dejé llevar. Menos más que Sakura-chan no está aquí o ya me habría golpeado-ttebayo...

El aura sombría del Aburame alcanzó al rubio, y a Kiba por igual. Ambos se voltearon a verlo preocupados, el segundo agitando sus manos en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto —Oy, Shino...

—Los camaradas deben respetar a sus camaradas.

El Inuzuka se abofeteó en respuesta la frente. Debería haber supuesto que su compañero diría algo así. Desde que lo conocía, Shino se había enfurruñado –con él y por demás razones en general- cientos de veces y siempre que lo hacía su voz se profundizaba, a la par que soltaba comentarios acusadores sobre la falta de camaradería. Además, una vez que se enfurruñaba, no dejaba el asunto en paz por semanas, inclusive meses.

Suspirando, Shikamaru dejó caer sus cosas sobre el suelo, al cual habían descendido cuando Hinata había caído de la rama. Aquella misión aún no había comenzado y ya le estaba causando dolor de cabeza. De hecho, le estaba causando jaqueca y no podía evitar frotarse las sienes intentando calmar las punzadas que lo aquejaban. ¿Por qué la quinta debía haber mandado a Naruto con ellos? Con una persona problemática, con Kiba, ya estaban bien; no necesitaban a alguien más para avivar la problemática llamarada del conflicto. Naruto y Kiba se comportaban como dos mujeres problemáticas cuando discutían, de hecho, Kiba y Naruto –y sus discusiones sin sentido- le recordaban en gran medida a las que solía presenciar cuando Ino y Sakura colisionaban, solo que estas discusiones carecían del estrógeno y progesterona que las otras poseían, y estas tampoco terminaban con Ino culpándolo a él por todos sus males y los de la humanidad. Lo cual era bueno, suponía; pero igual de fastidioso. Sin duda prefería la silenciosa personalidad de Hinata y la calma y seria de Shino a la de esos dos. Kiba y Naruto solo traían problemas y más problemas.

Dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro, se enderezó —Por problemático que sea deberemos descansar aquí.

Inmediatamente Naruto y Kiba se voltearon indignados —¡¿Quéeee?

El Nara se cubrió los oídos —¡Tsk! Ya es de noche... Y aún nos falta atravesar el desierto. Por lo que estimo, nos tomará otro día...

—¡Pero! —exclamó el rubio, listo para protestar. Sin embargo, la voz pequeña y tímida de Hinata lo detuvo de continuar con sus quejas.

—Esto... Creo que S-Shikamaru-kun tiene razón Naruto-kun...

Kiba sonrió y asintió —Por supuesto, idiota.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?

—¡A ti, idiota!

El Nara cerró los ojos y se dejó caer finalmente al suelo. Sería un viaje largo, definitivamente sería un viaje muy largo. _Qué problemático..._


	4. Control

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

4/22**  
**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometí, y como todos los días, acá está el capítulo 3 de esta historia; la cual no sé como habrá resultado hasta ahora, pero espero que hasta el momento les esté gustando... y en fin, no voy a aburrirlos más. Como siempre, quería decirles gracias a todos aquellos lectores. Y más aún a aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerse conocer por medio de sus opiniones. ¡Gracias! De verdad. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa o duda, o cualquier crítica constructiva que tengan siempre será aceptada con gusto. Con tal de mejorar. Espero este capítulo les guste... Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

III

"Control"

* * *

Contempló bajo sus largas pestañas índigo el carmín del ocaso reflejado en sus ojos níveos. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo parecía un lienzo blanco coloreado con cientos de pinceladas que oscilaban entre las tonalidades de los anaranjados, los áureos, tonalidades rosadas y carmesíes. Bajo sus pies, el calor de la arena dorada se desprendía lentamente y se elevaba para mezclarse con el aire freso característico de la noche del desierto, creando un ambiente ideal en lo que a temperatura refería. Habitualmente, el desierto era adusto. Durante el día, su calor abrasador era cruento y hacía casi imposible el desplazarse por este o por la aldea sin correr el riesgo de sufrir un golpe de calor o una insolación (lo cual sucedía a menudo cuando no se utilizaba la túnica adecuada). Durante la noche, el frío era tal que se calaba hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, había un punto medio, un instante. Dos, realmente, y esos eran el amanecer y el atardecer. Y Hinata debía admitir que ambos se habían convertido en sus momentos del día favoritos en el desierto. En Konoha, siempre había sombra bajo los árboles de los bosques y la brisa soplaba constantemente por lo que no había de qué preocuparse: Cada instante era adecuado para entrenar, para descansar o para pasear por la aldea; cada instante era agradable. Aquí, por otro lado, no. Aún así, Hinata no podía decir que le disgustaba. El paisaje durante esos efímeros momentos era lo suficientemente bonito como para compensar todo lo demás. Aunque, debía admitir, era algo triste el no poder ver flores coloridas como solía haber por doquier en su hogar. O la presencia de aves y animales, o la fresca corriente de un arrollo acompañando el camino donde pudiera mojar sus pies.

La voz de Shikamaru, que hasta el momento había permanecido silente, la sacó de su estado de fascinación con el colorido firmamento y de repente el dónde estaban y hacia donde se dirigían se hizo demasiado real, demasiado obvio y un poco atemorizante —Ahí está la entrada.

Aún así, intentó disimularlo. Intentó ocultar su nerviosismo. No obstante, sabía que estaba fallando terriblemente en el intento. Estaba temblando, si bien ligeramente, y su rostro había palidecido repentinamente. Además, estaba demasiado conciente –una vez más- de sí misma. De su cuerpo, del sudor rodándole cuesta abajo por la nuca y de las gotas que emanaban de las palmas de sus manos, de que sus pasos eran más pequeños conforme se acercaban a la entrada de la aldea y de que su boca se había secado, y probablemente hacía demasiado ya que permanecía de esa forma. Asimismo, no podía dejar quietas sus manos, y se entretenía aferrándose al dobladillo de su chamarra y tirando de este hacia abajo, jugando nerviosamente, doblándolo y alisándolo; hasta que una mano se posó sobre la de ella, deteniéndola al instante.

Al voltearse, notó que se trataba de Kiba, quien miraba fijamente hacia delante, con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa —Deja eso.

—L-Lo siento... —se disculpó, sintiendo una suave calidez escurrirse bajo la piel de sus mejillas.

El Inuzuka chasqueó la lengua —¡Pff! ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo solo lo decía por ti, ¿verdad Akamaru? —en respuesta, el animal blanco soltó un gran ladrido.

Hinata asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. Kiba tenía razón, no debía continuar actuando de esa forma. No debía continuar comportándose como una tonta. Aún así, era difícil. Era difícil concentrarse en sus pensamientos de ánimo cuando su corazón colapsaba tan violentamente contra sus costillas que resonaba en sus oídos. Era difícil pensar e intentar tranquilizarse cuando estaba prácticamente hiperventilando. Y la situación empeoraba a medida que estaban más y más cerca de la entrada de la aldea. Y estaban cerca, ya no podía intentar pretender que tenía tiempo, no cuando las formaciones montañosas a ambos lados de la entrada proyectaban una enorme sombra sobre ellos. _Y-Yo puedo... _Se dijo, alzando con cierta vacilación el mentón. No cruzaría el límite apocada, no era esa la impresión que quería dar a penas tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. No quería volver a lucir como la pequeña niña que no quería el mundo porque era tenebroso y ella era pequeña y débil y temía ser aplastada. Esa ya no era ella. Había empezado a dejar de serlo el día que había intentado proteger a Naruto de Pain, a pesar de saber que seguramente moriría, y había dejado de serlo definitivamente el día que Gaara se había marchado, un año atrás. Y aún cuando sabía que la niña continuaba allí, dentro de ella, porque jamás sería capaz de arrancarla, porque era parte de ella, se había prometido mantenerla encerrada, enterrada. Se había prometido no volver a ser esa niña nunca más. Y no lo sería.

Con algo más de confianza, miró al frente; solo para sentir al instante una pequeña oleada de tristeza y decepción al no verlo. No estaba. Por más que mirara y mirara, no podía verlo. Allí, en la entrada, solo se encontraban dos guardias, y Temari y Kankuro aguardándolos, probablemente tras ser comunicados de que llegarían a esa hora. Sin embargo, intentó lucir menos desanimada. Con su padre, en su casa, se había vuelto casi una experta en lucir que no estaba abatida, que estaba bien, aún cuando no lo estaba del todo. Y ese instante particular no sería la excepción. Después de todo, no era únicamente obvio que él estuviera allí, no era imperativo que fuera a estarlo, ya que como Kazekage probablemente estaría ocupado en asuntos de la aldea, y no tendría tiempo alguno para ir a recibirlos. Además, no era como si el campo que pisaban estuviera libre de minas o despejado. Desde aquella vez, hacía un año, solo había vuelto a verlo vagamente en un par de ocasiones, y ella no era realmente alguien importante. Solo ella, solo Hinata.

Al acercarse, los guardias hicieron una leve reverencia dirigida a todos y algo más particularmente a ella, lo cual la hizo sentirse bastante incómoda. ¿Por qué hacían eso? —Bienvenido equipo de Konoha, Hinata-sama.

Los ojos blancos de la joven Hyuuga se abrieron desmesuradamente y el rubor comenzó a amontonarse rápidamente en sus redondeadas mejillas, tanto que el rostro le ardía. ¿Acaso habían dicho lo que ella había oído? _H-H-Hinata...-sama?_ —¡N-No...! Yo n-no... por favor s-solo... ummm... s-solo H-Hinata... Yo n-no... soy... i-importante...

Kankuro, que había observado todo en silencio con una gran sonrisa socarrona, soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Temari, a su lado, negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que decirle a los guardias que la llamaran de esa forma había sido idea de Kankuro, solo para fastidiarla y hacerla avergonzarse. Y, debía admitir, que había cumplido exactamente su cometido. La pobre chica estaba tan roja que parecía haberse insolado, en vez de estar únicamente sonrojada —Kankuro... —le reprochó, cruzándose de brazos. Este pareció calmarse ligeramente, al punto de dejar de reír pero sin borrar la sonrisa arrogante de sus labios pintados de morado.

Hinata, nerviosa, se removió en su lugar. Si había tenido, en algún momento, algo de coraje éste se había desvanecido por completo en ese preciso instante —Yo... e-esto... Buenos días, T-Temari-san... Kankuro-san...

Ambos asintieron. La rubia, por otro lado, sonrió de lado al ver al joven miembro del clan Nara —¿Cómo estás, bebé llorón?

Shikamaru metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos —¡Tsk! Las mujeres son tan problemáticas... no pueden olvidar algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo...

Temari solo continuó con la amplia sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Eso, hasta que Naruto atrajo la atención de todos decidiendo hacer la pregunta que Hinata misma tenía en su cabeza pero que jamás se animaría a preguntar, no en voz alta. De hecho, se sonrojaba de solo imaginarse a sí misma vocalizando sus dudas —¡Oy, ¿dónde está Gaara?

Kankuro se encogió de hombros, contemplando de lado hacia las calles de la aldea —Ya debería haber venido... se debe haber retrasado...

_¿R-Retrasado...? Entonces... G-Gaara-kun, ¿v-vendrá?_ Pensó, intentando disimular el rubor y la ligera sensación de alivio que la invadió. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera despejar el pensamiento de su cabeza, algo impactó bruscamente contra su pecho. Parpadeando, notó una pequeña pila de papeles que Temari había forzado contra ella. Dubitativa, alzó la mirada a la altiva rubia —¿T-Temari...-san...?

Esta sonrió de lado, de forma torcida, como habitualmente solía hacer —¿Sabes? Gaara se retrasó. ¿Puedes llevarle esto? Nosotros debemos indicarle al resto de tu equipo donde se alojarán.

La piel comenzó a arderle una vez más —¿Y-Yo?

Temari asintió, ignorando la mirada desconfiada de Shikamaru. ¿Por qué era que las mujeres tendían a hacer ese tipo de cosas? ¿Involucrarse aún cuando no se les era requerido? Pero, suponía, también que era inevitable. A Temari, como a Ino, cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza nada ni nadie se lo sacaba. Y él menos que nadie era capaz de disuadirlas. Simplemente no tenía el don, y era demasiado problemático —Claro, ¿puedes?

—Y-Yo... esto...

Naruto, una vez más, parpadeó desconcertado —¿Huh? ¿Por qué Hinata?

Y esto fue suficiente para disparar la temperatura de su piel a niveles ridículos una vez más. Kiba, al lado de la chica, se abofeteó la frente indignado. Sabía que Naruto era despistado, ¿pero podía ser acaso tan idiota? Lo había creído imposible, pero ahora empezaba a creer que había estado equivocado —¿En serio, un año y todavía no te das cuenta? ¡Cielos, ¿cuan estúpido puedes ser?

—¡K-Kiba-kun! —exclamó, avergonzada; pero este la ignoró, así como tampoco le prestó atención alguna Naruto.

—¡¿A quién le dices estúpido, perro-ttebayo?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Perro-ttebayo! —repitió. Y Hinata, presintiendo un momento incómodo, tomó los papeles, hizo una reverencia cordial a ambos hermanos de la arena, a los guardias, se despidió de su equipo y se marchó, dejando atrás los gritos e insultos que Kiba y Naruto se proferían mutuamente. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todo, se detuvo y nerviosa, tamborileó con los dedos sobre los papeles. A su alrededor, cientos de personas en túnicas de diferentes formas, tamaños y colores, iban y venían por las calles de la aldea. Algunas, al notarla, al notar su protector, se quedaban observándola por un instante con curiosidad pero luego retomaban su rumbo. Ella, por otro lado, no pudo retomar el suyo. Al menos no por unos instantes. Necesitaba calmarse, recuperar el aliento, intentar recuperar también el color natural de su piel pálida y armarse de valor. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, y desde aquella vez no habían sido muchas las veces (dos), por lo que Hinata había encontrado difícil acostumbrarse a su presencia, al hecho de tener que volver a enfrentarlo tras tanto tiempo. No, nunca se había acostumbrado realmente, por lo que cada vez era como la primera vez. Como aquella vez. Y aún entonces ni siquiera había sido capaz de actuar tranquilamente, al menos no desde el principio.

Suspirando, se dispuso a mover su pie. A dar el primer paso. Solo para darse cuenta que no sabía hacia donde debía dirigir dicho paso, no sabía dónde se encontraba él. Temari no le había dicho nada y ahora debería encontrarlo ella por su cuenta, lo que le provocaba enormes deseos de regresar junto con su equipo, con quienes se sentía más segura y confiada, y permanecer allí, con ellos. Pero no, no podía hacer eso.

—G-Gaara-kun n-necesitará esto... —susurró, contemplando los papeles que mantenía aferrados fuertemente contra su pecho, como si fueran lo más importante del mundo, y armándose de valor para preguntarle a alguien el paradero de Gaara. Finalmente, logró dar el primer paso hacia una joven mujer que se encontraba cerca. Esta, al verla caminar hacia ella, se detuvo—. E-Esto... ummm... h-hola...

La mujer la observó desconcertada. Probablemente pensando que Hinata era rara, y Hinata estaba segura que ese era su exacto pensamiento en aquel preciso momento. De hecho, ella misma se sentía incómoda en la situación —Umm... —pero debía hacerlo— me p-preguntaba si... sabía... ¿d-donde se encuentra... Gaa- esto... el Kazekage-sama...? P-Porque yo debo… t-tengo... esto —su voz fue empequeñeciéndose— para e-entregarle... —hasta casi un susurro. Tanto que Hinata se preguntó si realmente la habría oído. Afortunadamente para ella, un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus rosados labios al ver que la mujer le respondía; lo cual implicaba que, de hecho, sí la había oído. Y eso era un alivio. Al menos lo era dado que el haberse hecho oír le había dado algo más de confianza, algo más de valor, aún cuando la mujer continuara contemplándola de forma que le daba a entender que sí la consideraba extraña.

—Me pareció verlo seguir ese camino —señaló, alzando su mano hacia una dirección particular.

Hinata, observando con timidez dicho lugar, asintió suavemente. Luego, como era propio en ella, se inclinó en una cordial reverencia y agradeció la bondad de la mujer. Después de todo, ella era una extranjera allí, una extraña de la que desconfiar y bien podría dicha persona no haberle respondido. Especialmente, porque estaba preguntando el paradero del que era el líder de su aldea. Y ante la sola idea se sonrojó. Gaara era el líder de Sunagakure, el Kazekage. Y si bien siempre lo había tenido presente, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en el hecho en particular. Quizá, porque su sola personalidad era intimidante y no necesitaba hacer gala del título para lograr el efecto, o quizá porque él nunca había hecho sentir a nadie la superioridad de su posición. De una forma u otra, no lo había pensado. No realmente. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, se sentía aún más ínfima en relación a él. Más pequeña e insignificante. Después de todo, ella no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Una kunoichi más de Konoha, una chuunin común y corriente. Ni siquiera era aún una Jounin, aún cuando estaba contemplando el examinarse para lograr el título, no lo era.

—¿Oye, estás bien? —la cuestionó la mujer, observándola con preocupación. Hinata, desconcertada, asintió muy suavemente con la cabeza—. ¿Segura? Porque estás roja... Los extranjeros no están acostumbrados al clima de aquí y puede que quizá vayas a descompensarte.

Comprendiendo a qué se refería, negó apresuradamente con la cabeza. No quería dar la idea equivocada. Además, Gaara necesitaría probablemente los papeles que Temari le había pedido que entregara y si era enviada al hospital por una tontería su misión sería un fracaso. Y eso era inaceptable —¡N-No...! Estoy b-bien... muchas g-gracias... por t-todo... —y sin decir más se marchó.

Al tomar el camino que la mujer había señalado, notó que este se alejaba del centro de la aldea. ¿Acaso era ese el correcto? Se preguntó, deteniéndose al inicio y observando hacia atrás y hacia las dos paredes de roca rojiza que se alzaban a ambos lados. ¿Y si la mujer le había dado mal las indicaciones? _N-No_, negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ¿por qué haría ella algo así? Además, parecía amable. Y se había esforzado por responderle, por lo que no debía despreciar el gesto. Asimismo, era más probable que ella hubiese entendido mal a que esa persona le hubiera mentido deliberadamente. Por lo que ignoró sus dudas y continuó. Si resultaba que no estaba allí siempre podría retornar por el camino por el que había ido, sin perderse, y preguntarle a alguien más. Si, eso haría si resultaba que Gaara no estaba allí, hacia donde se dirigía. Pero, de todas formas, ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba allí o no. Pero... ¿y si estaba?

—Me p-pregunto... —susurró, contemplando los papeles que aún aferraba firmemente contra su pecho—, ¿q-qué pensará G-Gaara-kun...?

_Bump..._ Un paso, _bump... _Otro, _bump..._ otro, _¡BUMP!_, otro. Con cada paso, su corazón arremetía violentamente contra el interior de su caja toráxica, con fuerza, con innecesaria impetuosidad. Y el solo repiqueteo la estaba poniendo más nerviosa. No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma, no por supuesto porque en su vida había sentido algo similar en demasiadas ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que algo fuera a cambiar. No por haberlo sentido previamente sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Porque, de hecho, no lo hacía. No tenía idea. No tenía idea de cómo actuar, cómo mostrarse o qué decir. No tenía idea de si debía siquiera estar allí, si sería bienvenida –por así decirlo. Temari había dicho que sí, que estaba bien que fuera ella la que le entregara aquello que él tanto necesitaba, pero Hinata no estaba del todo segura. En el pasado, aparecer sin anunciarse no había sido algo que había causado particular agrado a Gaara. De hecho, aún recordaba aquella vez en Konoha –aquella primera vez durante los exámenes chuunin del año anterior- cuando había ido a buscarlo a dónde se habían estado alojando, para disculparse. Esa vez, Temari también le había autorizado a buscarlo también, pero Gaara no se había mostrado del todo complacido de verla allí. Al menos esa no había sido su reacción inicial. No, no había estado complacido de verla allí. _¿Qué haces aquí?_, habían sido sus adustas palabras. Y los ojos de ella simplemente se habían abierto desmesuradamente. Esa vez... esa vez él había traspasado el límite por primera vez, y ella solo se había paralizado, solo había aguardado inmóvil la situación, el quiebre, insegura de las intenciones de él. Eso era, hasta que perdió vergonzosamente el conocimiento, solo para despertar horas después, aún en presencia de él.

—Eso... —alzó la mirada tímidamente, sintiendo el rubor entibiarle las mejillas— eso n-no volverá a p-pasar... —se prometió, dando otro paso.

_¡BUMP! ¡BUMP!_ Finalmente sus pies se detuvieron. _¿D-Donde estoy...? _Frente a ella, una gran pared de roca del color de la arena, como un acantilado escalonado que se alzaba hacia arriba, empezó a verse. De alguna forma, era similar a las dos formaciones rocosas que cuidaban la entrada de la aldea. Sin embargo, había pequeñas piedras de tonalidades más claras en la base de esta y al final del camino. Y éstas, a diferencias de las demás rocas que había esparcidas por todo el desierto, parecían talladas artesanalmente, por manos de seres humanos. Al acercarse un poquito más, pudo ver que se trataban de rocas memoriales. Lápidas, dedicadas a honrar la memoria de aquellos habitantes de la aldea fallecidos. Y, de hecho, las tumbas tenían la forma del símbolo característico de la arena. Así como en Konoha, las lápidas lucían grabado el símbolo de la Hoja.

Tragando saliva, desvió la mirada a un costado. Allí, inmóvil, erguido y con los ojos completamente cerrados se encontraba _él_. Su semblante, tal y como lo recordaba, reflejaba escasa emoción, salvo por la sensación de paz que emanaba de verlo a él parado allí, sumamente quieto –inhumanamente quieto- frente a una roca en particular. Con la excepción de su corta y despuntada cabellera carmesí, la cual se mecía a duras penas a causa del viento, dándole aún más la sensación de estar en absoluta paz. E inmediatamente, Hinata se sintió fuera de lugar. Fuera de sitio. Era evidente que aquel era un momento privado para él, un instante donde desearía estar solo y el lugar un lugar sagrado en el que seguramente ella no debería estar, dado que pertenecía a la aldea y a las personas particulares de allí. Y ella no tenía nada que ver con ellos. No era de Suna y por tanto no era correcto que estuviera entrometiéndose en los lugares más recónditos y privados de la aldea. Por lo que, conteniendo la respiración –como si eso fuera a hacer la diferencia- intentó dar un paso atrás, solo para notar que en todo el tiempo que había estado allí, había sido incapaz de dejar de contemplarlo. Incapaz de arrancar sus ojos níveos de él. Y es que la imagen era extrañamente cálida, extrañamente conmovedora. En el pasado, rara vez había sido capaz de verlo tan apacible. Serio, si; solemne también, pero nunca de esa forma. Nunca tan apacible, tan calmo y sereno, nunca sin ese característico aire grave y formal que mostraba todo el tiempo. Nunca sin el caos de su mirada aguamarina, esa que se ocultaba ahora tras sus párpados negros.

_G-Gaara-kun se ve... t-tan tranquilo... _Pensó sonrojada, pero inmediatamente negó suavemente con la cabeza. Debía marcharse, ¿qué pensaría él si la viera allí, entrometiéndose en sus asuntos, en su instante más reservado y personal? ¿Entrometiéndose en, posiblemente, el lugar más sagrado de su aldea? Ella, que no tenía derecho alguno de estar allí. Menos aún, frente a quien fuera el Kazekage de la Arena, más allá de las excepciones. _Q-Quizá... d-deba irme... N-no quiero ser u-una molestia... _E inmediatamente se volteó, lista para dar el primer paso para alejarse de allí. No obstante, se sobresaltó al ver una pared de arena bloqueándole el paso y evitando que saliera de allí y regresara. Nerviosa, aguardó de espaldas a las rocas memoriales –y a él-, esperando de esa forma ocultar la sensación de intranquilidad que la había invadido repentinamente. _¿C-Cuando...?_

—¿A dónde ibas? —con la garganta seca, Hinata intentó pensar algo qué decir. Pero no podía pensar realmente en nada. Una vez más, tenía la mente en blanco frente a él y de hecho en todo lo que podía concentrarse era en la voz profunda y terriblemente seria de él, esa que no había oído en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso estaría enfadado con ella? ¿Le habría molestado que estuviera allí? Temía que sí, temía haber hecho algo mal; pues con él, nunca era capaz de saber realmente qué pensaba. Por lo que, en un acto de valor, intentó vocalizar la verdad. Por tonta que esta sonara, y por ridícula que esta la hiciera sonar a ella misma.

—Y-Yo... l-lo siento Gaara-kun... no q-quise... m-molestar... yo solo... —suspiró— no s-sabía que este lugar... ummm... era...

El pelirrojo alzó la vista al cielo y se cruzó de brazos, aún de espaldas a ella, y conciente de que ella estaba de espaldas a él tartamudeando como habitualmente lo hacía. Probablemente moviendo sus dedos, particularmente sus índices, chocándolos y haciéndolos girar y ligeramente sonrojada. Aún cuando no podía verla, estaba seguro que sus costumbres extrañas no habían desaparecido. Esas mismas costumbres que él había registrado aquella vez que la había encontrado en el bosque -donde se había desmayado-, y que aún continuaban a pesar de todo. Por su parte, Gaara no podía decir que la sensación punzante al verla hubiera desaparecido. Ella aún era causa de caos entre sus pensamientos, cada vez que aparecía, y no estaba del todo seguro que la sensación le agradara. De hecho, lo descolocaba completamente aún entonces. Su inocencia, su bondad indiscriminada –particularmente hacia él-, su mirada blanca y distante. Todo estaba allí, con ella, cada vez que aparecía y las líneas del pasado y del presente desaparecían todas de nuevo. Ella lo borraba todo, y en parte le causaba cierta inquietud. Cierta incomodidad que no manifestaba, pero que estaba allí. Latente. Bajo su defensa de arena. Que no podía ignorar.

—C-Creo... que n-no debería e-estar a-aquí... —susurró finalmente. Y la arena de él que formaba el muro se disolvió inmediatamente y se retrajo a su calabaza que permanecía en el suelo, apoyada contra la tumba que él mismo había estado visitando. Sin embargo, la arena no permaneció allí retraída e inmóvil, sino que abandonó el agujero de esta nuevamente en dirección a Hinata. Tras unos segundos, se enroscó –ya no tan bruscamente como solía hacerlo sino con más suavidad- alrededor de la cintura de ella. Hinata, sonrojada, permaneció en su lugar—. E-Esto... ummm... ¿G-Gaara-kun...?

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre los ojos del pelirrojo, el cual mantenía el agarre sobre ella firme pero ligero al mismo tiempo, a la vez que se debatía si debía soltarla finalmente y permitirle marcharse si eso deseaba o buscar una tercera opción que no estuviera entre las contempladas. Aún con el ceño fruncido, cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Los lazos? ¿Por qué era incapaz de comprenderlo todo por completo? Seguro, gracias a Naruto y a ella misma ahora entendía un poco más. Entendía de lo que había estado hablando Yashamaru desde el inicio. Sin embargo, su tío no le había advertido antes de morir los efectos secundarios de esa medicina, no le había advertido el peligro y la conflictiva sensación de dependencia que generaba. No le gustaba, de hecho, odiaba parcialmente sentirse de esa forma. Y parcialmente no podía evitar hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Reteniéndola allí, un instante más, por su propio egoísmo. Y ese era el conflicto eterno que enfrentaba, y que había enfrentado desde el instante en que ella había puesto un pie en su camino. Temía aplastarla, dañarla, y no poder controlarse alrededor de ella; pero, a la vez, no podía evitar esa especie de compulsión que tenía a ella. Similar a la que el Shukaku solía provocarle, pero no exactamente similar. De hecho, no era en nada similar, con la excepción de que lo era ya que lo hacía, de alguna forma, dependiente de ello, como lo había sido en el pasado. Y eso era lo que le causaba cierto conflicto. Su lealtad, en primera instancia, debía estar con su aldea. Con las vidas de las personas que había decidido cargar sobre sus hombros cuando había aceptado ser Kazekage, y no podía –según entendía él- ceder parte de sí mismo a algo más. Naruto era otra cosa, era un lazo –su primero y uno de los más importantes-, pero de una intensidad diferente. Y eso era lo diferente con ella, lo que lo había llevado a permanecer más tiempo allí en vez de acudir a la entrada de la aldea junto con sus hermanos.

Suavemente, soltó el agarre de la arena alrededor de la cintura de ella y la retrajo, con un tenso movimiento de los dedos, a la calabaza —No respondiste mi pregunta.

Su voz, como siempre, sonó impasible y seria. Hinata, dubitativa, balbuceó —Y-Yo... solo... pensé... yo s-solo quería...

—No estás a gusto aquí —sentenció él, no era una pregunta. Aún a aquellas alturas, no sabía qué esperar de todo aquello. No sabía qué tipo de lazo era el que mantenían, y no comprendía del todo las reacciones de Hinata. Así como encontraba dificultoso articular ciertos aspectos de su personalidad a ella y a sus respuestas complejas.

Hinata, preocupada de que malinterpretara todo, negó tímidamente con la cabeza, finalmente volteándose a verlo, solo para ver que él la observaba ahora fijo desde el rabillo de su ojo —¡N-No... no es eso Gaara-kun...! Yo quería... y-yo quería volver a v-verte... —confesó, completamente enrojecida. ¿Acaso había cometido un error? ¿Qué pensaría él de ello? Después de todo, desde aquella vez, solo había vuelto a verlo en dos breves ocasiones, y ninguna de las dos había sido suficientemente esclarecedora para saber dónde estaba ella en relación a él. Si es que estaba de alguna forma posicionada en relación a él, porque Gaara no compartía sus pensamientos. O lo hacía escasamente. Y ella no era particularmente hábil interpretándolos cuando estos se filtraban. O quizá solo era demasiado insegura para querer saber qué significaban—. ¿Gaara-kun...?

Él volvió la vista a la lápida nuevamente, volviendo a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho —¿Por qué mantienes una distancia prudente?

—Yo... —musitó, ¿acaso eso significaba que quería que se acercara? ¿o simplemente la estaba interrogando?— n-no entiendo...

Gaara cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas primeras veces en que entró en contacto con otros genin y chuunin de la aldea durante el tiempo que decidió trabajar en un escuadrón normal –a pesar de que Kankuro le había dicho que solo sería un esfuerzo penoso de parte de él ya que sería difícil que los demás lo aceptaran-, lo cual había sido el paso previo a convertirse en chuunin y en Kazekage —La gente solía pararse a esa distancia, y a alejarse a mi menor movimiento. No se estimaba mi existencia en la aldea, por eso...

—N-No...

—...pero eso no pareció ser un inconveniente en el pasado, _contigo_ —y por alguna razón, la forma en que lo dijo le causó cierto estremecimiento, como una especie de descarga que descendió por su espalda. De hecho, había algo en la forma en que había pronunciado la palabra que no condecía con el tono fáctico que estaba utilizando en el resto de las palabras—. Ahora mantienes tu distancia...

Hinata dio un paso hacia él, decidida, pero algo tímida y luego otro paso, notando que Gaara no apartaba la vista de ella, ni siquiera para parpadear. De hecho, el joven pelirrojo aún permanecía inmóvil, de cara a la lápida, observándola por el rabillo del ojo en silencio. Pero, mientras él no le pidiera que se alejara de él –como había hecho aquella vez en la aldea de la Hoja, y ni siquiera entonces ella había sido capaz de alejarse-, Hinata no lo haría. No se apartaría, siempre que él le permitiera, ella continuaría acercándose a él. Quizá por todas las razones que había creído en el pasado, o quizá por otras nuevas. No importaba. Con él, y desde el inicio, se había sentido distinta. Si, había balbuceado incoherentemente y hablado en susurros y vacilado demasiado en sus palabras. Había dicho tonterías –probablemente- y se había sonrojado casi tanto como cuando Naruto estaba cerca o presente. E incluso se había desmayado, en aquella sola ocasión. Y aún hacía la mayor parte de todas esas cosas. Pero se había sentido distinta, confiada con él, solo porque a Gaara no parecían importarle todos sus rasgos más extraños como el de juguetear con sus dedos. Solo porque él no parecía tener nada que comentar al respecto de ellos. Hinata se sentía menos rara, menos tímida y menos sola, como sabía que él mismo se sentía en ocasiones. Con él, el mundo se sentía un poquito menos solitario, un poco menos triste. Con él cerca, ella era un poco menos débil, y un poco más fuerte. Sentía que podía lograr lo que deseaba si se esforzaba como él lo había logrado. Y sentía que no quería apartarse de su lado. Como con Naruto una vez, quería caminar junto a él. Junto a Gaara. Quería que la viera. Quería ser notada, reconocida. Y quería ser útil frente a sus ojos.

—Yo... —se detuvo frente a él, temblando muy sutilmente bajo su mirada, jugando con el dobladillo de su chamarra, pero él la detuvo de continuar aquello con un pequeño monto de arena. Nerviosa, levantó la mirada—. ¿Gaa-

Solo para ser completamente silenciada por los labios de él forzándose algo bruscamente sobre los de ella. Aún así, Hinata no se retrajo y él no avanzó, no colocó siquiera una única mano sobre ella. De todas las veces que la había visto, solo una única vez la había tocado realmente –más allá de un efímero roce-, solo una única vez se había permitido hacerlo y esa había sido el día previo a abandonar Konoha por primera vez, cuando había comprendido realmente de qué se trataba aquella sensación que sentía en su presencia. De qué se trataba aquello que sentía al estar cerca de ella. _Amor es tener el corazón limpio y puro porque quieres ayudar...a aquellas personas cercanas y valiosas para ti. _Amor. Eso le había explicado Yashamaru, palabras más, palabras menos. Y le había perturbado ver en ella la materialidad de lo que él había dicho. Ella era eso, era todo eso. Pero él nunca la había vocalizado, la conclusión a la que había arribado y suponía que ella tampoco conocía ese pensamiento suyo. Por esa razón, había creído seguro únicamente atenerse a establecer contacto con Hinata de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento –y de la forma en que lo habían hecho durante esas vagas ocasiones durante el período de un año. Aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, tampoco encontraba del todo seguro hacer aquello, pues cada vez que lo hacía temía perder el control y dañarla, o simplemente perder el control del propio caos que tenía en su interior y romper el lazo incomprensible que los unía. Por lo que, al final, siempre terminaba conteniéndose. Dominándose a sí mismo. O, al menos, eso era algo que lograba la mayor parte de las veces. Y eso era lo que le perturbaba de todo aquello. Porque para tener el control se estaba alienando, una vez más, de su propia fracturada conciencia. Esa que constantemente le advertía que estaba el riesgo de que aquello no terminara bien, como en el pasado había sucedido con Yashamaru, y esa que lo ayudaba a mantenerse centrado en su deber de Kazekage y en su deseo de convertirse en alguien como Naruto. La misma que no parecía tener ningún valor cuando se acercaba demasiado a ella, y eso era en efecto lo que le causaba inquietud. _Ella_, su especie de debilidad, era lo que le causaba inquietud. Pero en el momento no podía detenerse. Simplemente no podía. Porque aún entonces, y aún después de todo ese tiempo, _¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? ¿Qué debería hacer para librarme de este dolor?_, ella lo hacía desaparecer. _La soledad_.


	5. Existencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, evidentemente. **

5/22**  
**

Hola, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, para ser breve, y porque realmente no tengo demasiado para decir... Paso simplemente a agradecerles a todos aquellos lectores. Pero, más aún, gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. Me anima un poquito saber que están interesados, aunque sea un poco, en la historia. **Gracias**, de verdad. Nos vemos.

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

IV

"Existencia"

* * *

Tieso, con todos y cada uno de los músculos de su rostro tensos, se apartó con cuidado. Cuidando de no asustarla, o de hacer algo que pudiera hacer que retrocediera o que se desmayara, Cierto, no había vuelto a perder el conocimiento desde que él había intentado aquello por primera vez, pero aún entonces la veía demasiado frágil y rompible, y demasiado endeble, como para actuar sin contener cada una de sus acciones cuidadosamente. De hecho, no se permitía dejar de contemplarla fijamente, analizando cada detalle de la expresión de ella, como considerando la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento ella lo apartara. No había sucedido tampoco, Hinata nunca lo había apartado hasta entonces, pero no podía descartar la posibilidad. Después de todo, aún creía –al menos en ocasiones- que ella entraría en razón y se alejaría a una distancia prudente como todos los demás. Pero –y desconcertantemente como lo era todo con ella- eso tampoco aún había sucedido. Y él no podía obligarse a forzar el que sucediera. Por lo que simplemente continuó contemplándola fijo, en silencio, inmóvil, aguardando algún tipo de reacción, las cuales –de todas formas- siempre tendían a confundirlo, pues parecían similares al miedo, pero no lo eran, nunca lo eran, o eso solía afirmar ella. Que no le temía, que su presencia no le importunaba ni le causaba terror. Que no creía que fuera él un monstruo, que estaba segura que no la dañaría. Si, Hinata constantemente afirmaba todo aquello, y él nunca había comprendido realmente el porque. En su vida, en su pasado, él había dado demasiadas razones para llamarlo como solían hacerlo. Y aún si había cambiado, todavía había personas –aunque cada vez eran menos- que siempre permanecerían escépticas en relación a él. Siempre se mantendrían a una distancia prudente de él.

Ella no. Ella estaba allí, cerca –aún más cerca de lo que habían estado muchas personas en su vida, incluido Naruto- muy cerca, observando hacia abajo con el semblante brillando con un fulgor carmesí y sus grandes ojos blancos destacando tímidamente. Estaba allí, de pie, y sin intención alguna de correr de él en la dirección opuesta. De hecho, no parecía que fuera a moverse a menos que él lo hiciera. Era como si, estar en su presencia no le disgustara, y era eso exactamente lo que había atraído su atención a ella. Hinata, por su parte, continuaba observando tímidamente hacia abajo, silenciosa. Eso era, hasta que encogidamente ocultó su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de él. Haciendo que Gaara se paralizara por el súbito contacto. En silencio, la observó. Debatiéndose si acaso debía alzar sus manos a los hombros de ella o no. Finalmente, optó por no hacer nada, y simplemente aguardar a que la joven Hyuuga se apartara de él por su cuenta.

La chica, aún nerviosa, se apartó lentamente —L-Lo siento... Gaara-kun... —susurró, con la voz ligeramente ahogada. Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció observándola unos segundos más, intentando contener el tumulto de su interior. _Una herida del corazón es distinta de una herida física. A diferencia de una herida física, no hay ungüento que la cure, y a veces nunca sanan. Pero hay algo que puede curar una herida del corazón. Es una medicina difícil, y solo puedes recibirla de otra persona. _Otra persona. _Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no? _Ella, como él. Como Uzumaki Naruto... _Sufrimiento... tristeza y alegría... Poder compartirlos con otra persona... _De ellos, de aquellos que pasaron por el mismo sufrimiento que él, había aprendido todo aquello. Y aún continuaba aprendiendo. Por eso, por esa razón, no podía resignarla. No aún.

—Anou... ¿G-Gaara-kun, s-sucede... algo m-malo? —musitó alzando finalmente la vista, aún ligeramente sonrojada, y viendo que los ojos tumultuosos de él aún continuaban fijos en ella.

Gaara, al percatarse de que la estaba inquietando con su conducta, negó lenta y seriamente con la cabeza —Deberías regresar con tu equipo.

Hinata asintió, algo alicaída repentinamente. Había deseado permanecer un instante más allí, así fuera un solo y pequeño instante más —E-Eso creo... Esto... T-Temari-san... me d-dio... esto... —dijo finalmente, en voz suave, y extendiendo ambos brazos con los papeles en mano. Gaara, tras observar lo que le ofrecía un segundo, tomó los papeles de las manos de ella, rozando incidentalmente sus dedos con los de Hinata. Inmediatamente, y por precaución, los retrajo. Y la joven Hyuuga, simplemente se sonrojó.

Él, dándole la espalda, tomó su calabaza, la echó al hombro, y comenzó a caminar, solo para detenerse unos metros más adelante, como aguardándola, como indicándole que caminara con él, _junto_ a él. Hinata, al comprenderlo, se apresuró a alcanzarle el paso, pero no sin antes detenerse un instante a ver la tumba que Gaara había estado contemplando minutos atrás. Tallado en esta, se leía un único nombre, pero ella sabía de quien se trataba. Había oído a Neji hablar de todo el asunto tras haber regresado de la misión de rescate, cuatro años atrás. _Una técnica_, había dicho, en voz seria y grave, _de resurrección_. _En efecto, Naruto continúa teniendo mejores ojos que los míos... Mejores ojos que cualquier otro_. E inmediatamente se detuvo, y cerrando los ojos realizó un pequeño rezo a la mujer que descansaba allí. Gaara, al notar el retraso, se detuvo; solo para verla abrir los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó, cruzándose de brazos, su voz profunda y formal.

Hinata, sonrojada, bajó la mirada y comenzó a removerse inquieta en su lugar, comenzando –inconscientemente- a juguetear con sus dedos de forma nerviosa y torpe —E-Esto... e-esa tumba... es d-de... C-C-Chi-Chiyo-baa-sama... ¿V-Verdad...? Yo s-solo... q-quería... yo solo... q-quería decir g-gracias... Yo no... p-pude ayudar... en esa m-misión... p-pero Neji-nii-san me contó y yo q-quería... a-agradecer... p-por tu vida G-Gaara-kun... —confesó finalmente, tras trastabillar sobre sus palabras en varias ocasiones y sentir la temperatura de su rostro ascender progresivamente. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo. No estaba segura si había sido lo correcto o no, decirle todo aquello, y ahora que volvía sobre sus palabras se sentía morir de vergüenza, pero no lo retiraría. No lo haría. Porque para ella, esas palabras, eran la verdad. _E-En verdad... e-estoy f-feliz... de q-que Gaara-kun v-viva... _

—Mi existencia... —dijo para sí mismo, pero Hinata no lo oyó. Por lo que pudorosamente se apresuró, una vez más, a llegar a su lado. Al detenerse junto a él, lo observó de reojo, jugando inconscientemente con sus dedos.

—E-Esto... ¿d-dije algo m-malo...?

Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo. Su semblante completamente indescifrable. Aún así, la respuesta le causó a Hinata cierto alivio, realmente le tranquilizaba el saber que no había dicho algo que lo había hecho enfadar —No.

—Yo... m-me alegro... G-Gaara-kun... —susurró—. D-De verdad...

El pelirrojo solo volvió la vista una vez más al frente y ambos retomaron su camino de regreso a la aldea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar volver la vista a ella en una o dos ocasiones, solo para notar que Hinata lo contemplaba tímidamente de reojo, eso era, hasta que notaba que él era conciente de su conducta, entonces volvía su mirada blanca al frente, intentando disimular el sonrojo. Era extraña, sin duda alguna era extraña. De la forma en que Naruto lo había sido al principio, de la forma en que el rubio se mostraba a él constantemente. Como él, ella carecía de oscuridad –porque aún cuando Naruto tenía el Kyuubi en su interior, estaba libre de ella. Carecía de malas intenciones y maldad. Era absurdo, si se lo consideraba detenidamente, él mismo albergaba en su interior una parcial oscuridad. Esa de su pasado, de sus errores, y del niño monstruo que había sido, pero ella no. Hinata era pura, absurda y ridículamente inocente; amable y honesta, como pocas personas que había conocido. Y actuaba, constantemente, como si el mundo jamás la hubiera dañado. Como si el mundo, y todos sus habitantes, merecieran el mismo trato amable por igual. Incluido él. Aún cuando eso no era cierto. Aún cuando eso _nunca_ sería cierto.

Cerrando calmamente los ojos, Gaara se detuvo en la primera calle de la aldea a la que arribaron, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Hinata, curiosa, se detuvo y observó con cuidado su semblante. Parecía tener algo en mente, como siempre, aunque –aún cuando lo intentara- no podía precisar de qué se trataba. Y él no se lo diría, simplemente le daría a conocer el final del hilo de pensamiento que había estado siguiendo —Debo retirarme —dijo finalmente, voz seria, descubriendo sus traslúcidos ojos aguamarina.

La joven muchacha, entristecida, asintió para sí misma. Era lógico, sin duda alguna, pero por alguna razón no quería marcharse. Estar en su presencia, estar junto a él, nunca se había vuelto más fácil. Nunca había dejado de generarle ese constante estado de tensión que había sentido desde el inicio. De hecho, aún se sonrojaba tontamente y aún trastabillaba y aún cometía errores, sin embargo, no podía lograr el desear alejarse, no podía lograr el desear querer marcharse de donde él estaba, como no lo había logrado tampoco al inicio. Había algo en Gaara, algo en su mirada distante y solitaria, que la hacían querer estar cerca de él. Querer ayudarlo, como Naruto la había ayudado a ella. Porque Hinata, como _él_, comprendía la soledad. Comprendía que estar sola en el mundo, abandonada a la suerte, sin motivo alguno para existir era lo más doloroso del mundo. Que no ser _nadie_, y no ser _útil_ para alguien más, no ser _necesitada_ por alguien más, era lo más triste que un ser humano podía sentir. Y ella lo _sabía_, como él, lo comprendía. Comprendía el dolor, la tristeza, y el deseo de dejarlo todo atrás. Como Naruto. Por esa razón, no podía apartarse del camino de Gaara. No podía alejarse, a pesar de que él se lo había aconsejado en más de una ocasión (e incluso parcialmente ordenado), simplemente no podía hacerlo. No podía. Después de todo, Hinata nunca había sido testaruda, ni terca, ni mucho menos; sin embargo, había aprendido a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a lo que creía, a lo que deseaba, y eso hacía. Se aferraba. Porque, por una razón u otra, ella _creía_ en Gaara. En su bondad, y en que solamente era alguien más como ella, y como Naruto. Alguien más abandonado y olvidado, alguien roto, dañado, y no un monstruo –como solían denominarlo en el pasado-, nunca un monstruo. Sino, simplemente... un niño perdido, olvidado y desamparado, como todos ellos lo habían sido. Como ella misma lo había sido. _Sola_, en un principio, Hinata también había estado sola, pero finalmente había logrado sobreponerse –gracias a Naruto, en un principio- y se había hecho con personas que la apreciaban, personas que pensaban en ella, y que le daban sentido a su existencia. _K-Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun, S-Shino-kun, Neji-nii-san, N-Naruto-kun... Y t-también..._ _G-Gaara-kun..._ Al menos, le gustaba pensar de esa forma. Pensar en él de esa forma. Como alguien importante, alguien importante y preciado para ella.

La voz de Gaara, repitiendo las mismas palabras que había dicho previamente, la volvió a sacar de su estado de ensimismamiento —Deberías regresar con tu equipo.

Y, sin dejar lugar alguno a una respuesta por parte de ella, hizo girar su arena alrededor de su cuerpo, primero con cierta lentitud y luego con mayor rapidez, hasta fundirse con esta y desvanecerse en el aire, en pequeñas partículas de arena. Segundos después, reapareció –recomponiéndose- en un corredor vacío de forma circular y paredes de piedra. A su lado, una pequeña ventana igualmente circular –característica de la arquitectura de Suna- dejaba entrever el paisaje desde lo alto de la aldea. Por un instante, se detuvo a ver el punto entre los edificios que acababa de abandonar. Aunque, a aquella distancia y altura, ya no podía verla más. Por lo que, cerrando por un instante los ojos -una vez más-, volvió la vista al frente y se dispuso a dar un paso. Eso era, hasta que la voz familiar de alguien hizo eco por los corredores.

—¡Oy, Gaara! ¿Dónde estabas? —el pelirrojo observó a su hermano en silencio, sin hacer ademán alguno de responder a aquella pregunta. De todas formas, Kankuro no esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco. Gaara rara vez lo hacía, y solo cuando era pertinente y necesario, o cuando era referente a algún tema en particular—. La reunión está por empezar. Los consejeros no estarán complacidos si llegas tarde.

Asintió —Entiendo —comenzando a caminar. Gaara nunca llegaba tarde, menos aún a sus deberes de Kazekage, pues había hecho un juramento y como tal se atendría a este. Sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de sentar precedente aquel día. Sabía que el respeto –porque estima era una palabra demasiado grande y considerarla era estirar demasiado las cosas- que los miembros del consejo habían llegado a tenerle con el paso de los años, era un beneficio que pendía siempre de un delgado hilo, y este hilo era el hilo de sus acciones. Personales y para con la aldea, porque, al final del día, _él era la aldea_ y no había demasiada diferencia entre las unas y las otras. Era también por esa razón, por la que sus acciones y decisiones eran constantemente colocadas bajo la lupa, analizadas y cuestionadas, por dichas personas. Y él no tenía intención alguna de resignar todo aquello. Después de todo, era por lo que tanto había trabajado. Por lo que tanto se había esforzado. Por la aceptación, y el respeto. Y la posibilidad de vivir ligado a su aldea de otra forma a como lo había hecho en el pasado.

De reojo, notó que Kankuro lo observaba en silencio, como conteniendo precavidamente pensamientos que no parecía dispuesto a vocalizar —Tienes algo en mente —decretó, no era una pregunta.

Kankuro, sonriendo nerviosamente, negó con la cabeza —Nah, nah. No me hagas caso. Pero Gaara...

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la puerta —¿Si?

El marionetista simplemente volvió a negar con la cabeza, contradiciéndose a sí mismo —Nada. No es nada.

Haciendo un seco asentimiento con la cabeza, el Kazekage abrió la puerta e ingresó, seguido de su hermano mayor. Al entrar, y como siempre sucedía, todas las personas presentes se voltearon a verlo.

—Kazekage-sama —lo recibió uno, observándolo desde su silla con semblante serio. Este hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y dio el primer paso.

La habitación era quizá una de las más grandes de la torre esférica que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, y que portaba el símbolo del Viento. Era circular, como la mayoría de los cuartos del edificio y de la aldea en general, y de techo alto. Las paredes, característico también de la arquitectura del lugar, eran del color de la arena y las ventanas redondas. Y aunque no estaba demasiado amueblada, poseía una gran mesa circular de caoba que acaparaba gran parte del espacio de esta, rodeada de entre 10 y 12 sillas, y decorada con las estatuas talladas en piedra negra de los Kazekages anteriores que habían liderado la aldea. De todas las sillas que había, solo dos permanecían vacías. Aquel lugar que tomaría el Kazekage, exactamente delante de las estatuas –y de espalda a estas-, y un lugar más el cual ocuparía Kankuro. Baki, como siempre, ya se encontraba allí, sentado en su puesto habitual.

Al verlo acercarse, asintió con la cabeza —Gaara —este lo observó de reojo, asintió secamente y tomó asiento. Kankuro, hizo lo mismo.

Uno de los hombres, de aproximadamente 50 años, que era el que habitualmente daba el pie para el inicio de la reunión, rompió el silencio. Observando con suma seriedad al joven pelirrojo de 19 años —Gaara-sama, el asunto más pertinente en estos momentos son los exámenes chuunin.

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos y volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, aguardando a que el hombre desarrollara sus inquietudes respecto a la organización general y conjunta del evento.

—Como sabe, este año se realizarán, inmediatamente a continuación de los exámenes Chuunin, los exámenes de ascensión a Jounin. Dada la inestabilidad exterior, las relaciones hostiles entre el país de la roca y los países de la hierba y la cascada, y la repentina agitación en el país del sonido, se creyó prudente organizar ambos eventos en el mismo período de tiempo para reducir el tiempo de mayor tránsito de shinobis, que son durante los exámenes, a uno. Por esa razón, creo conveniente evaluar todo el proceso cuidadosamente.

Gaara cerró los ojos por un instante —Konoha ya arribó para colaborar con la preparación conjunta, Kankuro se aseguró de guiarlos a los respectivos lugares donde se alojarán —sentenció, evaluando las expresiones de todos. Por alguna razón, notaba cierta inquietud en los rostros de los ancianos.

Finalmente, uno de los hombres, el más distante sentado a él (al otro lado de la mesa) vocalizó en tono amargo y con el entrecejo fruncido lo que él creía era la cuestión central de la reunión —Eso es lo que nos preocupa Kazekage.

Kankuro, molesto, apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua para evitar responder impetuosamente al hombre delante suyo. Personalmente, y si pudiera, lo molería a palos. Pero dada que esa no era una opción, se limitaría a aguardar en silencio –hasta que su orgullo y su fastidio se lo permitieran- y observar con mala cara al hombre de expresión desagradable.

—Konoha es uno de nuestros aliados más importantes —repitió Gaara, en tono neutro, como otras tantas veces; dando a entender que no había dudas por parte de él en relación al asunto ni cuestiones que discutir al respecto. Mientras Uzumaki Naruto estuviera en Konoha, mientras _él_ existiera, Suna sería fiel a su alianza. Él sería fiel a su alianza con el Jinchuuriki de la Hoja. Y si era necesario, protegería al rubio con su vida, porque estaba convencido de que Naruto era el único capaz de cambiar el curso de lo historia. Y lo haría. Algún día, Uzumaki Naruto sería Hokage y cambiaría el mundo. De eso Gaara estaba seguro. Mientras tanto, él velaría por su alianza, por su lazo, hasta que el momento llegara.

Otro hombre, de 60 y tantos años, aproximadamente la misma edad que el anterior, vociferó en igual tono de desconfianza y recelo lo que su compañero previamente había dicho, solo que escogiendo sus palabras de manera distinta, intentando dar a entender el centro de la cuestión que tenía a todos los consejeros inquietos y descontentos, pero bordeándolo no tan sutilmente —_Eso_, es particularmente lo que nos preocupa Kazekage-sama. La relación con Konoha, _su_ relación-

Finalmente, Kankuro explotó, poniéndose de pie y golpeando con ambos puños cerrados la mesa. ¡Dios!, aborrecía a ese grupo de ancianos presuntuosos. Siempre criticando a su hermano, dudando de sus capacidades y haciéndolo de manera críptica e indirecta. Siempre con evasivas y recursos mañosos, incapaces de decir directamente lo que les molestaba y lo que no de su gestión. Como cuando habían "insinuado" que quizá sería más beneficioso para la aldea el que Gaara no regresara, aquella ocasión en que Akatsuki lo había capturado por ser un Jinchuuriki cuatro años atrás. Y ni siquiera habían aguardado a que pasara un día de estar desaparecido para sugerirlo. Cobardes, eso era todo lo que eran. Unos cobardes, anticuados y ortodoxos ancianos con demasiado tiempo entre sus manos. Y, en su opinión, podían irse todos al demonio. Podían pudrirse. Estaba harto de todos ellos —¡¿Qué insinúas? —bramó, con los puños temblando de furia, mientras los consejeros lo miraban apáticos y con cierto aire de desaprobación hacia su repentina conducta.

Uno de los hombres, el más anciano de todos, juntó sus manos sobre la mesa. Su expresión siempre flemática, aún debajo de todas las arrugas y marcas de la edad. E incluso la túnica y el turbante eran incapaces de cubrir la expresión de disconformidad que tenía plasmada en el rostro —Los exámenes chuunin y jounin son el momento de mayor riesgo para la aldea, con todo el tráfico de shinobis yendo y viniendo, aún cuando estos se realicen en Konoha, y esto nos hace un blanco fácil para un ataque. Asimismo, somos vulnerables durante la ausencia del Kazekage, que será inminente durante los exámenes. Por eso... no podemos permitirnos tener un Kazekage cuya atención esté dividida. La aldea viene primero.

Kankuro se mostró aún más disgustado, ¿cómo osaban siquiera dudar de ello? —¡Tú-

Pero Gaara no dijo nada. De hecho, permaneció en silencio aguardando el desenlace de toda la situación, cruzado de brazos, y observando cual sería el movimiento de su hermano y de los consejeros a continuación. Lo cual irritó a Kankuro del todo un poco más. No esperaba que los aplastara con su arena, como solía hacer en el pasado o con actuales enemigos de la aldea –aunque, en vistas a los comportamientos de los ancianos no parecía una mala idea- pero sí esperaba que les dijera algo, cualquier cosa. En el pasado, los habría asesinado por siquiera mirarlo de esa forma, por siquiera atreverse a mirarlo, y aunque no deseaba que su hermano menor volviera a ser de esa forma, si desearía, al menos, que se defendiera un poco más frente a las acusaciones de aquellos cobardes. Aunque sabía que no lo haría. No a menos que fuera del todo necesario.

Baki, que también observaba la situación, dijo —Kankuro, siéntate.

Éste dedicó una mirada desafiante al que una vez fuera su sensei, y luego miró a su hermano. Al ver que el segundo cerraba suavemente los ojos, a modo de asentimiento, se resignó y volvió a ocupar su lugar en la silla detrás de él, aunque con la expresión de descontento plasmada en el semblante. Gaara, volviendo a descubrir sus ojos traslúcidos, dijo —Como Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, mi deber primero es con mi aldea —sin vacilar y apático, mostrándose completamente inafectado por las palabras de los consejeros. Ante esto, ninguno de los presentes pudo objetar, por lo que –tras unos instantes de dubitativo silencio por parte de los ancianos- se dio por finalizada la reunión. Poco a poco, todos abandonaron la sala. Salvo el Kazekage, quien permaneció inmóvil, de pie, observando los techos de su aldea desde la única ventana de la habitación. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino. Si hago eso, algún día... Algún día, podré ser como él. Por eso mismo, como Shinobi de la Arena que soy, aspiraré a ser el Kazekage. Así podré vivir unido a mi aldea. Quiero trabajar duro para que los demás acepten mi existencia... _Sus ojos se desplazaron muy lentamente por la aldea. Vagamente._ E-Esto... e-esa tumba... es d-de... C-C-Chi-Chiyo-baa-sama... ¿V-Verdad...? Yo s-solo... q-quería... yo solo... q-quería decir g-gracias... Yo no... p-pude ayudar... en esa m-misión... p-pero Neji-nii-san me contó y yo q-quería... a-agradecer... p-por tu vida G-Gaara-kun... _Su vida, su existencia, ¿qué significaba para ella? _Mi existencia... _

Kankuro, tras observar una última vez a su hermano, se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

X

Ligeramente agotada, se detuvo frente a la entrada del gran edificio circular ubicado en el centro de Sunagakure, la torre del Kazekage. Allí se alojarían, o eso le había indicado Temari, y allí se encontraba ya el resto de su equipo. Cerrando los ojos por un instante y suspirando, subió el primer escalón de tres. Luego el segundo y el tercero, para finalmente atravesar la puerta. Estaba algo cansada, debía admitir. El viaje desde la Hoja había sido largo y arduo, y atravesar el desierto había sido también una tarea fatigosa y difícil, sin mencionar el cansancio que sentía a causa del dificultoso entrenamiento que había estado siguiendo los últimos días, los días previos a partir. Por eso, se sentía algo debilitada. Exhausta casi. Pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Si sus compañeros de equipo se enteraban, si sabían que había estado esforzándose tanto, se preocuparían por ella y Hinata no quería preocuparlos. No quería agregarles más preocupaciones de las que ya tenían. Después de todo, aquello era algo que la joven Hyuuga debía hacer por sí misma, algo enteramente suyo. Y no era la primera vez que entrenaba a escondidas de todos por querer mejorar, por querer hacerse más fuerte. Por eso, no diría nada. Simplemente saludaría a todos, escucharía los deberes para el día siguiente, y se escabulliría al silencio de su habitación para entrenar un poquito más. Al menos, quería hacerlo un poco antes de dormir.

Girando en uno de los corredores circulares, se encontró con el joven Nara discutiendo algunas cuestiones con Temari. Probablemente asuntos de la misión, y de la organización conjunta de los exámenes. Sin embargo, y eso Hinata lo recordaba de la experiencia que había compartido acompañando a Shikamaru a encontrarse con Temari –el año previo-, había un cierto aire de intimidad entre ambos. Era como si, cuando hablaban juntos o se encontraban –aún cuando se trataba de cuestiones meramente profesionales-, ambos dejaban de ver a cualquier otra persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Y eso le recordaba a como Hinata misma solía sentirse estando cerca de Naruto en el pasado.

Al percatarse de que alguien se acercaba, el Nara colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos y volteó su rostro hacia la recién llegada. La cual, avergonzada se haber interrumpido, se detuvo e hizo una ligera reverencia —B-Buenas noches... T-Temari-san, S-Shikamaru-kun...

El moreno reprimió un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca con la mano —Oy, Hinata...

La Hyuuga, tímidamente, se volvió a la rubia de la arena, jugando con el borde de su chamarra —E-Esto... Temari-san... Los papeles... y-ya los... entregué —concluyó, con un pequeño sonrojo.

La mujer sonrió arrogantemente, acomodándose el abanico cuidadosamente en la espalda —Gracias. Oh, debo ver como le fue a Gaara en la reunión —dijo recordando repentinamente, y tras hacer un gesto firme con la mano se retiró. No sin antes, decir—. Adiós, bebé llorón.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua ante esto —¡Tsk! Mujer problemática... —pero simplemente la observó marcharse en silencio. Aunque, en opinión de Hinata, había un cierto tinte de admiración en los ojos almendrados de él. O quizá lo había imaginado. Al fin y al cabo, estaba algo exhausta. Tanto así, que no se percató que Shikamaru había vuelto, una vez más, su rostro hacia ella—. Oy, ¿sabes? Kiba y Shino preguntaron por ti hace un rato.

Hinata, bajando la mirada, asintió con una gentil sonrisa en los labios —S-Si... Kiba-kun y Shino-kun se preocupan por m-mi...

Shikamaru miró por la ventana, manos en los bolsillos y postura desgarbada, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia sus respectivos lugares de alojamiento —¿Sabes? Naruto también preguntó dónde estabas... —comentó, desinteresadamente, pero observando de reojo a la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Su semblante enrojeció abruptamente —¿Na-Naruto-kun...? ¿É-Él... ummm...?

—No sabe nada. No entendió, de todas formas —comentó finalmente, notando inmediatamente el alivio de la joven muchacha—. Naruto es un fastidio, se convirtió en un gran ninja, por problemático que eso sea... pero sigue siendo el mismo tonto despistado de la academia...

La sonrisa de ella reapareció sutilmente. Eso era lo que le agradaba del rubio, sin importar las circunstancias, él siempre permanecía fiel a sí mismo, siempre creyendo en sí mismo, en sus sueños y en sus palabras —S-Si... eso c-creo... N-Naruto-kun... siempre será N-Naruto-kun... —por esa razón lo admiraba. Y quizá, algún día, ella también sería capaz de creer en sí misma, como lo hacía el Jinchuuriki. Ella también sería capaz de ser tan firme como él. De ser fuerte. De convertirse en alguien _útil_, alguien útil para alguien más. _Como Gaara-kun... _


	6. De exámenes y misiones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. **

6/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero no estar aburriéndolos hasta el momento con la historia. La verdad, cuando la escribí no tenía idea de cómo iba a resultar pero tenía ganas de hacerla y además varias personas la habían pedido, así que intenté hacer lo mejor que pude. Sé que no es una pareja convencional y todo eso... Pero ojalá les esté gustando... No sé, la página no está funcionando bien y dice 0 hits en los últimos dos capítulos, y aunque sé que nos debe estar pasando a todos... Es algo desalentador (jeje). En fin, no quiero aburrirlos más. **Gracias** a todos los lectores. Y aún más gracias a aquellas personas que agregaron mi historia a Alerts, y Favorites, así como me dejaron Reviews. Me animaron mucho, de verdad. Y he aquí el capítulo de hoy, que espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Ya saben, cualquier cosa, opinión y crítica constructiva siempre es felizmente bienvenida. Todo sea por mejorar ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

V

"De exámenes y misiones"

* * *

Abrumada por un intenso calor sobre su delicada piel, se removió incómoda, intentando disminuir la sensación ardiente en su cuerpo en vano. Por lo que, aún ligeramente somnolienta, hizo oscilar sus largas pestañas oscuras a la par de que descubría sus grandes ojos blancos. Una. Dos. Tres veces pestañeó en silencio. Desconcertada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor allí? Intentó removerse una vez más, cubriendo su rostro con su delicada mano, pero entonces solo la palma de su mano comenzó a arder suave y progresivamente. Abriendo otra vez los ojos, se resignó a levantarse. Era evidente que aún estaba agotada, su cuerpo lo sentía, y ahora también lo resentía ligeramente en sus manos. Pero no podía decir que no se sentía mejor tampoco. Aún cuando no había dormido demasiado, pues había permanecido hasta altas horas entrenando el control de chakra en sus manos para luego añadirle algo de poder, había logrado recuperarse parcialmente. Sin embargo, aún no estaba conforme con el resultado. Aún no era suficiente. Si quería ser más fuerte, si quería mejorar, debería esforzarse en hacer su técnica más efectiva y poderosa. No como aquella vez, en que solo había logrado asestar un casual golpe y este no había servido de nada... como las cosas que ella habitualmente hacía. Por eso, se había convencido en que debía mejorar la técnica. Hacerla más fuerte, más poderosa, y reducir el tiempo que requería lograr completarla al mínimo. Era un arduo camino, y generalmente la dejaba drenada de energía, pero era algo que Hinata tenía que hacer por sí sola. Después de todo, era _su_ técnica y nadie más sabía de ella pues solo la había usado en una ocasión. Con las excepciones de Naruto –quien probablemente no habría dicho nada- y Pain, pero él no contaba, pues llevaba muerto mucho tiempo. Suspirando, se sentó poco a poco en la cama e inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en la vista fuera de la ventana. Arena, adobe, desierto y más desierto... No que a Hinata le importara, pues –en cierta forma- encontraba algo agradable el paisaje del desierto, pero el sol era quizá demasiado. Demasiado intenso allí. Como una gran bola ardiente que prendía fuego todo aquello que lograba tocar.

De repente, un golpe insistente en su puerta la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Notando que aún llevaba las ropas del día anterior, se alivió de saber que –por ende- llevaba sus kunai consigo. No porque fuera a atacar a dicha persona, o porque considerara de poco fiar los shinobi de la arena, sino por las dudas. En su mundo, en su rutina, nunca se podía saber —¡Oy, Hinata!

—¿Kiba-kun...? —susurró, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, pero algo más tranquila de saber que se trataba de alguien conocido. Y no solo eso, sino que se trataba de alguien familiar. Sonriendo ligeramente, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

El Inuzuka rápidamente dio un paso hacia adentro, haciéndola retroceder y trastabillar en el proceso —Umm... ¿Sucede algo malo K-Kiba-kun?

Este pretendió no haber ojeado rápidamente la habitación y se volvió a ella, con una gran y amplia sonrisa canina —Oy, Shino y Shikamaru ya están desayunando. El idiota de Naruto aún no, pero supuse que alguien debía despertarte. Ya sabes... —exclamó, animado— para continuar con la misión.

Ella sonrió gentilmente. Sus compañeros siempre se preocupaban por ella, lo cual la hacía sentirse algo más relajada, aún cuando ni siquiera estaban en la comodidad y cotidianeidad de su aldea, sino en un lugar extraño y por tanto desafiante. Al menos para Hinata y su timidez —Si... G-Gracias, Kiba-kun...

Él parpadeó, y luego soltó una carcajada —Por cierto, ese peinado a lo Akamaru te queda bien.

Sonrojada, la chica intentó alisarse rápidamente su larga cabellera lacia e índigo con manos delicadas. ¿Realmente lucía tan desastrosa? _Q-Que vergüenza... ¿Q-Qué pensara K-Kiba-kun?_ —¡E-Esto...!

Kiba solo volvió a reír, enarcando una ceja ante el súbito ataque de nerviosismo que le había acometido. Hinata era graciosa, sin duda alguna, y él no podía evitar hacer todo aquello. De alguna forma, encontraba interesante y algo atrayente la forma en que sus mejillas se coloreaban y su cuerpo se removía incómodo. De alguna forma, le satisfacía saber que él era el causante de ello... —Oy, oy. Solo bromeaba... Ya sabes... te ves bien... —e inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. La última parte, sin duda alguna, había sido innecesaria de pronunciar. Y esa había sido su intención, omitirla de su frase. _¡Genial! Yo y mi estúpida bocota. _

Pero ella no pareció percatarse de su lucha interna, ni del motivo por el que esta se llevaba a cabo. Simplemente susurró, en su voz pequeña y suave, aún avergonzada —E-Eso fue cruel...

Y él solo volvió a reír. Sin saber si debía estar de buen humor porque ella no se había percatado de lo que había dicho o de malhumor, justamente por lo mismo. Supuso que lo segundo, pero optó por fingir lo primero —Jajaja... Eso creo. Entonces, ¿vienes?

Ella asintió —S-Si... pero... esto... v-voy en unos m-minutos...

Él la observó desconcertado —¿Huh?

Y Hinata solo volvió la vista a la entrada del baño que se encontraba en la habitación. Dado que había dormido con las ropas del día anterior puestas, y bajo un rayo intenso de sol, debería darse un baño para refrescarse. Y eso quería hacer —Ummm... Quiero... d-darme un baño... —confesó, ligeramente ruborizada.

Y Kiba solo sonrió una vez más. Intentando apartar de su cabeza la imagen que definitivamente no debería haberle invadido la conciencia en el momento en que Hinata había dicho aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo, Kiba era una animal de instintos y el olor de Hinata era demasiado abrumante y aturdidor como para poder controlar sus pensamientos cerca de ella. Era un alivio que fuera una Hyuuga, y no Ino, la que fuera su compañera, o probablemente ya habría sabido lo que pensaba y lo habría mandado de un golpe al olvido. Pero Hinata no haría eso, era demasiado buena para odiarlo, aún cuando –en su mente- él difuminara las líneas de la amistad —Claro. Claro —rió, olfateando el aire—. Apestas.

Esta vez, el sonrojo no fue un mero rubor casi imperceptible. Preocupada bajó la mirada a su cuerpo —¿D-D-De v-verdad?

Una carcajada aún mayor arañó su salida desde la garganta hasta los labios de él —No, no. Solo bromeaba...

Ella negó con la cabeza, su voz gentil, aún a pesar de que intentaba regañarlo por hacerla creer que sí —¡K-Kiba-kun!

—Si. Si. Lo sé... Lo siento —rió, saliendo de la habitación—. Pero apresúrate... Ya sabes como se pone Shino cuando llegamos tarde. Bueno, técnicamente, yo soy el que siempre llega tarde, pero no querrás que se enfurruñe contigo tampoco.

Hinata asintió, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras de él. Luego, abriendo ligeramente la ducha del baño, removió sus ropas sudadas de su cuerpo –sintiendo su piel pegajosa a causa de la transpiración- y caminó hasta quedar bajo el agua. Inmediatamente, al sentir la frescura de las pequeñas gotas corriendo por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se permitió relajar. Sin embargo, no perdió tiempo alguno bajo la ducha. Se limpió rápidamente el cuerpo, y cerró la regadera. Temari le había advertido que el agua no duraba demasiado allí, dado que tenían una reserva limitada de esta que debía durar hasta la siguiente precipitación. La cual podría tardar meses, incluso años. Además, no quería retrasarse y ser quien llegara tarde a desayunar. Era de mala educación y no quería retrasar la misión, ni a sus compañeros. El día anterior, Temari también les había indicado amablemente donde podrían desayunar, y que lugares del edificio tenían permitidos, y ella quería devolverle la amabilidad siendo de ayuda en la preparación de los exámenes. Que era, en definitiva, la razón por la que se encontraban allí. _Hoy... me esforzaré..._ Pensó, algo más animada ahora que no se sentía tan acalorada, envolviéndose rápidamente en una toalla y secándose para comenzar a vestirse. Por supuesto, seria un día largo, en el desierto siempre lo eran, y debería hacer un esfuerzo extra para no agotarse rápidamente y cometer errores. Pero lo haría.

Apresuradamente se vendó sus pechos, ya que no quería que su cuerpo se volviera un estorbo para ella –aunque poco podía hacerse para contenerlos y reducirlos-, se colocó su remera de malla, sus pantalones, y finalmente se cubrió con su gran chamarra blanca y lavanda. Se colocó sus sandalias habituales, amarró su protector alrededor de su cuello y se apresuró hacia abajo. No sin antes cepillar rápidamente su cabello lacio antes de salir. De alguna forma, estaba agradecida por este, dado que al ser como era no requería demasiado cuidado. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre lucía igual. Arribando al lugar, saludó a todos, con una pequeña reverencia —B-Buenos días... Shikamaru-kun, S-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... —luego se percató de la ausencia del joven rubio hiperactivo que siempre había admirado. Dubitativa, preguntó—. E-Esto... ¿Y Naruto-kun...?

Shino, en su habitual tono serio y enigmático, dijo —Naruto no ha llegado.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, atrapando entre sus palillos algo de arroz —Si se retrasa, esa mujer problemática me dará lata a mi por su culpa... ¡Qué problemático!

Kiba soltó una carcajada, carraspeando una única palabra a modo de tos —Correa... —a lo que el Nara le dedicó una mirada de fastidio, mientras masticaba lentamente.

Hinata, tímidamente, se sentó entre Shino y Kiba. Observando con una pequeña sonrisa a todos los presentes intercambiar comentarios. Kiba, a su izquierda, aún continuaba riéndose de la incomodidad del joven Nara ante el comentario. Mientras que este se limitaba a comer con expresión de fastidio. Shino, como siempre, permanecía en silencio, aunque –de vez en cuando- arrojaba algún comentario al aire. Nunca lo había pensado realmente, no de esa forma, pero aún cuando se sonrojaba mucho en presencia de todos ellos, aquellas personas eran como su familia. Más familia que la suya propia. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Neji... todos ellos, Shikamaru y Naruto también, de alguna forma, así como el resto, como Tenten y Rock Lee, y Chouji e Ino, lo eran. De alguna forma. La hacían sentirse fuerte, y no tan invisible. Y eso le agradaba. Comer con ellos, como aquella vez en lo de Kurenai, la hacía feliz, pues no se parecía en nada a las cenas en el complejo Hyuuga.

Kiba la observó, masticando rudamente un pedazo de carne y con arroz en el rostro, permanecer en silencio —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿No tienes hambre?

La joven Hyuuga contempló el humeante tazón de arroz delante de ella. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando había llegado eso allí —S-Si... Lo siento Kiba-kun —se disculpó, sonriendo gentilmente y separando sus palillos. Tras juntar ambas manos delante de su pecho, susurró—. Itadakimasu...

Kiba retomó a su voraz devoración, frente a la mirada incrédula del joven Nara y de Shino, quien lo observaba con cierto disgusto, aunque su expresión raramente podía verse bajo tantas ropas —Pareces Naruto —comentó finalmente el Aburame, con voz profunda, observando fijo a su compañero.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza —Por problemático que suene... pareces Chouji...

Kiba farfulló algo con la boca llena, pero nadie logró identificar ninguna de las palabras. De hecho, el sonido que salió de su boca –acompañado de algunas partículas de comida- no se asemejó, de ninguna forma, a una palabra o al lenguaje humano siquiera. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil entender a Akamaru. Disgustado, Shikamaru se recostó sobre el respaldar y se cruzó de brazos, evitando de esa forma que parte de la comida ya masticada y accidentalmente escupida por el Inuzuka llegara a su rostro —Que fastidio...

Pero su atención se vio dirigida a la entrada cuando su rubio compañero, y quinto miembro del equipo, arribó al lugar con un pequeño pote humeante y un par de palillos —Lo encontré-dattebayo —exclamó, animado, alzando el recipiente de ramen instantáneo, a la par que se sentaba junto a Shikamaru. El cual, con una ceja enarcada, observaba a Naruto quitarle la tapa al pote. Un aroma a sopa y fideos inundó el lugar. No obstante, no era el aroma propio de Ichiraku. Era algo más... artificial, y desagradable. Al menos en su opinión.

—¡Tsk! ¿Cómo puedes comer eso tan temprano...? —lo cuestionó tras verle embarrarse el rostro de sopa. Naruto, feliz como siempre, sorbió ruidosamente los tallarines entre sus palillos. Luego, al igual que Kiba, comenzó a hablar con la boca llena.

—¡Tengo que comer ramen para poder entrenar duro y volverme más fuerte! Me convertiré en Jounin, ¡de veras!

Hinata parpadeó, observándolo tímidamente desde su asiento mientras comía lenta y suavemente su arroz —J-Jounin... —susurró, tras tragar. Pero nadie la oyó.

Kiba, sonriendo, tragó bruscamente su comida y comenzó a gesticular burdamente con los palillos en mano en la dirección del rubio —¿Te presentarás?

Naruto sonrió —¡Claro que sí-ttebayo! Para ser Hokage debo volverme más fuerte.

El Inuzuka resopló burlonamente —¡Antes tendrás que vencernos a mi y a Akamaru!

_¿K-Kiba-kun... también se presentará? _Se preguntó, observando a su amigo retar al Jinchuuriki agitándole los palillos en el rostro —Anou... ¿Kiba-kun?

Este se volteó a verla —¿Seh?

—Umm... ¿C-Cuando son... los exámenes J-Jounin?

El castaño enarcó una ceja —¿No sabes? Este año se harán a continuación de los exámenes Chuunin. ¿Tú que harás?

—¿Y-Y-Yo? —balbuceó, sonrojada, notando la vista de todos sobre ella. ¿Qué haría? Cierto, hacía un año atrás había considerado la posibilidad de intentarlo, dado que su hermana se había convertido en Chuunin. E incluso le había preguntado al Inuzuka qué pensaba de ella, haciendo los exámenes. Y él, por supuesto, le había dado su apoyo total. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba segura. Había pensado que quizá tendría más tiempo para decidir, pero ahora los exámenes estaban a tan solo un mes y medio y ella no estaba lista para decidir. Menos aún, sabiendo que pronto tendría que anotarse si deseaba hacerlo. _¿J-Jounin...?_

—Oy, ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —la voz de Kiba y la mano de este pasándose por su rostro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Estaba lista?

—Yo... n-no lo se... —susurró, finalmente. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta en ese preciso instante.

Naruto sonrió alegremente, volviéndose al Nara solo para darse cuenta que este ya era Jounin (desde hacía más de un año) y que no tenía sentido preguntarle que haría. Seguramente se encargaría de la organización. Por lo que se volvió al Aburame —Shino, ¿tú que harás?

Este, al escuchar las palabras del rubio, y sin dejar de verlo fijamente, frunció el entrecejo. Encogiéndose en su asiento y comenzando a emanar cierta aura oscura. Todos, menos Naruto, se percataron de esto —Naruto —dijo, con voz terriblemente seria, y claramente malhumorado—, yo ya soy Jounin.

Este parpadeó —¿De veras?

Shino se cruzó de brazos —Si —articuló—. Recordaste al instante que Shikamaru era Jounin. Los camaradas deben recordar esas cosas, ¿por qué?, porque podrían herir los sentimientos de sus camaradas.

Naruto lo contempló incrédulo. Ahora lo recordaba, era por eso que Shino nunca terminaba de agradarle. Era raro, oscuro, y se enfurruñaba rápidamente. Particularmente con él —Heh...

Afortunadamente para el Jinchuuriki, la llegada de Temari y de Kankuro le ahorró la conversación fastidiosa sobre camaradería, malhumor y olvidos que probablemente recibiría del Aburame a causa de un tonto error. ¡Realmente! ¿Podía alguien enojarse por las cosas más tontas? Eso era, ¿aparte de Shino? Lo dudaba... Aún agradecía el no haber quedado en el mismo equipo que él. Tragando el último fideo, se volvió apresurado a los hermanos de la arena —¡Bien, bien! ¡¿Qué haremos hoy? —Kiba también se mostró agitado, esperando algo emocionante para hacer durante ese día. Después de todo, Suna era interminablemente aburrido.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el equipo se dividió en dos. Una parte, la más pequeña –constituida por Shino y Shikamaru- se marcharon junto a la rubia hermana del Kazekage para una reunión en conjunto con este y con los directivos de la aldea de la Arena. El resto, delegados a Kankuro, fueron designados a ayudar a trasladar las solicitudes para ambos exámenes, tanto del examen chuunin como del jounin.

Bufando, Naruto caminó por los corredores circulares con una gran pila de papeles que llegaba hasta encima de su cabeza, bloqueándole la vista al frente. Kiba, a su derecha, tenía una pila igual –ya que no había querido quedarse atrás en relación al rubio-, mientras que Hinata a su izquierda llevaba una pila más pequeña. Kankuro, desde hacía un rato, y con una sonrisa bufona, había desaparecido del panorama. Probablemente a asistir a sus hermanos en la reunión.

—Estúpida reunión —se quejó el Inuzuka, entre dientes—. Yo podría tranquilamente haber ido en lugar de Shino. No es como si él fuera el líder —no, no era como si realmente lo fuera. Y él perfectamente podría haberse comportado. Si, perfectamente se podría haber comportado. No era como si él fuera a avergonzar a Konoha. Aunque, evidentemente, esa era la razón por la que lo habían desplazado. Muy salvaje, lo había llamado Temari. _¡Pff! Como si supiera..._ Como si esa mujer supiera. Se enfurruñó internamente.

Naruto, a su lado, actuaba de la misma manera. protestando y profiriendo quejas al aire —Estúpida misión. ¡Esa vieja Tsunade seguro que me mandó para deshacerse de mi-dattebayo! —y así continuó por un rato. Diciendo cosas como, "¿cómo osaba esa vieja a enviarlo a _él_, el futuro Sexto Hokage a una misión tan aburrida e inútil?, y demás. Hinata, por su parte, no decía nada. Simplemente continuaba yendo y viniendo, trayendo pilas de papeles de un lado al otro. Lo cual fastidiaba de sobremanera a Kiba.

—Hinata, ¡¿no te molesta? —exclamó luego de un rato, indignado. Sabía que su compañera tendía a aceptar todo con la mejor predisposición y a pensar las mejores cosas de las personas pero eso era ya ridículo, incluso para ella. Era una burla. Después de todo, ellos eran tres chuunin de la Hoja, y no secretarios, ni genin. Y no tenían por qué estar haciendo ese estúpido trabajo.

La Hyuuga lo observó desconcertada, tomando con cuidado y delicadeza una nueva y pequeña pila de formularios —Ummm... ¿A-A que te refieres, K-Kiba-kun?

El castaño arrojó las manos al aire —¡Esta misión es un asco!

Naruto asintió, imitando la actitud del castaño —¡De veras-dattebayo!

Hinata simplemente bajó la vista a los papeles —Yo s-solo... quiero s-ser útil... q-quiero ayudar... ¿es e-eso malo, K-Kiba-kun?

La expresión de este se suavizó ligeramente. ¡Dios! En cierta forma, odiaba a Hinata pues era imposible enfadarse con ella o siquiera intentar mostrarse molesto por sus actitudes. Era demasiado amable, demasiado buena con todos y demasiado dulce. Siempre pensando en los demás y en lo que ella podía hacer por ellos, aún cuando no se tratara de personas conectadas directamente a ella. Y, de alguna forma, lo odiaba. Pero, al final del día, no podía llegar a hacerlo tampoco. Simplemente no podía —¡Bah! Supongo que no —replicó, tomando una pila aún más alta de papeles que las que había estado cargando hasta el momento y se volvió a Naruto, con una sonrisa—. ¡No podrás derrotarme!

Naruto lo imitó, tomando una igual cantidad de papeles, y comenzando a tambalearse hacia la salida de aquel cuarto, seguido de Kiba, quien igualmente luchaba por no dejar caer ni un papel —¡Ja! Te patearé el trasero, ¡de veras!

Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, los observó marcharse. _N-Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun tienen m-mucha energía... y ánimos... _Pensó. Solo para oír, segundos después, un golpe, otro, y un ruido de papeles revolviéndose. Depositando con cuidado su propia pila de papeles, se apresuró a la salida. Una vez allí, no pudo evitar contemplar el desorden de papeles volando en el aire y las figuras de los dos jóvenes en el suelo. Naruto, con una hoja de papel en la cabeza y Kiba con varias sobre las piernas —¡Oy, idiota, ¿qué haces? —exclamó molesto el segundo.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a señalar a Kiba con el dedo, de forma acusadora e infantil —¡Fue tu culpa-dattebayo!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí, de veras!

—¡¿Quieres pelear?

—¡Cuando quieras, te patearé el trasero con mi nueva técnica!

—¡Ja! Como si pudieras vencernos a Akamaru y a mi.

Hinata, dubitativa, decidió finalmente intervenir —Anou... Naruto-kun, K-Kiba-kun... no d-discutan...

—¡¿Crees que eres el único con nueva técnica?

—¡Se que te derrotaré, de veras!

—Ummm... Kiba-kun, N-Naruto-kun, p-por favor... —pero ninguno parecía oírla. Eso era, hasta que de repente se callaron. Hinata, sorprendida –y algo más aliviada-, contempló a ambos jóvenes. ¿Acaso había funcionado? ¿La habían oído? ¿Había sido capaz de hacerse escuchar y hacer que ambos dejaran de pelear? _¿A-Acaso yo...?_

—¡Heh, heh, Gaara! —la mandíbula de Kiba se tensó.

Hinata, traída bruscamente a la realidad, se tensó y por su cuello comenzó a caer sudor frío. _¿G-Gaara-kun? _Ambos, tanto Kiba como Naruto, continuaba contemplando hacia ella pero no a ella particularmente, sino _a través_ de Hinata, hacia algún punto por encima de su hombro y a sus espaldas. Dubitativa, y con cuidado y lentitud se volteó a ver. Solo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo allí, a no más de un paso de ella, con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados. A su lado, Kankuro intentaba reprimir una carcajada ante la escena. Sonrojada, la joven Hyuuga se inclinó hacia delante en una pequeña reverencia —E-Esto... G-Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun y Kiba-kun no q-quisieron... ummm... f-fue un accidente...

El Inuzuka, repentinamente fastidiado, se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones, sin apartar su negra mirada de los ojos traslucidos del Kazekage. Haciendo que los pocos papeles que no habían tocado el suelo hicieran contacto con este. Naruto, por su parte, también se puso de pie, pero con una amplia sonrisa —¡Gaara! —y en un instante había desaparecido con el pelirrojo y con el marionetista por la esquina del pasillo. Aún más molesto por el escape de Naruto, Kiba se cruzó de brazos.

—Ese idiota se burló de nosotros —se quejó, pero Hinata se encontraba levantando con cuidado formularios del suelo, y depositándolos en una pequeña pila, siguiendo el orden que previamente habían tenido. Kiba, al ver esto, se resignó y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo. Al menos, ahora se había deshecho del molesto de Naruto. Eso era algo. Aunque, en su opinión, la misión había ascendido de un "asco" a un completo "hastío". Preferiría, sin duda alguna, estar de regreso en Konoha entrenando con su compañero Akamaru. Además, aún continuaba sin apreciar la presencia del ex Jinchuuriki. Kazekage o no, para Kiba, continuaba siendo una amenaza para Hinata. Pero, a aquellas alturas, no había demasiado que pudiera hacer o decir al respecto. Simplemente se suponía que no era de su incumbencia. Y Shino se lo había dejado perfectamente en claro—. Como si quisiera saber... —no, definitivamente no quería. Siempre que Hinata estuviera lejos de él, Kiba estaría complacido. El resto, prefería no figurárselo en la cabeza, o acabaría destruyendo todos los papeles y el corredor con un Gatsuuga. O, a falta de Akamaru –que permanecía descansando en la habitación- con un Tsuuga. De una forma u otra, no sería un resultado agradable.

—Kiba-kun, ¿dijiste algo...?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños —No.

—Oh, O-Ok... —susurró, continuando con su tarea.

Finalmente, tomaron tres horas enteras para reorganizar todos los papeles, reagruparlos, reacomodarlos y trasladarlos como inicialmente les habían pedido, pero lo hicieron. Y les tomó aproximadamente el mismo tiempo que le tomó a Shino y a Shikamaru terminar con su parte de la misión, la cual consistía –además de la reunión- en enviar un halcón a Konoha con la información cifrada de lo hablado en la junta. Cuando estos regresaron, acompañados nuevamente por Temari, Kiba se había dormido a causa del cansancio junto a Akamaru, en el suelo. Y ella se había excusado rápidamente, sabiendo que su compañero ahora estaría acompañado, y se había retirado a su habitación. Una vez en esta, se había sentado en canastitas sobre la cama y –uniendo sus manos por las palmas, delante de su pecho- se había dedicado a acumular chakra en estas. Una y otra vez. _Mas... Mas... Mas... _Con más intensidad, más cantidad y con más poder. Concentrando toda su atención en la acumulación de esta y en el tiempo en que podía conservar el chakra en sus manos. Estaba cansada, no lo negaría. Pero no era nada nuevo. Y no podía permitirse el perder tantos días de entrenamiento. No quería que todo aquello fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Si quería mejorar, debería ser más firme en sus resoluciones. Más resistente. Como él, jamás se rendiría. Como ninguno de ellos. —No me rendiré... porque este... es mi camino ninja...

Agotada, luego de una hora de entrenar con tan solo su esfuerzo, se dispuso a dormir. Sin embargo, notó al instante que no tenía sueño realmente. Estaba cansada, si, pero sus ojos blancos no parecían querer cerrarse. Y, por un largo rato, intentó dando vueltas en la cama –aún sin haberse quitado sus ropas habituales- y cambiando de posición. No obstante, eran inútil. Por lo que, finalmente, decidió observar por la ventana, sintiéndose inmediatamente atraída al cielo negro y sumamente estrellado. _E-Es tan bonito..._ Pensó. En Konoha, con las farolas y luces de las casas, resultaba imposible ver de aquella manera el cielo. Y Hinata siempre había amado el mirar el cielo nocturno, pero solo había podido hacerlo de esa forma en misiones y durante sus entrenamientos clandestinos. Cuando el resto de su equipo estaba durmiendo. Por lo que se sentía más animada de poder verlo de esa forma. Le agradaba. _Q-Quizá... puede s-salir a ver... _No, negó con la cabeza. ¿Y si se enfadaban con ella por estar deambulando? ¿Y si malinterpretaban sus acciones como espionaje? No quería arriesgarse. Konoha y Suna eran una alianza y ella no quería poner en riesgo eso. Aunque, por otro lado, quizá estaba pensando demasiado. Intentándolo demasiado. Y no habría problema alguno en que saliera por un breve instante a ver el cielo. Además, solo sería un instante. Uno pequeño. Solo un diminuto vistazo. _¿Verdad...?_ Aunque, se dijera lo que se dijera, no estaba segura.

Pero finalmente, y tras vacilar unos minutos delante de la puerta, se animó a abrirla, aunque insegura del siguiente paso. Sin embargo, en el instante en que la puerta se abrió por completo, Hinata enmudeció. Y se congeló en el momento, con la mano en el aire. Allí, delante de ella, se encontraba él. Inmóvil, indescifrable e inmutable como siempre. Y, Hinata, como siempre, no podía pensar en nada. Estaba en blanco. Gaara tenía ese efecto en ella, y no estaba segura de sentirse cómoda con eso del todo. Al fin y al cabo, él era el Kazekage de la Arena, y ella no quería avergonzarse actuando raramente frente a él. Una vez más. Aún cuando siempre, y desde hacía un año, continuaba fallando en el intento (aunque eso tampoco parecía importarle a él) —¿G-Gaara... -kun?


	7. Contacto

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

7/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, para ser breve y no aburrirlos con mi bla bla sin sentido, voy a pasar a lo importante. **Gracias**, de verdad, a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Pero, más aún, a quienes me hacen saber su opinión y me alientan con sus amables reviews. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber que por lo menos a alguien le interesa en cierta forma mi historia. Por eso, gracias. Y muchas gracias también a quienes agregaron la historia tanto a Alerts, como a Favorites. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

VI

"Contacto"

* * *

Permaneció de pie, completamente inmóvil y de brazos cruzados, con la espalda contra la pared del corredor. Había estado en su despacho hasta hacía tan solo media hora, debida a la extensa cantidad de formularios para presentarse a ambos exámenes que había recibido. Para cuando había terminado, y abandonado el lugar, ya no quedaba nadie. Nadie en los corredores, ni en ningún lado a la vista. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía haber –al menos no desde donde él estaba observando, desde la ventana- gente merodeando por la aldea. Aunque no era realmente algo inusual. Las personas raramente merodeaban durante la noche en Suna, pues el clima era demasiado frío durante ese particular momento del día. Él, por su parte, lo hacía desde niño y desde siempre lo había hecho, pero se debía probablemente a que él era incapaz de dormir. Y desde que tenía memoria lo había sido. Por eso, cuando se sentía _solo_ e _inestable_, solía marcharse hacia las calles de la aldea, esas que durante la noche adquirían un color añil a causa de la luz de la luna. Cerrando los ojos por un instante, recordó aquella vez en la aldea. Había estado corriendo, durante la noche, a toda velocidad con una pequeña bolsa de papel en mano, jurándose a sí mismo que esa vez haría las cosas bien. Que repararía lo dañado, tal y como Yashamaru le había explicado. Que haría todo lo malo desaparecer. Aún así, las cosas no habían resultado como él había esperado. De todas las reacciones, había recibido la peor (a pesar de sus buenas intenciones). _Esa_ mirada, _esos_ ojos cargados de odio y miedo, y un portazo en la cara. _Siento lo de antes. Ha dolido, ¿verdad?_ _Aquí tienes ungüento, si lo quieres..._ Había dicho, extendiendo sus manos hacia la niña que previamente él había dañado, pero ella solo había rechazado su existencia. Como todos los demás _¡Vete a tu casa! ¡Monstruo!_ Como su padre, el cual lo había mirado de esa manera cuando regresaba dolido. Como aquel borracho que acababa de abandonar el bar con una botella en mano y había chocado con él sellando su destino en ese instante, de tan solo mirarlo como lo había hecho. _Otra vez... esos ojos... _Y en tan solo un instante había caído inerte, muerto. Sus ojos ya no lo mirarían de esa forma, sus ojos ya no mirarían. Estaban vacíos.

Volviendo a abrir los ojos, observó la densa oscuridad del corredor, tenuemente iluminado por la luz que ingresaba desde las pequeñas ventanas circulares dispuestas cada –aproximadamente- cuatro metros. ¿Qué lo había llevado a trasladarse hacia allí? No estaba del todo seguro. Aún no dormía, y a causa de esto solía tener aún una personalidad ligeramente crispada e inestable, particularmente durante las noches, y eso se reflejaba en su mirada. Aún cuando había cambiado, y había optado por seguir el camino que Naruto le había enseñado, y aún cuando ya no poseía el instinto asesino y el pulsante deseo de sangre que había poseído en el pasado, su personalidad general no lo había hecho demasiado. Aún cuando había tomado los sueños del rubio y los había hecho suyos, no se había convertido en él. No, Gaara no era alegre, hiperactivo y siempre sonriente. Él era... como siempre había sido, solo que las voces en su cabeza habían desaparecido. Y la estructura de su mente se había quebrado para reestructurarse de forma distinta. Aún así, todavía disfrutaba la oscuridad de la noche y la comodidad que esta profería a sus pensamientos. Ya que el Shukaku había desaparecido de su interior, permanecer en la penumbra se había vuelto solo una mera costumbre que le permitía despejarse y liberar su cabeza de cuestiones de la aldea y demás. No obstante, y desde hacía un tiempo ya, liberar su cabeza de cuestiones de la aldea no significaba liberar su cabeza en absoluto. Había algo que lo perturbaba, y eso era su último y más reciente lazo con la kunoichi de Konoha. _Ella_, de alguna forma perturbaba su pensamiento normal y agitaba su mente.

Cerrando solo un ojo esta vez, alzó su mano derecha con ambos dedos índice y medio extendidos, mientras el resto permanecía curvado contra la palma, formando un sello —Daisan no me —sobre su otra mano, extendida hacia delante y con la palma hacia arriba, comenzaron a acumularse pequeñas partículas de arena. Atrayéndose las unas a las otras, adhiriéndose, hasta formar una esfera pequeña. Segundos después, esta se convirtió en un ojo de iris marrón. _Nervio óptico, conectado... _E inmediatamente el pequeño ojo se deslizó por el aire y hacia fuera de la edificación, para luego reingresar disimuladamente por otra ventana que se encontraba un piso más arriba. Gaara abrió ambos ojos.

Allí, en su campo de visión, sentada en canastitas sobre la cama se encontraba la joven Hyuuga. Sus manos, ambas, estaban unidas por las palmas delante de su pecho y sus ojos cerrados. Alrededor de sus párpados, y tal y como había visto en ella previamente y en Hyuuga Neji, había pequeñas venas abultadas que sobresalían bajo su pálida y delicada piel. Y por su expresión, la chica parecía absolutamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto que no se percató de la pequeña intrusión, ni siquiera con el Byakugan –aunque, con los ojos cerrados, no importaba realmente si lo tenía activado o no. No hacía diferencia.

De hecho, Hinata nunca se había percatado de la presencia. En las pocas ocasiones en que ella había permanecido en Suna –por motivo de una misión u otra- y desde aquella vez en Konoha, un año atrás, Gaara había repetido en dos o tres ocasiones aquello. La observaba. Nunca se acercaba, por una razón u otra siempre optaba por mantener su distancia y era ella quien generalmente iba a él o la situación simplemente se daba, pero se sentía compelido de alguna forma a verla. A ver cuáles eran sus acciones cuando él no la veía y ella creía que él no la veía. Cuando estaba sola. Por esa razón, se deslizaba en las sombras y repetía aquello, analizando cada movimiento de ella.

Entonces, sus rosados labios se separaron y la voz de ella, suave y baja, resonó en la vacía habitación sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. Aquella era la primera vez que la oía hablar desde que había decidido observarla desde la oscuridad —No me rendiré... porque este... es mi camino ninja...

Gaara, en su ubicación, un piso más abajo, permaneció inmóvil. Lo primero de lo que se percató, fue de que su voz no se había entrecortado. De hecho, en ese instante, cuando creía que estaba sola y que nadie la observaba no había tartamudeado. Ni al comienzo, ni en el medio, ni al final de la palabra o la oración. Toda esta, de inicio a término, había sonado perfectamente fluida y con cadencia. El ritmo no se había alterado de ninguna forma, y no había sido necesario para ella repetirse en ningún momento. Lo segundo que notó, era que Hinata estaba –en efecto y tal y como él había deducido- entrenando. Lo cual le recordaba, de alguna forma, a aquella primera vez en que había entrado en contacto con ella, en uno de los terrenos de entrenamiento en Konoha. Aquella vez, había sido alertado por unos sonidos más allá de donde se había encontrado él. Los sonidos habían sido tenues, pero parecían golpes, acompañados con el sonido de pies aplastando la hierba. Y dado que había considerado la posibilidad de alguien planeando un ataque a Konoha durante los exámenes chuunin –lo cual no era del todo disparatado, dadas las circunstancias que él mismo había vivido- se había dispuesto a analizar la situación, ya que Konoha era un importante aliado de su aldea y, aún más importante, era el hogar de Uzumaki Naruto. Por esa razón, se había acercado con cautela, solo para encontrar la figura pequeña de una kunoichi entrenando firmemente. Desinteresado –ya que aquello no era asunto suyo-, había dado media vuelta para marcharse. Eso era, hasta que la persona había perdido el conocimiento y había comenzado a caer con fuerza hacia el suelo. Rápidamente, Gaara la había detenido con la arena. Después de todo, debía su lealtad a Naruto y por extensión a todos sus habitantes. Y aquella joven, sin duda alguna, era de Konoha. Su protector amarrado alrededor del cuello lo probaba. Poco después, había despertado para encontrarlo a él allí.

Y lo tercero de lo que se percató, era de que aquellas palabras que la Hyuuga había pronunciado le sonaban familiares. Obviamente familiares. Y eso era, porque de hecho lo eran. Le eran familiares. En el pasado –y desde que había pisado la aldea de la Hoja por primera vez-, las había oído en varias ocasiones, en distintos lugares y en completamente diferentes circunstancias. Pero en todas esas veces, siempre había habido un común denominador a todo ello. Si, siempre había habido algo que había permanecido en todas las escenas que ahora se desplegaban por su memoria. Y esa era la presencia del Jinchuuriki de Konoha. _Uzumaki Naruto_. Aquel que lo había sacado de la soledad y de la oscuridad en la que había permanecido durante toda su vida. Y aquel que le había enseñado la importancia de los vínculos, tan solo con haber luchado tan insistentemente contra Gaara, rehusándose a rendirse a pesar de ya no poder continuar. Si, aquellas eran las palabras de Naruto y el pelirrojo era plenamente conciente de porque ella las había pronunciado. Para ella, Naruto tenía el mismo valor que para él. O quizá más. Después de todo, eso había dicho Hinata esa vez. _¿Qué significa Uzumaki Naruto para ti?_ Esa pregunta había formulado él esa vez, intentando comprender por qué ella actuaba de esa forma, por qué era de esa forma. Con él, y con el resto. _N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... él... N-Naruto-kun... siento q-que cuando e-estoy c-cerca de él, el valor c-crece en mi interior... P-Por él... siento q-que valgo algo... Y-Yo... estaba perdida y siempre lloraba... V-Ver a Naruto-kun esforzarse... me hace desear e-esforzarme también... M-Me hace s-sentir... que no e-estoy sola... _Por un instante, Gaara había ponderado sobre su respuesta. Y, sin la menor alteración o vergüenza, había vocalizado su conclusión. _Tu vínculo con él, es de amor._ Y ante esto, ella se había incomodado aún más. Ahora que volvía sobre aquel momento particular, Gaara conjeturaba que las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. No que él hubiera pensado que lo harían.

Por un lapso de tiempo de aproximadamente una hora, la observó en silencio con su tercer ojo. Aún en la oscuridad del corredor, aún con la espalda contra la fría pared de piedra. Desde hacía un par de minutos, había detenido su entrenamiento y se había dispuesto a dormir. Sin embargo, también parecía lista a resignar eso también, dado que solo continuaba moviéndose de un lado al otro de la cama. Finalmente, se puso de pie, y dio un paso hacia la puerta, sorprendiéndolo ligeramente. ¿Acaso iría algún lado? No lo sabía, parecía dubitativa frente a la resolución que hubiera tomado, observando con timidez la puerta. Pero solo hasta que extendió su mano hacia el picaporte. Entonces, Gaara se rodeó de un remolino de arena y desapareció, junto con su jutsu "tercer ojo".

La puerta se entreabrió a duras penas, y él aguardó exánime del otro lado. Era evidente –aún para él que la veía desde la oscuridad del corredor- que ella no había esperado que estuviera allí, no había contado con verlo delante de ella pues al hacerlo sus pálidos ojos blancos se habían abierto desmesuradamente, y todo su cuerpo se había tensado. Quizá, razonó Gaara, era esa una de las razones por las que optaba por observarla sin intervenir en su rutina. Porque cada vez que él se cruzaba en su camino, Hinata parecía perder ese estado de distensión que lograba cuando estaba en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo y, más aún, cuando estaba sola. Él alteraba su armonía.

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa, su mente en blanco —¿G-Gaara... -kun?

Él no dijo nada. Quizá sería preferible marcharse en ese instante, dejarla en paz. Gaara no era ciego después de todo, y podía notar su conducta saltarina y nerviosa alrededor de él, la cual había empeorado o progresado desde entonces y suponía que era todo por causa suya. Cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos, debatiendo que hacer. La voz de ella le recordó que Hinata aún aguardaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte. El problema era, que Gaara nunca sabía cual era la reacción adecuada con ella o si es que la había. Finalmente, decidió que retirarse probablemente sería más adecuado. Pero una pequeña mano, tímida y vacilante, se extendió hacia él, siendo detenida al instante por su arena.

Hinata se sonrojó —Anou... L-Lo siento...

Él se volteó a verla de reojo. Por alguna razón, y desde que la había conocido, ella siempre había estado extendiendo la mano hacia él –de ambas formas, figurativa y literalmente-, y eso era lo que principalmente lo había confundido — ¿Hmp?

—Y-Yo... —¿estaba acaso enfadado con ella por el accidente con los formularios de aquella tarde, o por haber intentado salir de su cuarto sin permiso? No lo sabía, pero –por alguna razón- lo notaba algo más distante de lo normal. E incluso para Gaara, eso era demasiado—. ¿L-Lo siento?

Si el pelirrojo hubiera tenido alguna forma de sentido del humor, probablemente se hubiera reído, aunque tal no era el caso. Hinata se estaba disculpando –lo cual no era extraño en ella, dado que se disculpaba aún cuando ella no tenía nada que ver- pero con la diferencia de que esta vez ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, o si había motivo alguno para hacerlo. Al verlo mirarla tan intensamente, la joven se sonrojó aún más —U-Umm...

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —le dijo, algo más bruscamente de lo intencionado. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Y-Yo... no lo s-se... —confesó finalmente. Siempre terminaba haciendo algo vergonzoso delante de él, de eso estaba segura. _Gaara-kun p-pensará que soy una t-tonta..._—Yo s-solo... n-no quería... —su rostro adquirió un tono absurdamente carmesí— que t-te fueras... —confesó, con aún más vergüenza. _¡O-Oh... n-no debí... decir e-eso...!_

La mirada que él sostenía sobre la chica se intensificó aún más. Nunca nadie, con las excepciones de sus hermanos, Naruto y Matsuri, y quizá Baki, le había permitido permanecer por un tiempo relativamente prolongado en presencia de ellos. Aún entonces, la gente no deseaba permanecer tanto cerca suyo, pues lo veían –de alguna forma- intimidante y algo amenazante. Menos aún, nadie le había pedido que permaneciera –de alguna forma- a su lado como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese preciso momento —¿Por qué? —demandó, no lo entendía. ¿Su presencia no la intimidaba a ella también? ¿No alteraba su calma? ¿Por qué siempre había un resto de ella que Gaara no podía dilucidar?

Hinata se removió inquieta, inconscientemente volviendo a chocar las puntas de sus dedos índice, la una con la otra —U-Uh... yo s-solo... q-quiero... —respondió algo tontamente, pero su respuesta no pareció molestarle a él.

—¿G-Gaara-kun... que h-haces aquí...? ¡E-es decir...! ¿Cómo...

—Te marchabas —dijo él, en tono serio. No era una pregunta.

—¡N-No...! Y-Yo solo... —Hinata bajó la cabeza— no p-podía dormir... solo q-quería... t-tomar aire... —mintió fatalmente, aunque no técnicamente. No quería que él se enfadara también por estar ella merodeando en su aldea sin permiso suyo.

Él solo permaneció en silencio y volvió la vista al corredor, comenzando a caminar a paso lento alejándose más y más de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de ella y hacia la oscuridad. Hinata, indecisa, alternó la mirada entre la habitación vacía y Gaara que ahora se marchaba, pero que parecía alentar su paso, aguardándola para que ella lo siguiera. Apresurando la marcha, lo alcanzó. Pero no fueron demasiado lejos, ya que ella se detuvo en seco con la vista en sus pies, como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Gaara, al percibir esto, se detuvo también, aguardando a que ella vocalizara sus motivos —E-Esto... Gaara-kun... e-esta oscuro...

Él aguardó a que elaborara, pero comprendió al instante que no lo haría, al menos no más allá de lo que ya había dicho, por lo que arribó a una conclusión por su cuenta —Temes estar conmigo en la oscuridad.

—¡N-No...! No es e-eso... bueno... —_a-algo así..._ Aunque, en realidad, no era miedo a ser dañada de ninguna forma. Estaba segura, y confiaba en él, de que no le haría nada. Simplemente era... nerviosismo, y timidez. Aún cuando no fuera a ser la primera vez que compartía con él un lugar oscuro, donde solamente estaban ellos dos, no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado vergonzosa para sobrevivir una situación similar sin abochornarse.

—Entonces me temes —insistió él, algo más frío y distante.

Hinata negó con la cabeza —No, solo... l-lo siento... —suspiró—, p-perdón... Gaara-kun... e-estoy... ummm... n-nerviosa... —eso había dicho también aquella vez, a la vez que había pensado; _c-como cuando N-Naruto-kun e-esta cerca... _

Gaara asintió y Hinata apoyó delicadamente su espalda contra la pared, juntando sus dos manos sobre sus muslos, exactamente entre sus rodillas y su cintura —Y-Y-Yo...

Por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Y Hinata supuso que no sería él quien fuera a decir algo, por lo que intentó pensar en algo que decir ella, pero nada se le ocurría, lo cual la estaba haciendo sentirse más nerviosa. E inconscientemente, lo miró de reojo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Gaara no era como Naruto, eso era un hecho. Aún a pesar de las similitudes entre ambos, aún a pesar de que los dos habían sido Jinchuuriki (Naruto aún lo era), y de que los dos habían aspirado a ser Kages de sus respectivas aldeas. Aún a pesar de compartir sus sueños, y el sentimiento de la soledad que ellos conocían, no eran iguales. Naruto, desde el principio, siempre había sido alguien hiperactivo. De humor alegre. Siempre con una sonrisa brillante. Siempre metiendo la pata e intentando arreglarlo luego, para peor. Y siempre había sido completamente trasparente. Desde el inicio, todos habían sabido sus deseos. Sus pensamientos. Y sus sueños, porque Naruto no los ocultaba del mundo. Los gritaba, hasta que los pulmones le dolieran, para que todos lo supieran. Y eso lo hacía contagioso. Lo hacía brillante, como un pequeño sol. Gaara, por otro lado, no era nada de eso. Era serio, callado y una persona completamente privada. Sus ojos, lejos de mostrarse suaves –como los de Naruto- o llenos de determinación, se mostraban duros. Firmes. Aún ahora, cuando –en ocasiones- lucían casi benévolos, se mostraban ásperos (como la misma arena que manipulaba). Y lejos de ser trasparente, el Kazekage era una persona cerrada. Casi hermética –con las pocas excepciones que barajaba-, y eso hacía que la gran mayoría escogiera estar siempre a distancia de él. No obstante, ella no encontraba nada malo en su personalidad. No era brillante, como Naruto, ni alegre. Pero era bueno, esa era la firme creencia de la Hyuuga, y era alguien que había trabajado duro por sus sueños. Alguien que había pasado tanto pero que había logrado sobreponerse a todo ello, con o sin ayuda, y lo había logrado perfectamente. Alguien incomprendido, y solo, como ella; alguien que continuaba esforzándose día a día.

—Tus manos —señaló Gaara luego de un momento. Aparentemente, había estado observando sus manos, y como otras tantas veces, estas estaban magulladas de tanto entrenar y tanto esfuerzo.

—N-No es nada... —susurró, curvando sus dedos hacia las palmas, cerrando ambas manos en puños sobre sus piernas.

—Estás forzando tu cuerpo otra vez —decretó, sin duda ni inflexión alguna en su voz. Hinata, avergonzada, asintió en silencio. Eso era, hasta que se percató de que lo que él estaba comentando era un secreto. Inclusive para él, pues la Hyuuga se había asegurado de que nadie la viera entrenando todo aquel tiempo.

—G-Gaara-kun... ¿c-cómo... —balbuceó. _¿A-Acaso G-Gaara-kun...?_

El pelirrojo no se inmutó ante la pregunta de ella, ni manifestó alteración al respecto. De hecho, no reveló vergüenza ni arrepentimiento alguno al responderle, simplemente apatía —Te estuve observando.

—¡¿O-O-Ob-Observan-do? —tartamudeó excesivamente, enrojeciendo una vez más. Pero él solo tomó nota de la reacción de ella y continuó.

—No haces eso cuando estás sola.

—Yo n-no se...

—Eso, no haces ESO estando sola —repitió, inexpresivo. Hinata comprendió a qué se refería, y ahora que él lo mencionaba ella no podía dejar de pensar en su tartamudeo y este regresaba a causa de ello con más fuerza. Además, aún estaba avergonzada de la idea de él observándola. ¿Cuánto había sido capaz de ver?

—G-Gaara-kun... ¿t-tú... tú... —¿cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo preguntarlo? Tampoco estaba del todo segura de querer saber, pues temía desmayarse si era más de lo que ella habría deseado— tú... —musitó de nuevo, bajando la voz a un susurro casi etéreo— m-me _v-viste..._? E-Esto.. quiero d-decir...

Pero el pelirrojo solo permaneció en silencio. Podía afirmar a simple vista que algo la había alterado como solo en pocas ocasiones la había visto, y era también obvio que eso se derivaba de algo que él había dicho o hecho. Pero no podía ubicar de qué se trataba.

—s-sin... —se señaló el cuerpo, más particularmente, sus ropas. Gaara comprendió entonces su preocupación. Aún así, esto no le causó incomodidad alguna. Por otro lado, Hinata parecía estar hiperventilando a causa del pensamiento.

Sin incordiarse, replicó, en tono plenamente formal —No he hecho tal cosa.

Hinata suspiró ligeramente aliviada, llevando ambas manos a su gran pecho —O-Oh... —se sonrojó. Había sido una tonta por pensar de esa forma. Y ahora se sentía como tal. Sus pestañas, alicaídas, oscilaron ligeramente al verlo dar un paso firme hacia ella. Luego otro. Sus ojos verdes traslúcidos, aún en la oscuridad, permanecían fijos en ella y Hinata podía verlo tranquilamente. Había algo, algo en ellos, una especie de intensidad. De intención. Pero no podía saber de qué se trataba. Aunque, por supuesto, la ponía nerviosa.

—Esto... G-Gaara-kun, ¿q-qué...? —tragó saliva, presionándose aún más contra la pared tras su espalda. Vacilante, tomó el dobladillo de su chamarra y comenzó a jugar con este. Gaara se detuvo en seco, delante de ella, pero sin avanzar más ni entrar en contacto de forma alguna con la joven.

El chico entrecerró los ojos hasta que estos quedaron como una ligera hendidura —Te estoy incomodando —prorrumpió, sin vacilación alguna en su voz—. ¿Preferirías que me marchara? —y dio un paso hacia atrás. Luego otro, o en eso estaba, cuando la mano de ella se apresuró a detenerlo para, una vez más, chocar bruscamente con la arena de él. Hinata, nerviosa, volvió a retraer su mano, aferrándola con la otra. De la yema de uno de sus dedos, manaba un pequeño flujo de sangre. La aspereza de la arena le había quemado. Gaara se percató de esto.

Y ella rápidamente se apresuró a reasegurarle que no era nada —E-Esto... no i-importa G-Gaara-kun... yo n-no debí...

Pero él no parecía oírla. Estaba absorto, sus ojos clavados en la tonalidad carmesí que ahora teñía, por causa suya, la pálida y pulcra piel de la joven delante suyo. _Las heridas, ¿duelen?_ Cerró los ojos, ¿por qué aquello retornaba en aquel momento? _Las heridas físicas sangran, y pueden ser dolorosas... pero, con el tiempo, el dolor va desapareciendo. Y si usas medicina, curan incluso antes. Pero las heridas malas de verdad, son las del corazón. Ésas cuesta que curen. _Una vez más, volvió a abrirlos, dando otro paso hacia delante y hacia ella. Volviendo a quedar frente a frente con Hinata.

Los ojos blancos de la chica se dirigieron tímidamente a los ojos de él, forzándose a mantener el contacto visual —¿G-Gaara-kun?

Pero, una vez más, el pelirrojo no dijo nada. Sus ojos en ningún instante abandonaron la mano ensangrentada de ella tampoco, sino que parecían imperturbablemente fijados allí. En su mirada aguamarina, podía verlo luchar contra algo que no comprendía, pero que no era la primera vez que veía en él tampoco. El_ caos _arremolinarse en sus ojos, eso era. Por lo que la Hyuuga, tímidamente, alzó su mano para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero en un imprevisto movimiento él la detuvo por la muñeca. Presionando ligeramente su pulgar contra el pulso –ahora errático y violento- de ella, mientras continuaba evaluando el raspón que su arena le había provocado. Ante esto, Hinata no pudo evitar removerse incómoda e intentar recuperar su mano, pero él parecía demasiado aferrado como para dejarla ir —Gaa-

Su voz se quedó atrapada en la garganta, así como su aliento. Y el color de su piel se volvió aún más impetuoso y el calor aún más intenso, al verlo lentamente levantar su mano hacia los labios de él. _Bump. Bump. Bump. ¡BUMP!. _Con los ojos nublados pero fijos en la herida, deslizó la punta del dedo de ella hacia el interior de su boca, muy gradualmente hasta atraparlo completamente con sus labios. Un sabor familiar le invadió el paladar y una escena igualmente de familiar le vino a la mente. _Sabe... sabe como metálico. _Paralelamente, la sintió atiesarse. Pero se rehusó a soltarla en ese instante, ignorando también la presión sobre su pecho que acababa de regresar. Cerrando los ojos, succionó una, dos veces, con suavidad. Y luego, con igual cuidado, retiró sus labios del dedo de ella. Hinata, completamente sonrojada y avergonzada, lo observó con sus grandes ojos blancos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Quiso decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca seca. Y encontraba difícil pensar claramente con él aún allí, mirándola fijamente y aguardando algo. ¿Qué? No sabía. Pero no podía encontrar el valor para reaccionar, de alguna forma, fuera cual fuera esta. Simplemente deseaba desmayarse, pero se había prometido que no volvería a hacer eso. Y no lo haría. Se había esforzado demasiado arduamente para corregirlo y ahora no volvería a viejos hábitos, no lo haría. Aún cuando estuviera ligeramente mareada, e hiperventilando. Aún cuando sintiera que le faltaba el aliento.

Gaara, observando que la mano de ella temblaba ligeramente entre sus dedos, le dio un pequeño apretón a la muñeca, no sabiendo realmente qué hacía o por qué lo hacía. Como aquella vez, y como todas las veces anteriores, había decidido tomar el control de sí mismo, irónicamente, cediéndolo a aquello que lo pulsaba a moverse en aquel preciso instante. Y, una vez más, se sentía como cuando había cedido al Shukaku –en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho-, pero perfectamente conciente de que aquello que lo impulsaba no demandaba la sangre y la destrucción de ella. No demandaba que la quebrara y la redujera a nada con su arena. No, aunque tampoco era una demanda clara. No había nada de claro en aquella situación, ni en sus acciones, pero Gaara no podía forzarse a pensar en nada. Estaba, nuevamente perdido, frente a ella, sintiendo una vez más como si fuera controlado por hilos invisibles y él fuera una mera marioneta. Y, a pesar de todo, no quería alejarse, ni apartarse, ni retroceder. No quería detenerse. No aún. Con igual lentitud, guió la mano de ella hacia el corte en su frente, únicamente deteniéndose cuando las yemas de ella hicieron contacto con su carne labrada. Entonces la soltó, notando que al sentir la textura de la cicatriz, Hinata curvó las puntas de sus dedos. Pero luego, armándose de valor, volvió a rozarla. Sus mejillas redondeadas completamente ruborizadas.

Entristecida y preocupada, lo contempló tímidamente, aún pasando cuidadosamente sus dedos por la frente de él, rozando con sus nudillos los mechones irregulares y desmechados de color rojo que caían sobre su rostro. Se preguntó, entonces qué habría provocado eso allí, y si habría dolido mucho. Se preguntó si aún dolería, y si ella lo estaría haciendo peor, si estaría empeorándolo por tocarlo. Forzándose a sí misma a armarse de valor, susurró, con la voz pequeña y ahogada —G-Gaara-kun... ¿D-Duele...?

Él negó con la cabeza, terriblemente serio, dando el último paso hacia ella y quedando a un suspiro del rostro ruborizado de Hinata. Con cautela, examinó su expresión, buscando instintiva y mecánicamente algún signo de repulsión por parte de ella. Algún signo que le indicara que se sentía asqueada por su presencia o su persona, o por el hecho de estar siquiera allí con él, tocándolo. Pero no podía encontrar nada. Sus ojos blancos, puros y trasparentes de emociones, estaban concentrados –aunque con expresión tímida- en el Kanji de él, y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y temblorosos, como su mano, mientras examinaba los surcos en la carne de él. Por otro lado, su piel conservaba el tono rosado, casi rojizo, en todo el rostro y orejas, pero condensado particularmente en sus redondeadas mejillas. Era como si, realmente, no hubiera en ella otra cosa que tímida y ciega confianza. Como si realmente pensara que no había nada de malo con él. No le importaba su pasado, ni su presente. Para ella, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Todos eran dignos de su amabilidad y calidez. Incluso él. Por encima de todo él, que había sido en el pasado un monstruo y ella misma lo había constatado con sus ojos en el bosque de la muerte. Pero eso a Hinata no parecía importarle.

Dejando caer sus párpados negros ligeramente, dio otro paso adelante, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, pero sin hacer contacto alguno con ella, a excepción de la mano de la chica en su frente. Temblorosa, Hinata retiró sus dedos del Kanji, apoyando sus manos en la pared detrás suyo. Su corazón, errático, se golpeaba una y otra vez contra el interior de su caja toráxica, como queriendo dañarse a sí mismo o calmarse en el intento. Pero, de una forma u otra, no la calmaba a ella sino que la hacía sentirse aún más mareada, más vacilante. Por su nuca, era consciente del sudor frío que había comenzado a deslizarse hacia abajo. Y la misma sensación sentía en las manos, las cuales también tiritaban ligeramente, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Para evitar todo aquello. Por lo que intentó concentrarse en no perder el valor, en ser lo suficientemente firme para sostenerle la mirada, aún cuando le estaba costando horrores siquiera mirarlo al rostro. No podía evitarlo, después de todo. La timidez la invadía en esos momentos y la proximidad de él no estaba ayudando en nada. No, la hacía sentir del todo un poco más nerviosa. _Y-Yo no... me d-desmayaré_, se dijo, más intentando convencerse a ella que cualquier otra cosa. _Yo n-no... no p-puedo... _Y no lo haría. Se había esforzado mucho, y no quería dejar que ese esfuerzo hubiera sido en vano. _No q-quiero... que Gaara-kun p-piense... que s-soy una tonta... _No quería volver a avergonzarse delante de él.

Gaara, volviendo a descubrir sus ojos aguamarina, se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente sudada en la pared detrás de ella, a la altura del rostro de Hinata. Su respiración, fría y entrecortada sobre el hombro de ella, le causó un pequeño estremecimiento, como una leve descarga de electricidad sacudiéndole la médula. Respirando suave e interrumpidamente, como un pequeño y diminuto jadeo, Hinata se forzó a permanecer inmóvil. Notando que él, con caución y cuidado –quizá temiendo asustarla o lastimarla-, se fue presionando a duras penas contra el cuerpo voluptuoso de ella. Aún más enrojecida, Hinata dejó escapar un casi imperceptible gañido.

La voz de él, grave y áspera, resonó con un soplido en su oído —Párame —y las manos de ella se elevaron con cuidado al pecho de él. No obstante, en vez de empujarlo, los temblorosos dedos de ella se enroscaron sobre la tela de su túnica de Kazekage. Principalmente, para mantenerse en pie, dado que el nerviosismo del momento le había quitado toda fuerza en las piernas y sus rodillas difícilmente podían sostener el peso de su cuerpo.

Gaara, al ver que Hinata no parecía intentar alejarlo ni parecía temerle, acercó un poco más su rostro al semblante de ella y rozó con la punta de su nariz la mejilla de ella. Notando al instante la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que de esta emanaba, posiblemente por el sonrojo que padecía en aquel instante. Luego, con la misma precaución, descendió con su nariz por su rostro, rozándole y dibujándole la línea de la mandíbula, hasta detenerse en su cuello. Allí, soltó otro soplido. Era extraño. La sensación de un contacto de esa forma, contacto del tipo que jamás antes había tenido. No de esa naturaleza al menos. La mayoría de las personas mantenían su distancia, y evitaban por todos los medios entrar en contacto físico con él –probablemente temiendo su reacción-, pero ella no. Desde el inicio, esa barrera imaginaria no había existido con ella. Hinata, como pocas personas que él conocía, le consentía voluntariamente aquello. Antes de ella, la única aproximación a un contacto físico consentido y no temido por sus contrapartes había sido tras él volver de la muerte. Entonces, Naruto y su hermano no habían tenido dobles miramientos a la hora de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie –y mantenerse de esa forma- y ella ahora hacía lo mismo. Pero de una forma diferente, más... íntima, si es que esa era la palabra. Dado que Gaara no conocía la sensación que dicha palabra designaba.

Tímidamente, Hinata giró con suavidad la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de él mirándola fijamente. Cuidadosamente. Turbadamente. Las manos de Gaara, antes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, habían ido a parar también a la pared –como ayuda para mantenerse-, una a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica. _¿P-Por qué Gaara-kun, d-de repente...?_

—¿Te desmayarás? —le preguntó, algo hoscamente. Y Hinata, ruborizada, negó delicadamente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos.

—N-No... no c-creo... —susurró y fue acallada por la presión de él sobre sus labios. Dubitativa, Hinata cerró los ojos, intentando devolver con pequeños esfuerzos el gesto. ¿Cuánto pasó? No tuvo idea. Simplemente permaneció allí –en la oscuridad-, aturdida, intentando evitar que su cuerpo se deslizara al suelo a causa del cansancio y la tensión que los nervios le habían causado. _C-Cuando estoy c-con Gaara-kun... m-me s-siento fuerte... s-siento... r-realmente c-creo... q-que puedo_. Poco a poco, se permitió depender de él para mantenerse en pie. Aún completamente roja, y aferrada temblorosamente a él.

Y Gaara la sintió pequeña, frágil contra él. En otra época, en otro tiempo, habría sido terriblemente fácil quebrarla. Romperla y dañarla, terriblemente fácil hacerla desaparecer. Se convertiría en nada, y su sangre se fundiría con la arena, pero ese ya no era él. Y no deseaba eliminarla para renovar su existencia. No necesitaba hacerlo para renovarla, no. _Porque me salvaron del dolor de la soledad... Ellos reconocieron mi existencia... Son personas que aprecio. _Hyuuga Hinata. _Personas que aprecio... _

—¡Aaahh, necesito orinar! —se oyó repentinamente, resonando en el corredor junto con una serie de pasos. Y antes de que pudieran siquiera reaccionar, y en tan solo segundos, delante de ellos apareció la figura de alguien rubio vestido en un pijama celeste, con expresión de sueño y un gorrito para dormir negro con dos ojos, dos dientes que caían sobre el rostro de la persona y un pompón en la punta. Refregándose somnolientamente con la mano derecha el ojo, y rascándose con la otra mano la nalga izquierda por encima de la ropa, el chico observó la escena desconcertado. Parpadeando. Gaara y Hinata se separaron, la segunda sintiendo que moriría de vergüenza. El pelirrojo, por otro lado, había recobrado su semblante inexpresivo y permanecía con los brazos cruzados. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, y de observar a ambos de forma grogui sin percatarse de nada, Naruto reaccionó. Sus expresivos ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente y con su dedo índice comenzó a señalar a ambos descaradamente —¡Aaaaaaahhh! ¡Aaahh! ¡T-Tú —señaló a Gaara, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero este no se inmutó—, y tú-dattebayo! —Hinata, por otro lado, se cubrió el rostro con timidez, intentando disimular el sonrojo que creía a cada segundo.

—N-Naruto-kun... —susurró, detrás de sus manos. El pelirrojo la observó de reojo, pero no interceptó.

—¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo? —Naruto negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y volvió a repetir lo mismo, aún no creyendo lo que sus ojos habían visto—. ¡Tú! ¡Y tú! —volvió a señalar a ambos. Y Hinata, una vez más, se encogió incómoda. Sonrojada. Con sus manos en puños ocultando sus labios. Y de repente, el aire le faltó completamente y todo se volvió difuso. Sus ojos, completamente blancos, rodaron de regreso al interior de su cráneo y se sintió debilitar. En una fracción de segundos, su cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerzas, resintiendo la gravedad, estaba cayendo. Estaba fallando. Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba desmayando. Y no podía evitarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Por lo que simplemente se dejó ir. Simplemente se dejó llevar.

Aliviada, antes de perder el conocimiento, sintió un ruido de arena deslizándose. Y la voz de Naruto, gritando su nombre —¡Oy, Hinata. Hinata!

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro. _G-Gaara-kun... _


	8. Soledad y reconocimiento

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

8/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, dado que se acerca nochebuena y navidad, y son tiempos ocupados. Y porque tengo que ir a comprar con mi hermana los ingredientes para cocinar los budines y pan dulces, hoy voy a subir este capítulo más temprano. Simplemente porque hice una promesa y pretendo cumplirla. Y eso viene primero. Por otro lado, quiero agradecerles a todas esas personas que me dejaron un review. Realmente me animó mucho saber de ustedes, y saber que la historia anterior les gustó, y ojalá esta también. **Gracias**, de verdad. Y por supuesto, gracias también a todos los lectores. Y a aquellos que agregan mi historia a Alerts y a Favorites. ¡Gracias! Y espero que la llegada de las fiestas los esté tratando bien. Que el espíritu navideño esté con ustedes, estén donde estén. =). Ojalá el capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

VII

"Soledad y reconocimiento"

* * *

Permaneció en silencio, erecto, en el rincón más distante de la habitación con los brazos firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. A su lado, aproximadamente a un metro, se encontraba una pequeña ventana por la cual se colaban los primeros rayos de luz del día. Anaranjados y cálidos, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar la piel, para incinerar, como solían hacerlo durante el resto del día. Aún así, y en el ángulo del rincón donde se encontraba, la luz no lo alcanzaba a él. Y así lo prefería Gaara. Así lo había decidido él. Pues aún cuando ya no profesaba el amor a sí mismo y la soledad absoluta, como había hecho en el pasado, y aún cuando ya no optaba por la oscuridad absoluta. Definitivamente, aún la prefería de alguna forma. No como solía hacerlo, ya no se deslizaba por esta con intenciones asesinas de renovar su existencia, ya no buscaba víctimas entre esta, pero sí encontraba la ausencia de luz tranquilizadora –de alguna forma- para su alterado proceso de pensamiento. Cuando este se alteraba, al menos. Y aquel preciso instante se podría decir que tal era el caso. De hecho, y desde hacía un par de horas, no se había movido de allí. Ni había movido su cuerpo de lugar un instante. La noche, la oscuridad afuera, se había incrementado para luego decrecer pero el proceso no había tenido ningún influjo en él. Nada había cambiado. Y sus ojos no podían desgarrarse de un punto específico, aún cuando ese punto inmóvil lo estaba desgarrando a él de adentro hacia fuera. Sus pensamientos, sus ideas, sus recuerdos, todo estaba deslizándose entre los límites del pasado y el presente. Y era _eso_ lo que estaba difuminando los límites previamente establecidos en su cabeza. _Ella_. Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la primera vez que le causaba un desarreglo de tal naturaleza. Era un proceso constante. Su presencia era una desorganización de él constante. Y no lograba aceptar del todo aquello. No le agradaba. Por esa razón, estaba manteniendo de ella –ahora- su distancia.

Efectivamente, mientras permaneciera allí, no todo parecería tan anárquico en su cabeza. No todo le causaría tal efecto de caos y el pelirrojo así lo elegía. La proximidad de ella era perjudicial, de alguna forma, pues le hacía bajar la defensa en todo lo que esta pudiera abarcar. Todo lo que esta cubriera, la defensa de su cabeza y la arena por igual, quedaba violentamente descubierto ante ella. Y le frustraba, aún entonces, aún tras un año, le frustraba que algo que lucía tan pequeño e inofensivo, como lo hacía ella en ese instante, curvada de costado sobre la cama, con la expresión relajada y los ojos cerrados, fuera capaz de deslizarse con tal impunidad debajo de su escudo. En una ocasión, en el pasado, Gaara había hecho en su mente una analogía entre su puño suave y su defensa absoluta. Y no había estado errado aquella vez, lo sabía. De forma invisible, con una suavidad y una gentileza que él nunca antes había percibido en nadie, aquella extraña chica de ojos igualmente solitarios como los de él. Aquella de frágil contextura y débil proceder, se colaba debajo de su barrera con inusual facilidad. Tal y como sucedía con su Juuken. Los efectos eran imperceptibles a la vista, eso era, hasta que era demasiado tarde y el usuario de tal había manipulado ya su flujo interior. Ella era igual. Gentil, amable. Suave. Sumisa, en ocasiones, inclusive. Crédula también, e ingenua. Era indulgente también, y él no era el primero en notarlo. Su compañero de equipo, Inuzuka, también se lo había señalado en más de una ocasión –respecto a Gaara mismo- pero ella se había aferrado a su creencia de que él era bueno. Como la gran mayoría del resto. Merecía una segunda oportunidad, sin importar su pasado. Merecía su trato que lejos estaba de ser condescendiente –como algún trato que como Kazekage había recibido en el pasado- sino puramente genuino. Su nerviosismo, sus palabras, sus sonrojos, sus gestos y todo lo que ella era estaba cargado de brutal honestidad. Solo que carecía de la brutalidad que tenían, por ejemplo, Naruto o el mismo miembro del clan Inuzuka. Temari o Kankuro. Aún su honestidad, sus palabras, eran gentiles en su máxima potencia.

Actuaba como todo lo que él no habría hecho jamás. Había perdonado a quien había intentado asesinarla, a pesar de estar ligado a ella por vínculos de sangre y aún más que eso, lo apreciaba. Intentaba cuidarlo y velaba por su bienestar. Tanto que la idea de alguien dañando a Hyuuga Neji le había afectado y su talante se había vuelto triste y alicaído. Lo mismo ocurría con el resto de su clan, al cual evidentemente apreciaba y respetaba a pesar del trato que estos habían tenido para con ella a lo largo de su vida. Y lo mismo ocurría con él. Era absurdo, él había hecho todo distinto. Todo mal, quizá. O no. No importaba. Había asesinado a Yashamaru, y había asesinado al borracho del camino y a todo aquel que había dirigido en su dirección ojos cargados de odio. Se había resignado a amar a alguien más o a ser amado y había optado por amarse a sí mismo, y alimentar su narcisismo y su existencia mediante la destrucción. Se había resignado al mundo, se había retraído de este y había comenzado a existir solo en su cabeza. El mundo solo era maravilloso mientras siguiera existiendo gente que pudiera hacerle sentir que vivía, a cambio de su sangre y su vida. Pero ella nunca había concebido el mundo de esa forma. Hinata sabía que era frío, y que era cruel y un panorama desolador. Como él, había conocido la soledad y el rechazo de quienes deberían haberlos amado, y aún así actuaba con todos, con el resto, con el mundo, como si no lo fuera. Ambos, de una forma u otra, se habían cansado de contemplar entre lágrimas las espaldas del resto del mundo dirigidas a ellos, pero ambos habían reaccionado distinto. Y él no podía ver la lógica detrás de su elección de ser amable con el resto. Aunque sabía que Uzumaki Naruto –como en él lo había hecho- tenía un peso rector en todo aquello. Era por él, que Hinata se había mantenido cuerda, cuando Gaara había estado solo. Completamente solo con las mentiras y la soledad. Solo en una tierra de nadie. Echándose a perder lenta y progresivamente, pudriéndose en su infancia, hasta que todo había estallado en mil pedazos. Ella, en cambio, se había aferrado a la empatía con el joven rubio. Lo había observado. Y en silencio deseaba volverse él. Cosa que aún hacía. Aunque, por otro lado, Gaara se preguntaba si era esa la razón del desmayo por el que ahora yacía inconsciente desde la noche anterior. Era algo que no comprendía del todo.

Aún así, veía una cuota de cansancio en el cuerpo de ella. A simple vista, podía inferir que el entrenamiento secreto que él había vislumbrado venía siendo sostenido desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Desde un año quizá, cuando él la había encontrado por primera vez en el bosque, desmayada a causa del agotamiento, o quizá más. No sabía. De una forma u otra, estaba forzando su cuerpo desde hacía demasiado. Y el desmayo bien podía deberse a ello. Pero no podía estar seguro. La única vez que él había perdido el conocimiento, había sido estando muerto, y no creía que eso fuera referencia alguna de algún tipo. Cerrando ambas manos en puños bajo sus brazos cruzados, la contempló una vez más. Sus ojos ojerosos fijos en el semblante de ella.

Hinata parecía una niña, pequeña, débil y frágil, acostada en posición fetal como si fuera indefensa a una amenaza externa (y él no podía evitar ubicarse como tal amenaza), como si intentara protegerse del mundo. Y, a la vez, lucía tranquila. Serena, como en pocas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de vislumbrarla (dado que siempre, cerca de él, estaba tartamudeando y sonrojándose y removiéndose inquieta). Lucía como si nada malo pudiera sucederle. Se preguntó entonces qué sentiría alguien al perder el conocimiento de esa forma, al dormir. La sensación, para él, aún era desconocida. Si bien teóricamente conocía el proceso, no había logrado –al menos aún- desatarlo en su propio cuerpo. Y no podía forzarlo tampoco, por lo que su insomnio permanecía intacto. Así como la sensación de tensión y de poca estabilidad que este le causaba a su mente y cuerpo. Pero que con el tiempo había logrado controlar, hasta una actitud casi de refreno. Casi de estabilidad parcial. Ella, por otro lado, desbarataba esa pequeña cuota de estabilidad que él había logrado construir.

Una vez más, sus ojos traslúcidos se vieron atraídos a la pequeña figura sobre la cama individual. Su cabello, oscuro e índigo, caía sobre sus hombros y parcialmente sobre su rostro. Su piel, habitualmente coloreada en distintas tonalidades de rojo, permanecía ahora imperturbada. Blanca. Y él encontraba curioso el contraste con la fisonomía de su rostro que habitualmente podía contemplar. Por otro lado, sus párpados oscilaban aquí y allá, ocultando sus orbes blancas de él. Se preguntó, entonces, qué ocurriría en el interior de su cabeza. En el contexto del descanso. Pues, aún entonces, ella era un enigma para Gaara. _D-Debe ser muy triste... No poder s-soñar..._ Eso le había dicho ella, aquella segunda vez en la soledad del bosque, y él no había escatimado en reparar la expresión de tristeza real y no fingida que acompañaba el rostro de ella. Aún así, su atención se había fijado en sus palabras, y en como estas no llegaban a describir ni la mitad de lo que era carecer de la necesidad del sueño. Triste no sería la palabra que él habría utilizado, recordaba haber pensado. Enloquecedor, quizá. Algo capaz de llevarlo al borde de la insania y convertirlo en algo inestable, en un monstruo, porque eso era lo que había hecho con él el insomnio. Pero eso era lo que menos cuidado tenía para él ahora. El dormir, el soñar –como ella había diferenciado-, eran cosas secundarias para él. Su aldea venía primero. Su promesa con esta. Y su promesa de ser como él. Como Naruto. Ella estaba allí, e intuía –acertadamente- que era parte de todo ello. O de algo de todo ello. Pero aún no podía asignarle un lugar específico en todo aquello.

Inmóvil, la observó gemir suavemente (su respiración constante) y removerse con cuidado. Aferrando entre sus delgados y largos dedos blancos el edredón de la cama. No obstante, no despertó. Permaneció quieta, reposando en completa paz. Él, por otra parte, no estaba tan calmo y tranquilo como había permanecido segundos antes. Y ni siquiera la oscuridad que lo rodeaba le ayudaba a volver a un estado anterior. Con el movimiento de ella, algo se había puesto en movimiento en su cabeza una vez más. Algo se había reestructurado y no podía obligarse a recobrar la calma una vez más. Similar a como había ocurrido en el pasado, pero por razones enteramente distintas, su cuerpo se agitó por un instante. Sacudido por algo del todo desconocido a su entendimiento. En un instante, el corcho de su calabaza había saltado con un silencioso "pop", y había ido a parar al suelo. Su arena, inquieta, se removía en el interior hueco y se deslizaba suave y lentamente por el agujero. Hacia el suelo. Y como una serpiente, zigzagueando, hasta la cama que se encontraba a dos metros y medio de donde el manipulador de arena se hallaba de pie. Con cuidado, los granos de arena se elevaron hasta la cama, y orbitaron como pequeñas partículas alrededor del rostro de ella, rozándole la piel aquí y allá. Otra pequeña cantidad, se filtró bajo los dedos de Hinata. Inmóvil, y extremadamente concentrado en el movimiento de su arena sobre y alrededor de ella, la observó removerse ligeramente. Sus dedos, antes quietos, se movieron arrastrando la arena a la palma. Gaara se detuvo, sus dedos curvados en la posición en que habían estado –manipulando la arena- antes de detenerse.

Las largas pestañas de ella oscilaron una vez más. Y otra. Y poco a poco, sus ojos blancos fueron apareciendo a su vista. Obnubilados y confusos —Mmmm...

Él permaneció en silencio. Aguardando una reacción por parte de ella. Hinata, desconcertada, y aún acostada como lo había estado hasta entonces, percibió con suavidad la arena bajo sus yemas. Por un instante, cerró los ojos de nuevo y acarició el pequeño montículo de arena. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente. Y con cierta torpeza y prisa, se sentó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo a él allí. No lo diría, pero le causaba cierta pena la idea de Gaara contemplándola en silencio cuando ella estaba dormida, más aún siendo conciente de que aquella no era la primera vez. Ni la segunda. De hecho, así lo había encontrado la primera vez, tras despertar. Sentado en una roca aguardando que despertara —U-Uh...

El pelirrojo permaneció aún en su rincón, oculto de la luz del sol, que ahora quemaba con más fuerza, observándola sin siquiera parpadear —Volviste a perder el conocimiento —dijo.

Hinata asintió avergonzada, con la vista en el edredón bajo suyo —Y-Yo... lo siento... —susurró. ¿Por qué no podía ser del todo fuerte, como Sakura o Ino, o incluso Tenten? ¿Por qué no podía lograr actuar sin vacilación y sin duda y sin vergüenza? No lo entendía. Se había esforzado, había trabajado duro y había practicado incluso el no desmayarse, forzándose a enfrentar situaciones que la ponían incómoda y la angustiaban, y aún así había perdido el conocimiento una vez más. Y, peor aún, en presencia de las dos personas que admiraba. En presencia de aquellos a quienes más quería impresionar con sus progresos. ¿Qué pensarían ambos de ella? ¿Qué pensaría Naruto? ¿Qué pensaría Gaara? _No q-quiero... ser una d-decepción... _

Pero él solo se mostró como siempre, serio —No pretendo juzgar tus acciones, no me son concernientes.

Hinata lo miró, de cierta forma, herida, su mirada blanca repentinamente esquiva. Y el chico se preguntó si habría dicho algo para incomodarla o causarle tal expresión. No lo comprendía, sus interacciones con ellas eran impredecibles y él no podía hacerse la idea de cómo Hinata podría reaccionar a él. Dado que ella no había reaccionado, desde el inicio, como el resto. Aún así, no comprendía la súbita expresión de pena en su redondeado rostro. En el pasado, estaba seguro que le había dicho algo similar y su reacción no había sido esa sin duda. De hecho, permanecía convencido que esa vez había detenido el fluir de sus lágrimas. Esta vez, parecía tener el efecto contrario. Realmente, no lo entendía—. Mis palabras te alteraron.

Hinata negó rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando ocultar tras su largo flequillo su obvia expresión de tristeza. Y, aún sentada, trajo sus rodillas contra su pecho, abrazándolas con sus brazos, como solía hacer cuando tenía 12 años. De repente, y con las palabras de él, se había sentido ligeramente sola. Como si la soledad de su pasado, de su infancia, se hubiera abierto a modo de brecha delante suyo. Entre ella y él. De forma invisible. Como él, quería ser útil, quería significar algo para alguien. Y había creído que quizá él... Volvió a hacer un pequeño gesto negativo con la cabeza, y Gaara la observó algo desconcertado —Y-Yo...

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le espetó, dando finalmente un paso a la luz. Sus cabellos carmesí adquiriendo un tono más intenso, flameante, al entrar en contacto con los rayos del sol. Sus ojeras negras entrando en contraste con su pálida piel y su kanji escarlata, así como los mechones que caían sobre su frente.

La Hyuuga se removió incómoda, recordando las razones que le habían inducido el desmayo. Recordando sus dedos tocando suavemente la herida de él, rozando las puntas de sus hebras rojas. Y ante esto, su semblante reaccionó, adquiriendo un color similar al del cabello de él —Y-Yo... uh... a-a-a-anoche... —balbuceó, parándose junto a la cama y permaneciendo allí, incómoda, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Sin saber siquiera qué quería decir con su nervioso balbuceo. Gaara, por su parte, la observó en silencio, analizando su comportamiento. Aún entonces, Hinata no mostraba asco o rechazo a su presencia.

Con el semblante inexpresivo, dijo —¿Cómo se encuentra tu dedo?

El rubor se expandió por todo su rostro, cuello y orejas. Y quizá, había descendido por todo su cuerpo y extendido hasta sus periferias. Por exagerado que eso sonara. Aún así, tímidamente, observó su dedo y el pequeño raspón en este. E inmediatamente la imagen de los labios de él cubriéndolo la invadió una vez más —E-E-Esta bien... Gra-Gracias... —susurró, ahogada. Mareada. Sintiendo su corazón impactar una y otra vez contra su esternón, como queriendo fracturarlo. _¿P-Por qué... me s-siento de esta f-forma? Yo n-no... no m-me desmayaré... n-no esta vez... Yo no..._— Ummm... ¿Gaara-kun...?

Él dio un paso hacia ella, pero luego se detuvo, sin saber realmente porque. Quizá, porque no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea. La noche anterior, sin duda, no había estado pensando claramente. Como si estuviera sintiendo dolor... _¿Cómo explicarlo...? Es doloroso e inaguantable... Como cuando a alguien le disparan o lo cortan, y se pone muy malo y no puede pensar con claridad..._ y sin estarlo sintiendo realmente, ¿acaso era algo similar lo que ella estaba haciendo con él? —Hmp.

Hinata se sonrojó —Y-Yo quiero... —_n-no... no puedo... decir e-eso..._ Pensó. Aún más abochornada. En primer lugar, se sorprendía siquiera de tener el deseo. Más aún, de querer manifestarlo abiertamente. Pero aún era tímida, como siempre, y aún no tenía el valor para decir nada de esa naturaleza. Además, era probable que él optara por rechazarla. Después de todo, no veía motivo alguno por el que Gaara quisiera acceder a ella. Aún cuando sus acciones de la noche anterior contradecían la insegura hipótesis de la Hyuuga. Para Hinata, ella aún no era algo importante. No era nada importante. Y las palabras de él, sobre no concernirle las acciones de ella, lo probaban de alguna forma.

—Tu cara está más roja de lo normal —señaló él, bruscamente.

Hinata, parpadeando, alzó la vista; solo para ver que Gaara, en algún momento particular que ella había descuidado, había dado el paso restante por lo que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Y en su debate y lucha interna consigo misma no lo había notado avanzar, no se había percatado de su movimiento, quizá por lo sigiloso de él. Y ahora, este se encontraba de pie, observándola con su semblante siempre impasible, aún cuando sus ojos traicionaban la imperturbable máscara que era su fisonomía. En estos, había algo que ella no podía ubicar. Pero, por alguna razón, el lograr verlo a los ojos, el animarse a hacerlo aunque fuera por un instante (sin apartar encogidamente la mirada), le dio el coraje para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Con vergüenza y timidez, se puso rápidamente en puntitas de pie y depositó un pequeño beso fugaz, suave y gentil, en los labios de él. Luego, avergonzada por su descaro, ocultó su rostro enrojecido en el pecho de él. _¿Q-Qué... hice? _Pensó, empezando a incomodarse por las consecuencias. _¿Q-Qué pensará G-Gaara-kun d-de mi? ¿Y s-si... se enfada c-conmigo...?_ Negó con la cabeza, aún apoyada contra el torso de él, y rápidamente farfulló una respuesta ahogada y sofocada. La cual jamás llegó a oídos de él, sino como un sonido oprimido y desfigurado.

Gaara, por otro lado, permaneció inmóvil. En silencio. Sumamente quieto, observando la coronilla de la chica. Sintiendo, una vez más, ese violento tirón en su interior que solo sentía cuando ella estaba en los alrededores de él. Percibiendo esa violenta moción forzarlo a curvarse ligeramente hacia delante a causa del indoloro dolor que lo acuciaba. Cerrando los ojos firmemente, alzó ambas manos hacia los hombros de ella y allí las detuvo inmóvil, sin tocarla, unos segundos, percibiendo los tendones de estas vibrando contra su propia piel a causa de la resistencia que estaba oponiendo. La resistencia que estaba ejerciendo su mente contra su propio cuerpo. Finalmente, cedió y sus dedos se curvaron algo más bruscamente de lo deseado alrededor de los hombros de ella. Su rostro, contorsionado en una mueca a causa del control que aún pretendía ejercer sobre sí mismo, se relajó cuando desistió y fue a parar contra el hombro derecho de ella. A la curva de su cuello.

Al sentirlo, al sentir su respiración y la calidez de su cuerpo, Hinata se tensó —¿G-G-Gaara-kun?

Él masculló, a modo de advertencia —No te muevas —por la simple razón de que sus movimientos, ponían a mover una vez más los engranajes de su cabeza. Pero, infortunadamente, para él ya era tarde. Ella, una vez más, había removido las arenas del fondo de su cabeza y ahora Gaara no tenía idea que podía salir de debajo de esta. "_¡Corran!. ¡Corran!. ¡Corran!" "¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo! Yo... No quiero estar solo nunca más. Solo. Solo. Solo._ _No quiero estar solo nunca más"_.

Hinata tragó saliva y asintió, permaneciendo inmóvil tal y como él le había dicho. Sus manos, ambas, sostenidas tímidamente en el aire sin saber que hacer. Si tocarlo o dejarlas caer a ambos lados. Finalmente, él decidió eso por ella, apartándose cuidadosamente y recobrando con cierto trabajo su habitual calma. Hinata se preguntó cómo lograría aquello, y si ella algún día podría hacerlo. Si algún día sería capaz de ello. Eso era, volver a la normalidad con tal facilidad. Sin permanecer sonrojada por tanto tiempo e hiperventilando de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

—Y-Yo...

Gaara cerró los ojos con calma —Ya es tarde. Tu equipo debe estar en la entrada de la aldea.

—¿L-La... entrada? —repitió, confundida, observándolo aún ruborizada. Entonces lo recordó, aquel día retornarían a Konoha. Su misión, que solo consistía en asistir en la organización administrativa de Suna para los exámenes, y en llevar de regreso a la Hoja los formularios de inscripción de los ninjas de la aldea de la Arena, terminaría aquel día. Y entonces ellos estarían regresando a su hogar. Por un instante, la joven Hyuuga lo había olvidado por completo. Lo cual hacía que se sonrojara aún más. Observando los alrededores, notó que la habitación en la que se encontraban era, de hecho, la que ella había ocupado durante toda su estadía. Por lo que sus cosas ya se encontraban allí.

—Deberías marcharte —dijo él, dando un paso atrás y cruzándose de brazos. Ella asintió, aún aturdida por toda la situación y la falta de aire. Por lo que, apresurada, tomó sus cosas, las colgó sobre sus hombros y contempló al pelirrojo una última vez, para luego bajar la mirada y comenzar a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos—. Ummm... a-adiós... Gaara-kun...

Este asintió. Y, sin más ni más, la observó cruzar la puerta y marcharse apresurada por el corredor. Teniendo cuidado de no tropezar, la joven heredera del clan Hyuuga, se dirigió a la salida del edificio y hacia la salida de la aldea. ¿Estarían todos aguardándola solo a ella? ¿Estarían esperando desde hacía mucho? Esperaba que no. No quería ser una molestia para ellos y no creía justo el retrasarlos a todos por causa de ella. Por esa razón, se apresuró aún más, acelerando el paso –jadeando- y aún más concentrada en el suelo de arena y piedras del camino para evitar caer y lastimarse. Finalmente, se detuvo resoplando frente a la entrada. Allí, como era obvio, ya se encontraban Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru. Naruto, por otro lado, no parecía estar por ningún lado. Además, escoltándolos, se encontraban Temari y Kankuro, los hermanos de Gaara. Los cuales la observaban de vez en cuando, haciéndola demasiado conciente de sí misma. El segundo, por supuesto, con una gran sonrisa socarrona en el rostro (como era característico de él).

—Ummm... ¿D-Donde está N-Naruto-kun? —preguntó luego de unos instantes, y tras recuperar el aliento. No solo quería tratar de recuperarse, sino que además quería intentar no prestar atención a las miradas curiosas de los hermanos de la arena. Sonrojada, desvió la mirada.

Kiba colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza —¡Bah! ¿Quién sabe? El muy idiota puede haberse perdido... Ya sabes —Akamaru, junto a él, ladró animado.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza —Anou... K-Kiba-kun, eso n-no es muy a-amable... —susurró. El castaño la miró de reojo, desafecto. Por alguna razón, el Inuzuka parecía irritado. O eso pensó la chica. Aunque, quizá, solo era su imaginación. Después de todo, Kiba siempre se había vanagloriado de ese aire salvaje que él decía lo rodeaba. Quizá solo se trataba de eso.

La voz de Shino, profunda y seria, irrumpió en el ambiente —La tardanza es una falta de camaradería, ¿por qué? Porque no se tiene en consideración a los demás.

Kiba lo miró con una ceja enarcada —¡Oy, ¿todavía sigues con eso? —en efecto, aún recordaba cuando Shino le había dicho esas palabras a él mismo: el día que se había retrasado, y durante una semana y media después. El problema con el Aburame era, que tenía problemas para dejar ir las ofensas. Y se enfurruñaba de nada.  
Afortunadamente, y para aligerar el ambiente, en ese preciso momento llegó Naruto corriendo. Jadeando. Con sus cosas al hombro y sus cabellos dorados alborotados y reluciendo a causa del sol. Shikamaru, aburrido (y con las manos en los bolsillos), lo observó en silencio. Kiba, al verlo llegar, se cruzó de brazos. Shino, por otro lado, repitió las palabras que había dicho segundos atrás —La tardanza es una falta de camaradería, ¿por qué? Porque no se tiene en consideración a los demás.

Pero Naruto ya no lo estaba oyendo, sino que estaba excusándose -entre risas nerviosas y rascarse la nuca- con Shikamaru sobre haber llegado tarde por haber ido a despedirse de Gaara. El Aburame, en silencio, lo observó interactuar con el Nara. Finalmente, dijo para sí, una vez más enfurruñado —Olvidarse de un camarada...

Y Kiba simplemente negó con la cabeza. Hinata, por otro lado, lo observó preocupada, notando que este estaba ofendido por haber sido olvidado por los demás —Shino-kun... —pero aparentemente, Naruto no notó nada de esto. Ni Shikamaru. Ni ambos hermanos de Gaara.

La rubia, al haber concluido las despedidas correspondientes, se volvió al moreno del clan Nara con una sonrisa torcida.

—Supongo que te veré en una semana, bebé llorón.

Este lució fastidiado. Aunque todos los presentes tenían la impresión de que la idea no le resultaba del todo tan problemática como hacía creer a los presentes. Aún así, musitó en tono de tedio —¡Tsk! Eso será problemático... —y sonrió perezosamente. Naruto, que observaba la escena como el resto, palmeó entonces la espalda del moreno, haciendo que este se fuera hacia delante—. Oy, Naruto... ¿Qué haces...?

Pero este solo sonrió, exponiendo sus blancos dientes perlados, y codeó al Nara sugestivamente. El segundo, por supuesto, optó por ignorarlo deliberadamente. Así como también lo hizo la joven rubia de la Arena. Por lo que, una vez más, volvieron a despedirse, y tras asegurar sus cosas en sus espaldas se marcharon. Por supuesto, tan solo pasaron una serie de minutos –donde la aldea ya no se veía más- antes de que Naruto volviera a hablar y disturbar la paz de la que todos gozaban. Particularmente, la calma y tranquilidad de Hinata, la cual había estado hasta el momento parcialmente sumida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hinata, te vi-ttebayo!

Por un instante, no pareció percatarse de las palabras del chico. Sin embargo, al momento, comprendió a que se refería y como reflejo todo su rostro se tiñó con un brillante color carmesí. Asimismo, también se percató de que todas las miradas estaban en ella. Atentas. Incluso el mismo Nara, a quien habitualmente nada le causaba la suficiente curiosidad como para virar la cabeza en la dirección de algo. Esta vez, no obstante, Hinata tenía la atención de todos. Y no le gustaba, ser el centro de atención nunca había sido algo que la joven Hyuuga había disfrutado (a diferencia de alguien como Ino), en absoluto. De hecho, la sola idea de varias miradas sobre ella la incomodaba. La ponía nerviosa. En las únicas ocasiones en que olvidaba eso era cuando luchaba, como en los exámenes chuunin. E incluso allí había sido conciente de una serie de miradas sobre ella. La de Naruto particularmente —Y-Y-Yo... —balbuceó. Ruborizada.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera continuar (aunque, a aquellas alturas, ya todos habían deducido a que se refería el chico, dado que era el único que no estaba al tanto de la situación, como generalmente pasaba), un golpe en su nuca fuerte y certeramente asestado lo detuvo de continuar. Todos, incluida Hinata, observaron en silencio a Kiba con la mano extendida. Y a Naruto frotándose la nuca adolorida.

Preocupada, la joven observó al rubio —Esto... Kiba-kun, yo no... n-no creo que e-eso... —pero el grito de Naruto la detuvo de continuar. Haciéndola sobresaltarse ligeramente ante la explosiva reacción que, por otro lado, resultaba muy característica del chico.

—¡Oy, ¿por qué demonios fue eso-ttebayo? —exclamó, agitando su puño al aire y con la otra mano aún en la nuca.

Kiba sonrió arrogantemente, uno de sus colmillos asomando desde debajo de su labio superior —Eso es por no cerrar tu bocota, idiota.

El rubio entrecerró sus ojos azules —¡¿A quien le dices idiota, perro?

Kiba tensó la mandíbula, claramente ultrajado por la designación de Naruto —A ti, idiota —no obstante, no podía decir que le disgustara la confrontación. No era hostil, al menos no la mayor parte de las veces, sino mera rivalidad que arrastraba el Inuzuka desde la academia y que se había incrementado en algunos puntos particulares de su vida. Siendo uno de estos, por supuesto, su derrota en los exámenes chuunin, mientras que la otra prefería ni siquiera repetirla en su cabeza. Estaba claro, de todas formas, y había tenido que ver con la insistente admiración y afecto de su compañera de equipo hacia este. Aún así, y a pesar de todo, Kiba consideraba a Naruto un amigo. Era alguien divertido, desde el inicio lo había sido, y un sujeto interesante. Quizá por eso, y en primer lugar, le había parecido curiosa la personalidad del rubio (por otro lado, tan similar a la suya). Y él como el resto, sabían que algún día ese idiota –como él solía llamarlo- se convertiría en Hokage. Como el resto, no tenía duda alguna de ello. Pero, mientras tanto, se contentaba con competir con él en cada ocasión que tenía. Con comparar su fortaleza a la del rubio, solo por diversión y una descarga de adrenalina.

—Te derrotaré en los exámenes Jounin, ¡de veras! —Naruto exclamó, agitando el puño en el aire.

Kiba se envaró de igual forma, con Akamaru a su lado —¡Ja! Eso hay que verlo. ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el perro soltó un ladrido, meneando simultáneamente la cola.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, retomando a su propio hilo de pensamiento. Hinata, por otro lado, observó a los dos discutir agitadamente con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Siempre había admirado a Naruto por su gran actividad y energía, y lo mismo sucedía con su amigo y compañero de equipo, Kiba. Había ocasiones, ocasiones como aquellas, en que desearía ser fuerte como ellos. Ser decidida como Naruto, y saltar al primer desafío con la determinación que el rubio tenía siempre. Kiba, también. Ninguno de los dos pensaba antes de actuar, sino que actuaban como sentían que era lo correcto. Y, de alguna forma, Hinata envidiaba sanamente eso de ellos dos. Admiraba la forma en que no vacilaban en sus acciones, en que no dudaban antes de hacer algo, en que no se inhibían tan fácilmente. Y de hecho, ambos, lejos de ser introvertidos como ella, eran exactamente lo opuesto. Extrovertidos. Francos y abiertos. Todo lo que ella no era. Pero, aún así, Hinata sabía que no podía rendirse. Aún cuando esa no fuera como ella, y probablemente nunca fuera a serlo, no podía retirarse. Retirar sus palabras... No podía apartarse de su camino, porque ese era el que ella había elegido para sí misma. El que había decidido tiempo atrás, y se aferraría a ello. Como todos ellos, se aferraría a sus modos y a sus decisiones y se apegaría a estas. _Q-Quizá... si me e-esfuerzo... si l-lo intento... q-quizá e-entonces..._

—Ummm... ¿Kiba-kun? ¿S-Shino-kun...? —susurró, tímidamente.

Éste cesó de discutir con Naruto y se volteó a verla, desconcertado. Shino, que caminaba junto al Inuzuka, también se volteó a verla. Ambos aguardando sus siguiente palabra —¿Huh? ¿Si?

—Y-Yo...

* * *

_Eso es Gaara... Yo. Por fin lo entiendo. Estoy solo. No confiaré en nadie ni amaré a nadie. Estoy solo. Si, estoy solo. Solo. Solo. Solo._ Por alguna razón, las palabras se habían repetido incesantemente –como intentando inscribirse en su cabeza, a pesar de que llevaban años inscriptas allí-, una y otra vez, simultáneamente acompañadas de una sensación que bordeaba lo familiar pero sin llegar a serlo del todo. Una constricción, alrededor de la zona de su pecho. Particularmente del lado izquierdo. Apretando ligeramente los dientes, y con la expresión ausente, alzó su mano hasta el área, aferrándosela como si le causara dolor, enterrando sus dedos en su túnica. Y, hasta cierto punto, se sentía de esa manera. Como un dolor, uno punzante. Uno extrañamente familiar. Se sentía... como el dolor del que Yashamaru le había hablado. _Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí._ Como el dolor de la soledad. No lo entendía, no realmente.

En ese instante, la puerta resonó con un golpe, a modo de anuncio, y se entreabrió, dejando ver la llegada de Kankuro. Este, inmediatamente que dio un paso al interior del despacho, se percató de la expresión contrariada de su hermano menor y de la mano que aflojaba su agarre sobre el pecho de este. Pero no dijo nada —Gaara, ya se marcharon.

El pelirrojo asintió, ojeando distraídamente los papeles sobre su escritora —Hmp.

Ante esto, el marionetista lo observó perplejo. En otro tiempo, en el pasado quizá, si hubiera siquiera considerado hacerle una pregunta de tal naturaleza Gaara le habría roto el cuello. No que Kankuro hubiera hecho una pregunta al monstruo que era su hermano en ese entonces, de todas formas. Ni siquiera le agradaban los mocosos. Pero, aún así. —Oy, Gaara. ¿Estás bien? —éste no se alteró en absoluto. Simplemente continuó con lo suyo, asintiendo eventualmente, sin levantar la mirada. Kankuro, por su parte, también asintió, aún indeciso. Aunque finalmente aceptó que no recibiría otra respuesta. Después de todo, Gaara elegiría el momento y si es que consideraba que había algo que debiese comunicarle a él, por lo que –de momento- era mejor rendirse—. Ok.

Sin decir más, se marchó.

* * *

—K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun... ummm... me preguntaba… si m-me ayudarían a e-entrenar... —susurró—, p-para los exámenes J-Jounin...

Kiba sonrió, con los ánimos repentinamente aligerados y alegres —¡Heh! ¡Cuenta con ello!

Shino asintió, solemne —Los camaradas están para ayudar.

Por lo que ella solo pudo sonreír tímidamente a sus compañeros, agradecida de su confianza en ella y de que fueran tan amables en ayudarla. _Q-Quizá... si me e-esfuerzo... si l-lo intento... q-quizá e-entonces... G-Gaara-kun... m-me reconozca... _Quizá entonces, Naruto también lo hiciera (aunque ya lo había hecho parcialmente desde lo de Pain). Pero, por sobre todas las personas, quizá su padre lo hiciera. La reconociera. Y eso era todo lo que Hinata deseaba. _Ser r-reconocida_. Todo lo que ella necesitaba.


	9. De peticiones y visitas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

9/22**  
**

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Hoy, y dado que tengo que cocinar budines con mi hermana (a la que dejé a cargo), voy a ser breve. Como siempre, **¡gracias a todos!** De verdad, a lectores, y aún más a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinión con un amable review o agregan a mi historia a Alerts y Favorites. Realmente, les agradezco. Me animan el día. Y ojalá no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan. Gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**

* * *

**

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

VIII

"De peticiones y visitas"

* * *

Dubitativa, observó la tetera sobre el fuego por un instante. Pequeñas nubes de vapor escapaban eventualmente del pico de esta, indicando que el agua para el té pronto estaría lista. A su lado, Hinata ya había apartado dos tazas y las hebras de té verde que ella misma había juntado (tostado, prensado, enrollado, triturado y dejado secar) con cuidado y dedicación varios días antes durante un descanso de su entrenamiento con Shino y Kiba. Había pasado una semana desde que habían retornado de la misión en Suna, y aún entonces, su cuerpo se sentía fatigado. El viaje a través del desierto había sido largo, o en realidad no tanto –solo dos días- pero eso había sentido ella. Por otro lado, la situación desde entonces no había cambiado en demasía. La aldea aún parecía tranquila, a pesar de que empezaban a percibirse movimientos referentes a los exámenes (inclusive faltando un mes para estos, al menos un mes para los eventos principales), pero todo lo demás había caído en la rutina. Al menos, lo más similar a ello que había en su mundo. Levantando la mirada una vez más, insegura, observó a través de la ventana y hacia fuera. Su padre, al igual que su primo, llevaban en el patio delantero casi toda la mañana entrenando. Hiashi, como siempre, llevaba sus ropas blancas habituales. Neji, por otro lado, no. Empezando por su protector, el cual no llevaba en su frente, sino unas meras vendas blancas que cubrían de las curiosas miradas del mundo su sello maldito, y la prueba de que su vida no le pertenecía por completo. Y el pensamiento solo entristecía a Hinata, pues sabía cuanto había sufrido su primo a causa de la estructuración del clan en dos ramas. De hecho, de todos, era el que más había padecido dicha segregación. Como ella, Neji había sido un niño perdido. Desde el instante en que su padre había dado su vida a cambio de la del de ella, él solo había sido olvidado y abandonado, excluido. _Solo_, como ella, como Naruto y como Sasuke y como Gaara mismo, Neji había estado solo. Alimentando su odio en los pasillos de una casa que no era un hogar para él ni mucho menos, como tampoco lo había sido para ella. Por eso, si Hinata pudiera hacer algo, desearía volver a evitar que algo así sucediera. Que alguien que ella apreciara saliera herido. Pues ella sabía perfectamente, que lo más doloroso en el mundo era no tener a nadie a quien importarle. Nadie que esperara nada de ti. Lo más doloroso y triste en el mundo, era no ser necesitado por nadie. No ser útil, para alguien más. Por esa razón también, ella se esforzaba arduamente. Entrenaba todos los días. Y había decidido tomar el examen Jounin. Entonces, quizá –solo quizá- las cosas cambiarían un poquito en su favor.

Volviendo su vista al frente, continuó observando a su primo combatir con suma concentración. Otra diferencia en él, aquel día, y posiblemente se debiera al calor, era la liga que sujetaba su largo cabello chocolate. Habitualmente, esta se encontraba alrededor de las puntas de su larga cabellera. Hoy, por otra parte, sujetaba su cabello a la altura de su nuca (con tan solo dos mechones anchos sueltos a ambos lados de la cara, como solía tener generalmente). Posiblemente para evitar que este se le adhiriera a la nuca. Las ropas, por supuesto, tampoco eran las mismas que utilizaba para realizar misiones, la ropa del clan, sino unos pantalones negros comunes que le llegaban hasta los tobillos, sujetos en la cintura con un cinturón de tela gris, y una remera mangas cortas de igual color al del pantalón. Sus antebrazos, de poco más abajo de los codos y hasta los nudillos de las manos permanecían igualmente vendados que cuando solía ser un genin. En sus pies, no llevaba calzado.

Un chiflido la alertó de que la tetera aún permanecía en el fuego. Sobresaltada ligeramente, volvió la vista a esta, solo para ver que el agua se había hervido. Suspirando apenada, vacío la tetera y volvió a llenarla con agua nueva. No se suponía que esta hirviera. Aún así, no podía evitarlo. Desde temprano, desde que había despertado, había estado intentando armarse de valor para pedirle a su primo si también podría ayudarla a ella con su entrenamiento para los exámenes como había hecho con Hanabi el año anterior. Por supuesto, su padre no tendría el mismo gesto para con ella. Ni siquiera tendría el mismo interés. Por lo que era algo que debería hacer por su cuenta. Aún así, y aún cuando Neji aceptaba entrenar con ella eventualmente, Hinata no estaba segura de que fuera a querer. Y no quería convertirse en una carga para él también. Probablemente estuviera ocupado, dado que era un Jounin. Suspirando, retiró la tetera finalmente del agua con delicadeza (y cuidado de no quemarse), cuando estuvo a punto, y le colocó las hebras en esta. Por unos minutos la dejó reposar, percibiendo el aroma suave a té emanar en cuestión. Sus ojos, durante esos instantes, volvieron a deslizarse hacia el exterior de la casa. _N-Neji-nii-san... es f-fuerte..._ Pensó. Viéndolo eludir sin esfuerzo unos golpes de Hiashi. _D-Desearía... ser tan f-fuerte como Neji-nii-san... _Si lo fuera, quizá su padre la tendría en mayor consideración, así como el resto del clan. Pero, tristemente, no era así. Hinata, para ellos, no era nada más que una molestia, una decepción, un estorbo, algo de lo que bien podría prescindirse. Con Hanabi, para ellos, era suficiente. Aún así, ella no resentía su hermana. La apreciaba, a pesar de brecha de distancia que la constante comparación entre ambas por el clan había creado, y no le deseaba mal alguno. Por esa razón misma, había estado genuinamente feliz por ella cuando el año previo se había convertido en chuunin. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste por no ser reconocida como lo desearía. Por su padre, por el clan. Indudablemente, para ellos, Hinata era una decepción. Como _él_ lo había afirmado ser para su aldea en el pasado. Lo había oído de Naruto –una de las tantas veces que se había acercado tímidamente a él sin que él lo supiera-, que esas habían sido sus palabras, cuando él y Shikamaru habían intentado evitar que terminara de asesinar a Rock Lee estando en el hospital. _Soy el error de su pasado, el cual quieren borrar. Si es así, ¿cuál es mi razón para vivir? ¿Por qué sigo vivo?. _Quizá, por esa razón, había deseado tanto acercarse a él, como a Naruto. Porque Gaara, como Naruto, como ella, como Neji, conocían la soledad. La tristeza. Y él, más que nadie, había sufrido. Eso había visto en sus solitarios ojos. Tal y como le había dicho en un pequeño acto de valentía; _yo s-solo... pienso q-que es muy triste, ¿v-verdad?... _había susurrado, con un suave dejo de desconsueloy con la voz empequeñecida. _S-Si... m-muy triste... N-Naruto-kun... él... me s-salvó... P-Pero G-Gaara-kun... t-tú... más q-que yo... m-más q-que N-Neji-nii-san... M-Mas que N-Naruto-kun... t-tú eres q-quien más s-solo e-estuvo... ¿V-Verdad? _¿Era esa una mala razón? ¿Lo había sido entonces? ¿Lo era ahora? ¿Y era acaso la única? No sabía, pero con él –y más allá del nerviosismo y las tensas y nerviosas interacciones- se sentía de alguna forma bien. Sentía, cuando lo veía, que ella también podía revertir todo lo malo y transformarlo en su favor. Como Naruto, Gaara le inspiraba a desear más. Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese instante. Intentando mejorar.

Tomando aire, vertió con suavidad el líquido verde en el interior de las tazas, las colocó sobre una fuente redonda y cuidando de no volcar nada, caminó dando pasos pequeños hacia la entrada. Una vez allí, su padre y primo se percataron de su presencia, acordando detenerse para beber un sorbo de té. Tímida, Hinata aguardó a que ambos llegaran a la galería de madera sobre la que ella se encontraba, y que rodeaba la casa. Su padre se sentó primero, y Neji lo hizo después, dedicándole una mirada de reojo a ella, con el semblante siempre circunspecto. Alrededor de su cuello, llevaba colgada una toalla blanca chica.

—A-Anou... O-Otou-san, Neji-nii-san... aquí e-esta el t-té... —susurró, acercando la bandeja con cuidado. Su padre tomó una de las tazas entre sus manos, el Hyuuga menor hizo lo mismo, con un gesto seco de asentimiento con la cabeza. Hinata sabía, por experiencias previas, que esa era la forma no verbal de Neji de decir gracias. Igual que la de su padre. Jugando nerviosa con el dobladillo de la parte de debajo de su chamarra, permaneció unos segundos allí.

Hiashi se percató de esto —¿Qué sucede? —la cuestionó, con voz sería y aún bebiendo de su té con los ojos calmamente cerrados.

Hinata se encogió —N-N-No... n-nada... yo s-solo... —balbuceó, aún más nerviosa que antes—, yo no q-quería...

El líder del clan permaneció inconmovible —Por cierto, ¿cuál fue el resultado de tu última misión?

La joven, ante esto, se sonrojó —A-Ah... —sinceramente había pensado que a él no le interesaría saber. Después de todo, ya había pasado una semana de su regreso y recién esta era la primera ocasión en que preguntaba. Además, no sería la primera misión por la que no la cuestionaba— b-bien...

—Solo bien —dijo, aunque no sonó como una pregunta sino como algo que Hiashi ya había predeterminado en su cabeza. Por supuesto, "solo bien" no era aceptable añadido al nombre Hyuuga. Para él, era sinónimo de fracaso, como ella.

—M-M-Muy b-bien... —se corrigió, aún más ruborizada que antes. Si es que eso era posible. Afortunadamente, su padre ni siquiera estaba mirándola, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que este fuera a percatarse de sus reacciones corporales. Por otro lado, Neji si estaba atento –desde el rabillo de sus ojos blancos- a ella.

La expresión de su padre no cambió. Indudablemente no era lo que había esperado. Y probablemente lo hubiera tomado como un esfuerzo de ella de complacerlo, de todas formas, por lo que no tenía sentido intentar corregirse una vez más. Además, Hiashi ya no parecía estar escuchándola más. O simplemente no captaba su atención lo que ella tenía para contarle. Tal y como cuando era una pequeña niña, y regresaba de la academia. En aquel entonces, su padre no había asistido siquiera a la ceremonia de ingreso de ella. Menos aún había accedido a acompañarla cada día a clases e irla a buscar después, lo cual había asignado como deber a alguien más, alguien de la rama secundaria. Aún así, a nadie en la casa le importaba. Nadie preguntaba como le iba en el día a día. Nadie sabía. La única persona por aquel entonces cerca suyo, había sido Ko, y a él le había formulado sus dudas. No obstante, Hinata sabía que también lo estaba decepcionando a él, además de a su padre, cada vez que perdía contra Hanabi. Cada vez que caía más de la línea de estándares que habían trazado para ella.

Entonces, su padre se puso de pie —Por el momento debo atender otros asuntos, continuamos luego Neji.

Este asintió, reverenciando al líder del clan con un gesto de su cabeza. Luego, tras este haberse marchado, dio otro sorbo a su té. Hinata, en silencio, observó la taza llena que su padre a duras penas había tocado y el líquido verde humeante, vibrando suavemente con los pasos de este al marcharse. Neji aguardó unos segundos más.

Finalmente, y ligeramente exasperado por la silenciosa presencia de ella a sus espaldas, dijo —¿Hinata-sama?

Sobresaltada, la chica bajó la mirada e inmediatamente sus dedos índices fueron a parar delante de su pecho, chocando la punta de uno con la del otro —L-Lo siento... c-creo... que m-me distraje... —susurró, internamente animándose a confesarle la razón por la que estaba allí. _E-Espero... que no se m-moleste c-conmigo_. Pensó, haciendo girar nerviosamente sus dedos—. Anou... ¿N-Neji-nii-san?

—¿Hmp?

—Yo... me preguntaba... d-digo... —tomó aire. _Yo puedo..._— s-si podrías... a-ayudarme a e-entrenar... —al ver que la expresión de este no cambiaba, a razón de que probablemente no comprendía la diferencia con lo que habitualmente hacían, agregó— p-para... los e-exámenes jounin...

El miembro del Bunke permaneció en silencio, aparentemente sopesando las palabras de ella. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que eso era lo que Hinata había deseado al menos, que lo considerara, no podía evitar sentirse más y más nerviosa conforme pasaban los segundos. El silencio de él era para ella incómodo, y le estaba causando cierta ansiedad. Pero, aún cuando no aceptara, estaría agradecida con él de todas formas —P-Pero... si n-no quieres... es decir... no t-tienes... yo solo... m-me preguntaba...

—Bien —dijo este finalmente, serio. Los ojos blancos de la pobre chica nerviosa se abrieron ligeramente ante la sorpresa. Sus comisuras se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa hacia arriba.

Rápidamente, Hinata se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia —G-Gracias... N-Neji-nii-san... prometo e-esforzarme...

Este volvió a asentir secamente con la cabeza y Hinata sabía que era lo mínimo que esperaba Neji de ella, a cambio de parte de su tiempo. En ese instante, no obstante, una voz pequeña, alegre y chillona irrumpió en el silencio de los terrenos del clan Hyuuga. Desde la entrada, con una animada sonrisa y paso jubiloso se acercaba una muchacha un año mayor que ella, de expresivos ojos castaños y cabellos de igual color sujetos en dos rodetes. Tenten, como Neji, ya había cumplido sus 20 años y aún, a pesar del tiempo y las diferencias de rango –dado que la experta en armas aún era chuunin, como Hinata misma-, continuaban entrenando juntos cada mañana durante una hora. Al verla acercarse, Neji se puso de pie. La joven Hyuuga, aún presente, permaneció en silencio.

Tenten le agradaba, era simple, pero fuerte y tenía una gran determinación. Además, y desde que lo recordaba, siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso cuando prácticamente había saltado al abismo de la muerte, para ser traída de regreso por Sakura, en aquella ocasión contra Pain por salvar a Naruto, lo había sido. Al despertar, el rostro de la castaña había sido una de las primeras caras familiares que había visto (junto con la de Sakura, Neji, Lee y Gai) y nunca olvidaría el alivio que la chica había demostrado al verla volver en sí, ni sus palabras cálidas. _¡Gracias a Dios, estaba preocupada!_ Eso había dicho con una sonrisa infantil, a pesar de que no eran cercanas, y Hinata se había sentido feliz por ello. Alguien se había preocupado por ella, alguien había realmente estado preocupado por ella. Neji también, lo había visto en su rostro (aún cuando él jamás fuera a admitirlo) y eso le había causado cierta felicidad. Tanto que había derramado unas lágrimas luego, al saber que Naruto también estaba bien, y que había derrotado al sexto Pain.

—¡Hola Hinata! —le sonrió al llegar junto a Neji, el cual permaneció en silencio con los brazos cruzados.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente —B-Buenos días, T-Tenten-san... —la chica asintió y se volvió a Neji, colocando ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. Siempre, indudablemente, con la natural y fresca sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

—Oye, Neji. ¿Estás listo?

Este asintió, su rostro serio —Ya te dije Tenten, no es necesario que vengas hasta aquí.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco —Ohhh... Pero ya sabes como se comportan Gai-sensei y Lee, no quería ser arrastrada a sus "vueltas por la juventud de los exámenes jounin". Deberías haberlos visto.

Algo en la expresión de Neji le dio a entender a Hinata que no era necesario verlo para imaginarse el tipo de cosas, "tonterías", que esos dos estarían haciendo como excusa de entrenamiento. De hecho, su expresión –si bien seria- bordeaba algo similar a la comprensión. Estaba segura que él tampoco querría eso. Así que finalmente, ambos se marcharon. Y Hinata no pudo evitar observarlos a ambos. De cierta forma, le agradaba que Tenten estuviera cerca de Neji pues era obvio que lo respetaba y lo apreciaba, e incluso lo admiraba. Y él confiaba en ella, lo cual era un beneficio que Neji rara vez concedía. Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse si quizá, solo quizá, la joven castaña sentiría por su primo lo mismo que ella había sentido por Naruto. Volviendo la vista a las tazas de té en el suelo, suspiró y las retiró nuevamente adentro. Luego, volviendo al exterior de la casa, se dispuso a marcharse. _Q-Quizá... Shino-kun o Kiba-kun q-quieran e-entrenar... _Pensó para sí, contemplando el bonito día que hacía y sintiendo una pequeña brisa escabullirse por su larga cabellera y acariciar su suave piel nívea. Sus ojos argentos, deslizándose por el cielo. _O... p-podría v-visitar a K-Kurenai-sensei... _Consideró, asintiendo tímidamente para sí misma. Cierto era, que hacía demasiado que no veía a su sensei y a su pequeño hijo, y se sentía apenada por ello. Kurenai, de todas las personas en su vida, había sido la que más se había preocupado por ella. Desde el inicio inclusive, había intentado disuadir a su padre de renegar de ella como miembro del clan, y cuando no lo había logrado, había aceptado hacerse cargo y cuidarla. _Yo cuidaré de Hinata a partir de ahora... Pero, ¿seguro que quieres eso? ¿No pertenece acaso Hinata al clan Hyuuga? Las misiones de los Genins siempre los ponen en peligro de muerte. _Eso había dicho ella a su padre, como si no le temiera o no le intimidara. Como si no fuera nadie especial. En ese momento, y tras la tristeza inicial de ser rechazada por su propio padre y líder del clan Hyuuga, Hinata había pensado que Kurenai era una persona muy valiente. Fuerte. Y había querido ser capaz de hacer lo que ella había hecho. Había querido ser como ella. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, había estado agradecida con su nueva sensei. Nadie, ni dentro ni fuera del clan Hyuuga hasta ese momento había demostrado tal preocupación por su bienestar. Nadie le había dedicado más que un segundo miramiento. Nadie, al menos, como lo había hecho ella. Y eso le había sonsacado una tímida sonrisa. Por eso, y desde que Kurenai había tenido a su pequeño hijo, Hinata había procurado visitarla seguido y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera. A modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que la mujer había hecho por ella, y porque quería ser útil para aquellos que eran importante para ella. Y Kurenai lo era.

—Si... eso haré —susurró para sí, dando una última mirada a la casa antes de marcharse. Su padre estaría adentro seguramente, pero Hinata no creía que fuera realmente necesario avisarle que se marcharía. Después de todo, dudaba siquiera que Hiashi fuera a preguntarse sobre el paradero de ella. Por lo que, decidida finalmente, se marchó. Con expresión pensativa. _Q-Quizá Kiba-kun y Shino-kun quieran v-venir..._ Supuso que era posible. Shino se dejaba caer por lo de Kurenai siempre que tenía oportunidad y Kiba lo hacía de vez en cuando. Por lo que se detuvo en seco, en medio de las calles de la aldea, y contempló a su alrededor, intentando decidir a quien de sus compañeros visitaría primero. Shino estaba más cerca, pero Kiba solía tardar un poco más en alistarse y el Aburame se impacientaba cuando eso sucedía, lo que lo llevaba a enfurruñarse con Kiba, y Hinata no quería que sus dos amigos discutieran. Así que se decidió por buscar al Inuzuka primero. Shino no se enfadaría por ello.

Una vez en la entrada de la casa de Kiba, se detuvo frente a la puerta, vacilando sobre si debía golpear o aguardar a que alguien se percatara de su presencia. Suponía que su amigo, si es que estaba en casa, no tardaría en percibir su aroma y acudir a la entrada. Por otro lado, quedaría como una tonta si solo permanecía allí parada, aguardando. Y sería aún peor si otro miembro del clan la veía de esa forma. _M-Mejor golpeo... _Se decidió, alzando la mano y dando un pequeño golpecito a la puerta. Nada. Nadie acudió, probablemente porque había tocado muy suavemente y nadie lo habría oído. Alzando la mano, golpeó de nuevo. Esta vez, con más confianza. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió de un portazo y un gran perro negro, al cual le faltaba una de sus orejas, y poseía un parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos, se asomó. Detrás de este, se hallaba una mujer de cabellos despuntados color caoba, ojos filosos y mirada penetrante. Tal como Kiba, la mujer tenía expresión salvaje, y bastante más agresiva que la del joven Inuzuka. De hecho, lucía aún más agresiva no estando siquiera enfadada. Y esa era la diferencia con el que era su hijo.

—¿Si? —cuestionó la mujer, semblante altivo y expresión severa. Hinata sabía que como todo miembro del clan Inuzuka, Tsume tenía esa apariencia hostil aún cuando no lo era realmente. Y de hecho, solo era algo brusca como Kiba mismo. Algo tosca en los bordes pero en el interior no lo era tanto. Aún así, Hinata no podía evitar estar algo asustada de la mujer.

—A-Anou... —susurró—, ¿e-está Kiba-kun?

Tsume se giró al interior de la casa —¡Kiba! —prácticamente ladró. Y desde adentro, una voz igualmente fuerte, le devolvió el grito.

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Tu compañera de equipo está aquí! —Hinata observó temerosa la escena. En su casa, en el recinto Hyuuga, el silencio era algo sobrevalorado. Una virtud, decía su padre, y como tal, el silencio reinaba por doquier. Incluso durante las cenas rara vez hablaban. De hecho, y en general, solo lo hacían cuando la palabra les era concedida. Y así era comúnmente con todo el clan. Por esa razón también, Hinata encontraba algo más familiar el trato de la familia Inuzuka. Y aún cuando le asustaban un poquito los modos y los gritos, era agradable ver una familia interactuar de esa forma. Porque, a pesar de la brusquedad y la crudeza y la apariencia de rudeza, ellos cuidaban los unos de los otros. Como una manada, había dicho Kiba una vez (orgulloso) y Hinata se había preguntado qué se sentiría eso. Qué se sentiría vivir en un ambiente que no fuera tan estricto y formal. Tan perfeccionista. Con Kurenai, y con sus compañeros de equipo, Hinata sentía eso. Como aquella vez, cuando habían compartido un almuerzo en lo de su sensei con sus amigos y el equipo de Asuma. Si, esa vez había sentido que así debería sentirse estar en una familia. Ese era el ambiente que debería tener.

—¡¿Eeehhh? —volvió a gritar Kiba desde el interior. Y Tsume pareció exasperarse ante esto.

—¡La chica Hyuuga está aquí! —repitió, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara a causa de la denominación recibida.

—E-Esto... T-Tsume-san... yo... p-puedo esperar... —balbuceó con timidez. La mujer la miró y ante lo afilado de su mirada Hinata se vio tentada a retroceder. Pero no lo hizo. Se armó de valor y permaneció en su lugar, sabiendo que no había intenciones dañinas en los ojos negros de la mujer. Simplemente se trataba de su forma se ser. Afortunadamente para ella, en ese preciso instante, se oyó el fuerte trote de un animal que claramente era lo suficientemente grande y pesado como para poder ser un caballo pequeño pero que, obviamente, no lo era ni lo sería. Jadeando, un gran perro blanco llegó entonces a la puerta. Meneando la cola y salivando animadamente. Su expresión un tanto alegre. Tanto así, que al verla se abalanzó sobre ella, haciendo que Hinata casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡A-A-Ah...! A-Akamaru... —exclamó, sorprendida, esforzándose por no caer aunque algo contenta de ver al gran can. Sobre todo ese entusiasmo que tanto lo caracterizaba.

La voz de Kiba, que acababa de llegar, le sacó literalmente el peso de encima —Akamaru. Harás caer a Hinata —y el perro, al oír a su amo, se colocó una vez más en cuatro patas y fue a sentarse al lado del chico. Kiba sonrió—. Ya te veía en el suelo.

Aún inestable, Hinata se sonrojó —E-Eso no... —susurró, apenada.

El joven se permitió una carcajada —Oy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres entrenar? —el chico entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado— O te envió Shino.

—¿S-Shino-kun? N-No… Yo solo… Anou... ¿Kiba-kun, por qué me e-enviaría Shino-kun...?

El castaño parpadeó —¡Heh! No lo se. Bueno, ya lo conoces. Se enfurruña de nada.

Hinata asintió suavemente —K-Kiba-kun, ¿h-hiciste algo p-para ofender a S-Shino-kun?

Este volvió a soltar otra carcajada —¿Yo? —exclamó, rascando su nuca, y fingiendo nunca haberlo hecho previamente—. ¡Nah! Que va. Solo decía...

—O-Oh... —musitó la chica, aliviada de saber que sus compañeros no habían vuelto a discutir. No le agradaba que lo hicieran, eso era algo que la entristecía. Aún cuando sabía que al final del día se les pasaría. Bueno, al menos a Kiba se le iría. Shino probablemente continuara aferrándose por una semana o dos a su fastidio, pero eventualmente también se le pasaría.

—¡Oy! Al final no me dijiste que hacías aquí —exclamó el chico, aún con una sonrisa, acariciando distraídamente a Akamaru.

Hinata dándose cuenta de que eso era cierto, levantó la cabeza para explicarse. Eso era, hasta que se percató de lo que hasta el momento no se había percatado por estar distraída. Que Kiba no llevaba remera alguna sobre su torso desnudo. Por lo que sumamente avergonzada, y repentinamente sonrojada, bajó la cabeza, comenzando a retorcer nerviosa el dobladillo de su chamarra —A-Anou... K-Kiba-kun... —susurró, sintiendo el ardor en sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo, aún a sus 19 años no podía. Siempre que vislumbraba a alguno de sus compañeros de esa forma se sentía avergonzada y desviaba la mirada. Sabía que era tonto, o suponía que lo era al menos, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era demasiado ingenua, demasiado inocente, a niveles abrumadores, y no podía evitar incomodarse frente a la imagen del cuerpo masculino, cuya vista desnuda no estaba acostumbrada a observar. De hecho, incluso la imagen de Neji la incomodaba. No era personal, simplemente... era algo a lo que no estaba preparada. Y la hacía sentirse cohibida.

Kiba pretendió ignorar el comprender a que se refería, si bien por solo un segundo. Cierto era, que él sabía perfectamente la razón de aquel sonrojo y aquel comportamiento nervioso, y lo disfrutaba. Le complacía ser él la razón. El suave color rosado de sus mejillas le complacía, sus ojos desviados deliberadamente del torso de él también lo complacían, porque era él la razón de tal reacción. Aún cuando no fuera él sino su cuerpo, no importaba. Porque aquel furtivo rubor nada tenía que ver con Naruto o con nadie más, al menos en ese instante, cualquier pensamiento de cualquier otra persona estaría soterrado en lo más profundo de su mente. Y eso le causaba placer, aún a pesar de estar incomodándola.

Finalmente, rió —¡Oh! Cierto. Heh. Heh. Lo siento. Espérame aquí —y sin decir más se marchó.

El aire regresó a Hinata rápidamente, aliviada de haber dejado de lucir como una tonta frente a uno de sus compañeros y amigos. Y, sin decir más –dado que Tsume se había marchado hacía rato-, aguardó en silencio con Akamaru echado a sus pies. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kiba retornara, y Hinata se sintió orgullosa de sí misma por haber elegido el buscar a Kiba antes que a Shino. De lo contrario, su otro compañero ya estaría fastidiándose por su tardanza.

Kiba regresó —¡Bien! ¿A dónde vamos? —exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzando a caminar. Hinata, apresurada, intentó seguirle el paso.

—Y-Yo... estaba p-pensando... ummm... ¿en v-visitar a K-Kurenai-sensei?

El Inuzuka colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y sonrió —Seguro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, de todas formas. ¿Shino viene?

La chica se encogió de hombros suavemente, y Kiba comprendió que allí era a donde se dirigían entonces. A la casa de Shino, y a los terrenos del clan Aburame. Personalmente, Kiba encontraba bastante desagradable ir allí. El clan de Shino era... raro (como él), por no decir menos, y siempre abundaban los insectos por doquier. Lo cual era de entenderse, por supuesto, pero eso no lo hacía menos desagradable. En absoluto. Solo lo hacía más asqueroso y espeluznante. Pero eso también era entendible, Shino siempre había sido oscuro, de una forma u otra —Bueno, vamos a preguntarle al chico-bicho entonces —bromeó.

—¡K-Kiba-kun...! Eso no e-es... muy amable...

El castaño carcajeó —Seh. Seh. Lo se. Oy, no te tomes todo tan enserio Hinata. Solo bromeaba, ya sabes.

La chica se sonrojó, sonriendo con suavidad. Kiba nunca diría cuanto apreciaba a Shino también, como ella, ya que su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría. "Sentimentalismos", los llamaba él con rechazo, pero Hinata sabía que el Inuzuka consideraba a Shino como un amigo tanto como ella lo hacía —S-Si...

Finalmente, llegaron a los terrenos del clan Aburame. Una vez cerca de la puerta de Shino, ambos se detuvieron. Hinata observando distraída los pequeños insectos que volaban alrededor de una planta cercana. Kiba, por su parte, golpeó bruscamente la puerta aguardando con impaciencia la salida de alguien. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta de papel y madera se deslizara a un lado. Un hombre alto, con gafas y ropas grandes que cubrían prácticamente todo su rostro apareció frente a ellos.

Kiba, suspiró exasperado, cruzándose de brazos —¡Oy, Shino! ¡¿Cuánto demonios más pensabas dejarnos esperando? ¡¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que era falta de camaradería y no se qué?

A través de las gafas la persona le dedicó una mirada fija. Y luego, otra voz familiarmente profunda sonó a las espaldas de Kiba y Hinata. Ambos, asustados, se voltearon a ver —Ese no soy yo, ese es mi padre —dijo serio. Kiba miró al hombre y luego a Shino, una y otra vez, ida y vuelta. Exactamente iguales. Al menos para él, y con todas esas ropas, ambos lucían exactamente idénticos.

—S-Shino-kun... —susurró Hinata.

El Aburame continuo inmóvil, con las manos en sus grandes bolsillos —No me reconociste, Kiba.

Este lo observó como si estuviera loco. Y de hecho, Kiba barajaba esa teoría desde hacía tiempo. Como menos, Shino era absurdo —¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que reconozca la diferencia con todas esas ropas? —exclamó, exasperado.

—Los camaradas deben ser capaces de reconocer a sus amigos —Kiba lo miró incrédulo, ¿lo decía en serio?—. ¿Por qué? Porque de otro modo podrían herir los sentimientos de ellos —_Seh..._ pensó, apesadumbrado. Lo decía en serio.

La Hyuuga, tímidamente, decidió intervenir —Esto... Shino-kun... e-estoy segura que Kiba-kun no q-quiso...

Pero Kiba la volvió a interrumpir —Como sea. Yo me voy a ver a Kurenai-sensei. ¿Vienes Hinata? —exclamó, comenzando marcharse. La chica, dubitativa, observó a Kiba irse, y luego volvió la vista a Shino, el cual continuaba de pie allí, inmóvil.

—Ummm... ¿V-Vienes Shino-kun? —este asintió. Y ambos comenzaron a seguir a Kiba y a Akamaru, los cuales descendieron la velocidad de su marcha para permitir que los alcanzaran. El resto del viaje, afortunadamente, fue tranquilo y silencioso. Eventualmente animado por los monólogos de Kiba sobre cuestiones de su clan y demás, así como comentarios sobre los exámenes chuunin y jounin. Shino, por otro lado, permaneció en silencio oyendo de refilón, mientras observaba con cuidado un insecto posado en la punta de su dedo índica de la mano derecha.

—¡Ja! Ya verá ese idiota, lo derrotaremos con nuestra nueva técnica, ¿verdad amigo? —Akamaru ladró, afirmando su fidelidad a su amo—. Y a ese engreído de Sasuke también... —exclamó, faroleándose. Hinata, con una sonrisa tímida, lo observó continuar y continuar hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de apartamentos. Inmediatamente, subieron las escaleras hasta el piso correcto.

—¿Creen que esté en casa? —preguntó el castaño frente a la puerta. Shino, detrás de él, señaló lo obvio, para fastidio del Inuzuka.

—Eso lo sabremos al golpear —su voz seria y profunda.

Por supuesto, requirió de todo el autocontrol de Kiba para no responderle mordazmente cuan idiota podía ser cuando lo deseaba. Aunque solo lo hizo por Hinata, Shino podría vivir con sus palabras —¡Pff! Como sea —repitió entre dientes, dando un par de golpes a la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos, un "clic" se oyó y la puerta se entreabrió. Dejante entrever una figura delgada detrás de esta. Al verlos, Kurenai sonrió.


	10. Visitas y conversaciones incómodas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece... Por razones obvias...**

10/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, hoy me tomé la molestia de releer y corregir el capítulo con anticipacion para poder subirlo correctamente sin tener que dejar de cocinar más budines (que es un postre inglés cuya masa es como un bizcochuelo dulce pero más húmedo con nueces, frutas abrillantadas y pasas de uva -más tradicional-, o con chips de chocolate, y sirve de postre o para tomar el té, etc.). Y bueno, como tengo que hacerlos para nochebuena... Tengo el tiempo acotado y quise hacer esto antes para tener más tiempo. Pero no quiero aburrirlos... Simplemente quería, como siempre, agradecerles a todos por su amabilidad y por invertir valioso tiempo de su vida en mi humilde historia. Gracias, de verdad. Y aún más a aquellos que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión. Ya que obviamente soy solo una pseudoescritora amateur (si se puede decir así) y siempre hay algo que mejorar. Ya sea para corregirme o simplemente para hacerme saber qué les parece la historia hasta el momento, si les gusta o no, y demás. Saber de ustedes siempre me alienta. Y por si algún lector no llega a leer mañana y pasado,** felices fiestas**. En nochebuena y navidad también voy a estar subiendo capítulos y ese día les voy a decir lo que corresponde. Pero fervientemente creo que hay que ayudar a esparcir el espíritu navideño por el mundo... Así que eso... **Gracias**... Sinceramente. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste y esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Cualquier cosa, saben que pueden hacérmelo saber. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

IX

"Visitas y conversaciones incómodas"

* * *

—¿Creen que esté en casa? —preguntó el castaño frente a la puerta. Shino, detrás de él, señaló lo obvio, para fastidio del Inuzuka.

—Eso lo sabremos al golpear —su voz seria y profunda.

Por supuesto, requirió de todo el autocontrol de Kiba para no responderle mordazmente cuan idiota podía ser cuando lo deseaba. Aunque solo lo hizo por Hinata, Shino podría vivir con sus palabras —¡Pff! Como sea —repitió entre dientes, dando un par de golpes a la puerta.

Luego de unos segundos, un "clic" se oyó y la puerta se entreabrió. Dejante entrever una figura delgada detrás de esta. Al verlos, Kurenai sonrió.

—H-Hola, Kurenai-sensei —susurró Hinata, sonriendo suavemente e inclinando a duras penas la cabeza hacia abajo. Shino hizo un similar asentimiento.

Kiba, por su parte, exclamó —¡Hey! Sensei —con ambos brazos tras la nuca, a la par de que Akamaru soltaba un amigable ladrido.

La mujer, haciéndose a un lado, les indicó que ingresaran con un gesto de la mano —Hola Kiba, Shino, Hinata —los tres dieron un paso al interior del apartamento y la mujer cerró la puerta tras ellos. Luego, excusándose un segundo, se marchó por una de las puertas que llevaba a los cuartos. Dejándolos solos en la sala. Kiba, como siempre, se dejó caer en el sofá sin mayores miramientos, manos tras la nuca y piernas extendidas despreocupadamente sobre la mesa de té. Shino, por otro lado, simplemente optó por permanecer cruzado de brazos y con la espalda contra la pared, de pie junto al sofá. Hinata, distraída, comenzó a dar pasos pequeños por el lugar, observando tímidamente los objetos distribuidos a lo largo de la sala. Nunca se había percatado de ello, pero sobre una repisa que no sobresalía demasiado se encontraban un par de fotografías. La primera de ellas, consistía en una fotografía de Kurenai de joven (trece años aproximadamente) junto con otros dos genin más, quienes habrían sido sus compañeros de equipo, y un jounin tras ella. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido con ellos... pero supuso con tristeza que lo mismo que le había ocurrido a otros tantos shinobi de aquella edad. Como los compañeros de Kakashi-sensei, aquellos niños probablemente habrían muerto en la segunda gran guerra ninja. O en el ataque del Kyuubi, ahora ocurrido 19 años atrás. _E-Eso... es muy triste..._ Pensó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago y ojeando de reojo apocada a Shino y Kiba. No quería que lo mismo sucediera jamás a sus amigos. No quería que Kiba y Shino murieran, aún cuando la joven Hyuuga era perfectamente conciente de que eso podría suceder en cualquier instante, cualquier misión. Cualquier ataque. Siempre que hubiera guerra, habría muerte. Eso había dicho aquella persona a Naruto antes de intentar matarlo y antes de haber intervenido ella, y ella sabía que eso era cierto. Aún así, Hinata confiaba en quienes creían en conseguir la paz y el entendimiento mutuo. Creía en Naruto, y creía en aquellos que también lo hacían. Como Gaara.

Kiba, al percatarse de que Hinata lo estaba viendo, enarcó una ceja y sonrió socarronamente —¡Oy, Hinata! Si me sigues viendo de esa forma, me desgastarás —bromeó.

Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, y con suavidad ella negó con la cabeza —N-No... no es e-eso Kiba-kun... —susurró, con la mirada fija en su pies. Shino la observó en silencio, notando la evidencia de un pensamiento que claramente le estaba causando tristeza en la voz. Pero no dijo nada. Si Hinata quería decir algo, lo haría. Él, como su camarada, respetaría sus tiempos y su espacio. Más aún conociéndola, y sabiendo que esa era la forma adecuada de proceder con ella. Al menos en su opinión. Kiba, por otro lado, no dejaría ir el asunto si se percataba de lo mismo que él. Afortunadamente, el castaño no era particularmente observador como solía serlo el Aburame, y no se percató del talante melancólico de la chica.

Riendo, exclamó —Heh, ya sabes. Solo bromeaba —comentó, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá. Hinata asintió con una suave sonrisa. No, no deseaba jamás que algo así les sucediera a ellos. Para Hinata, Shino y Kiba eran personas importantes para ellas. Y los apreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba agradecida por ellos, tal y como le había dicho tímidamente a Ino aquella vez. _Tú tienes suerte Hinata, tus compañeros de equipo no se parecen en nada al holgazán de Shikamaru y a Chouji. Se nota que se preocupan por ti. _Eso había comentado la rubia, despotricando en el proceso contra sus propios compañeros de equipo, aún cuando se notaba que realmente los apreciaba, tanto como Hinata a los suyos. Sonrojada, por su parte, la Hyuuga había asentido. Sabía que debía estar agradecida, y lo estaba. No podía quejarse de ellos realmente. _Umm... S-Si... __Kiba-kun y Shino-kun son m-muy amables conmigo..._ Aunque a veces se preguntaba si ellos también sabrían que ella se preocupaba por ellos, que pensaba en ellos y temía por su seguridad, aún cuando ni Shino ni Kiba necesitaran de su preocupación. O su protección.

Suspirando suavemente, volvió la vista al frente, al estante disimulado en uno de los rincones. En instantes como aquellos, Hinata desearía poder ser fuerte como el resto, fuerte como Naruto, como Gaara, e incluso como Shino y Kiba, para poder proteger a aquellos que significaban algo en su vida. Tal y como había ocurrido con Pain, cuatro años atrás. Si ella hubiera sido más fuerte, más firme, quizá, Naruto no habría tenido que cargar con todo el peso en sus hombros. Cargar con todos ellos él solo. Si hubiera sido más fuerte... quizá hubiera sido capaz de ayudarlo. De serle de ayuda alguna, por mínima que fuera. Por esa razón también, era que había decidido intentar convertirse en Jounin. Si lo lograba, quizá pudiera ser de más utilidad. Al clan, a ella misma, y al resto.

Las dos siguientes fotografías, eran de Asuma. Y por curioso que sonara, Hinata nunca se había percatado de la presencia de aquellas imágenes allí. Aún así y todo, ninguna era particularmente reveladora de la relación que ambos jounin habían compartido. La primera de las dos, era una fotografía de todos los jounin en el año en que habían recibido a sus equipos (a ellos) y Kurenai permanecía de pie junto al Sarutobi. La segunda, al menos, estaban ellos dos solos, aparentemente en ese mismo apartamento. Evitando sonrojarse, se preguntó si su sensei lo extrañaría. Y si pensaría en él a diario. Suponía que si. Y si había algo de lo que Hinata se arrepentía era de no haber notado cuan importante era el hijo del tercero en aquel entonces para su sensei, pues Kurenai sí había comprendido cuan importante era Naruto para ella.

Las otras dos fotos eran de su pequeño hijo juntos. Ese que Asuma jamás había llegado a conocer, y que algún día se convertiría en el estudiante de Shikamaru, tal y como el Nara lo había pedido. La última, por otra parte, era de ellos, cuando se habían convertido en genin. En un equipo. En aquel entones, ella siempre estaba rindiéndose. Siempre desistiendo de sus esfuerzos porque sentía que estos no la llevaban a ningún lado. Incluso Hinata misma lo había sabido, que siempre fracasaba. Que era débil cuando más la necesitaban y que era una carga para el resto. Por esa razón, había entrenado duro. Después de horas, durante la noche. En su casa y fuera de ella. Sola y con su equipo. Se había esforzado. Había entrenado duro, desgarrado la piel de sus manos una y otra vez. Había caído una y otra vez, pero siempre se había obligado a sí misma a volver a ponerse en pie. Se preguntaba, ahora, si habría sido capaz de mejorar. Aunque fuera un poco. De cambiar por su cuenta. Tal y como aquella vez en los primeros exámenes chuunin. Tal y como pretendía continuar haciendo ahora.

—A-Anou... S-Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, ¿creen... q-que cambié? ¿Aunque sea... un p-poquito? —susurró, sonrojada y aún con la vista en las fotografías. _¿C-Creen que soy m-más fuerte? ¿Útil...?_  
Shino alzó la vista, y miró a través del cristal de la ventana y hacia fuera, hacia un ave particular que estaba surcando el cielo —Incluso las orugas, desarrollan alas después de un tiempo...

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, feliz de oír las palabras de su amigo. Shino era alguien retraído, y reservado. No obstante, la chica sabía que el Aburame confiaba en ellos, como ellos en él, y que los tenía presentes en su cabeza. Que los consideraba camaradas, y amigos. Y que reparaba en ellos también, además de en sus insectos. Kiba, por su parte, rascó su nuca y sonrió incómodamente —Heh, algo así como lo dijo Shino. Ya sabes, dejando de lado la extraña metáfora de insectos —bromeó, ignorando la mirada penetrante del Aburame sobre su persona. Lo suyo no era alentar y sin duda alguna no lo eran los sentimentalismos. Definitivamente no lo eran las palabras. No era elocuente, ni sensible y la mayor parte del tiempo carecía de todo el tacto necesario para tratar con los demás. Especialmente con Hinata, la cual era suave y delicada en comparación con sus bruscos y rudos modales. Aún así, nadie podía culparlo de no intentarlo. Simplemente... tendía a arruinarlo todo sobre el final, con alguna broma estúpida para salvaguardarse a sí mismo. Pero eso era algo que no podía evitar—. Al menos ya no dices "Naruto-kun" tan seguido —_y... lo arruiné_. Pensó, amargamente ante su broma, sonriendo y mostrando sus largos colmillos. Había ocasiones en que no culpaba del todo a Shino por mirarlo como si fuera estúpido. Lo cual no significaba que fuera a tolerar que alguien lo llamara de esa forma en voz alta. Eso no, nunca. Su orgullo era demasiado grande para permitirlo.

Shino negó suavemente con la cabeza, y Hinata se ruborizó ante las palabras del Inuzuka —K-Kiba-kun... yo no... —susurró, avergonzada. Deteniéndose de continuar en el instante en que vio a Kurenai reaparecer por la puerta que daba al pasillo donde se encontraban el resto de las habitaciones, con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años de la mano frotándose un ojo como si acabara de despertar con la otra. Este, al verlos, sonrió alegremente, lo cual le recordó a los tres indudablemente al rostro de Asuma (con la excepción de la barba y el cigarrillo). Los ojos, por otro lado, eran de un tono entre caoba y carmesí. Un intermedio entre los ojos del que fuera su padre y Kurenai.

Kohaku, ese era su nombre, se soltó de la mano de su madre y corrió hacia el gran can que se encontraba echado en el suelo. Akamaru, al verlo venir, se quedó inmóvil tal y como su amo le había enseñado para evitar que el niño se dañara. Alegremente, este se subió al lomo del animal y empezó a exclamar —¡Arre! ¡Arre, Akamaru-chan!

El perro le dedicó una mirada con sus pequeños ojos pero no se movió, dejando escapar un bostezo y retomando su siesta. Kiba, al verlo, rió —¡Tsk! Eres incorregible amigo...

—A-Anou... Kurenai-sensei, ¿e-es un mal momento? P-Porque... no queremos m-molestar... —susurró Hinata, observando de reojo al niño jugar. Era evidente que su llegada lo había despertado. Pero la mujer simplemente sonrió, feliz de ver que a pesar de los años su alumna no cambiaba en relación a sus modos. Como siempre, y aún a sus 19 años de edad, Hinata era considerada con los demás y amable, así como correcta y educada. Siempre pensando en los otros antes que en ella misma, y siempre gentil al resto por voluntad propia.

—No, por supuesto. Estaba por preparar el almuerzo de hecho, ¿quieren quedarse? —dijo la mujer, dando una ojeada en dirección a la cocina.  
La voz profunda de Shino se hizo oír en el ambiente —No queremos causar-

Pero Kiba lo interrumpió, exclamando alegre —¡Claro sensei! Ya nos estábamos muriendo de hambre... ¿Verdad Akamaru?

El perro soltó un ladrido afirmativo desde el suelo, aún con el niño sobre el lomo tironeándole las largas orejas a modo de dos riendas. A pesar de esto, Akamaru no parecía fastidiado de ninguna forma. Cansado quizá, pero no molesto por el juego del niño. Shino, por otro lado, estaba enfurruñado con el dueño del animal por haberlo interrumpido en la forma en que lo había hecho. Como siempre, Kiba lo ignoraba y se olvidaba de él o simplemente lo descartaba en la forma en que lo había hecho. Por lo que, entre dientes, y para sí, masculló —A veces, como que lo odio.

Hinata parpadeó sus grandes ojos blancos en la dirección del Aburame —S-Shino-kun, ¿ummm... d-dijiste algo...?

Detrás de sus gafas, Shino cerró ambos ojos —No.

La joven asintió —O-Oh... —e inmediatamente volvió sus ojos a Kurenai—. E-Esto... Kurenai-sensei... uh... ¿puedo ayudar?

La morena asintió y sonrió, indicándole a Hinata que la siguiera hasta la cocina. No era la primera vez que la chica estaba allí. De hecho, en una ocasión previa, durante el año anterior, Hinata había ayudado a Kurenai y a Ino a preparar el almuerzo para ellas y el resto de los equipos 8 y 10, y lo había hecho con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. En aquella ocasión, se había sentido feliz, aún a pesar de su propio humor a causa de los exámenes chuunin (en los que Hanabi se presentaría). Le había animado el hecho de sentirse como si ellos, aquellas personas fueran su familia. Porque, de hecho, así imaginaba Hinata que debía ser un hogar, una familia. No cenas de silencios sepulcrales y reproches tácitos de miradas blancas severas sino gente hablando y gritando y riendo, y bromeando. Y todos haciéndolo al mismo tiempo, sin protocolos ni estructuras ni nada de las cosas que había en el clan Hyuuga. Por lo que, encontrándose una vez más allí, no podía evitar sonreír suavemente. Aún cuando la cebolla que estaba cortando empezaba a hacer lagrimear sus ojos níveos.

Disimuladamente, intentó limpiar las lágrimas sin derramar de sus ojos. Kurenai, observándola de lado, dijo —Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Avergonzada, la chica dedicó a su maestra una sutil sonrisa —S-Si... Kurenai-sensei... E-Es solo... —volvió a pasarse el puño por los ojos húmedos— la cebolla... —al ver que esta dudaba, acotó—. ¡D-D-De verdad...!

La Jounin asintió y continuó con lo suyo. Hinata hizo lo mismo, dedicadamente cortando los vegetales y arrojándolos con cuidado al agua hirviendo. Desde la sala, se podían oír las voces de Kiba y Kohaku riendo, así como eventuales ladridos de Akamaru. Shino, como siempre, había optado por permanecer en silencio observando a su compañero de equipo y el hijo de su sensei jugar y asegurándose de que el Inuzuka no fuera a hacer alguna tontería para poner en peligro el bienestar del niño. Este, por supuesto, era perfectamente conciente de lo que estaba haciendo Shino, y en respuesta dedicaba miradas sucias en su dirección. Afortunadamente para todos, la comida estuvo en poco tiempo lista y una vez puesta la mesa todos se reunieron en torno a esta. Hinata, con timidez, dio un pequeño bocado para probarla. Kurenai hizo lo mismo, y sonrió a su alumna en respuesta.

Sonrojada, Hinata desvió la mirada, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de Kiba devorando su plato vorazmente. Ante ello, sonrió, a pesar de la expresión de desaprobación que tenía el Aburame en el rostro. El Inuzuka, por su parte, no se daba por aludido en absoluto. Introduciendo un pedazo de carne tras otro en su boca, ya de por sí llena, sin importarle que su cara estaba llenándose de salsa.

Kurenai rió —Veo que te gustó, Kiba —comentó la mujer ayudando a su hijo pequeño a comer.

El castaño asintió y replicó —Hmmmmffffff —entre bocado y bocado. Shino se apartó ligeramente, deliberadamente, intentando evitar que un trozo de algo cayera sobre él.

—Deberías tragar antes de hablar —le señaló, serio. Pero Hinata solo sonrió con suavidad, dando un pequeño bocado ella misma al trozo de carne entre sus palillos de madera.

Kiba, tragando forzadamente lo que tenía en la boca, exclamó —Oy, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata y yo vamos a presentar los exámenes jounin.

Ante esto, Hinata tosió con suavidad, dándose un pequeño golpecito en el pecho —K-Kiba-kun...

Este le dedicó una mirada —¿Huh? No pensé que fuera un secreto.  
Ella negó con la cabeza —N-No... digo... no... —susurró, curvando sus manos en puños sobre su regazo en señal de incomodidad. No era que no quería que su sensei supiera. Simplemente no quería decir nada hasta sentirse con algo más de confianza en sí misma en relación a los exámenes. De momento, no estaba del todo segura de que fuera capaz de lograr algo.

—Eso es genial, Hinata —le dijo la morena. Y la chica se sonrojó aún más. No quería decepcionar a nadie, menos aún a su sensei quien había cuidado de ella desde que había abandonado la academia.

—¿D-De verdad? —musitó, alzando sus ojos bancos a los escarlata de Kurenai. Ahora más que nunca, debería esforzarse. Y lo haría. _No d-decepcionaré... a Kurenai-sensei... yo n-no quiero... _

Ella asintió, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kiba volvió a hablar, aún comentando sobre los exámenes y demás en tono extremadamente entusiasta —El idiota de Naruto se presentará también, ¿verdad Hinata?

Sorprendida, parpadeó —U-Uh... S-Si... —confesó, presintiendo que Kurenai estaba llegando a una conclusión específica en relación a su presentación en los exámenes jounin y a la presencia del rubio en la competición también. Y de hecho, lo había hecho, la suavidad de sus ojos se lo indicaban.

Sintiendo su rostro aún más rojo que antes, intentó aclarar el malentendido, armándose de valor mientras aferraba sus dedos a la tela del pantalón en su regazo y bajaba la mirada —N-N-No... Kurenai-sensei... n-no es... eso n-no...

El Inuzuka soltó una carcajada —Nah. No se presenta por el idiota, Hinata pasó al siguiente Jinchuuriki, o algo así.

La mujer pareció ahora desconcertada —¿Eh?

—¡K-Kiba-kun! —exclamó horrorizada, completamente abochornada, sintiendo su piel arder aún más de lo que lo había hecho en aquel último tiempo. Desde que había regresado de Suna, desde la última vez que lo había visto a él. Y solo la idea del recuerdo, la hizo sentirse aún más incómoda—. E-Eso no es... Y-Yo no... —Kiba aún reía, entretenido por su reacción desproporcionada.  
Shino se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza —Si se desmaya, será culpa tuya ¿Por qué? Porque le causaste incomodidad.

La chica se volvió a su otro compañero, negando con la cabeza —N-N-N-No Shino-kun, no m-me desmayaré... yo... n-no...

Afortunadamente para ella, en ese instante, Kohaku tuvo la súbita urgencia de ir al baño y Kurenai debió excusarse de la mesa y acompañar a su pequeño hijo nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño, dejándolos una vez más a los tres solos. Solo cuando la mujer desapareció de la vista, Hinata pudo volver a respirar con calma. Exhalando el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo hasta el momento a causa de la pena que había sentido por la mención de los exámenes jounin y el Kazekage de la arena. Suavemente, y poco a poco, también soltó la tela de los pantalones de su regazo que había estado aferrando tan firmemente hasta arrugarla casi por completo. Kiba, desde el otro lado de la mesa, continuaba contemplándola entre curioso y divertido.

—Kiba-kun... eso fue... c-cruel —susurró finalmente, habiéndose calmado. Y este solo volvió a reír.

—Heh. Perdón. Perdón —carcajeó, agitando una mano en el aire. Como restándole importancia al asunto e introduciendo otro trozo de carne y pescado en su boca. Kurenai regresó poco después, con la diminuta mano de Kohaku en la suya, solo que cuando lo hizo se había olvidado por completo de la inconexa (al menos para ella) y críptica conversación que se había llevado a cabo previamente de que ella se marchara, y nada menos que delante suyo, entre Kiba, Shino y Hinata. La Hyuuga, ahora más tranquila, había logrado disimular el sonrojo y continuar normalmente con el resto del almuerzo. El cual había transcurrido corrientemente y sin mayores sobresaltos ni comentarios o conversaciones incómodas. Lo que le había permitido a Hinata relajarse de a poco e incluso sonreír tímidamente cuando Kiba hacía o decía algo que fastidiaba a Shino o viceversa.

—¡Adiós, Kurenai-sensei! —exclamó el castaño abandonando el apartamento junto a su perro, y seguido de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Hinata, la última en salir, cerró con suavidad la puerta tras de sí y siguiendo a los dos chicos, bajó las escaleras cuidando de no tropezar. Sin embargo, estaba algo dispersa cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de la calle de la aldea. _Y-Yo no... es decir... G-Gaara-kun no e-es como Naruto-kun, él no... _Negó con la cabeza suavemente. Ella no se había acercado a Gaara porque le recordaba a Naruto, eso sería egoísta y cruel de su parte. Y Hinata no quería ser cruel con nadie, ni mucho menos dañarlo a él. Por el contrario. Con el tiempo, había llegado a apreciarlo, demasiado quizá. Y la sola idea la hacía sonrojarse. _¿Q-Qué es... G-Gaara-kun para m-mi...? Solo s-se... que cuando e-estoy con Gaara-kun... me s-siento fuerte... siento c-como el valor, crece e-en mi... _Una vez más, negó suavemente con la cabeza, parpadeando sus ojos níveos desconcertada cuando una gran mano apareció delante de su vista —U-Uh...

—Oy, tierra llamando a Hinata. ¿Alguien ahí?

Incómoda por la proximidad del rostro de él, retrocedió un par de pasos —K-Kiba-kun... yo... lo s-siento... m-me distraje...

Una sonrisa canina escapó de los labios de él —Heh. Eso puedo verlo. Por cierto, Shino se fue.

La Hyuuga volteó a ver a uno de sus lados, sintiéndose culpable de no haberse percatado y haberlo saludado correctamente. Chocando inconscientemente sus dedos, bajó la mirada —¿S-Shino-kun se fue enfadado? —preguntó con su característica voz suave.

—Nah. Ya sabes, tenía cosas del clan que hacer y, ¡qué se yo! Shino es raro.

—E-Eso no es...

—¿Cierto? —sonrió el castaño.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Eso no e-es amable, Kiba-kun.

Él soltó una carcajada —Pero no lo niegas, tú también piensas que Shino es raro.

Las mejillas de ella se bañaron de un suave tono rosado —¡N-N-No...! Eso n-no es... no es l-lo que quise... decir... yo n-no...

El Inuzuka pretendió no haberla oído, y simplemente continuó soltando carcajada tras carcajada —Oy, no te preocupes. No se lo diré.

—U-Uh... ¿Gracias...? —susurró, sin saber si eso era bueno o malo.

Kiba solo metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los terrenos de entrenamiento. Al ver que Hinata no lo seguía, se detuvo y se volteó a verla —¡Oy, ¿vienes? Con Akamaru vamos a entrenar. Ya sabes, para los exámenes —exclamó, entusiasmado.

Hinata no era como las demás. No era ruidosa y superficial como Ino y Sakura, no gritaba y golpeaba a todo aquel que se oponía a sus deseos y no era violenta y demandante, vanidosa, sino todo lo opuesto. Ella era amable, dulce y gentil. Modesta y humilde, a extremos absurdamente ridículos inclusive. Pero no podía decir que le desagradaba. Ella, a diferencia del resto, le tenía paciencia y no intentaba decirle qué hacer. A diferencia del resto, nunca se había interesado en Uchiha Sasuke (ni siquiera cuando había regresado), a pesar de que tenía sentido que alguien de su posición lo hiciera. De hecho, Hinata no era como todos los Hyuuga, no era engreída ni se creía superior al resto por su apellido y su Byakugan. No aspiraba a obtener ningún beneficio por su nombre, ni mucho menos. La realidad era, que su nombre no significaba nada. Simplemente un grillete, un ancla, algo que la hundía lenta y progresivamente. Y Kiba odiaba el tener que ver eso día a día, y desde que la conocía. Pero no podía hacer nada, aún cuando quisiera ir hasta el complejo Hyuuga y patearles a todos sus estirados y presuntuosos traseros, no lo haría. Por ella no lo haría. Porque a pesar de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar, Hinata no los odiaba. No les guardaba rencor alguno, sino por el contrario. Quería impresionarlos, ser merecedora de su atención. Lo cual no pasaba, sin importar cuanto se esforzara. Por esa razón, Kiba se sentía agradecido de tenerla en su equipo. Más aún, por esa razón le agradaba. Desde niña, a Hinata nunca le había agradado el Uchiha, con su popularidad y su nombre, y su aspecto privilegiado. Nunca se había visto atraída a aquel que todas querían. Por el contrario, había deseado al perdedor. El niño que nadie quería ni miraba, aquel que probablemente no lo lograría. Aquel que nunca llegaría a ninguna parte. El último orejón del tarro. Un antisocial, como Kiba mismo (que solía escapar de clases y juntarse con Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru). Y como Shino. Como todos ellos, Hinata parecía tener cierto apego a todas aquellas personas que el resto despreciaba, rechazaba o simplemente ignoraba. Como Gaara mismo. Por esa razón, el Inuzuka podía entender el porque de toda la situación. Y lo hacía perfectamente, porque él no era ni ciego ni tonto a pesar de lo que muchos creían. Pero, por esa misma razón, no podía evitar pensar que la balanza también podría –algún día- inclinarse a su favor. Aún cuando viera ese destino obturado temporalmente y por completo, no podía evitar seguir intentándolo. No podía rendirse. Simplemente no podía. Aún cuando había afirmado hacerlo un año atrás.

—Entonces... ¿Vienes? —sonrió, viendo directo a sus ojos blancos y gentiles. Asintiendo suavemente, Hinata se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

—S-Si... por favor, e-espérame. Kiba-kun...

Sin duda alguna, aquel trayecto sería uno innegablemente largo. Pero él era un Inuzuka, y como tal era terco y orgulloso y posesivo y no se rendiría por nada del mundo. Por una simple razón, no lo haría. Y esas eran todas las razones que necesitaba.


	11. Extenuación

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/22

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, y esperando con ansias Nochebuena y Navidad (yo sé que sí =D). En fin, como hoy también toca cocinar (Pan Dulce)... y estamos a un día de Nochebuena y todo eso... Decidí que por hoy voy a subir el capítulo más temprano. Simplemente porque las fiestas me hacen feliz y sus reviews también. Por eso, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón. De verdad, leer de ustedes me anima mucho. Y también gracias, por supuesto, a todos los lectores ¡Gracias! Por agregar mi historia a Alerts e incluso Favorites, y gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia y demás. Y quizá un poquito de fé en mi historia. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida.

Y como mañana es Nochebuena y demás, les dedico este capítulo a todos ustedes. A todos los lectores y lectoras... A aquellos que leen desde el anonimato, y a: **okashira janet**, **Lucia991**, **Juno 01**, **daphne-gabycoco**, **daniela**, , **anita1989**, **pilar** y **Nelvis**. Gracias, a **todos/as**. Y felices fiestas. (Por si leen hoy y no mañana =P).

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

X

"Extenuación"

* * *

Neji la observó en silencio, jadeando. Sus ojos, blancos como los de ella pero con un tinte grisáceo que los hacía más fríos, estaban cargados de cierto fastidio, y ligera confusión. Los dedos de su mano derecha, permanecían curvados fuertemente sobre su codo izquierdo, el cual vibraba bajo sus yemas, mientras observaba a su oponente contrariado. Hinata, igual que él, respiraba exhausta al otro lado del patio delantero de la casa; y era obvio para el Hyuuga que caería agotada de un momento al otro. Hinata había alcanzado su límite, y de hecho le sorprendía que hubiera durado tanto tiempo en pie, ya que llevaban más de dos horas entrenando bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía. Pero lo que más le sorprendía, y a la vez le causaba cierta molestia, era el hecho de que su prima había sido capaz de impactar dos veces con su Hakke Sanjūni Shō en su codo –inutilizándolo-, cuando en tan solo una ocasión previa había sido capaz de hacerlo _una _vez, en su hombro. Y aún cuando Neji sabía que era en parte culpable por ello, dado que había perdido por un ínfimo segundo su concentración, era también cierto que no había esperado que ella fuera capaz de aprovechar dicho instante y golpearlo con tal rapidez. Hinata había mejorado. Y sería ingenuo de parte de él no admitirlo. Aunque también era un hecho, que aún seguía demasiado lejos de alcanzarlo a él. Y el hecho de que estuviera mucho más exhausta que él era la prueba de ello.

—Hinata-sama, quizá sería prudente dejar acá —ella negó enseguida con la cabeza, como Neji sabía que haría.

—N-No... por favor, Neji-nii-san, continuemos... aún p-puedo... —susurró, retomando su pose ofensiva y volviendo a activar su Byakugan. Neji, por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Y, sin aviso previo, arremetió contra ella golpeándola de lleno en el estómago y enviándola contra la pared de concreto que bordeaba el límite del terreno. Una vez allí, apuntó con su palma al rostro de ella, a la cabeza, pero se detuvo de impactarla apenas su palma tocó la punta de la nariz de la chica. Agitada, y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, Hinata observó la expresión firme de Neji.

El miembro del Bunke retrocedió un paso. Su voz seria y solemne —Hinata-sama, como dije. Dejemos aquí.

Tímidamente, tuvo que asentir con la cabeza. Y en el instante en que lo hizo, aún triste de no poder continuar con el entrenamiento, su cuerpo se desmoronó por completo haciéndola impactar contra el suelo arenoso. Con cuidado, como pudo, se sentó con la espalda contra la pared para mantenerse allí. Y en silencio observó a Neji que ahora permanecía de espaldas a Hinata. Se preguntó entonces si él habría previsto aquello, ella derrumbándose por completo con su sistema de chakra drenado y sus músculos agarrotados. Se preguntó si tan solo habría estado cuidando y velando por su bienestar. Aunque, si bien era lo que Hinata desearía que fuera, sonaba algo bastante forzado viniendo de parte de Neji. Aún así, ella quería creer que era cierto.

Su primo, antes de dar un paso más, se detuvo —Hinata-sama, los exámenes son en una semana —y luego, sin decir absolutamente nada más se marchó. Dejándola allí, inmóvil, y sola en el patio de entrenamiento. Rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, recostó con delicadeza su frente sobre sus rodillas. Su larga cabellera índigo ocultándole el rostro. _U-Una semana... _Pensó, aún no se sentía lista. Aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse delante de muchas personas, delante de los ojos de Naruto y su padre, y delante de _él_. No, aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Analizándolo en retrospectiva, quizá había sido un error. Quizá lo había decidido en un momento donde se había sentido capaz de lograrlo, pero ahora esa sensación había desaparecido. Ya no estaba. Y ahora solo quedaba ella con la sensación de que fallaría, otra vez. _N-No quiero... fallar delante d-de... _Suspiró, ¿por qué no podía tener la confianza y el entusiasmo de Kiba? ¿Saltar en cada desafío como él o como Naruto o como Ino lo haría? ¿Por qué no tenía la seguridad y la fortaleza de Sakura? ¿O la energía de Tenten? ¿Por qué no podía tener plena confianza en sus habilidades como Shino? ¿Por qué debía ser ella misma, pequeña y frágil? ¿Por qué debía dudar tanto todo? Abriendo los ojos, aún con su frente contra sus rodillas, permaneció un instante quieta. Sabía que debía moverse, que debía ponerse de pie y seguir avanzando. No era esa la imagen que quería que su padre viera de ella en caso de salir de la casa y pasar por allí. No era esa la forma en que quería que la vieran en el clan. Rendida y patética, vacilando en cada paso y en cada decisión. _Debo... l-levantarme... _Se convenció, intentando ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas le fallaron y una vez más cayó al suelo. ¿Tan exhausta estaba? ¿Tanto tiempo habían permanecido allí, entrenando? No lo sabía, no podía recordarlo o precisarlo, pero suponía la respuesta como obvia. Aún así, no podía permitirse continuar allí, de esa forma, por exhausta que estuviera debía moverse, debía hacer algo. _Yo p-puedo... ponerme d-de pie... ¿Qué pensará O-Otou-san... si me ve así?_ Intentándolo por segunda vez, logró ponerse de pie. Pero, una vez más, se derrumbó. Jadeando, lo volvió a intentar. Una y otra vez. Y tras seis intentos, finalmente lo logró. Tambaleándose, caminó hasta su cuarto –afortunadamente sin ser vista por ningún otro Hyuuga- y se refugió allí por un momento. Sus blancos ojos recayeron sin exabruptos sobre una bolsita lavanda que se encontraba sobre su cómoda, amarrada cuidadosamente con un cintillo blanco. Tras deslizarse hasta allí agotada, tomó una píldora de soldado de su interior y la ingirió con un vaso de agua.

Habitualmente no hubiera recurrido a ellas. De hecho, Kiba se las había entregado hacía un par de semanas y desde entonces habían permanecido allí, intactas, sobre su cómoda, como parte de la decoración. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado drenada para moverse siquiera y aún le quedaba algo de entrenamiento que hacer. Eso era, si aún quería presentarse a los exámenes, y ella –por más que se sintiera tentada a hacerlo- no retiraba sus palabras. No desistía de sus decisiones una vez hechas, porque ese era su camino ninja. Por esa razón, comió una mas, y tras darse una ducha y cambiarse a otra muda de sus ropas habituales, se marchó. Esta vez, a los terrenos de entrenamiento donde la aguardaban sus compañeros de equipo. Al llegar allí, Kiba sonrió alegremente, y Shino asintió a modo de bienvenida.

—Oy, ¡buen día Hinata! —exclamó el Inuzuka agitando su mano entusiastamente en el aire. Shino, junto a él, volvió a hacer un gesto afirmativo reconociendo su llegada y su presencia.

La joven Hyuuga, disimulando sus ojos cansados, asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia —B-Buenos días, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... Lamento... haber llegado t-tarde...

—¡Pff! ¡¿Qué dices Hinata? No tienes que disculparte por tonterías, ¿verdad Shino?

—Por una vez, Kiba tiene razón —aseguró. Kiba, a su lado, lo miró indignado. El tic de su ceja regresando repentinamente. Es decir, ¡¿quién demonios se creía Shino para referirse a él de esa forma? No es como si fuera su líder o algo así, aún cuando Tsunade solía elegirlo para las misiones, eso no significaba que él fuera a reconocerlo como tal en el día a día. No, de ninguna manera.

—¡Bah! Como sea, ¿entrenamos? —exclamó, colocando ambas manos tras su nuca y sonriendo a Hinata. Fingiendo haberse olvidado completamente de su otro compañero y tercer miembro de equipo. Esto, por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido a Shino. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Kiba era inmaduro, la mayor parte de las veces de todas formas.

—Si... —susurró, sintiendo las píldoras hacerle efecto en el cuerpo. En su interior, el chakra comenzaba a fluir nuevamente, intensamente, renovándose y alcanzando cada rincón de su pequeña complexión hasta entibiarle la piel. Sus músculos, antes contracturados y agarrotados, regresaban a su estado normal. Ni muy relajados ni demasiado tensos, simplemente en el punto justo para entrenar. Su estamina regresando a la normalidad también. Completamente renovada para entrenar— empecemos...

Shino, alzando ambas manos, liberó cientos de insectos de debajo de sus mangas. Estos, una vez fuera del cuerpo del Aburame al cual servían, se abalanzaron sobre la Hyuuga, haciéndola retroceder y trastabillar mientras intentaba defenderse del ataque frontal. Cerrando los ojos –y activando inmediatamente su Byakugan-, intentó concentrarse en la acumulación de chakra en sus manos y en cada insecto que se acercaba en su dirección. Si lograba afinar su chakra, hacerla aún más y más flexible, podría concentrar cada ataque en los kikaichu —Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō —susurró, trazando líneas de chakra celeste delante suyo y a su alrededor, formando un entramado contra el que los insectos de Shino fueron a chocar uno a uno. Una vez desorientados, Hinata concentró su atención aún más en cada kikaichu particular, a los cuales repelió con su puño gentil. Jadeando, sonrió tímidamente, notando de reojo que Kiba ya estaba en posición para realizar un Gatsuuga junto con Akamaru en su dirección.

—¡Gatsuuga! —oyó, y un vórtice blanco se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella. Apelando a su flexibilidad, esa que había intentado mejorar a lo largo de los años, logró esquivar el ataque. Solo para caer al suelo en el proceso. Estaba cansada, y estaba forzando su cuerpo demasiado. Lo sabía. Pero Naruto no reparaba en esas cuestiones cuando entrenaba duro, y suponía que Gaara no lo había hecho en su momento tampoco, por lo que ella no sería quien lo hiciera. No, no sería ella quien desistiera por algo tan tonto como el cansancio. Después de todo, peor que el cansancio era el dolor a no ser reconocida. _Y-Yo quiero s-ser fuerte... como G-Gaara-kun... y c-como Naruto-kun también... Yo quiero... por mi misma... _

—C-Cambiar... —susurró, para sí, poniéndose nuevamente de pie. _Yo q-quiero... m-mejorar... _Y sin decir más, se acomodó en su pose una vez más, lista para continuar con su arduo entrenamiento. Kiba comprendió al instante, y Shino también. Ambos, alistándose cada uno en su respectiva técnica, la atacaron. Hinata, incapaz de defenderse de los dos a la vez, salió rechazada hacia atrás.

Los dos se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraba la chica —¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Estás bien? Creo que mejor sería...

—N-No... —musitó, con los ojos llorosos, poniéndose de pie una vez más con las rodillas temblorosas. _Si q-quiero ser f-fuerte... ser ú-útil..._—, por favor Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... una vez más...

Los dos parecieron vacilar, pero una vez más la atacaron. Y una más. y otra. Y otra. Sobre sus cabezas, el sol había comenzado a descender, bañando el bosque de un cálido tono carmesí. Aún así, los tres shinobi no cesaron el entrenamiento. Sino que continuaron por al menos unas dos horas más, hasta que finalmente cayó la noche y el bosque fue devorado por la oscuridad. Shino, tomando sus cosas, se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo al ver a Kiba alternar la mirada entre él y la única miembro femenina de su equipo.

—Hinata, ya nos vamos a casa. ¿Vienes?

La chica negó con la cabeza suavemente, golpeando una y otra vez el poste que habitualmente usaba para entrenar desde que los tres eran genin —Esto... me quedaré un poco m-más Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... por favor... vayan s-sin mi...

Aún así, el Inuzuka no se movió. Honestamente hablando, no creía que aquello fuera una buena idea. Ya era de noche, después de todo. Y aún cuando Konoha se suponía que debía ser segura, nada podía garantizar la seguridad del lugar con tantos ninjas yendo y viniendo de distintas aldeas a causa de los exámenes —Oy, no creo que sea-

—E-Esta bien, Kiba-kun... —susurró Hinata, cesando su práctica de taijutsu por un instante para reasegurarle a su amigo que estaría bien quedándose allí a entrenar— p-prometo no volver tarde a casa...

—Eh...

La chica cerró los ojos y volvió a golpear el poste con todas sus fuerzas —E-Estaré bien Kiba-kun... —_solo quiero... e-entrenar... solo un p-poco más... _

Shino, comprendiendo que ella no cambiaría de opinión, hizo un gesto seco y comenzó a marcharse del lugar. El Inuzuka, dando una última mirada a Hinata, corrió a su otro compañero —Oy, ¿crees que esté bien?

El Aburame se encogió de hombros —Debes tener fe en ella. Después de todo, eso es lo que los camaradas hacen.

Kiba asintió, pero se marchó inconforme del lugar. Hinata era demasiado confiada, demasiado gentil en más de una ocasión, y temía que esa fuera su perdición. Temía que alguien fuera a aprovecharse de su bondad para atraparla con la guardia baja. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en las conclusiones de ese hilo de pensamiento. Ya había estado al borde de perderla en dos ocasiones, con Neji en los exámenes chuunin y con Pain, y Kiba no podía imaginarse pasando todo eso de nuevo. No, su mente simplemente no podía enroscarse alrededor de la noción. _Maldición... _

—¡Hah! —la palma impactó de lleno contra el poste— ¡hah! —una vez más— ¡hah! —jadeó— hah... —_u-una vez más..._— ¡hah! ¡hah! —pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor caían por su rostro. Su flequillo, largo y lacio, adhiriéndose a su frente así como el resto a su nuca. No obstante, no se detuvo. _S-Solo... un p-poco más... m-más... fuerte... m-más aguda... m-mas flexible..._— H-Hah... hah… —un vez más...

—Atácame —una voz lóbrega susurró en la oscuridad. Hinata, con una mano a centímetros de impactar el poste y la otra retraída cerca de su pecho, se detuvo en seco. Inmóvil. De repente, el aire se había vuelto más frío, espeso, y un escalofrío descendió por su espalda, sacudiéndole su frágil complexión. _¿Q-Quien...?_ La voz, profunda y sombría había resonado en su nuca, así como el frío aliento de aquella persona que a causa de la oscuridad permanecía oculta tras ella. Tan ensimismada había estado, en su entrenamiento, que no se había percatado de que alguien se había aproximado hasta donde se encontraba. Cerca, demasiado cerca. Al punto de permanecer tras ella sin que Hinata hubiera sido capaz de percibirlo. Lo que indicaba que, fuera quien fuera aquella persona, era fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. _¿M-Moriré... aquí...?_ Pensó, tragando saliva, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse pensar así, no podía rendirse fácilmente. Así fuera a perecer allí, no lo haría sin dar pelea. Aún así, las lágrimas traicionaban su voluntad y pujaban por salir. Pero Hinata las contuvo. _No puedo... r-rendirme... _

Cerrando los ojos firmemente, se volteó a toda velocidad con las palmas cargadas de todo el chakra que había sido capaz de acumular en el momento y a causa del miedo, e intentó impactar contra su adversario con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, la fuerza de sus brazos flaqueó y sus manos fueron a chocar contra algo rígido y áspero, haciéndole perder la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Sin embargo, no se rindió, e intentó –una vez más- atacar al invasor con toda su potencia, solo para ser detenida por algo desviándole la mano con violencia. Al ver hacia el suelo, sus ojos blancos se abrieron desmesuradamente. _A-Arena... _Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser. ¿O si? ¿Acaso había alguien en Sunagakure con técnicas similares a las de él?

—U-Uh... ¿G-Gaara-kun...? —susurró, aún insegura y dubitativa. ¿Y si no lo era? Solo habría acabado dándole a su atacante una situación de la cual aprovecharse para tomarla desprevenida. Pero, ¿y si lo era? No lo entendía, no había sido capaz de reconocer la voz si tal era el caso. _Q-Quizá... debería h-haberme ido con S-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun... _Se lamentó, temblando ligeramente.

La persona, indudablemente del sexo masculino, dio un paso hacia adelante desde las sombras. Hinata soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al ver la silueta del ex Jinchuuriki de la arena recortada contra la luz plateada de la luna que recaía sobre el pequeño claro. Su cabello, rojo y despuntado, fulguraba como sangre en la noche, y sus brazos –como siempre- permanecían firmemente cruzados sobre su pecho. Por otro lado, la arena bajo los pies de Hinata comenzaba a retraerse de regreso a la calabaza.

—¡G-G-Gaara-kun…! —susurró, sobresaltada, aún temblando del susto que la súbita aparición le había causado.

El chico no movió un músculo —Te asusté.

Sonrojada y bajando la mirada a sus pies, Hinata asintió —S-Si... Anou... lamento h-haberte a-atacado... yo no... no s-sabía... —¡Dios!, había sido tonta. Había atacado, de todas las personas, nada más y nada menos que al Kazekage de Sunagakure. ¿Y si él se enfadaba? ¿Con ella? ¿Con la aldea? ¿Y si por culpa de ella, todo por lo que habían trabajado todos tan arduamente se derrumbaba?. _E-Espero... que G-Gaara-kun no esté enfadado... _Se lamentó, removiéndose inquieta en su lugar.

Pero este no dijo nada al respecto. Simplemente permaneció allí, observándola inmóvil con sus ojos traslúcidos fijos en la pequeña y frágil complexión de ella —Atácame. Ven a mi como si quisieras matarme.

—¿Ma-Matarte? —repitió, con sus ojos níveos aún abiertos desmesuradamente—. Y-Yo no q-q-quiero... —_n-no quiero atacar a G-Gaara-kun..._— eso n-no...

Pero sus ojos, fríos y serios, dejaban poco espacio a las vacilaciones y dudas. Poco espacio a las objeciones y nulo espacio a las negativas. Y Hinata se sintió aún más incómoda bajo su mirada impasible. Aún entonces, no quería atacarlo. No quería ir a él con intenciones de dañarlo. Simplemente no quería arremeter contra él, aún cuando sabía que seguramente sería incapaz de tocarlo siquiera —Y-Yo no... no q-quiero... —susurró, armándose de valor. La vista de él sobre ella se endureció un poco más, tanto que le recordaba a como había sido durante los primeros exámenes chuunin. Como había sido aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte. _Así que una lluvia de agujas, ¿no? Entonces yo voy a hacer que caiga una lluvia de sangre._ Un pequeño escalofrío la sacudió. Gaara no la dañaría, no sería capaz de lastimarla. No, ese ya no era él. _No hubo dolor. Porque ni siquiera hubo tiempo de sentirlo. La amarga sangre de los cuerpos fluye y se mezcla con la interminable arena, llenando el caos en mi interior, haciéndome más fuerte._ Él ya no mataba por placer. Hinata lo sabía. Aún así, las imágenes seguían amontonándose en su frágil mente. _Cállate. Aún no estoy satisfecho. Jamás pensé en ustedes como familia. Si te metes en mi camino, te mataré... _Arremolinándose como la arena había hecho bajo sus pies segundos antes.

—Dirige tu instinto asesino hacia mi —repitió, liberando una pequeña porción de arena de la calabaza sujeta a su espalda.

—¿I-I-Instinto a-asesino...? —musitó, aún quieta y desconcertada—. Yo no... n-no tengo...

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y asintió secamente. En efecto, lo había supuesto desde hacía un tiempo ya, que aquella muchacha era demasiado gentil, demasiado suave y delicada. Demasiado bondadosa para dañar a alguien intencionalmente y sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo. De hecho, recordaba a alguien más diciéndole aquellas palabras en el pasado. Alguien actualmente cercano a ella —Retírate. No estás hecha para ser un ninja. Eres demasiado amable... te gusta la paz, evitar los conflictos, y siempre estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte —repitió Gaara, con voz neutra y seria, y un semblante igual de inexpresivo, recordando el combate en que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas—. Además, no tienes confianza en ti misma. Siempre te sientes inferior. Es por eso que no te importa ser una Genin. Hyuuga Neji —citó al final, aguardando una reacción de ella. Algo.

La expresión de ella se tornó en una de abatimiento. Sus ojos, blancos como la nieve, revelaban una tristeza inmensa, casi inconmensurable. Podía verla. Casi palparla. La sensación de soledad en su interior y en el aire. Arremolinándose, recordándole todos y cada uno de sus fracasos. De sus errores y derrotas. Recordándole cada una de sus heridas y cicatrices. Recordándole las razones por las que había sentido aquel horrible dolor en primer lugar. _Retírate. No estás hecha para ser un ninja._ Aquella insoportable tristeza. _¡Haz lo que quieras! Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene solo cinco años... ¡no es lo que necesita el clan Hyuuga!_ Pero había decidido, tiempo atrás ya, que no volvería a caer en ella, en la oscuridad, en el camino equivocado del que Naruto la había sacado. _Perdedora. Perdedora. Perdedora._ No volvería a ser esa niña triste y pequeña que se aislaba de todo porque temía ser herida, no volvería a ser la niña que no quería el mundo.

Aún inmóvil, Gaara observó el sutil cambio en los ojos de ella. Ya no lucía triste y quebrada y dolida por haberle él recordado aquellas palabras, ya no lucía vacilante y dubitativa. Aquella, delante de él, no era la misma Hinata de segundos atrás. Era distinta. Sus ojos, _esos_ ojos blancos, eran distintos. Cargados con una firme determinación que solo había visto en aquellos exámenes chuunin tiempo atrás, pero que al momento no le habían interesado en absoluto. De hecho, en aquel entonces, había sido su sangre derramada la que había agitado su interior, excitado sus sentidos e instinto asesino, y no ella. Nunca ella. Hinata había sido solo una pobre presa, destinada a perder en las manos de un oponente mayor, por no tener instinto asesino.

Por otro lado, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado para ella desde aquel entonces. Aún no poseía instinto asesino alguno, ni un fuerte odio que la alimentara, y eso probablemente tampoco cambiaría jamás. Tal y como había dicho Hyuuga Neji, ella era demasiado amable. Demasiado bondadosa, incluso con aquellos que no merecían dicho trato. Como _él_, él jamás había sido merecedor de dicho trato por parte de ella. Él había sido un monstruo, un niño monstruo nacido en la oscuridad y criado en ella. Todo lo que había de horrible, trágico y corrupto en el mundo. Una aberración. Eso había sido él, una monstruosidad. Y aún así ella lo había aceptado. Aún a pesar de haber sido testigo de sus actos más cruentos tiempo atrás, lo había hecho. Como si no hubiera habido en ningún momento algo malo con él. Como si no hubiera estado dañado. Si, Hyuuga Hinata era demasiado amable. Demasiado negligente con los demás y eso algún día probablemente terminaría matándola. En el mundo en que vivían, eso acabaría con ella. Porque Hinata era todo lo que había de piadoso, benéfico y puro en el mundo, y él aún se preguntaba cómo era que alguien así había sobrevivido intacto durante tanto tiempo.

La determinación aún seguía en sus ojos, titilando por momentos e intercambiándose con aquella gran tristeza que habitaba en su interior. Por lo que, aprovechando el momento, Gaara liberó parte de su arena y la retuvo en el aire, sin siquiera mover un dedo o músculo —Atácame —repitió.

_No q-quiero... a-atacar a Gaara-kun... _Pensó apesadumbrada, aún así, se forzó a si misma a dejar de pensar en ello. Era evidente, por la firmeza en su mirada y su rostro inexpresivo, que estaba determinado a provocar un ataque hacia él por parte de ella. Y aún cuando Hinata no deseara pelear, mucho menos con él, debería hacerlo si no quería lucir tal y como Neji la había descrito, delante de los ojos de Gaara. Después de todo, llevaba años intentando probar que esa no era ella y no quería que él se quedara con esa imagen de ella. No quería que nadie pensara de esa forma. Menos aún, alguien a quien Hinata apreciaba y admiraba. Tomando aire, vacilante, se colocó en posición. Gaara cerró los ojos.

—B-Byakugan... —susurró en la noche, y las venas y arterias de alrededor de sus ojos se recortaron contra la piel de ella, bajo su piel, dejando los pliegues a la vista.

Inmediatamente, una gran cantidad de arena salió de la calabaza que llevaba sujeta a su espalda y se mantuvo por unos segundos suspendida en el aire, sobre él, para luego precipitarse sobre la pequeña complexión de Hinata. Armándose de toda su concentración y flexibilidad, logró eludir –a duras penas- el ataque. Una, dos veces. Jadeando, volvió a retomar su posición característica del puño gentil. _G-Gaara-kun... es muy f-fuerte..._ Pero no se rendiría, simplemente no podía. Si quería ser mejor, ser más fuerte, si quería ser útiles a aquellos que eran importante para ella, si quería ser reconocida, rendirse no era una opción.

La arena se arremolinó sobre su cabeza, formando pequeñas esferas de arena del tamaño de una bala. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente —Rendan: Suna Shigure.

Cientos de esferas como balas de arena sólida se dirigieron a toda velocidad en su dirección. Y, por un instante, las rodillas le temblaron pero tuvo que componerse rápidamente. De otra forma, todas ellas impactarían contra su cuerpo, baleándolo, causándole un daño severo y abundantes hemorragias internas. Por la fuerza, y por la velocidad a la que se movían, Hinata podía colegir que se trataba de una técnica poderosa y el mero impacto de una de esas pequeñas esferas de arena sería capaz de quebrarle los huesos. No por nada Gaara se había convertido en Kazekage, después de todo. Aún así, sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo y quedarse apreciando la técnica solo la llevaría a terminar sangrando en el suelo. Tomando aire, afianzó su postura, y rápidamente comenzó a mover sus brazos extendidos en el aire, acumulando chakra con todas sus fuerzas y lo más rápidamente posible. _¿L-Lo lograré...?_ Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el flujo de su chakra. _Yo... yo s-se que puedo... yo... _Podía sentirlo, cada centímetro del flujo de su cuerpo acumulándose en sus manos, en sus palmas, en cada yema de sus diez dedos. La calidez de su chakra la estaba invadiendo, poco a poco. Solo le quedaba moldearla. _M-Más... más... afilada... fuerte... m-más grande... _—S-Shugohakke R-Rokujūyon Shō... —de sus manos, delgadas hebras de chakra comenzaron a dibujarse en el aire. Una tras otra, con los gráciles movimientos de sus palmas y dedos. Abriendo sus ojos una vez más, con el Byakugan activado, comenzó a golpear a toda velocidad las balas de arena dirigidas a su ubicación. Sus brazos convirtiéndose en inaprensibles borrones a sus ojos y los de su atacante. Gaara, aún sin moverse, continuó disparando en su dirección, observando las esferas de arena caer inertes contra el suelo tras impactar contra las manos de ella. Hasta que, finalmente, una de las pequeñas esferas compactas impactó contra la mejilla de ella, desconcentrándola, desequilibrándola y provocándole un amplio corte horizontal. Inmediatamente después, sintió algo líquido y cálido corriendo hacia abajo por su pómulo y hasta su mentón, de donde las gotas carmesí se desprendieron y fueron a parar al suelo entre sus pies.

—A-Ah... —aprovechando su desatento, Gaara alzó su mano derecha y enroscó la arena alrededor del delgado y voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica, aprisionándolo firmemente. Comprimiéndolo. Tanto que Hinata sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.

—¡Sabaku Kyu! —aún así, no la aniquiló como habría hecho en el pasado con su técnica, Sabaku Sousou. Comprimiéndola hasta que su sangre le salpicara el rostro. De hecho, ni siquiera presionó la arena como lo haría con cualquier otro adversario. Simplemente la retuvo, allí, inmóvil, con los pies a duras penas en el aire. Sin embargo, la escena se le hizo familiar. Terriblemente familiar. _¿Qué soy? Yashamaru... _Detrás suyo, algo se removía inquieto en la noche pero su dolor lo había ensordecido al mundo. Su tristeza y confusión no le habían permitido el percatarse de la presencia de alguien más. Aún así, su arena había reaccionado al movimiento de los kunai sostenidos en el aire, apuntado a su espalda, y lo había protegido. Lo había cubierto, evitando que estos se enterraran en su carne. Había estado temblando, llorando, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, hasta que vio a su atacante. Era hombre, sin duda alguna, pero llevaba su rostro cubierto. _¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué... Por qué soy el único que ha de pasar por todo esto? _En su mente, Shukaku bramaba que le cediera el control, que él le otorgaría su poder, y que acabarían con esa persona en un instante. Tan solo un segundo, y dicha persona caería inerte, muerta y sin vida al suelo. Y así lo había hecho...

—G-G-Ga-Gaara-kun... no p-puedo... r-respirar... —gimió, asustada.

Alterado se agarró la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en su alborotada cabellera de color rojo sangre y curvándose hacia adelante. El dolor era terrible, como si una fisura se estuviera abriendo en su mente. Como si se estuviera quebrando todo en su interior. Una vez más, la línea entre pasado y presente no existía. Todo era un torbellino de ruidos y recuerdos predominados por el color rojo de la sangre. _¿Quién eres...? ¿Por qué...? _Entonces la había visto, la venda alrededor del dedo anular en la mano derecha, y por un instante, su estómago dio un vuelco. Tragando saliva, había avanzado hasta el asesino y con miedo, y deseos de que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño o simplemente no fuera cierto, le había removido la máscara. _Yashamaru... Tú... Tú... Pensaba que eras..._ Esa noche, había muerto la última persona que Gaara había amado, la única que había tenido lugar alguno en su vida. La única que había amado. Y con él, con Yashamaru, habían muerto sus últimas esperanzas de salir de la soledad. Sus últimos deseos de ser reconocido por otros, de ser salvado. Con su tío, con aquella mentira, había muerto el Gaara que era humano y débil y dependiente. Había muerto por completo, dejándose devorar por el monstruo en su interior. _Eso es Gaara... Yo. Por fin lo entiendo. Estoy solo. No confiaré en nadie ni amaré a nadie. Estoy solo. Si, estoy solo. _

—G-Gaa...

Asiéndose aún con más fuerzas la cabeza, como queriendo enterrarse los dedos en el cráneo y detener la confusión con sus propias manos, se curvó un poco más hacia delante, ocultando su rostro de la vista de la joven Hyuuga. La cual, tras soltarse la arena de alrededor de su cuerpo de forma brusca, cayó al suelo de forma bastante poco grácil. Poniéndose de pie, no obstante, se acercó con cuidado y lentitud hacia él. Su expresión una de genuina preocupación —¿G-Gaara-kun estás b-bien...? —susurró, deteniéndose frente a él. Los párpados negros del Kazekage cerrados fuertemente. _Ámate a ti mismo. Y lucha solo por ti mismo._ Eso había decidido en aquel entonces, pero esas palabras eran algo que habían quedado en el pasado ya. Palabras que él mismo había enterrado, cuando había decidido seguir el camino de Uzumaki Naruto. _Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí..._

Hinata, a su lado, había comenzado a preocuparse aún más. Gaara parecía completamente perdido en el interior de su cabeza, y continuaba aferrándose como si el interior de esta le quemara —¿D-Duele...? Porque... p-puedo b-buscar a Sakura-san... o a T-Tsunade-sama... para q-que te cure... yo p-puedo...

_No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí. _¿Por qué le hacía ella sentir algo similar a aquello, sin lo insoportable del dolor? ¿Por qué cada vez que ella estaba cerca, muy cerca, su interior se arremolinaba en un caos interminable y en su pecho y estómago se formaba un nudo? ¿por qué no podía ponerle palabras a aquello? Porque, de una forma u otra, y desde hacía un año ya, había arribado a la sospecha de comprender teóricamente de qué se trataba, pero eso no podía ser del todo factible. Después de todo, y como le había dicho a ella un tiempo atrás, él no conocía esa forma de lazo. _Desconozco ese tipo de vínculo_. Lo más cercano que había conocido a un vínculo, era su relación con Uzumaki Naruto, sus hermanos y su aldea, y ninguno de ellos se parecía a lo que ocurría con él cada vez que se acercaba a la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Ninguno de esos lazos se parecía al lazo que aparentemente compartía con ella.

Retirando lentamente sus dedos de su cabellera carmesí, fue a sentarse a una roca que se encontraba al borde del claro. Hinata, tímidamente, lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, cuidando de no establecer ningún tipo de contacto con él. Inconscientemente, comenzó a chocar sus dedos en un ademán nervioso —A-Anou... G-Gaara-kun, ¿te sientes b-bien...?

Él la observó de reojo, deteniéndose particularmente en el corte a lo ancho de toda su mejilla causado por el ataque que había dirigido hacia ella. No la entendía, realmente encontraba arduo dificultoso el comprenderla. Él la había dañado, herido, la había presionado hasta dejarla sin aire con su arena y probablemente también la había asustado en el proceso y ella seguía allí, preguntando por _su_ bienestar, en vez de preocuparse por el de ella. E inclusive era obvio, por la sutil agitación de su pecho, que Hinata ni siquiera había logrado recuperar el aliento por completo. Razón por la cual debería estar intentando respirar con calma en vez de preguntarle a él sobre como se encontraba —Estás sangrando.

Sonrojada, la chica pasó su puño cerrado por el corte en su rostro intentando limpiar la sangre de su piel pálida —O-Oh... no es n-nada... yo... e-estoy bien... E-Esto... no es nada...

Él cerró los ojos por un instante y permaneció inmóvil, sin siquiera mover un músculo de su rostro o parpadear. Entonces, un pensamiento lo asaltó. Más bien un recuerdo, algo que había visto y oído durante su primer examen chuunin. Algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber registrado, más allá de las implicaciones que las palabras habían tenido. Que él era un monstruo. _Más vale que te preocupes por ti misma en lugar de los demás. Solo quedan Chouji, Neji, Lee, el ninja de la Arena y ese tipo del sonido. Solo 6. Escucha, Hinata. Si te enfrentas al tipo de la Arena retírate inmediatamente. Y una cosa más... Haz lo mismo si te enfrentas con Neji, retírate. Será muy cruel contigo. Te hará picadillo. _Aún así, no le había importado. En aquel entonces solo buscaba renovar su existencia, y deseaba un combate y un adversario que pudieran darle eso. Ella no servía. Era débil y frágil y dudaba y se podía ver en sus ojos que ni siquiera deseaba estar realmente allí, menos aún sería capaz de proveerle un combate digno. Por lo que ni siquiera había reparado en ella o en sus compañeros de equipo por más de dos segundos. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba si se habría enfrentado a él como lo había hecho contra Hyuuga Neji a pesar de las advertencias de su compañero.

Hinata, a su lado, permanecía en silencio, removiéndose incómoda ante la mirada intensa de él —A-Anou... ¿S-Sucede algo malo G-Gaara-kun...?

Él se enderezó, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, aún observándola por el rabillo del ojo —Aquel que intentó eliminar tu existencia, Hyuuga Neji. Te enfrentaste a él, ¿por qué? —había sido obvio, aún para él, que el resentimiento que provenía del ahora Jounin no había sido un misterio ni enigma alguno para ella. De hecho, el odio que él profesaba hacia la patética Genin había sido completamente traslúcido para él. Como Gaara mismo. Neji tenía _esos_ ojos. Ojos que conocían la soledad. Y como él mismo, el Hyuuga también había odiado algo. El Souke. La heredera del clan. Algo que le diera sentido a su odio y lo dirigiera para salvarlo del infierno. Y ese odio había sido la joven ahora sentada a su lado. Y ella también lo había sabido, aún entonces, que su primo la odiaba e intentaría matarla. Aún así, se había enfrentado a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinata se encogió aún más incómoda en su lugar —Y-Yo solo... yo q-quería cambiar... p-por mi cuenta... n-no quería... seguir s-siendo una carga p-para nadie más. N-Ni para Shino-kun, ni Kiba-kun, ni para K-Kurenai-sensei... Por eso y-yo...

—Pudiste haber muerto —señaló lo obvio, impasible. De modo fáctico. Y ella ocultó su rostro tras su largo flequillo índigo.

—S-Si... —tomó aire— p-pero... N-Naruto-kun... v-ver a Naruto-kun... m-me hizo sentir q-que el valor crecía d-dentro de mi... y solo quise... s-ser útil... p-por una vez... q-quise... t-tener una r-razón...

_...para existir_. Concluyó él en su cabeza, a pesar de que ella jamás lo dijo. Al menos no en voz alta. Pero lo sabía, él también lo comprendía y lo había comprendido a la temprana edad de 6 años, cuando su mundo se había derrumbado en una asquerosa mentira sobre su cabeza. La soledad, el dolor de no ser necesitado por nadie. De no tener motivos para existir, ese era el dolor más terrible en aquel mundo. Y se lo había dicho al Nara y a Naruto mismo antes de intentar asesinar a Rock Lee. Se lo había dicho como la verdad más universal en su miserable vida. _Era la herramienta peligrosa de la aldea, pero aún me usaban con cuidado. Era solo una reliquia del pasado de la que querían deshacerse. Así que, ¿para qué existir y vivir? Me hice a mí mismo esa pregunta, pero no pude hallar respuesta alguna. Pero... mientras vivas necesitas esas razones. O es lo mismo que estar muerto. _

Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, jugando inquieta con sus dedos una vez más, chocando la punta de uno contra el otro y girándolos en un acto nervioso. _Yo n-nunca más, ¡q-querré huir!_ _Yo también puedo... Siempre he estado observando, por años... _—S-Solo quise s-sentir... —susurró— q-que servía p-para algo... —y lo había hecho, lo había sentido, incluso había llegado a creerlo.

El semblante de Gaara no manifestó nada al respecto, nada en absoluto. Su expresión, como siempre, permanecía completamente inexpresiva. Aún así, su voz resonó en el silencio del bosque —A pesar de lo que tu compañero te advirtió...

La chica asintió tímidamente —S-Si...

—¿Y si hubieras luchado conmigo? —la cuestionó, aunque su tono era algo más serio, frío y algo demandante. Quizá distante. Aunque, suponía que la respuesta no le sorprendería. No realmente. Si había logrado descifrar al menos esa parte de ella, estaba convencido que sabía cuales serían las palabras de la Hyuuga. Estaba seguro de que fuera quien fuera no cambiaría nada. Lo cual la hacía inocente, tonta e imprudente.

—Y-Yo no... n-no me habría r-retirado... no... habría... r-retirado mis p-palabras...

La expresión de él se tornó oscura, ácida. Si, lo sabía. Lo había sabido antes de siquiera formularla. Ella era demasiado tenaz para ser tan pequeña y tímida, demasiado imprudente para ser tan frágil y fácilmente rompible, y demasiado inocente para luchar contra él. En tan solo segundos, todo habría terminado. Ella había desaparecido en un giro de su arena y junto a ella sus sueños, y deseos, y todos aquellos sentimientos bondadosos que reservaba para los demás. En un segundo, sino menos, él habría borrado su existencia de la faz de la tierra con un movimiento de sus dedos. Entonces no le habría significado nada. Y el pensamiento, contemplado en la actualidad, lo perturbaba. Tanto como la hacía la idea de que su combate con Naruto hubiera resultado diferente, con la muerte del rubio y él como ganador. Sin embargo, había una diferencia con Naruto. Él no había perdido, y no lo haría, por el simple hecho de ser quien era. Ella, por el contrario, no. Ella habría perecido en el instante. Y aún resultaba fácil para él aniquilarla, si bien definitivamente no había contado con que resistiera a sus ataques de esa forma. Hinata jamás sería capaz de dañarlo, no físicamente al menos —Te habría matado —musitó, en tono lóbrego. Ojos fijos en la luna sobre sus cabezas. Si el Shukaku aún estuviera en su interior, probablemente se estaría agitando con la luna llena de aquella noche. Probablemente ya la habría matado, en ese preciso momento.

Hinata, temblando ligeramente, lo miró de reojo. Su voz, y la forma en que había dicho aquello, le habían recordado al hombre que había visto en el bosque de la muerte años atrás, cuando aún no era un hombre, sino un niño como ella. Un asesino. Y la sola idea le había causado cierto miedo, y tristeza. Sus ojos de aquel entonces no se comparaban con los de ahora, si bien los ojos de Gaara aún lucían solitarios y privados de emociones, privados de afecto, no se parecían en absoluto a aquellos que había visto años atrás, en la torre tras el examen de supervivencia. Y durante los combates preliminares. _Puedo cubrir tu bocota y matarte... Pero eso sería una pena para ti._

—¿Ahora me temes? —dijo, notando el pequeño temblor en las rodillas de ella.

La chica negó tímidamente con la cabeza, encogiéndose en su lugar y cubriéndose el rostro con su largo flequillo —N-No... yo no... yo c-confío en ti G-Gaara-kun... —a lo largo de aquel año se había repetido una y otra vez, y aún cuando Hinata sabía que nunca lograba sonar del todo convincente, seguiría diciendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez, porque en verdad las creía. En verdad creía en él, y en que no la dañaría. Para Hinata, Gaara era mucho más que un monstruo o el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena, mucho más que un Kage. Como ella, y como Naruto y Neji, él era alguien fuerte... alguien a quien admirar, porque había conocido la soledad y se había sobrepuesto a ella. Y si era Kazekage, si era reconocido, y si eso tenía valor alguno, era porque él había recorrido el arduo camino hasta llegar allí. Porque se había esforzado por alcanzar el objetivo que se había planeado, y no por ser una posición de importancia, o el hijo del Kazekage anterior, sino por mérito propio. _Como N-Naruto-kun... _Pensó, cerrando suavemente los ojos.

Gaara, que había permanecido hasta el momento inmóvil, con la vista fija en la oscuridad de la noche que tanto placer le provocaba, se tensó al sentir algo tocar suavemente su hombro. E inmediatamente todos sus músculos, de la cabeza a los pies, se contrajeron en una reacción de rechazo frente a lo extraño y desconocido. Deslizando sus orbes aguamarinas hasta el rabillo de sus ojos, sin virar la cabeza o siquiera moverla a un lado, observó el contacto establecido, claramente no esperado ni consentido. Se contuvo de apartarse al ver la figura de la chica inclinada suavemente hacia su lado, y la cabeza de esta recostada tan gentilmente en su hombro. Estaba dormida. Suspirando y cerrando los ojos él también, tomó la calabaza que yacía apoyada junto a la roca sobre la que se encontraba sentado y la aferró con prudencia a su espalda. La arena, sigilosa como siempre, se deslizó fuera de esta y hacia Hinata, tomándola con cuidado desde debajo.

Aún encontraba a aquella muchacha un misterio. Un enigma. Algo que ni él mismo podía concebir. No del todo, eso era. Y ese hecho era algo que lo estaba perturbando. Perturbando su calma y serenidad. Esa por la que había trabajado a lo largo de los años. _Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh? _Ella lo destruía todo.


	12. Antisépticos y celos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

12/22

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometí acá está el capítulo de hoy (nochebuena o no, dije que lo iba a subir y pienso cumplir mi promesa). Y bueno, hélo aquí. No sé como habrá quedado pero espero les guste. Por otro lado, y como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos. Gracias, de verdad, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi humilde historia y más aún a aquellos que roban un poquito más de su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, darme una critica constructiva, animarme, o simplemente decirme qué les pareció y les parece hasta el momento la historia. Gracias. Por agregar a Favorites y a Alerts. Sinceramente. Leer de ustedes me alegra el día. Y... Les deseo a todos una muy, **muy feliz nochebuena**, y ojalá reciban** Navidad** con sus seres queridos y las personas que son importantes para ustedes. Así como con rica comida y buenos deseos. =). Por supuesto, este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes también, como el de ayer. Y espero que les guste...

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XI

"Antisépticos y celos"

* * *

Un olor familiar la invadió. Era fuerte, y persistente –como si estuviera en el aire-, y hacía arder sus fosas nasales, causándole un pequeño lagrimeo en los lagrimales de sus blancos ojos cerrados. Aún así, no deslizó sus párpados hacia arriba, no descubrió su mirada. Tenía una idea de dónde se encontraba, o eso creía, y por el momento se sentía bien solo yaciendo allí, quieta y pretendiendo estar dormida. Por otro lado, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, si es que estaba donde realmente creía estar y suponía que sí porque no era la primera vez que terminaba en ese lugar. De hecho, y a lo largo de su vida, había ido a parar en demasiadas ocasiones allí, por lo cual Kiba siempre le reprochaba su imprudencia en misiones, en las que casi siempre terminaba completamente drenada y / o severamente dañada. Los exámenes chuunin y la invasión a la aldea no habían sido una excepción tampoco. Siempre lograba, de una forma u otra, y en sus esfuerzo de mejorar, herirse gravemente en el intento. Aunque esas nunca eran sus intenciones.

Finalmente reconoció el olor familiar, antisépticos. Y la luz sobre su cabeza, tan fuerte y blanca que aún llegaba a ella a través de la piel pálida de sus párpados le confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba en el hospital, probablemente a causa de algún daño severo a su cuerpo o extenuación extrema. Ahora que lo recordaba, probablemente la segunda opción era la más probable. Después de todo, lo último que recordaba era haber entrenado con Neji, luego con Shino y Kiba, por su cuenta, y finalmente con... Abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojada e intentando ver si alguien más se encontraba con ella. Unos ojos verdes, vivaces, le devolvieron la mirada aliviada.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó la chica, y Hinata reconoció inmediatamente el característico color de cabello que hacía única a su interlocutora—. Despertaste, me alegro.

Con cuidado y delicadeza, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada contra el respaldar de la cama. Sábanas blancas cubrían sus piernas hasta su regazo, por lo cual estaba agradecida. La sola idea de exponerse le causaba algo de pena y vergüenza, aún frente a los ojos de otro chica como lo era Sakura. E incluso intentó cubrirse un poco más, tímidamente, aferrando las telas contra su cuerpo —A-Anou... ¿Cómo...?

La joven aprendiz de la Quinta pareció desconcertada —¿No lo recuerdas?

Ligeramente ruborizada, la Hyuuga hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza —N-No... esto... lo s-siento... —confesó, sintiéndose avergonzada al respecto.

Sakura pareció por un instante pensativa —Bueno, yo tampoco lo sé. Shizune-san me dijo que te encontrabas aquí y que viera si estabas bien, dado que ella tenía que hacer papeleo para Tsunade-shishou...

—O-Oh... —entonces Sakura tampoco sabía. Desilusionada, bajó la mirada, observando sus propios dedos curvados sobre la tela blanca. Que tonta se sentía, había ido a parar al hospital y ni siquiera recordaba cómo o porque. ¿Qué pensaría Neji de ella? ¿O su padre?

—Pero no tenías nada grave, estabas exhausta, y tenías ese corte en tu mejilla.

—¿C-C-Corte...? —balbuceó, alzando las yemas de sus dedos hasta palpar el tajo horizontal que atravesaba su antes perfecta y pálida mejilla. No obstante, no tocó este, sino un cuadrado de gasa colocado cuidadosamente sobre la herida. _E-Entonces, Gaara-kun... _

—Si, pero no es nada. Aunque era algo profundo —sonrió.

Hinata asintió —A-Anou... G-Gracias... S-Sakura-san... y... u-ummm… lamento haberte c-causado m-molestias…

La pelirrosa simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, y se puso de pie. Lista para marcharse. Una vez fuerza de la habitación, y con la puerta cerrada, Hinata oyó una segunda voz, alegre y escandalosamente familiar exclamar el nombre de la chica que acababa de abandonar el cuarto. Al reconocer de quien se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa agració sus rosados labios —¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!

—Naruto, cierra la boca, esto es un hospital —lo reprendió la pelirrosa, y Hinata no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de cuando todos ellos aún estaban en la academia. Aún con los años, no podía decir que habían cambiado demasiado. Si bien habían crecido, y se habían hecho más fuerte –o en su caso, al menos eso quería creer-, en esencia seguían siendo los mismos niños. Naruto aún era alborotado, y determinado y aún amaba el ramen por encima de todas las cosas. Ino aún cuidaba religiosamente su apariencia y Sakura aún competía con la rubia por la atención. Sasuke, aún cuando se había marchado y regresado, seguía siendo igualmente frío y serio y aún rivalizaba con Naruto como Sakura lo hacía con Ino. Shikamaru, a pesar de ser ahora Jounin y con más responsabilidades de las que había afirmado desear tener, seguía holgazaneando y escapándose de su problemática compañera de equipo para ver la nubes con Chouji, el cual seguía cargando a todas partes un paquete de patatas sabor barbacoa. Su equipo también era el mismo. Kiba era más alto, y Akamaru mucho más grande, pero ambos actuaban como si el can aún fuera cachorro, y disfrutaban cada segundo juntos. Shino, por su parte, continuaba oculto a la vista del mundo, y aún se enfurruñaba por pequeñeces, pero también se preocupaba por la amistad y la camaradería desde su silencio. Y ella, como siempre, aún admiraba a Naruto, y aún quería ser reconocida por aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Y aún trabajaba duro, sin rendirse, y se esforzaba por mantener sus palabras. Así como también trabajaba duro por ser útil a los demás, y también quería ser capaz de cuidar ella de quienes le importaban. También quería ser capaz de lograr algo en su vida que le diera a esta significado. _Como N-Naruto-kun y Gaara-kun... _

—Pero... ¡Sakura-chan! —lloriqueó el rubio desde el corredor, y un golpe se oyó inmediatamente después—. ¡Ouch, dolió, dolió, dolió-ttebayo!

—Te dije que esto era un hospital.

—Pero... estuve buscándote por todos lados, Sakura-chan... El Teme también... o algo así... tenemos una misión.

—¿Con Sasuke-kun? —no sonaba molesta o triste, sino sorprendida. Y eso se debía probablemente a que el Uchiha, y hasta recientemente, había estado a prueba sin la posibilidad de realizar misiones de ningún tipo. De hecho, había sido una sorpresa para todos que la Hokage le hubiera permitido realizar el examen chuunin el año anterior. Aunque Hinata suponía que Naruto había tenido bastante que ver con ello, o la misma Sakura quizá.

—¡De veras! La vieja Tsunade nos asignó una.

Otro golpe se oyó tras las palabras del rubio, probablemente del puño de la chica impactando con la cabeza dura de Naruto —¡Te dije que no llames así a Tsunade-shishou! —entonces pareció recapacitar—. Pero... ¿tú y Sasuke-kun no tienen el examen en menos de una semana?

Naruto rió —Heh. Pero la terminaremos antes de eso, Sakura-chan. Además, podré entrenar mi nueva técnica para los exámenes.

La sonrisa retornó a los labios de Hinata. _N-Naruto-kun también s-se presentará..._ Pensó, algo más animada. No obstante, el ruido de alguien corriendo por los corredores la distrajo nuevamente. Parecían ser una persona, y algo más pesado trotando apresuradamente.

—¡Kiba, no corras por los corredores, esto es un hospital! —la voz de la pelirrosa se volvió a oír. Severa y molesta. A veces Sakura sonaba extremadamente igual a Tsunade, lo cual intimidaba a Hinata un poquito. Su compañero de equipo, por otro lado, no se intimidaría fácilmente. Ni tomaría a bien el que alguien se dirigiera a él de esa forma. En ese sentido, Kiba era aún más cabeza dura que Naruto.

Y de hecho, Kiba ignoró la reprimenda por completo —Oy, ¡¿dónde está Hinata?

La voz de otra persona, que aparentemente acababa de arribar, también se oyó desde afuera. Solo que más baja y seria —Eso dije yo.

—¡Bah! Déjame en paz, Shino. ¿Acaso tú no estás preocupado?

—Por supuesto, como camarada... Después de todo, las personas unidas por lazos se llaman amigos.

Hinata evitó soltar una pequeña y casi silenciosa carcajada suave, dado que podía imaginarse la expresión de Kiba con los ojos en blanco. Aún así, la gracia del momento desapareció tal y como vino. No había querido que sus compañeros de equipo se enteraran de su pequeña estadía en el hospital, menos aún que fueran a visitarla. En parte, porque se preocupaban demasiado por ella, y lo harían aún más a causa de esto, y en parte porque no quería preocuparlos, ni causarles molestia alguna. Pero, aparentemente, ya era algo tarde para ello. La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Oy, Hinata! ¿Estás bien? —Shino entró tras el castaño, en completo silencio y con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Akamaru aguardó jadeando y moviendo la cola desde la entrada del cuarto.

Sonrojada, y aferrando las sábanas contra su cuerpo (pues por alguna razón usaba ropas holgadas) intentando disimular y cubrir sus formas, asintió suavemente con la cabeza —E-Estoy bien... Kiba-kun... G-Gracias...

Pero el castaño no parecía satisfecho, pues continuaba observándola fijo. Examinándola por completo, como esperando encontrar algo más en ella, algo que no estuviera bien —¡Tsk! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas aquí?

Shino asintió —Kiba tiene razón, los camaradas deben cuidarse entre sí.

Ruborizada, la chica asintió. Se sentía culpable. En ningún momento había tenido la intención de ofenderlos con sus acciones, simplemente había querido evitarles el disgusto de verla en aquel estado, y de tener que dejar sus actividades diarias para visitarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Después de todo, estaba bien. Solo algo agotada y con uno que otro rasguño. Y no quería depender de ellos en todo tampoco —A-Anou... lo siento... yo no... u-uh... no quería preocuparlos... De verdad... estoy bien... C-Creo... que solo me desmayé... —aunque tal no era el caso. Simplemente se había dormido, y ni siquiera quería pesar en qué habría pensado él de ella. De hecho, la sola idea le causaba pena, timidez. Cada vez que intentaba armarse de valor frente a él, o permanecer a su lado, terminaba perdiendo el conocimiento de una forma u otra.

Kiba, por otro lado, no creyó del todo las palabras de ella. Hinata era demasiado buena para mentir correctamente, y su sola mirada y rubor la delataban al instante —Oy, te dije que era una mala idea.

La Hyuuga asintió —Ummm... L-Lo siento... —susurró, bajando suavemente la cabeza. No había tenido intención alguna de inquietarlos, menos aún de que dejaran de hacer todo lo que probablemente deberían estar haciendo solo para verla a ella. Pero Kiba y Shino siempre habían sido de esa manera con ella, siempre cuidándola, velando por su seguridad en misiones y demás. Siempre con un ojo sobre ella para ver que no le sucediera nada. Tanto que a veces Hinata pensaba que ninguno luchaba a su máximo potencial solo por estar dividiendo su atención hacia su persona. Además, no quería que ellos se preocuparan tanto. Hinata quería ser capaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, no ser siempre una imposición para ellos. Quería ser capaz de ser fuerte por su cuenta.

Suspirando suavemente, ladeó la cabeza olvidando que había estado intentando disimular el trozo de gasa que Sakura le había colocado sobre la mejilla para cubrir el profundo corte. Kiba, por supuesto, lo notó al instante. Por otro lado, era probable que Shino ya lo hubiera notado (incluso desde el inicio) y hubiera optado por no decir nada. Así era el Aburame, después de todo. Aunque velaba por ella tanto como Kiba lo hacía, dejaba un margen de confianza en sus decisiones y habilidades. Quizá por la propia forma de ser de Shino. El Inuzuka, en cambio, solía ser un poco más extremista. Y en ocasiones, en entrenamientos mismos, inclusive se contenía contra ella para no hacerle daño. Y aún lo hacía, a veces, a pesar de que Hinata les había dicho a ambos que si deseaban cuidarla fueran a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Como lo hacía Neji.

El Inuzuka se cruzó de brazos, observando con los ojos negros el apósito que cubría la herida que la arena le había causado —Oy, ¿qué te sucedió allí?

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos aún sentada en la cama —O-Oh... no... n-no es n-nada Kiba-kun... e-es solo un rasguño... —era evidente en la expresión de él que no le creía en absoluto. Si bien era probable que Hinata hubiera tropezado y se hubiera raspado o lo hubiera hecho al caer exhausta, había algo en la forma feroz en que la miraba Kiba que le indicaba que su explicación no le convencía. Que no era suficiente. Y no lo era. En el largo cabello índigo de ella, podía oler _ese_ fuerte aroma a arena ligeramente mezclado con un aroma más similar al del óxido. Más metálico. El aroma de la sangre. Ese que en el pasado había quemado su nariz de solo olerlo pero que con el tiempo había ido disminuyendo considerablemente. Aún así, todavía había sangre entre esa arena, y eso Kiba lo había olido un año atrás (y aún lo hacía), y probablemente seguiría habiéndola siempre que hubiera alguien dispuesto a dañar Sunagakure o a desafiar a Gaara.

—¡Pff! Seguro... —exclamó, colocando ambas manos tras la nuca y mordiéndose la lengua para no comenzar a despotricar contra el pelirrojo. Kazekage o no, Naruto o no, nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que Gaara seguía siendo algo maniático y peligroso. Y, si, estaba siendo terco y tozudo y quizá infantil, y lo sabía. Pero no le importaba. No realmente. Esa era su forma de ver las cosas y para él era absoluta—. Iré a esperar con Akamaru afuera —dijo, y abandonó el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata, cabizbaja, lo observó marcharse en silencio. _¿A-Acaso... Kiba-kun se enfadó c-conmigo?_ No quería eso. Kiba era una persona importante para ella y le entristecía saber que algo que ella había hecho (o dejado de hacer, por omisión) le había causado enfado. Le había causado un disgusto. Y si bien sabía que su amigo era de mecha fácil y rápidamente irritable, rara vez (al menos en el pasado) se enfadaba con ella. Rara vez estallaba con ella. De hecho, era más probable que lo hiciera con Shino, con Naruto (con quien solía competir constantemente) y con sus contrincantes. Pero no con ella, nunca con ella. No obstante, parecía aún más crispado cuando se encontraba cerca el ex Jinchuuriki de la Arena. Algo que Hinata no comprendía del todo, dado que Kiba no tenía problema alguno con Naruto tampoco, a pesar de ser aún al día de la fecha un Jinchuuriki.

Shino miró pensativamente hacia la puerta —Está fácilmente irritable, otra vez —agregó, sin mirarla—. Los camaradas no pueden guardar rencor por mucho tiempo hacia otros camaradas. Ya se le pasará.

Hinata asintió tímidamente, suavemente —E-Eso creo... Esto... G-Gracias, Shino-kun...

El hombre alto y cubierto de ropajes y con gafas oscuras sobre los ojos asintió seriamente —Tender la mano a un camarada es parte del trabajo de equipo —y sin decir más salió para aguardar también afuera.

Ella, una vez segura de que nadie volvería a ingresar al cuarto, se quitó las sábanas de encima del cuerpo y se bajó con cuidado de la cama. No vestía una bata, como cualquier paciente de hospital, dado que su condición había sido una mera debilitación por cansancio y un pequeño corte en el rostro, sino sus ropas habituales (con la excepción de la gran chamarra lavanda que usaba encima). Aún así, le daba pena. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado... bastante, y se había tornado algo voluptuoso (a excepción de la cintura que permanecía pequeña como cuando tenía 12 años) para su gusto. Y le daba algo de pena mostrarlo abiertamente. De hecho, le apenaba la idea de que se marcaran demasiado sus curvas a los ojos de terceros, por lo que lo disimulaba a la perfección con su chamarra holgada. Tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, subió el cierre hasta arriba y se amarró el protector (que yacía sobre la mesita junto a la cama) alrededor del cuello. Una vez lista, se colocó las sandalias y abandonó la habitación. Afuera, aún aguardaban por ella sus dos compañeros de equipo, y Akamaru, el cual al verla soltó un ladrido de alegría.

—H-Hola, Akamaru —lo saludó con una sonrisa gentil, pasando delicadamente su mano por la cabeza lanuda del blanco animal, el cual en respuesta meneó la cola jubilosamente. Kiba, ante esto, sonrió caninamente.

—Heh. Eres incorregible amigo... —dijo, con la espalda contra la pared y los brazos cruzados contemplando al can regodearse con las caricias y la atención de Hinata. Esta solo sonrió tímidamente al Inuzuka, aliviada de que la mirada de enfado que había visto minutos atrás había desaparecido. _Me a-alegro... Kiba-kun ya n-no parece m-molesto..._ El castaño solo sonrió despreocupadamente. Lo odiaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado con ella. Hinata era demasiado gentil y afectuosa, demasiado amable y buena como para poder ser crudo y áspero como lo sería con cualquier otra persona. Y eso le causaba aún más odio, dado que se suponía que él era un Inuzuka. Fuerte y salvaje. Y no se ablandaba con nada, eso era para débiles y tontos. Si, odiaba con toda su alma que hubiera excepciones.

—Oy, ¿y si comemos algo? ¡Dios! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —Shino tras sus gafas oscuras enarcó una ceja que claramente decía "¿cuándo no?", pero el castaño simplemente lo ignoró. De todas formas, no le importaba demasiado lo que el Aburame tuviera para decir al respecto. Estaba cansado de las frases enigmáticas y de camaradería que solía soltar al aire de tiempo en tiempo y las amonestaciones a su conducta. Shino sinceramente debía pasar más tiempo con humanos, estar tanto tiempo con insectos lo hacía más y más raro. Y probablemente atrofiaba sus ya atrofiadas capacidades sociales.

Hinata bajó la mirada, dubitativa —P-Pero... debería e-entrenar... —susurró. Kiba la contempló con incredulidad, definitivamente Hinata se esforzaba demasiado. E incluso la palabra demasiado no era suficiente. Entonces, una sonrisa astuta cruzó sus labios, dejando al descubierto sus largos caninos. Inclinándose hacia delante, hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de ella, dijo —Oy, pero comes, ¿no?

Sonrojada, asintió muy suavemente —S-Si... pero...

Kiba se enderezó, orgulloso —¡Listo! Entonces está decidido, ¡a comer!

—¡P-P-Pero Kiba-kun...! Yo...

—Nada de peros. Además, Shino está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad? —al voltearse a su amigo en busca de ayuda, este le dedicó una mirada sombría.

—Finalmente te acordaste de que aún estaba aquí... —el Inuzuka se abofeteó la frente. _¿Otra vez está de mal humor...? ¡Cielos!_

—Como sea. Digamos que Shino está de acuerdo conmigo —el Aburame lo miró fijo, pero no dijo nada. Si su expresión revelaba algo, tampoco supo qué, dado que su rostro estaba demasiado cubierto por todas las telas y las gafas como para siquiera poder distinguir algo más que parte de la nariz de Shino (que era, básicamente, lo único a la vista).

Aún así, Hinata, siendo la persona considerada y gentil que era, se volvió al Aburame para saber si él también estaba de acuerdo —A-Anou... Shino-kun, ¿t-tu también tienes h-hambre...? —este, aparentemente más complacido de que alguien en su equipo se acordara finalmente de él y lo tomara en consideración, asintió. Dedicándole a Kiba otra mirada sombría de reojo.

Kiba puso los ojos en blanco —¡Pff! Como sea —Akamaru también soltó un ladrido.

Hinata asintió, aún así se removió indecisa. Los exámenes estaban a una semana de distancia y aún no se sentía segura del todo. Pero Kiba tenía cierta razón también, debía comer si no quería estar débil. Y no quería estarlo, eso era seguro. Quería cuidarse, y cuidar su cuerpo. Ya de por sí se sentía insegura, no quería tener que sentirse mal también. Por lo que, finalmente decidida, separó los labios. Sin embargo, de estos no salió ruido alguno, sino de su estómago, el cual gruñó ferozmente a causa de la falta de alimento. Si tomaba en consideración el tiempo que había permanecido sin comer, era completamente entendible. Aún así, la situación le daba pena.

Kiba soltó una sonora carcajada —Heh, he ahí mi respuesta. Lo sabía.

Sonrojada, Hinata hizo otro gesto afirmativo con la cabeza; y sin más deliberaciones al respecto, los tres se pusieron en movimiento. Aún a pesar de que no habían hablado adónde comerían, estaba implícito entre ellos que sería en Ichiraku Ramen, dado que era el único lugar (ya que se trataba de un puesto semiabierto) en el que permitían que Akamaru permaneciera con ellos, siempre que no causara problemas. O se comiera el ramen de detrás del mostrador (o el ramen de Naruto), como había ocurrido en una ocasión. O dos.

Kiba, por supuesto, caminaba monopolizando la conversación con uno de sus animados monólogos —Ya verá ese idiota, con nuestra nueva técnica le ganaremos, ¿verdad Akamaru? —aún así, ninguno de los dos miembros restantes del equipo parecía importarle. Shino permanecía observando detenidamente un insecto que acababa de posarse sobre la palma de su mano, y Hinata oía todo en silencio. Aún cuando el Inuzuka no era la persona más elocuente, le agradaba oírlo, pues –de una forma u otra- el castaño siempre lograba sonsacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Sin importar la situación, siempre era capaz de animarla con sus bromas y tonterías. Además, su determinación y confianza en sí mismo le causaban a Hinata cierta admiración. Kiba hablaba de sí mismo con tal seguridad que le daba algo de envidia sana. En más de una ocasión, la chica desearía poder ser como él y simplemente decir lo que pensaba sin tapujos en vez de dar cientos de rodeos y tropezar una y otra vez sobre sus palabras, pero sabía que eso no era del todo posible. Kiba era una persona (como Naruto), y ella era otra completamente distinta y eso no estaba del todo mal tampoco. Pero debía aceptar, y lo había hecho efectivamente, que nunca sería confiada y extrovertida como Ino o Sakura. O firme como Tenten. Y eso estaba bien también. A su manera, esforzándose poco a poco, ella lograría sus objetivos, como el resto de las kunoichi lograban los suyos. Así le costara un poquito más.

—Y esta vez más le vale no usar trucos bajos. La última vez deseé arrancarme el sentido del olfato por semanas... —continuó, pero Hinata simplemente había dejado de escucharlo. Y, de hecho, había dejado de caminar a su lado. Shino, cuando se percató, se detuvo. Kiba, desconcertado hizo lo mismo—. ¡Oy, Hinata! ¡¿Qué haces ahí atrás?

La joven no respondió, simplemente permaneció allí, de pie, como paralizada y con sus grandes ojos blancos abiertos de par en par. Sus manos, nerviosas, aferraban el borde de la chamarra y jugaban con ella y en sus mejillas había aparecido un diminuto (casi imperceptible) rubor. Al voltear la mirada desconcertado, comprendió qué era lo que la había hecho detenerse en seco. Sus ojos se oscurecieron peligrosamente, así como sus colmillos aparecieron desde debajo de su labio superior.  
Allí, a no más de unos metros, se encontraban caminando los hermanos de la arena. Delante de los tres, como guiando el paso, caminaba Gaara. Erguido y completamente serio. Su rostro, como siempre, permanecía imperturbable (al punto que ni un músculo de este se movilizaba), así como sus ojos fríos, y vestía –a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo- su túnica característica de Kazekage. Al percatarse de la mirada hostil hacia su persona y de las otras dos miradas, la segunda de ellas, más lejos y sumamente blanca, desvió su ojo hasta el rabillo, clavando su mirada traslúcida en ella y luego en el amenazante miembro del clan Inuzuka, aunque siempre de perfil y sin ladear la cabeza en la dirección de ellos.

Hinata dirigió su rostro hacia el suelo (sonrojada), aún con sus ojos fijos en Gaara, y comenzó inconscientemente a jugar con sus dedos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Caminar hasta donde se encontraba él? No, eso no estaba entre las opciones. Aún así, quería disculparse por haberse quedado vergonzosamente dormida con él presente (lo cual consideraba irrespetuoso) y agradecerle por haberla dejado en el hospital, cuando tranquilamente podría haberla dejado en el bosque. Pero lo cierto era que no se animaba a caminar hasta él, menos aún con sus dos hermanos presentes, y con las miradas de sus dos compañeros de equipo sobre ella. No obstante, sentía que debía decir algo, pero no podía obligarse a separar sus propios labios. Finalmente, y sin detenerse, Gaara pasó de largo. Hinata caminó tímidamente hasta donde se encontraban sus otros dos compañeros.

—Hoy comienzan los exámenes chuunin —comentó Shino, serio, a modo de deducción de porque se encontraban probablemente ellos allí. Hinata asintió encogidamente.

Pero Kiba solo continuó con sus ojos negros clavados en la espalda del pelirrojo que se alejaba más y más, observando de reojo a Hinata y a Gaara, quien en su opinión debería haberse detenido —¡Tsk! ¡Qué engreído!

—N-No... esto... Gaara-kun no e-es así, K-Kiba-kun... —susurró, llevándose las manos al pecho y observando las figuras de los tres alejarse más y más—, s-seguro... debe estar o-ocupado...

Pero él no lo creyó —¡Pff! —aún así, no dijo más nada. De todas formas, no importaba lo que él dijera o hiciera, nada parecía cambiar la opinión de Hinata respecto al ex Jinchuuriki de la arena. Nada parecía importarle a ella menos que su opinión al respecto (tal y como había sucedido con Naruto), aún cuando Kiba pensara todavía que era riesgoso para ella estar cerca de él.

* * *

Temari observó preocupado a su hermano menor, dando una última mirada a la expresión hostil del shinobi de Konoha, aún así Gaara no parecía afectado en absoluto por ello. De hecho, no parecía de ninguna forma inquietado por absolutamente nada. Seguro, no era la primera vez que alguien dedicaba a Gaara una mirada agresiva, y este había dejado de asesinar a todo aquel que osaba mirarlo detenidamente de esa forma por algo más de un segundo, pero aún así se sentía algo intranquila. No era la primera vez que aquella persona particular le dedicaba ese tipo de mirada y temía que la prolongación de aquello terminara finalmente con la paciencia de Gaara. Tal cosa no había ocurrido aún, y no parecía que le estuviera molestando entonces. Pero simplemente no podía sacudirse la sensación de inquietud de la cabeza. Kankuro, por otro lado, parecía bastante entretenido por la situación. Conocía brevemente el temperamento explosivo del Inuzuka, dado que habían peleado en conjunto más de una vez y desde aquella primera vez que la arena había acudido a rescatar a Konoha, y él particularmente a Kiba, aún así no había esperado que la reacción de este fuera tan intensa. Aparentemente, tanto él como el Aburame eran exageradamente sobreprotectores de su compañera de equipo, Kiba más que Shino, y además estaba movilizado por otras razones.

—¿Por qué demonios sonríes? —espetó Temari, molesta de que su hermano no se tomara en serio (para variar) la preocupación de ella.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros, aún con la sonrisa socarrona en los labios púrpuras, mientras que con una mano aseguraba los pergaminos en su espalda —Heh. Parece que el chico-perro tiene celos.

La rubia enarcó una ceja a su hermano, y ambos se volvieron a ver la expresión de Gaara. Este, por supuesto, no dijo nada. Permaneció en completo silencio, con la vista al frente. Y su rostro continuó igual de inexpresivo que segundos antes. Por lo que ambos también volvieron la vista al frente. No les sorprendía, no realmente. Después de todo, Kankuro y Temari no habían esperado otra cosa de él. En absoluto.


	13. Exámenes preliminares

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen. **

13/22

Ahora si... ¡Feliz Navidad! A todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que lo hayan pasado bonito con gente querida, que hayan recibido regalos y que hayan comido mucho y todas esas cosas que uno hace en Navidad. Y bueno, como prometí, acá está el capítulo del día. El cual espero les guste... Y como siempre, además de desearles una feliz navidad, quería decirles gracias. Sinceramente, gracias por siquiera darle una oportunidad a mi historia y por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias por agregarla también a Alerts, y a sus listas de Favorites. Me hace muy feliz. De verdad, les agradezco. Y sepan que cualquier opinión o crítica constructiva es bien recibida. En fin, espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XII

"Exámenes preliminares"

* * *

Observó el lugar con lentitud, deslizando sus blancos ojos opacos por todo el sitio. Era familiar, por supuesto, pues se trataba del exacto lugar en que se habían desarrollado los exámenes preliminares chuunin ese año, y el año anterior y el primer año en que ellos se habían presentado ese examen. De hecho, el tablero que escogía al azar los nombres de los competidores aún seguía allí y en uso, y de hecho había dado su primer veredicto 10 minutos atrás. "Satou Katsu vs. Rock Lee", ese había sido el primer combate preliminar de las eliminatorias. Y por su puesto, viendo directo al terreno en el cual Hinata había combatido una vez con Neji –y perdido-, no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por el chico de traje de expándex verde. Cierto, Rock Lee era excéntrico a su manera, pero era sin duda alguna como ella misma lo había oído llamarse en varias ocasiones "un genio del trabajo duro". Era fuerte, y su determinación lo era igual o más. Y eso le agradaba. La amabilidad y cordialidad de Lee combinada con su fortaleza lo hacían un oponente formidable y admirable. Aquella vez, aquella primera vez, ella había sido incapaz de ver su combate (el cual había resultado el penúltimo) dado que su combate con Neji la había enviado al hospital con sus órganos internos dañados. Aún así, se había enterado por Shino, días después, de que Lee había luchado contra "ese sujeto de la arena" como le había llamado Kiba. Gaara. Y lo había hecho con todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad, negándose a perder por completo. Había liberado todo su poder para ello y había hecho técnicas que lo habían dejado muy dañado, sumado a los ataques de arena, y que casi lo habían forzado a resignar su modo de vida como ninja. Aún así no se había rendido, aún en contra de los diagnósticos negativos y aún en contra de todo, se había recuperado. Poco a poco. Y había acudido a ayudar a los demás en su misión de rescate de Sasuke. Y aún a pesar de todo, jamás había guardado rencor alguno contra Gaara, contra aquel que había intentado y deseado asesinarlo en dos ocasiones (el solo pensamiento le causaba escalofríos), aquel que había acudido luego a asistirlo a él. Por eso, viéndolo de pie; erguido, con un brazo tras la espalda y el otro extendido con la mano hacia arriba y la palma hacia él, en su característica pose; y con su contrincante de la aldea de la lluvia derrotado frente a él, sintió algo más de valor. Si Lee se había esforzado como lo había hecho, en el combate y a lo largo de su vida, y había triunfado, Hinata sentía que ella también debería hacer lo mismo. Que debería dejarlo todo en aquellas preliminares, tal y como había hecho en aquellos exámenes chuunin contra su primo, aún si no pasara a las rondas definitivas luego de eso.

A unos metros de ellos, una voz escandalosamente familiar resonó en el lugar —¡Ese es mi alumno! ¡Demuestra tu poder de la juventud! —gritó el Jounin vestido igualmente como Lee. Tenten, a su lado, se cubrió los oídos y negó con la cabeza, evidentemente desconforme con la conducta de este. Neji, quien también se encontraba presente, se cruzó de brazos y permaneció con la espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados.

Lee, desde el lugar de combate, alzó su pulgar en alto a su sensei —¡Gai-sensei!

—¡Lee! —respondió este, sonriendo sus destellantes dientes blancos, claramente orgulloso de la demostración de poder y fuerza en taijutsu que el chico había desplegado en el combate preliminar.

La chica castaña miembro del equipo chasqueó la lengua —Dejen de comportarse así —se quejó, pero ambos hombres vestidos de verde continuaron con los rituales característicos de su estrecha relación entre sensei y alumno, como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. Neji, tras ella, soltó un suspiro cansino.

—Ya ríndete Tenten —musitó, con voz profunda. Esta asintió resignada. No había demasiado más que hacer, después de todo. Lee y Gai siempre se habían comportado de esa forma, desde el inicio, y además estaba feliz por Lee. Por haber ganado. Quizá la próxima vez, se presentaría ella también.

—¡Bah! Que ruidosos que son esos dos —se quejó Kiba, con una sonrisa—. ¿No crees Hinata?

La chica asintió tímidamente, mirando de reojo a Lee subir las escaleras y de regreso a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo. Le parecía un bonito gesto de parte de su primo el haber venido a ver el combate preliminar de su compañero de equipo. Aún cuando Neji no lo manifestaba abiertamente, Hinata sabía que se preocupaba por ellos. Incluso cuando fácilmente podría haberse apartado de su equipo tras convertirse en Jounin —Eso c-creo... —susurró, observando a Neji. Aunque quizá Lee y Gai lo habían obligado, porque eso parecía revelar su expresión. Que no tenía deseo alguno de estar allí. Aunque de todas formas, le parecía agradable. Ella no tenía a nadie que la observara, con la excepción de Kiba que también estaba allí para competir. Shino, por su parte, había debido marcharse el día anterior en una misión, por asuntos de su clan, y Kurenai debía cuidar de su pequeño hijo por lo que asistir para ella (al menos durante las preliminares) estaba fuera de las posibilidades. Lo que le recordaba... Naruto había partido con su equipo en una misión la semana anterior, el día exacto en que ella había terminado en el hospital, y aún no habían aparecido ninguno de los tres. Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura para animarlos (dado que ella se había convertido en Jounin el año anterior).

Preocupada, observó en dirección a la puerta —Kiba-kun... ummm... ¿has visto a N-Naruto-kun...? —este parpadeó desconcertado, percatándose solo recién de que el ruidoso rubio aún no había dado señal alguna de presentarse a los exámenes o de estar vivo siquiera.

—Oy, ahora que lo mencionas... —masculló, observando también hacia la entrada del lugar. _¡¿Naruto, donde demonios te metiste?_— todo esta demasiado callado... ¡Bah! Más le vale a ese idiota que venga o nosotros mismos lo buscaremos y lo arrastraremos hasta aquí, ¿verdad Akamaru? —el perro ladró afirmativamente. Y Hinata solo se sintió más nerviosa. Realmente quería que Naruto llegara. _E-Espero... que llegues N-Naruto-kun... _

—¡Naruto-kun vendrá! —parpadeando, la tímida Hyuuga se volteó a ver quien hablaba. Kiba hizo lo mismo, solo para encontrarse ambos con los ojos negros de Rock Lee llenos de seguridad y determinación, y su pulgar alzado hacia ellos—. De eso estoy seguro.

_Yo no retiraré mis palabras... porque ese es mi camino ninja_. Sonriendo suavemente, Hinata asintió. Lee tenía razón, Naruto jamás faltaría a sus palabras o a sus modos y jamás se retiraría de una competencia para probar su fortaleza. Menos aún si consideraba aquella necesaria para su próximo paso de convertirse en Hokage, y si tenía la posibilidad de competir con Sasuke, con quien más allá de la amistad mantenía una estrecha relación de eterna rivalidad —S-Si... —confiaría en él, y en sus instintos.

Kiba volvió a apoyarse sobre el barandal que daba a la pista de combates, dando la espalda al hombre vestido de verde una vez más, mientras este retomaba su camino hacia donde se encontraba su equipo —¡Mas le vale! Aún tengo que patearle el trasero con mi nueva técnica... —Akamaru volvió a ladrar impaciente, sintiendo la anticipación y ansiedad de su amo como propia.

Los exámenes Jounin no eran como los chuunin. Poseían, al igual que los anteriores, una instancia escrita pero esta no consistía en reunir información sobre las respuestas como la anterior sino en responder correctamente sobre conocimientos reales que un Jounin debía tener. O que se suponía debía tener. Naruto, según Kiba, había aprobado por pura suerte esta parte (y quizá porque Sakura lo había forzado a meterse todo el contenido en la cabeza a la fuerza, del cual solo había retenido una cuarta parte), y lo sostenía hasta aquel día. Aún cuando Shino le había señalado que él había obtenido las mismas calificaciones que el Jinchuuriki en este. El resto de ellos, afortunadamente, habían pasado con mayores o menores notas, siendo las de Sasuke de las mejores. Por supuesto (lo cual había fastidiado aún más al Inuzuka, y a Naruto). Por otro lado, no había instancia intermedia de supervivencia en ningún bosque de la muerte ni nada parecido, sino meros exámenes preliminares en caso de ser demasiados los aspirantes a ser Jounin. Mientras que los exámenes principales consistían en un único combate por cada participante, una única oportunidad para probar que realmente podían dejar de ser chuunins, frente a consejos de señores feudales de todos los países presentes y los Kages y líderes de las distintas aldeas.

El sonido del tablero les alertó que este una vez más estaba en movimiento, una vez más estaba cambiando, azarosamente alternando, entre los distintos nombres de los presentes. Kiba, a su lado, se removía inquieto y con los colmillos expuestos, demostrando sus ansias de competir abiertamente a los otros participantes. Ella, por otro lado, permanecía quieta en su lugar, jugando con sus dedos nerviosa. Haciéndolos girar y golpear como habitualmente solía hacerlo. Al menos estaba haciendo eso, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella. Alzando sus ojos blancos, observó desde unos metros más allá una figura familiar. Esta, tal y como la recordaba, le devolvía la mirada con ojos negros y llenos de determinación. Solo en pocas ocasiones había visto aquel tipo de mirada, aquel tipo que se dedicaban Ino y Sakura mutuamente de niñas cuando se trataba de Sasuke, y solo en una única ocasión la había visto dirigida a ella. Solo en una única ocasión, y esa vez también la había recibido de la misma persona. Avergonzada, desvió la mirada al frente. _M-Matsuri-san... _Pensó, recordando a la joven castaña del año anterior. Esa vez, ella se había presentado a los exámenes chuunin –tal y como había hecho Hanabi también- y lo había hecho con éxito. Se había convertido en chuunin. Por esa razón también, le sorprendía que se encontrara allí nuevamente, habiendo tenido tan poco tiempo entre un examen y otro, pero Hinata suponía que la chica tendría sus razones, y suponía que estas serían probablemente las mismas que Hinata misma habría tenido aquella primera vez para presentarse a los exámenes chuunin. Eso era, el deseo de ser reconocida por _alguien_. Ese alguien que para ella era importante.

—¡Oy, ¿qué miras? —exclamó Kiba al verla desconcentrada, agitando una mano delante del rostro de la Hyuuga. El tablero aún no se había detenido.

Sonrojada, Hinata negó con la cabeza —A-Anou... Nada Kiba-kun... yo solo... —¿acaso la odiaría? No lo sabía, pero no quería que eso fuera cierto. La verdad era, que Hinata jamás había querido herir a nadie con sus acciones ni mucho menos. Y le entristecía la idea de que eso hubiera sucedido de todas formas, a causa de sus decisiones. ¿Estaría siendo egoísta? Porque una vez lo había sido, saltando entre Pain y Naruto, pero esa vez solo ella había salido herida. Nadie más. Y solo lo había hecho porque había querido ayudarlo, ayudarlo a él como lo había hecho Naruto, sin saberlo, con ella. _No quiero... _

—El tablero se detuvo —escuchó a Lee entonces exclamar, y alzando la vista nerviosa (conteniendo el aliento) se aseguró de que no fuera ella la elegida por el tablero. Exhalando, se relajó. No, aún no era su turno. No obstante, su vista se volvió a la joven castaña de la arena. Su nombre había salido, junto con el de un ninja de Konoha que ninguno de ellos conocía por ser bastante mayor.

—Perderá —comentó Kiba, casualmente. Aún así, había en su voz un ligero entretenimiento. Era obvio, por la forma en que se encontraba contorsionado su rostro, que el Inuzuka nunca había dejado ir el altercado con la chica y que aún le tenía cierto recelo. De hecho, su mero olor le fastidiaba. No era personal, o si lo era realmente. Odiaba que alguien lo contradijera, odiaba perder las discusiones y no le causaba ninguna gracia el haber sido insultado por una kunoichi de la Arena. Menos aún frente a Hinata y los hermanos de Suna. Por esa razón, y porque simplemente no dejaba pasar fácilmente las ofensas hacia su persona, su clan o su compañero canino, no le agradaba.

—K-K-Kiba-kun... eso no es muy a-amable... —susurró, viendo a la chica esforzarse con todas sus fuerzas. Desde aquella vez, desde aquella primera vez había sido obvio para Hinata que la muchacha admiraba a Gaara y lo apreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo había notado en la forma en que lo miraba, y lo había hecho en la forma en que actuaba a su alrededor. Como lo había hecho ella estando cerca de Naruto. Con una sutil diferencia. Matsuri, a diferencia de ella, no era tímida ni rara ni vacilante (y si lo había sido en alguna ocasión Hinata jamás podría saberlo), sino alegre y determinada como Sakura. Y observándola luchar tan fervientemente, le hacía recordarse a sí misma. Como Hinata, Matsuri quería ser reconocida por ese que era importante para ella. Ese a quien admiraba.

Desafortunadamente, sus habilidades no eran superiores y su combate terminó en una derrota por parte de ella. Aún así, y como una suerte de fortuna, no salió gravemente herida ni dañada sino con algunos rasguños y raspones en el rostro, brazos y rodillas, y su nivel de chakra agotado. Jugando con sus dedos incómoda, Hinata la vio subir alicaída y arrastrando los pies en la dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos y más allá, hasta el lugar en que había permanecido antes de que el combate comenzara. Rebuscando algo entre los bolsillos de su chamarra lavanda, se detuvo por un instante. Insegura de si debía hacer aquello o no. Finalmente, se decidió a hacerlo —A-Anou... —susurró, Matsuri se detuvo sorprendida. Sin duda alguna no había esperado que ella fuera a hablarle, al menos no había esperado que alguien le hablara no siendo de la aldea de la Arena—. Y-Yo soy... ummm... H-Hyuuga Hinata... —la chica la observó evidenciando que, obviamente, sabía quien era. Lo cual le causó aún más pudor a ella. Por un instante, se vio tentada a disculparse—. T-T-Toma...

La castaña parpadeó desconcertada, alternando la mirada entre la cabeza inclinada de la chica y las manos extendidas en su dirección entre las cuales había un pequeño pote de algo que parecía ungüento. Hinata aguardó sin moverse— p-pensé... esto... q-que podía s-servirte... para t-tus heridas... —susurró finalmente, rogando que la aceptara. La chica lo hizo finalmente, y tras decir gracias brevemente se marchó, dejando a Hinata algo más aliviada. _S-Si... ummm... N-Naruto-kun... él... es como M-Matsuri-san..._ _Matsuri-san... e-ella... e-esta enamorada de t-ti... G-Gaara-kun... _Eso probablemente no cambiaría. Nada lo haría. Nada cambiaría su admiración hacia el que era su Kazekage, ni siquiera la presencia de ella.

—¡Ja! ¡Nuestro turno Akamaru! —oyó a Kiba decir, emocionado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que el tablero se había puesto en movimiento una vez más, pero lo había hecho. El contrincante de Kiba era un shinobi de la aldea de la hierba. Sin aguardar otro segundo, Kiba saltó salvajemente sobre el barandal (montado en Akamaru) y a la pista. Su adversario también se dirigió a la pista. Y en tan solo segundos, el combate había comenzado, probablemente por el hecho de que Kiba parecía impaciente de comenzar.

—¡Gatsuuga! —lo oyó aullar con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a girar a toda velocidad. Su adversario logró eludirlo, pero parte del ataque alcanzó una de sus piernas.

Hinata, nerviosa, contempló el combate en silencio. _Q-Quiero... Quiero que Kiba-kun gane... _Frente a ella, y una vez más, Kiba logró dar con uno de sus ataques al otro shinobi, el cual devolvió el ataque rápidamente aprovechando la oportunidad para escaparse de los feroces vórtices. El segundo golpe, dio de lleno en el hombro del Inuzuka.

—¡Grrrr! —lo oyó gruñir, tanto a Kiba como a Akamaru convertido en su amo. Los dos, una vez más, se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto. Golpeando con su Gatsuuga tanto el suelo, como las paredes y el techo, rompiendo parte del lugar a su paso. Cuando se despejó el humo del desastre finalmente, todos pudieron ver el cuerpo inconsciente del shinobi de la hierba tirado en el suelo. Tras confirmar la victoria, el examinador lo anunció junto con el nombre de su amigo. Kiba regresó orgulloso a su lugar junto a ella.

—¡Hah! Juego de niños ¿Verdad Akamaru? —fanfarroneó, a pesar de que un golpe le había dado en el hombro y otro en el estómago. Hinata, tímidamente, sonrió. Feliz de que su compañero de equipo hubiera logrado pasar también las preliminares. De alguna forma, ello también le daba más ánimos.

—Me alegro Kiba-kun... —susurró. A sus espaldas, el tablero se puso en movimiento una vez más. Esta vez, para detenerse en su nombre, solo que ella no pudo verlo.

Kiba, por otro lado, si —Oy, Hinata —señaló el castaño—, creo que es tu turno.

Los ojos níveos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y todo su cuerpo se endureció, tenso. Sus manos, inmediatamente, fueron a parar frente a su pecho como reacción a un peligro real, el cual aún ni siquiera existía, al menos no todavía. Aún así, no se movió, ni dijo nada. No dio un paso hacia delante ni hacia atrás. Las rodillas le temblaban ligeramente, y se juntaban en un intento de detener las vibraciones, pero en vano. Por su nuca, pequeñas gotitas perladas rodaban cuesta abajo. Dubitativa, miró de reojo a Neji, los ojos blancos grisáceos de este le devolvían la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Como siempre, su semblante manifestaba suma seriedad. _Antes que comience el combate... quiero advertirte una cosa, Hinata-sama. ¡Retírate! ¡No estás hecha para ser un ninja!_ Absoluta reserva. Por lo que ocultó su rostro tras su largo flequillo, bajando suavemente la cabeza. _Eres demasiado amable... Te gusta la paz, evitar los conflictos, y siempre estás de acuerdo con todo el mundo sin oponerte... Además, no tienes confianza en ti misma. Siempre te sientes inferior. _—Oy, ¡Hinata! ¿Me oíste? Te toca. ¡Oy! Tierra llamando a Hinata —_Una perdedora como esa que es inferior a Hanabi que tiene solo cinco años... ¡no es lo que necesita el clan Hyuuga! Perdedora. Perdedora. Perdedora... _—¡Hinata! —_Siempre te sientes inferior._

—N-No... —susurró, bajando suavemente sus manos de delante de su pecho. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en puños abriéndose lentamente. Se había prometido, aquel día en el examen chuunin, que cambiaría. Se había prometido cuando había intentado salvar a Naruto que dejaría de acobardarse por todo, y se había prometido aquel día que Gaara se había marchado de regreso a su aldea, que no volvería a ser la niña que lloraba sola y olvidada en un rincón. No quería sentirse más de esa forma, inferior, no quería nunca más sentir que no servía para nada. _Por eso y-yo... Yo... _—alzó su vista, sus blancos ojos ya no lucían del todo triste, ni del todo inseguros. Ya no lucían del todo solitarios, sino que había algo más en el interior de ellos. Algo más en el interior de ella. Determinación. Viendo a Rock Lee y a Kiba, había sentido que ella también deseaba ser como ellos, capaz de proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Había sentido que deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, demostrar que ya no era una derrotista y que ya no se rendiría jamás. Nunca más. Como el resto, como todos los demás. _Por e-eso yo... yo t-también... lucharé..._ Suspiró, adquiriendo ya en el terreno de combate la pose característica de su taijutsu, el Juuken. Desde arriba, podía ver a Kiba observando el combate y también los ojos del resto en ella. Pero, por primera vez, la cantidad de personas no la inhibió. Sino que la hizo sentir que debería esforzarse duro, para poder ganar. Ganar por aquellos que la habían ayudado a entrenar para que ella estuviera allí. _Por favor K-Kiba-kun... Neji-nii-san... v-véanme... Esta vez yo... Esta vez no... n-no q-quiero p-perder... _

—Por favor, que comience el combate —anunció el examinador, y ella, activando su Byakugan se dirigió a su oponente a toda velocidad. Palmas listas y cargadas de chakra para atacar.

_E-Esta vez... yo... _Extendiendo la mano derecha, intentó golpear al shinobi, el cual se defendió usando el elemento Suiton para formar una barrera de agua que logró detener la fuerza del impacto de Hinata, logrando solo que esta golpeara el agua y cientos de partículas líquidas se esparcieran por el campo, salpicándole el rostro. _Esta vez y-yo... no m-me rendiré... _Un segundo impacto, con la mano izquierda, apuntado al rostro del shinobi de la aldea de la cascada fue a parar a la barrera de agua. _N-No me retiraré... No r-retiraré..._ Un tercer golpe, con ambas manos, fue detenido por el agua, _...mis palabras_. Sin embargo, agachándose rápidamente, fue capaz de desestabilizar a su oponente y durante su trastabillo impactar de lleno con su mano derecha en el hombro del sujeto, disminuyendo considerablemente su flujo de chakra a lo largo de este. El ninja contraatacó rápidamente, formando un sello con los dedos índice y medio alzados —¡Suiton: Mizurappa! —y liberando de forma inmediata de su boca un chorro de agua a presión. La misma que envió a Hinata hacia atrás, mojándola por completo y haciéndola caer de espaldas. Aún así, no permitió que esto la detuviera. No podía rendirse ahora, no aún. No cuando no había sido capaz siquiera de mostrar cuanto había entrenado, cuanto se había esforzado para llegar hasta allí. _Yo n-no a-abandonaré... No volveré a... _Tosió, vaciando el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones sobre el suelo a la par que se ponía de pie arduamente. Su larga cabellera adhiriéndose a su espalda y nuca, así como su flequillo a la frente.

Desde arriba, oyó a Kiba gritar preocupado —¡Hinata!

Volvió a toser, _no m-me haré a un l-lado..., _y un poco más de agua escapó de su garganta. Aún así, logró ponerse de pie, activar su Byakugan nuevamente, y retomar su posición característica. _P-Por que e-este es mi c-camino ninja... _

—¡Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! —el agua comenzó a juntarse lentamente delante del usuario y a alzarse con la misma velocidad formando una gran pared de agua delante de Hinata. Una catarata, una que pronto caería sobre ella.

Acumulando rápidamente chakra en sus manos, la Hyuuga comenzó a agitar sus brazos a toda velocidad en el aire y en todas las direcciones. Concentrándose todo el tiempo en hacer su chakra más fuerte, más afilada y más grande. Una y otra vez, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que finalmente oyó el sonido del agua caer, rápidamente sobre ella. Y armándose de toda su concentración, abrió sus ojos una vez más y comenzó a rechazar el agua con sus manos. Con sus palmas, rechazándola con su chakra, con un fuerte splash, a toda velocidad. Moviendo sus manos a modo de escudo frente a su cuerpo. Y aún cuando la presión amenazaba con derribarla, con hundirla, hizo un esfuerzo mayor para no dejarse apabullar por la fuerza de la técnica que intentaba aplastarla. _A-Aún no... _Pensó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando acumular más y más chakra en sus manos ya que parecía que pronto la cascada terminaría aplastándola. _M-Más... Más... U-Un poco.. Un poco m-más... _Finalmente, el último monto de agua cayó al suelo con un gran splash aún más fuerte y el ataque termino. Jadeando, Hinata observó a su adversario y sin perder tiempo volvió a arremeter con las palmas alzadas. Una vez más, logró impactar, solo para que la figura de su oponente se convirtiera en agua. _¿C-Clon... de a-agua...?_ Parpadeó, volteándose lo antes posible, percibiendo la presencia de su enemigo tras ella. Afortunadamente, logró esquivar un chorro a presión dirigido a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba ella. Pivoteando sobre su pie derecho grácilmente, logró rechazar el siguiente ataque con su palma izquierda. El tercero, sin embargo, fue rápido y la presión demasiada y logró alcanzarla.

Poniéndose de pie con cuidado, una vez más, y con la fuerza en las rodillas comenzándole a fallar, se enderezó y volvió a correr hacia su enemigo. No importaba cuantos Mizu Bunshin hiciera, no importaba cuantas veces intentara atacarla y cuantas veces lograra acertar dichos ataques. No importaba cuantas veces se tuviera que volver a poner de pie, lo haría. Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

—H-Hakke... Sanjūni Shō —susurró, poniéndose en posición con su brazo izquierdo extendido y la palma hacia delante, y el derecho plegado junto a su cuerpo. Bajo sus pies, se aseguró de que el shinobi de Takigakure estuviera dentro de su alcance, dentro del círculo, y una vez que estuvo segura, atacó dando el primer par de golpes. _D-Dos_.Pero este logró eludirlos con su barrera de agua. _Cuatro... _El primero impactó contra el agua y el segundo lo eludió haciéndose a un lado. _S-Seis... Ocho... _Desafortunadamente, ninguno logró dar de lleno en su adversario. _D-Dieciséis..._ El último logró alcanzarlo, y animada, Hinata apresuró los siguientes dieciséis golpes, logrando acertar todos y cada uno de ellos. _T-Treinta y tres... _Tras verlo caer, jadeando, susurró para sí —¿L-Lo logré...? —pero, una vez más, el cuerpo se convirtió en agua. Otro clon. Mirando hacia arriba, lo vio caer a toda velocidad hacia ella. Aunque logró esquivarlo saltando a un lado. Pero esta vez, sin perder tiempo ni dejarle a él tiempo alguno para formar sellos, lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas y toda su voluntad. Solo necesitaba un golpe, un único golpe en el lugar correcto y lograría dejarlo sin chakra y fuerzas. _S-Si tan s-solo pudiera..._ Aumentó la cantidad de chakra en su palma. Esta vez, sería la definitiva. La última. _S-se que no tengo el nivel de N-Neji-nii-san, aún a-así, debo concentrarme... en e-el enemigo... _—Y-Yo se... —susurró, abriendo los ojos a la par que su mano impactó completamente en el pecho del ninja. La mano izquierda se sumó rápidamente, impactando exactamente al lado de donde había logrado golpearlo segundos atrás— ...q-que puedo... —el shinobi adversario cayó de espaldas, inconsciente. Jadeando, lo observó, incapaz de moverse. ¿Acaso había... ganado?

—El combate no puede continuar. La ganadora, Hyuuga Hinata —parpadeando, la chica observó desconcertada al examinador. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Finalmente... había sido capaz... de vencer? _¿G-Gané...? _Aún incrédula de su propio logro, regresó junto a su compañero de equipo, trastabillando en algunos escalones al subir las escaleras—. Y-Yo... ¿e-esta vez... lo l-logré...? —susurró, pequeñas gotas cayendo de su cabello, por su nariz y labios—. ¿E-Esta vez...

—¡¿Bromeas? ¡Eso fue genial! Le pateaste el trasero, Hinata —sonrojada, la chica observó al shinobi retirándose adolorido, ayudado por dos de sus camaradas. Aunque sabía, y estaba aliviada por ello, de que ningún daño había sido crítico para la vida de este. Hinata, deliberadamente, se había asegurado de eludir sus puntos vitales. De evitar golpearle el corazón. Después de todo, su intención jamás había sido herir mortalmente a nadie, sino tan solo demostrar que ella tampoco se quedaría atrás en relación al resto.

—G-Gracias... K-Kiba-kun... —susurró tímidamente. Sin embargo, en el instante en que terminó de decir las palabras, comenzó a toser frenéticamente, curvando su cuerpo hacia delante y rodeándose la cintura con un brazo. Agua y más agua escapó de entre sus labios, ascendiendo desde sus pulmones y quemándole a su paso.

—¡Eh, Hinata! ¿Estás bien? —exclamó, preocupado. Viéndola toser una y otra vez. Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji que aún estaban allí con Gai, se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba.

—Hinata-san... —dijo Lee, viéndola escupir agua. Tenten se agachó a su lado, al igual que lo había hecho Kiba minutos atrás cuando Hinata se había acuclillado en el suelo apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y colocó cuidadosamente una mano en la espalda de la Hyuuga. Neji permaneció en silencio, observándola, recordando el estado en que la habían encontrado aquella vez tras regresar a la aldea. _¿Por qué fue tan imprudente? _Eso había pensado entonces, viéndola derrotada, inconsciente y con el mentón ensangrentado. Y se había preguntado, ¿porque siempre era tan imprudente? ¿Por qué siempre ponía su vida en peligro por otros? ¿Siempre arriesgándose aún cuando era conciente de sus limitaciones y de que sería para ella imposible ganar? Pero en el fondo, conocía la respuesta. La había observado demasiado tiempo, y había entrenado con ella lo suficiente para saber qué la movía. Porque se movía, constantemente, hacia delante. _Como Naruto_. Hinata, en ocasiones, también tenía mejores ojos que los de él.

—Oy, ¿estás mejor? —insistió Kiba, al verla desistir de su tos, Akamaru ladró junto a las palabras de su amo.

—S-Si... —musitó, avergonzada de que todos se hubieran acercado a ella—. Gracias... K-Kiba-kun, Tenten-san, L-Lee-kun... —bajó la mirada al suelo—, g-gracias Neji-onii-san...

Neji cerró los ojos lentamente, cruzándose de brazos —Yo no hice nada —y Tenten solo soltó una suave risita. Neji era increíble, realmente, pero a su modo, a su forma, la castaña sabía que se preocupaba por Hinata, como sabía que se preocupaba por ella y por Lee, e incluso por Gai también (más allá de sus ridiculeces). Aún cuando fuera muy orgulloso y estoico para demostrarlo. Y esa era su forma de decir que lo había inquietado y que le complacía saber que estaba bien.

Con cuidado, y ayudándose del barandal, Hinata se puso se pie, junto con Kiba y Tenten que permanecían a su lado. Entonces, todos se sorprendieron de ver que el tablero decía el nombre de Naruto. Pero este no estaba, aún no había llegado.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se metió ese cabeza hueca? —se quejó Kiba, observando el tablero y luego la entrada. Nada.

Lee dio una patada al aire —¡Naruto-kun vendrá!

—Pero... —exclamó Tenten, también mirando hacia la entrada del lugar. Lo extraño era que tampoco se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke. ¿Acaso les habría ocurrido algo en la misión?

—U-Uh... e-estoy segura... que N-Naruto-kun vendrá... —dijo suavemente ella, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos—, Lee-san tiene r-razón.

—¡Pff! Le conviene —refunfuñó el Inuzuka—, ¿verdad Akamaru? —el can volvió a ladrar en señal de asentimiento. Neji volvió a recostarse calmamente contra la pared.

Su compañera de equipo se volvió a él —¿Tú que crees, Neji?

—Parece improbable que fuera a ocurrirle algo en una misión que no sale de lo ordinario —musitó, abriendo sus blancos ojos.

Tenten sonrió —Tienes razón, Naruto no perdería tan fácilmente. Aún así...  
Pero entonces, se oyó un grito fuerte. Y sumamente familiar. Del otro lado de la entrada, se escuchaban dos pares de pasos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar, y un par más rezagado, que aparentemente caminaba con calma —¡Ouch! Sakura-chan, eso dolió...

La otra voz, claramente femenina, replicó —Eso te sucede por idiota. ¡Te dije que no había tiempo para comer ramen!

Una tercera masculló secamente —Hmp.

—Pero- Pero- ¡Tenía hambre-ttebayo! —volvió a insistir la voz, y Kiba no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Entonces se escuchó otro golpe, como una patada impactando con algo blando, y luego algo más rodando a toda velocidad por el corredor que daba a la entrada. Finalmente, el borrón de color anaranjado y amarillo se detuvo en medio del área de combate, con la cabeza en el pavimento y el trasero hacia el público. Sakura apareció segundos después, deteniéndose en seco y jadeando. Sasuke apareció un poco después, caminando calmamente; con sus ropas habituales y su espada tras la espalda.

Kiba volvió a soltar una carcajada animada —Heh. Ese idiota sabe como hacer una entrada... —se burló. Y Hinata solo sonrió tímidamente. Lee, al lado de ambos, comenzó a lanzar patadas nuevamente al aire, una tras otra, animadamente.

—¡Ese es el poder la juventud de Naruto-kun! —, exclamó Lee, Gai asintió. Orgulloso, añadiendo—. ¡Digno alumno de mi eterno rival de la juventud, Kakashi!

Tenten los miró y negó una vez más la cabeza de lado a lado. Una voz, con tono de completo aburrimiento, irrumpió en la escena —¡Tsk! Naruto es un idiota... Si no fuera tan problemático... —todos se voltearon a ver.

—S-Shikamaru-kun... Temari-san… —susurró Hinata.

Kiba al ver de quien se trataba también, sonrió. Sin duda alguna no había creído que Shikamaru fuera a aparecer por allí, aunque suponía que la rubia embajadora de la arena tenía algo que ver —¡Oy, Shikamaru! —lo saludó. Este sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y devolvió el saludo con un gesto perezoso. Su expresión aún una de completo aburrimiento. Temari, junto a él, lo miró desaprobadoramente—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El moreno bostezó —Bueno... los exámenes chuunin terminaron hace un rato y yo quería irme a dormir... —un nuevo bostezo escapó de su boca— pero esta de aquí me arrastró hasta aquí...

La rubia se cruzó de brazos —¡Cielos! Eres un holgazán, ¿qué clase de hombre eres? También trabajamos en los exámenes jounin.

Este asintió con pesar —Pero en los exámenes principales, estos son los preliminares... —objetó, claramente deseando estar en algún otro rincón del mundo observando en calma las nubes pasar por encima de su cabeza que en vez de estar allí. Por supuesto, la mujer endemoniada de la Arena no se lo permitiría. Temari, cuando quería, podía ser más problemática que Ino; en incluso que su propia madre. Lo cual ya era demasiado decir.

—También es parte de mi misión... —le reprochó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Exacto, de tú misión... mujer problemática —replicó el moreno—. No entiendo porque yo debo estar aquí...

Temari dedicó al Nara una mirada severa con sus ojos verde oscuro y ajustó su abanico tras su espalda, haciéndola lucir algo amenazante, volviéndose a la pista de combate. Shikamaru, comprendiendo que había perdido la discusión o de lo contrario, de seguir, perdería la cabeza (pues la mujer era una demente cuando quería), hizo lo mismo. Sumiso y completamente resignado a continuar algo que en definitiva no ganaría. _Qué problemático... Las mujeres son aterradoras... _Pensó, apoyándose contra el barandal también. Entonces, observó a Naruto ponerse de pie y sacudirse el polvo de sus pantalones anaranjados —La Hoja gana —comentó, aburrido. Desde su primer examen, y a lo largo de los exámenes chuunin que había pasado, había tomado la costumbre de hacer aquello. De analizar detalladamente el combate y anticipar quien ganaría. Aunque, en aquella ocasión, era sumamente obvio. De hecho, era una obviedad el siquiera decirlo.

—Sin duda —decretó al rubia, irguiéndose delante del barandal y observando al rubio aún limpiarse. Hinata, tímidamente, se acercó junto a la rubia a observar el combate por empezar. El resto hizo lo mismo. Justo en el instante en que Naruto sonrió, alzando el puño al aire como siempre solía hacer —Yo me convertiré en Hokage, ¡de veras! Solo véanme-ttebayo.

Modestamente, Hinata sonrió, observando la determinación brillar en los ojos azules del rubio. _S-Suerte, Naruto-kun... e-esfuérzate... _Ella también lo haría, volvería a hacerlo, en los combates principales. Aún no podía creerlo, no del todo, pero lo había logrado. Si, lo había logrado. Había sido capaz de dar un paso más, de estar un paso más cerca.


	14. Sobre vínculos y lazos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

14/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y disculpen la demora, hoy tuve que subirlo un poco más tarde porque recién pude acceder a la computadora en todo el día. No estoy excusándome, simplemente quería que supieran que no pretendo faltar a mi palabra. Porque lo prometí y como dije, voy a cumplirlo. Bueno, como sea, no quiero aburrirlos. **¡Gracias!** De verdad. A todos por siquiera darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Mil mil gracias, y gracias aún más a aquellos que me dejan sus opiniones y que agregaron mi historia a Alerts y Favorites. Me alegra el día. En fin, eso, gracias. Y ojalá este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XIII

"Sobre vínculos y lazos"

* * *

Aún cuando estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pudo percibir el sonido de pasos y el chakra familiar acercarse desde afuera del apartamento. Una persona, caminando lentamente en soledad hacia la puerta de entrada. Kankuro, por su parte, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, unos metros más allá, con las piernas cruzadas delante formando una especia de canasta e inclinado sobre una mesa de té pequeña. Su rostro, como siempre, permanecía pintado en su forma característica y en cada mano tenía un pequeño palillo de madera con punta metálica cada uno, los cuales maniobraba sobre la pierna desarmada y abierta de una de sus marionetas. Tan concentrado estaba en su ardua tarea, y con el entrecejo fruncido, que no se percató de la llegada de alguien más. Aunque no lo tomó por sorpresa tampoco. Con un suave clic, la puerta delantera se abrió, revelando la figura de una mujer de 22 años, con cabello rubio oscuro sujeto en cuatro colas altas y despuntadas. Aquella que fuera su hermana. Y por su expresión estaba cansada, incluso al dar un paso al interior del apartamento y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se notó el cansancio en su andar.

Con la rudeza poco sutil que la caracterizaba, se removió el gran abanico pesado de la espalda y lo apoyó bruscamente contra el suelo y contra una pared, alzando una mano para masajear el hombro que había cargado con el peso durante todo el día, a la par que hacía sonar su cuello dos veces, a un lado y al otro —¡Ah! Que día más largo... —se quejó, colocándose ambas manos en la cintura y contemplando a sus dos hermanos molesta. De Gaara lo entendía, de Kankuro no—. Tú también podrías haber colaborado —le reprochó, molesta.

Este se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa de sorna en sus labios morados, y aún sin levantar la mirada de su trabajo —Oy, tenía que hacer mantenimiento a mis marionetas. Además, tú eres la embajadora. No yo, Temari —dijo, aún trabajando en los mecanismos internos de la marioneta. Gaara levantó la vista brevemente, pero un segundo después retomó lo suyo. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Siempre igual —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos, pero aún así no continuó discutiendo. Sabía que la única forma de convencer a Kankuro o de ganarle la discusión y borrarle la sonrisa de sorna del rostro era con su abanico. Y aún cuando no se notara demasiado, Temari valoraba la paz; y además, no era una buena impresión de parte de la aldea de la Arena si destruían el lugar que Konoha les había cedido para hospedarse. El cual era el mismo desde hacía años. Por lo que decidió ignorarlo—. Acabo de venir de las preliminares para los exámenes jounin... —comentó entonces.

Kankuro sonrió de lado, y se volteó a verla, dejando de lado por un segundo su trabajo —Heh. ¿Y? ¿Algún combate interesante?

—Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, los dos terminaron rápido.

El marionetista asintió cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto, lo sabía. El nivel de ambos evidentemente no era el de un genin, a pesar de que eso era sin duda lo que ambos habían sido por demasiados años. Por lo que era únicamente obvio que los exámenes chuunin y jounin le resultaran un mero trámite y no un desafío, en absoluto. Después de todo, Uchiha había irrumpido en una reunión de Kages a los 16 años y había salido con vida de allí, en mejor o peor estado, y Naruto había derrotado a Pain, a aquel otro Akatsuki de la aldea oculta de la Cascada, y al mismo Uchiha (cuando finalmente había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y regresar). Por eso, Kankuro no tenía ninguna duda de que los dos pasarían el examen sin mayores inconvenientes —Era de esperarse, ¿verdad Gaara?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos —Uzumaki Naruto... mientras esta aldea lo tenga a él...

El castaño asintió, sabía a qué se refería Gaara. Él mismo no lo había entendido al principio, pero al verlo aquella vez, al ver el esfuerzo que éste había hecho para rescatar a su hermano menor, como si Gaara fuera también su propio hermano, le había hecho comprender un poco más de lo que era el rubio. De lo que le había dicho Gaara sobre él. Y había comprendido que había estado dispuesto a dar la vida por salvarlo, por salvar a Gaara, aún cuando no había motivos ni obligaciones para hacerlo. _Él sufrió lo mismo que yo. Y me enseñó que puedo cambiar el camino que quiero que tome mi vida. Algún día, quiero que alguien me necesite. _Eso había dicho su hermano, y con tan solo verlo Kankuro podía saber que era cierto; pues él mismo había visto la oscuridad en que había estado Gaara, y la había temido, pero Naruto había sido capaz de cambiarlo. En tan solo una ocasión, con tan solo una batalla, había sido capaz de salvarlo de esa oscuridad y esa soledad en que había permanecido por tanto tiempo y lo había forzado a querer ser una persona nueva. A querer dejar el monstruo atrás. E incluso Temari lo había señalado en voz alta aquella vez, eso que él mismo había estado pensando en aquel momento. _Naruto, eres una persona rara. Tienes la capacidad de cambiar a la gente. Chiyo-baa-sama siempre decía que le daba igual la Arena. No era el tipo de persona que haría eso por Gaara._ Y por eso, siempre estarían agradecidos. De no ser por Naruto, Gaara no estaría vivo, ni sería quien era, el Kazekage de la Arena. Su hermano menor. Y Kankuro se había asegurado de vocalizarlo, para que el rubio lo supiera, aquella vez. _Gracias, Naruto. _Que siempre estarían en deuda.

Temari continuó reportando los resultados —Matsuri perdió.

—Heh, le dije —comentó triunfalmente el marionetista, razón por la cual recibió una mirada oscura de su hermana. Aún así, no se retractó, ni borró la arrogancia de su sonrisa. Lo había previsto, e incluso se lo había dicho a la misma Matsuri cuando había sabido que se presentaría al examen (y Temari también se lo había dicho). Que era un error, y que no estaba lista aún, menos aún habiéndose convertido en chuunin el año anterior. Pero aún así, la castaña había insistido y lo había hecho de todas formas. Lo que le recordaba algo que le había dicho a Naruto también en aquella ocasión en que Gaara había regresado a la vida, cuando ésta y Sari lo habían apartado del camino bruscamente, chillando de una forma bastante fastidiosa. _Es cierto. Aún soy un Genin. _Había dicho el rubio, pero él solo se había acercado a este con una sonrisa orgullosa. _No te deprimas por eso. Las mujeres que babean por los tipos geniales son siempre las más débiles. Así funciona. _Y, de hecho, esa había sido la razón por la que Matsuri había perdido el examen preliminar, o se había presentado siquiera en primer lugar. De haberlo hecho por sí misma, y no pensando en Gaara, quizá el resultado habría sido mejor. O quizá, al menos, habría estado en sus cabales lo suficiente para aguardar un año o dos más. No que eso fuera de su incumbencia, de todas formas. Lo que Matsuri hiciera y dejara de hacer en relación a su hermano no era importante para él. Solo confirmaba su regla una vez más.

Temari continuó ignorando la actitud altanera de Kankuro y volviéndose más en la dirección de Gaara, el cual se encontraba de pie, de brazos cruzados frente al alfeizar de la ventana y observando hacia afuera inmóvil, comentó —Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba también pasaron. Así como también Rock Lee.

Pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada, simplemente continuó allí, observando la oscuridad de la noche y el escaso movimiento en la aldea. Y aún cuando la rubia era conciente de que la información había llegado a oídos de Gaara y probablemente se había asentado en este también, sabía que posiblemente no emitiría comentario alguno. Shukaku o no, Jinchuuriki o no, Gaara continuaba siendo una persona algo retraída y de pensamientos privados, y aún cuando no lo era tanto con ellos (pues de hecho había logrado establecer un vínculo con ambos, particularmente uno más próximo con Kankuro), probablemente sería él quien decidiera qué información era pertinente compartir con ellos y cuándo era conveniente hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, los tres eran de esa forma. Y Kankuro pareció comprender esto también porque se volvió a su trabajo simplemente comentando —Otra vez la Hoja gana en cantidad de examinados... —no realmente sorprendido, mientras removía algunas piezas y ajustaba otras. Después de todo, conocía la fortaleza de Rock Lee (quien con su equipo había asistido a ayudar a Gaara tras ser secuestrado y desde los primeros exámenes chuunin cuando se había enfrentado con el ahora Kazekage) y también estaba al tanto del poder ofensivo del Inuzuka. Por otro lado, no había creído que la Hyuuga también fuera a lograrlo. Su habilidad y poder no se asemejaban en nada al de Hyuuga Neji. Aún así, no dijo nada. Simplemente observó a Gaara salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí, mientras Temari exclamaba —Gaara, ¿a dónde vas? —sin obtener respuesta alguna. Aún así, Kankuro no le dio importancia. Su hermano menor habitualmente solía ausentarse durante las noches. Incluso durante el tiempo en que su lujuria por la sangre aún habitaba en él lo hacía. Lo único de lo que se percató, por otro lado, fue que llevaba su calabaza colgada a sus espaldas, pero no le hizo caso alguno tampoco. En otra época, en el pasado, habría temido las consecuencias de aquellas acciones. Habría temido que Gaara cometiera una tontería, tal y como había sucedido aquella vez durante el plan de invasión a Konoha, donde todos habían temido que su naturaleza incontrolable e inestable arruinara el plan. Solo por asesinar a alguien por placer. Ahora, por otra parte, no encontraba pertinente interferir cuando eso sucedía —Ya regresará...

* * *

Permaneció sentado inmóvil sobre aquel amplio tejado a cuatro aguas, específicamente sobre el punto en que el techo plano de concreto y uno de los alerones de teja que caía en forma descendente convergían; con una pierna plegada contra su cuerpo (sobre la rodilla de la cual descansaba el codo del brazo del mismo lado) y otra extendida hacia delante y siguiendo la pendiente del tejado. Su cabellera carmesí, brillante como la sangre, se mecía suavemente con el aire frío de la noche y su tez pálida era iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. En otra época, en otro tiempo, aquella noche particular, el demonio en su interior se habría estado removiendo incontrolable, demandante, pidiendo por una víctima, pidiendo por sangre. Preferentemente de alguien que pudiera permitirle renovar su existencia. De niño, había intentado luchar con él (a muy temprana edad) recluyéndose en su cuarto olvidado y vacío de juguetes rotos, aunque solo hasta que había llegado Yashamaru. Y de allí todo había ido cuesta abajo, aunque no desde el principio. Pues, por una vez en su vida, había creído entender más sobre su dolor y lo que era el amor y cómo podía curarse esa herida en su interior que le constreñía el pecho. Por supuesto, todo había sido una mentira. Desde el inicio, Gaara había estado solo, temido por todos, amado por nadie. Ni siquiera su madre, a pesar de las palabras de su tío, que lo había dado a luz maldiciéndolo a él y a la aldea por haberla hecho morir para dar la vida a aquella aberración lo había amado. _Él_, era esa aberración. Y estaba solo, destinado a existir por su cuenta y únicamente por sí mismo y para sí mismo. En la oscuridad de la soledad alimentándose de la sangre de otros para renovar su existencia. Eso era, hasta que Naruto había llegado y lo había salvado de aquel infierno llamado soledad. De aquella opresión existencial en su interior, en su pecho, allí donde dolía pero no sangraba. De _ese_ dolor. Ese que Naruto también conocía. Pero lo que no comprendía, era porque una sensación similar a esa lo había acometido aquella vez en su despacho. _Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí._ Como el dolor de la soledad. No lo entendía, no realmente. Pero estaba seguro que no era igual a la opresión que sentía cuando _ella _estaba presente. En esas ocasiones, la sensación, por asfixiante y penetrante que fuera, por violenta y perturbadora que fuera para su conciencia y su autocontrol, no era dolorosa. No plenamente, al menos. No era como el dolor de la soledad, por similar que fuera. Esa segunda sensación, por otro lado, si se asemejaba a esta. Sí era violenta y opresiva y si dolía en cierta medida. Como una especie de sensación de soledad atenuada. Pero estaba seguro de no haberla sentido antes, al menos no en relación a nadie más. Ni siquiera Naruto, cuyo vínculo por distante que fuera era fuerte, le había causado tal opresión. Como una sensación de vacío, de soledad. De entumecimiento e impaciencia. De intranquilidad, acompañada simultáneamente por un único pensamiento del pasado. _Yo... no quiero estar solo nunca más. Solo. Solo. Solo. _

Bajando la mirada, clavó sus ojos impasibles en la palma de su mano que ahora tenía extendida delante de su vista. Sus dedos, ligeramente curvados hacia adentro. _Aquel... cuya existencia no era necesitada por nadie... _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había deseado llegar a eso? ¿Por qué se había convertido en eso? _Con tal de escapar de la soledad..._ Lo sabía, esa era la respuesta; pero Naruto le había enseñado otra respuesta. Y él había optado por adoptar esa. Aún ahora, aún entonces, se preguntaba si lo había llegado a lograr. _Amor, por eso es tan fuerte_. Si había logrado siquiera un tercio de lo que Naruto había alcanzado en su vida. Personas importantes, personas cercanas que reconocieran su existencia. Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, Matsuri. ¿Acaso había logrado establecer ese vínculo con su aldea? ¿Acaso había sido capaz de comprender de lo que el rubio había hablado? Quería creer que sí, que había aprendido más de los vínculos desde que era Kazekage. Pero, ¿qué eran esos vínculos? ¿En qué forma se manifestaban? De eso no estaba tan seguro. Amor, había dicho Yashamaru; pero él nunca antes había sido amado, y si bien ahora tenía personas que reconocían su existencia, ¿podía llamarse a eso amor? ¿Era ese vínculo con sus hermanos todo lo que la palabra abarcaba? ¿Era él capaz de poseerlo también? Porque aún cuando los vínculos de los demás hacia él fueran de aquello de lo que Yashamaru había hablado, ¿cuál era la naturaleza de _sus_ vínculos hacia los demás? _Desconozco ese tipo de vínculo_. Le había dicho a ella un año atrás, refiriéndose a Matsuri, pero aún así no comprendía qué era lo que conocía y qué aquello que desconocía. Y le consternaba aún más el hecho de que la causante del caos en su cabeza fuera siempre ella. Siempre la misma persona, en el centro de su mente, desordenando todo lo que creía saber con un simple gesto amable o una sonrisa tímida del tipo que nunca jamás antes había recibido. Él, que había sido un monstruo y una amenaza, una reliquia del pasado que querían borrar. Pero aún entonces, ella no parecía importarle nada de eso. Ella había sufrido lo mismo que él, de distinta manera. Y aún así era benévola y amable y cálida con él y con el resto del mundo como si no conociera maldad alguna. Y el hecho de que el dolor de la soledad que había sentido coincidiera con su marcha le perturbaba aún más, porque no podía precisar nada al respecto. Y sin saberlo, la arena había escapado de su calabaza (haciendo saltar el corcho silenciosamente) y se arremolinaba ahora caótica sobre su cabeza, reflejando el interior de su mente, dibujando círculos en el aire. Porque él comprendía su dolor, y ella el de él, tal y como Naruto había sufrido lo mismo que ambos y podía comprenderlo de la misma manera. En sus ojos. El rechazo, la marginación. La soledad... todo eso él comprendía y conocía perfectamente, como ella, como Naruto. Pero, aún así, era perfectamente conciente que ese lazo de comprensión mutua no era igual al que poseía con el Jinchuuriki de la Hoja. En absoluto. Y eso era lo que le causaba tal turbación. El no saber, el no comprender. El sentirse una vez más perder el control ante algo desconocido. Y, como Kazekage, eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Eso era algo que no podía costearse. Y no pretendía dar al consejo la razón sobre su capacidad para manejarse a sí mismo y a los asuntos de la aldea. Después de todo, el camino había sido arduo y doloroso hasta llegar a donde estaba. _Lo sé, pero quedarme de brazos cruzados solo causará más miedo y sufrimiento. _Y había debido esforzarse demasiado para ser aceptado como tal, como Kazekage de Sunagakure. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad, no tengo más opción que trabajar duro y construirme mi propio camino_. Por esa razón, no permitiría que nada hiciera peligrar todo eso. Todo por lo que tanto había trabajado. _Si hago eso, algún día... Algún día, podré ser como él_. Al menos, eso había pensado y deseado. Y quizá, el día en que Naruto se convirtiera en Kage, como él; el día que Naruto pudiera ver su perspectiva, entonces ese día, solo quizá, Gaara podría ver la de él.

Bajando lentamente la mirada a las calles de la aldea, se percató entonces de la presencia de alguien más. En Konoha, y habitualmente a aquellas horas de la noche –y a diferencia del desierto (donde la noche era un respiro en una gran llamarada de fuego)-, ya no quedaba nadie merodeando en las calles. Solo aquellos que iban y venían a causa de misiones y demás, o aquellos que se deslizaban en la clandestinidad de la noche buscando algo más. Tal y como ellos mismo habían hecho una vez. Sin embargo, tal no era el caso. Aún así, no se movió. Simplemente ocultó su presencia.

—¡¿Bromeas? ¡Estuviste genial! ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el ladrido de un perro se oyó en la noche.

Aún desde el techo, podía verla removerse incómoda y juguetear con sus dedos como habitualmente hacía. Y aunque no podía ver en la oscuridad la piel de su rostro, estaba seguro también de que estaría enrojecida como la mayor parte del tiempo solía estar —U-Uh... ¿T-Tu crees K-Kiba-kun...? —musitó. Y Gaara estuvo seguro de que, una vez más, el Inuzuka se había percatado de su presencia gracias a su olfato. Pero no dijo nada y probablemente no diría nada. Y Hinata no pareció percatarse de ello tampoco, pues continuaba con la vista en sus propios pies, como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

—¡Claro que sí! Akamaru también está de acuerdo, ¿cierto amigo? —una vez más, el animal manifestó el acuerdo con su amo mediante un alegre ladrido y un agitado meneo de cola.

Hinata asintió suavemente, su voz pequeña y gentil —G-Gracias... Kiba-kun... —Gaara, sintiendo una vez más el caos arremolinarse en su mente, como la arena en el aire, se aferró la cabeza con fuerza. Y lenta, muy lentamente, fue deslizando los granos y las partículas de arena de regreso al interior de su calabaza. La cual permanecía amarrada a su espalda—. A-Anou... Kiba-kun... t-tu casa...

El castaño comprendió al instante lo que su compañera estaba diciendo, pues replicó, mirando en la particular dirección de una calle —Heh. Supongo que tienes razón, pero Shino y Kurenai-sensei me matarían si _algo_ te sucediera. Akamaru y yo podemos acompañarte.

La joven Hyuuga negó modestamente con la cabeza —N-No... esta b-bien Kiba-kun... D-De verdad...

El Inuzuka no pareció complacido —Oy, ¿segura? —era obvio, al menos para Gaara lo era, que aún no confiaba en él para permitir que ella estuviera cerca suyo. Quizá en otros contextos, contextos diplomáticos o de alianzas o misiones si, pero no en relación a ella. _Eres una persona importante y cercana para ellos. Y yo resulto una amenaza a eso preciado para ellos. _Eso le había dicho él mismo, y aún cuando ella lo había negado por ser simplemente demasiado gentil y amable para admitirlo, era cierto. Para ellos, para Inuzuka Kiba también, él era algo capaz de poner en peligro a aquella persona importante cuyo valor difería del resto cualquiera. ¿Por qué, por qué difería? No lo había comprendido del todo, ella había hecho una distinción entre el vínculo que la ligaba a sus camaradas y el lazo que la unía a Naruto. _Tu vínculo con él es de amor. _Al menos era la deducción a la que Gaara había llegado, y ella no lo había negado. _¡E-Esto... uh... N-Naruto-kun... él... u-uh...! Yo... Naruto-kun... él ama a Sakura-san... _En absoluto, aún así, él había presionado aún más, intentando comprender aquellos vínculos que ella poseía. _¿Y tus camaradas?_ Tratando de entender un poco más, de ser un poco más como Naruto, de seguir en el camino que el rubio le había mostrado, y el cual había optado por seguir con el fin de escapar de la soledad. _N-No... esto... K-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun se p-preocupan por mi... Yo... l-los aprecio... E-Ellos siempre c-cuidaron de m-mi... P-Pero... e-es distinto... Shino-kun y Kiba-kun s-son... _Y quizá eso le había llamado la atención de ella en primer lugar. Sus ojos, ojos que conocían la verdadera soledad y que habían visto el mismo infierno que él, y aún así –como Uzumaki Naruto- ella también tenía lazos. Personas que la apreciaban, amigos. A pesar de todo.

Pero Yashamaru había dado una definición unívoca de amor, de lo que este era. Tan solo había dicho que podía curar el dolor de la soledad, que era una especie de medicina rara que solo se obtenía de alguien más. Por esa razón, tenía tantas dificultades para enroscar su mente alrededor del concepto. Había una clara distinción entre Temari, Kankuro y Naruto, y en el vínculo que los unía a ellos, así como lo había en aquello que lo ligaba a ella, fuera lo que eso fuera. _Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona. Como tu compañero. _Al menos eso había deducido también, pero ella había negado nerviosamente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo una vez más en el proceso. _¡N-No...! E-Esto... no... K-Kiba-kun... él no... K-Kiba-kun no m-me ve así... Él no... no me ve d-de esa forma..._ Y entonces, como ahora, se había sentido perdido. _¿Distinto?_. _S-Si... ummm... N-Naruto-kun... él... es como M-Matsuri-san... Matsuri-san... e-ella... e-esta enamorada de t-ti... G-Gaara-kun... Y-Yo... yo lo se porque... porque a-así es como m-me siento cuando e-estoy cerca de Naruto-kun..._ Volviendo la vista a ella, notó que el Inuzuka ya se había marchado (probablemente renuente y a regañadientes) y ella aún se encontraba de pie, observando la dirección en la que el shinobi y su perro habían desaparecido. Luego, a paso muy suave, retomó su camino aún ajena a la presencia de él sobre el tejado. De tener su Byakugan activado, probablemente lo habría visto. No obstante, la situación no ameritaba tal gasto de chakra. Por lo que optó por mantenerse alejado de ella, apartado de su camino. Y la observó dar otro paso más lejos de donde él se encontraba. Aún así, la arena escapó una vez más de su calabaza y comenzó a trazar círculos en el aire, una y otra vez. Tanto su mente, como la arena cuya voluntad propia estaba enlazada a él, estaban intranquilas. Eso era obvio.

Y si, aún creía que había algo mal con _ella_. Aún creía que sería muy fácil eliminar su existencia y con ella la turbulencia que creaba en su propia mente, y aún creía que era extraña y que su presencia gatillaba todo aquel caos, pero no podía obligarse a mantenerse alejado de ella. A mantenerse alejado de su camino. Y tal y como aquella vez en que la había seguido tras los exámenes chuunin del año anterior, se aproximó sin que ella se percatara de ello, transformándose en un remolino de arena para reaparecer al instante en otra punto de ubicación completamente distinto. Esta vez, con los pies en el suelo, y sobre la piedra de las calles de Konoha. Delante de la persona en cuestión.

Hinata, sobresaltada por la súbita aparición, retrocedió un paso y activó su Byakugan inconscientemente, con las piernas temblándole ligeramente, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo. El cual, de brazos cruzados, permaneció inmóvil delante de ella.

—¡G-Gaa-Gaara-kun...! —susurró, sus grandes ojos perlados abriéndose desmesuradamente. Repentinamente nerviosa. Haciendo desaparecer las venas de alrededor de sus ojos progresivamente.

Él no se movió, sus ojos monótonos fijos en ella, su arena de regreso a la calabaza —¿Me atacarás? —aunque no sonaba ofendido, ni sorprendido en forma alguna, sino más bien como si eso fuera una reacción que hubiera esperado. Al menos de otras personas, al menos en el pasado. Y ella sabía, en el pasado mismo Hinata también le había temido. Aquella vez, en el bosque de la muerte, y tras ver la falta de misericordia en sus ojos, la falta de arrepentimiento o algo remotamente similar a un sentimiento de indulgencia y humanidad, había temido por su vida. Por un instante, había creído que moriría. E incluso Akamaru mismo había temblado por más de doce horas tras ver aquello, tras verlo a él.

En un primer momento, tan solo se habían acercado para observar; o eso había dicho Kiba que harían, quien tenía la intención de robar más pergaminos del cielo y la tierra si era posible, pero en el minuto en que se habían aproximado al lugar donde ella misma había identificado a aquellos otros con su Byakugan, habían deseado marcharse de allí. Huir de allí a toda velocidad (incluso Kiba, quien no huía de nada ni nadie). Aquella persona... aquel shinobi de la aldea de la arena no parecía reparar en las vidas de nadie más. Ni siquiera en las de sus propios hermanos, a quienes había amenazado con asesinar directamente. _P-Parecen fuertes y peligrosos... _Había pensado ella viendo a los sujetos grandes de la lluvia. Sin embargo, no había pensado que no fueran a ser ellos realmente el peligro del que Akamaru temblaba, sino aquel chico de su misma edad. Aquel del cabello del color de la sangre. _No me importa. Mataré a todos los que encontremos_. Ahora lo recordaba un poco mejor, Kankuro le había dicho que no iniciaran luchas innecesarias a no ser que fueran por el pergamino que les faltaba conseguir, y esa había sido la respuesta de Gaara, aquellas palabras que le habían erizado a Hinata los vellos de la nuca. _Su chakra es muy grande. Y esa arena tiene un olor muy fuerte. Huele como a sangre. _En ese momento, y tras las palabras de Kiba, se había sentido sumamente pequeña, débil (y aterrada por ello). Aquellas personas, aquel chico que delante de sus ojos acababa de masacrar a tres ninjas de Amegakure indudablemente poderosos sin recibir siquiera un rasguño (sin siquiera moverse), era también un genin. Como ella. Pero la distancia entre sus habilidades eran abismales, entre sus mundos eran abismales. Frente a él, ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Eso había pensado, al menos; mientras sus rodillas tiritaban la una contra la otra estando acuclillada, y mientras cubría sus oídos y cerraba sus ojos para no ver ni oír los terroríficos alaridos de agonía delante suyo; y la idea le había causado pavor. Por esa razón, habían intentado huir -antes de ser asesinados- y probablemente eso era lo que habría sucedido de no ser por la discusión entre ambos hermanos, y la intervención de la hermana mayor que había logrado (por el momento, al menos) apaciguar el instinto asesino de Gaara. Aún así, y por un segundo, habían creído ser descubiertos y Hinata había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, el impacto, la arena asfixiándola, y rogando que no doliera demasiado, pero este no había llegado. Ahora sabía, por otro lado, que Gaara había sido conciente de su presencia, y que había estado dispuesto a matarlos a los tres como a cualquier otro individuo que se atravesara en su camino, de no ser por la intervención de Temari.

Pero ahora, observándolo de frente en la noche, podía ver en sus ojos cansados y monótonos que no era el mismo de aquel entonces. Las ojeras negras y párpados negros aún estaban allí, así como aquellos ojos aguamarina fríos de aquella vez, pero el instinto asesino había desaparecido casi por completo, así como el demonio en su interior. Y esta vez él no la mataría, sin importar lo que algunos otros aún pensaran de él, no lo haría. Hinata estaba segura de ello. Confiaba en la palabra de Naruto pero, por sobre todas las cosas, confiaba en él. Confiaba en Gaara —N-No... yo... —susurró, sonrojada— n-no haría eso G-Gaara-kun... solo... s-solo me t-tomó desprevenida... e-eso... ummm... eso t-todo... —terminó, incómoda. El Kazekage aún la observaba fijo, casi sin parpadear, y ella no podía evitar sino removerse intranquila en su lugar ante la intensidad de su mirada. _¿P-Por qué Gaara-kun s-siempre me m-mira así...?_. Porque, para Hinata, la cabeza de Gaara era hermética. Tal y como era él—. Anou... Gaara-kun... ¿q-que haces...? d-digo... ummm... ¿...a-aquí? ¡E-Es decir...! No quise e-entrometerme... y-yo solo... me p-preguntaba... —se sonrojó aún más, segura de haberse puesto en ridículo ante él. Y es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, aún a pesar de todo, continuaba sonrojándose y tartamudeando nerviosa en su presencia. Y empeoraba el hecho de que no había creído que lo vería aquella noche, en aquel lugar, repentinamente delante de ella. Menos aún, _tan cerca_, otra vez. Pero suponía que no podía hacerse demasiado al respecto tampoco, ni siquiera con Naruto había logrado relajarse como lo había hecho con Kiba y Shino a lo largo de los años. Y la única ocasión en que había sido capaz de hacerlo, era porque había creído que moriría. Y no había importado demasiado. Pero con él era diferente, era nuevo, era pasar por todo aquello de nuevo, una vez más. _E-Espero que G-Gaara-kun no crea que soy una t-tonta... _Suspiró. Siempre lograba avergonzarse a sí misma delante de otros.

Pero, como siempre, Gaara no parecía darle importancia a aquello tampoco. No le molestaba si actuaba raro o se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba en exceso, quizá le parecían nimiedades. Pensó Hinata esperanzada, pero asimismo no quería creerlo demasiado. Naruto mismo le había dicho que pensaba en ella como alguien rara y oscura, una vez. _Hinata... siempre he pensado que eres una persona siniestra, tímida y rara. _Y al principio, se había sentido decepcionada por ello. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras... _Pero, ¿sabes qué?, me gusta la gente como tú_ ...la habían hecho feliz, muy feliz. _Q-Quizá a Gaara-kun t-también... _Negó abochornada la cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No quería pensar en ello tampoco —E-Esto...

Pero entonces Gaara dio un paso hacia ella, y otro. Y Hinata sintió el ritmo de los impactos de su corazón contra sus costillas aumentar, aún con más fuerza, y con más velocidad, paralelamente a la sensación de ardor bajo su pálida piel. Particularmente en sus mejillas y rostro en general —¿G-Gaa-

Y como vino, la sensación violenta se fue. Como si una piedra hubiera caído en su estómago repentinamente, o el órgano de su pecho, rendido de querer escapar de su prisión ósea hubiera desistido, y se hubiera dejado caer al fondo de su interior. De una forma u otra, sintió como un peso caía dentro suyo al verlo pasarle al lado sin siquiera dedicarle algo más que una mirada neutra, mientras seguía caminando. _¿A-Acaso... hice algo mal... o-otra vez...? _Pensó triste, intentando ignorar la sensación de ardor en sus perlados ojos y de mantener las lágrimas dentro, evitándolas así de caer. _P-Pero... _Ni siquiera había dicho nada, no esta vez al menos. ¿Quizá lo había ofendido? Pero eso tampoco parecía posible. _N-No... yo... yo no q-quiero..._ Rápidamente se volteó, y en un acto nervioso, con la mano temblándole suavemente, se estiró y aferró con su puño pequeño la túnica de él. Gaara, ladeando la cabeza, la observó de reojo, obviamente no habiendo esperado tal reacción de ella y, menos aún, la reacción de su arena que le había permitido tocarlo sin intermediarios. Había pensado que quizá, si se marchaba de allí, ella lo dejaría ser y el caos se desvanecería de una vez por todas, pero Hinata no parecía dispuesta a permitirlo. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía, y una vez más su arena abandonó el interior de su calabaza aquella noche. Aún así, ella no lo soltó. De hecho, todavía continuaba con la cabeza gacha, su larga cabellera índigo cubriéndole el rostro y aferrándolo como una niña pequeña y débil.

_Y-Yo no quiero... que G-Gaara-kun se vaya..._ Pensó, soltándolo suavemente y armándose de todo el valor que tenía para alzar la vista y verlo a los ojos. Aunque, en el instante en que lo hizo, se sintió forzada una vez más a bajar la mirada —Y-Yo... lo s-siento, Gaara-kun... y... ummm... —hizo una pequeña reverencia, desconcertándolo aún más— g-gracias... P-Porque t-tu me ayudaste... f-fui capaz... fui c-capaz de e-esforzarme h-hoy... por e-eso... g-gracias...

El pelirrojo se volteó hasta quedar de frente a ella una vez más, de brazos cruzados. Desde que la había conocido, un año atrás, Hinata había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo frente a él agradeciéndole o disculpándose, ya fuera por una cosa u otra, y por un lado era una conducta que no comprendía. La mayor parte de las veces ni siquiera parecía pertinente agradecer por nada. Y por otro lado, lo turbaba. Sus conductas para con él no eran similares a las del resto. Pues mientras unos se manejaban con condescendencia y prudencia (y suma formalidad) con él, ella actuaba familiar e incluso cálidamente. Siempre atenta y preocupándose por sus reacciones más que por ella misma, lo cual no parecía siquiera normal. Al menos no a los límites que ella lo llevaba habitualmente, y estaba casi seguro que había oído a uno de sus compañeros de equipo decir lo mismo. Que debería pensar más en ella y no tanto en los demás como siempre solía hacer.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo finalmente a secas. Volviendo a darle la espalda mientras la arena se deslizaba lenta, muy lentamente debajo de los pies de ella y la elevaba con suma caución. Por un instante, Hinata pensó que caería y se dañaría contra el pavimento pero tal cosa no sucedió. Delante de ella, la arena se acomodó bajo Gaara también y sin siquiera recibir órdenes de este lo elevó hasta el punto donde había estado previamente en el tejado. Luego la dejó a ella, y la Hyuuga tuvo que rápidamente moldear chakra para evitar resbalarse y caer por la pendiente que las tejas formaban. Nerviosa observó al chico de reojo, pero este no parecía prestarle ahora atención alguna. De hecho, parecía estar teniendo un conflicto interno con sus propios demonios. Su mano derecha aferrándose a su cabeza mientras sus dedos se enterraban en sus alborotados cabellos carmesí.

—U-Uh... ¿Gaara-kun... e-estás b-bien...? —susurró, haciendo chocar sus dedos índices delante suyo, a la altura de su pecho.

_Y-Yo... yo lo se porque... porque a-así es como m-me siento cuando e-estoy cerca de Naruto-kun..._ ¿Qué era eso? ¿Eso de lo que ella hablaba? ¿A lo que se había referido? Había pensado que se trataba de lo que Yashamaru le había hablado de niño pero, ¿lo era? ¿Era ese el vínculo que unía a Hyuuga Hinata a Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Y él? ¿Cuál era el vínculo de ella con él, y el de él con ella? ¿Había siquiera acaso un vínculo? ¿Un lazo? Su mente se fracturaba una vez más, aún cuando no lo hiciera literalmente. Y desde unos metros más allá, podía observarla a ella contemplándolo con aquellos ojos de preocupación que en otras ocasiones le había dedicado. Aquellos ojos blancos tan diferentes a aquellos otros que había vislumbrado en varias ocasiones en otros miembros de su clan —Uzumaki Naruto —repitió—. Tu vínculo con él es de amor.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente —¿N-Naruto-kun...? U-Uh... N-Naruto-kun es... él es... al verlo... s-siento el v-valor crecer en m-mi interior... V-Ver a Naruto-kun esforzarse... me hace desear e-esforzarme también... pero N-Naruto-kun... él... no... él no... —balbuceó, intentando no hacerlo tanto y decir las palabras que realmente quería decir. Pero Gaara volvió a interrumpirla, pues ya sabía como culminaba esa oración entrecortada. _Naruto-kun... él ama a Sakura-san... _Eso había dicho la última vez.

Gaara se cruzó de brazos y cerró lentamente los ojos, aún sentado en el filo del tejado con la arena moviéndose en círculos a sus espaldas, en el aire, y sobre su cabeza —Tu vínculo conmigo...

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, blanco contrastando ridículamente contra el rojo furioso que había adquirido su piel en tan solo segundos —¿E-Eh...? E-Eso... eso... —tartamudeó, su mente en blanco repentinamente. El aire comenzaba a faltarle una vez más, ¿se desmayaría? No, se convenció de que no lo haría. Simplemente no podía, no podía hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí misma no hacerlo más—, yo... y-yo... ummm... y-yo creo... n-no... —negó con la cabeza nerviosa, completamente abochornada— e-esto... y... u-uh...

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio, inmóvil, tropezar en su discurso vacío de contenido una y otra vez mientras las palabras se apiñaban y entrecortaban ilógicamente en el hilado de una oración que probablemente no llegaría a fin alguno. Aún así, no dijo nada ni la interrumpió. Esperando algún tipo de respuesta —Detente —dijo finalmente, serio. Y Hinata asintió avergonzada. Aquella debía ser la segunda vez en la noche en que había logrado ponerse en ridículo delante de él. Y se sentía completamente tonta por siquiera haber reaccionado de esa forma.

—P-Perdón... —tomó aire—, G-Gaara-kun... —aún no tenía el valor suficiente para decir demasiado más. De hecho, el que no se hubiera desmayado allí y en ese instante le había requerido un esfuerzo sobrehumano y no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte para repetirlo pronto.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —espetó él, con cierta aspereza no intencionada. Y ella se encogió aún más en su lugar, siempre moldeando chakra sobre las plantas de sus pies para evitar caer del tejado. Su postura empequeñecida, su rostro rojo, y sus manos cubriendo nerviosamente su rostro por debajo de la nariz.

—Yo... n-no se... —confesó, aunque Gaara no supo si hablaba de su primer pregunta o de la que acababa de hacer. De una forma u otra, concluyó que no obtendría respuesta alguna a ninguna de las dos, al menos no sin que ella perdiera el conocimiento. Algo que pretendía evitar, dado que no sería beneficioso para la alianza entre Konoha y Suna el que ella cayera y se quebrara el cuello contra el suelo. Aunque, indudablemente, él intervendría con su arena antes de que eso ocurriera. Aún así, era evidente que Hinata no era capaz de contestarle. Ya fuera porque no había vínculo en cuestión o porque ella no era capaz tampoco de comprenderlo, ya fuera la primera o la segunda, solo resultaba para él en más caos en su interior.

Por lo que, en su lugar, optó por afirmar —Aún soy considerado una amenaza para ti.

Hinata alzó su vista al cielo nocturno, intentando calmarse con el aire de la noche, la oscuridad y la luna llena. Aún así, encontró triste el que no se pudieran observar las estrellas tan abiertamente como sucedía en el cielo del desierto. Encontraba relajante el hacerlo, y el firmamento nocturno con estrellas y todo le parecía bonito —A-Anou... no e-entiendo... G-Gaara-kun... y-yo no... yo no c-creo... eso... —susurró, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Y en verdad no lo hacía. ¿Acaso hablaba de alguien más? ¿O se refería a algún momento en que ella lo había ofendido sin saberlo?

Él la observó por un instante en silencio, allí de pie, completamente de espaldas a él recortada contra el cielo nocturno. Su larga cabellera índigo meciéndose suavemente a causa de la brisa nocturna y su piel pálida parecía resaltar aún más a causa de la luz plateada de la luna. No podía verle el rostro, pero por su postura encogida podía colegir que estaba jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosa, y probablemente sonrojándose también. No obstante, no fue nada de eso lo que lo perturbó sino el hecho de que aún permanecía dándole su espalda a él como si pensara que era incapaz de dañarla con su arena cuando ella no estaba observando, como si confiara tan plenamente en él como lo haría en Naruto o en uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Era ingenuo de su parte, pues si quisiera podría teñir con ella el tejado de carmesí (como ya había hecho en el pasado en aquel mismo tejado) con tan solo un movimiento de su mano, y ella jamás habría sabido que había ocurrido con ella. Ni siquiera habría tiempo para que Hinata sintiera dolor, tal y como aquel shinobi de la lluvia que ella lo vio asesinar, siete años atrás.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron levemente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas creciendo progresivamente —Para tu compañero, soy una amenaza —lo oyó decir. Cerca, terriblemente cerca. A sus espaldas. Terriblemente serio—. Y está en lo cierto, como shinobi no deberías bajar tu guardia tan fácilmente... Yo no pertenezco a tu aldea...

Inmóvil, y sin voltearse, Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo la respiración de él en su nuca acrecentar el sofoco en su propio rostro y orejas. Y, una vez más, se tuvo que recordar a sí misma de respirar o de lo contrario terminaría hiperventilando y, en consecuencia, desmayándose. Eso era lo que menos deseaba Hinata —A-Ah... Yo no... n-no... creo... e-eso G-Gaara-kun... t-tu no... no m-me harías... d-daño... —tragó saliva, aferrándose nerviosa el dobladillo de la chamarra. Si se volteaba, temía avergonzarse tanto que olvidaría moldear chakra y caería del tejado. O peor, perder el conocimiento y caer del tejado. De una forma u otra, optó por permanecer de espaldas a él –igual de nerviosa- pero al menos de esa forma podía concentrarse en no desmayarse. Y él no vería el sonrojo tampoco, lo cual era humillante por cuenta propia. _G-Gaara-kun... está... m-muy cerca... otra v-vez... _

—Te estoy alterando —señaló, como ocasionalmente solía hacer, notando la actitud nerviosa de ella y la tensión de su postura. Aún permanecía detrás de ella, aún sin moverse ni establecer contacto alguno físico, sino simplemente examinando las reacciones de ella a su persona y proximidad. Sin duda alguna, se asemejaban a las reacciones de miedo, pero ella había negado una y otra vez sentir eso en presencia de él, por lo que optaría esta vez por descartarlo. Después de todo, Gaara conocía el miedo, lo había visto en los ojos de sus presas cuando aún era un monstruo. Ese pavor durante el momento previo a la muerte. Y los ojos blancos y puros de ella nunca lucían de esa forma. No plenamente—. ¿Preferirías que me marchara?

Ella bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro tras su largo flequillo avergonzada. Lo había dicho una vez, en un insólito momento de valor para Hinata pero tener que decirlo nuevamente no lo hacía más fácil, e incluso aquella vez se había arrepentido de decirlo en voz alta, pero había sido tarde —Y-Yo no... no q-quiero... q-que te vayas... G-Gaara-kun... —susurró, casi sin voz y al borde de incinerarse la piel a causa de la vergüenza. ¿Qué diría él? _¿Q-Qué pensará... Gaara-kun? _—A-Anou... —comenzó, dubitativa, pero de repente se quedó sin voz ni aire— A-Ah... —balbuceó, sintiendo algo pequeño rozarle el cuello cerca del rostro. Gaara permanecía con los párpados negros cerrados, inclinado sobre el hombro de ella, con el cabello rojo rozándole la oreja a Hinata, como examinando cuidadosamente la sensación de calidez de la suave piel de ella contra la punta de su propia nariz. Tentativa, muy lentamente –y aún de pie detrás de ella-, comenzó a deslizarla por la línea de la mandíbula de la joven –presionando a duras penas sus labios contra ella aquí y allá- hasta llegar a la altura del lóbulo de la oreja (roja, como el resto del semblante de la chica), para luego deslizarla hacia la redondeada mejilla. Hinata, inmóvil, se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, intentando simultáneamente respirar normalmente, pero la fuerza del cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle y temía deslizarse y caer en cualquier instante—. G-Gaara-kun...

—Hmp —su voz áspera y algo hosca, como si arena estuviera corriéndole en aquel instante por la garganta. Raspándole. Pero también, por otro lado, parecía concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Batallando consigo mismo, a la par que intentaba controlarse como lo haría habitualmente con su arena al manipularla.

Violentamente sonrojada, intentó mantenerse aún en pie, respirando, e intentando contener los pequeños temblores a causa del nerviosismo, todo ello, a fin de no desmayarse. Pero si seguía así, seguramente se caería de aquel tejado —U-Uh... —intentó decir, pero él pareció percatarse de que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio lentamente, porque con el brazo tenso, la sujetó desde atrás a la altura del cuello. Y luego se sirvió del otro para mantenerla en su lugar. Contra él. La espalda de ella presionada firmemente, de forma tensa, contra el cuerpo inmóvil e igual de rígido de él.

—No te quebraré el cuello —aseguró, aunque podría.

Y contra él la sintió asentir suavemente, en completo silencio, y así permaneció, quieta, por un largo rato. ¿Habría perdido el conocimiento una vez más, a causa de él? ¿Temería que la matara allí y en ese preciso instante? Pero la ahogada, pequeña y suave voz de ella le indicó que no —O-Oh... —musitó, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. _Yo n-no... no... no m-me desmayaré... yo n-no quiero... q-que G-Gaara-kun c-crea... _Pero le costaba hilar pensamientos. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, y de hecho era él quien la mantenía en pie ahora, le costaba respirar y no sentirse mareada. Aún así, se esforzó por no perder el conocimiento, y por calmarse a sí misma poco a poco.

Entonces, y cuando finalmente había empezado a relajarse a duras penas en el contexto de la situación, él dio un paso atrás y se retrajo de ella. Con los ojos nublados y ofuscados. Y Hinata, que aún se sentía mareada, desorientada y completamente sonrojada y débil, sintió sus pies deslizarse hacia abajo. A causa de todo, se había olvidado de moldear chakra en las plantas de sus pies y ahora sus pies se deslizaban cuesta abajo por una de las pendientes del tejado. Asustada, intentó acumular chakra rápidamente, pero en vano. Afortunadamente, antes de caer del borde del techo, una cantidad considerable de arena se enroscó alrededor de ella y la ayudó con cuidado a ponerse una vez más en pie. Ahora nuevamente estoico, Gaara la observó intentar calmarse del susto.

—U-Uh... Gracias... G-Gaara-kun... y... ummm... l-lo siento... —susurró, completamente abochornada. Por tercera vez, se había avergonzado a sí misma delante de él y todo en la misma noche. ¿Qué pensaría Gaara de ella? Que era una tonta, y probablemente un fracaso como kunoichi. Porque, al final del día, ¿qué ninja olvidaba moldear chakra en sus pies por temor a desmayarse y como consecuencia casi caía de un techo? Solo ella, solo ella era capaz de actuar de forma tan poco grácil. A diferencia del resto de los Hyuuga, ella no era solemne y formal y seria, y tampoco era pulcramente correcta. Por el contrario, era tímida (en vez de orgullosa), y silenciosa. Y solía tener costumbres raras, como desmayarse a causa de la presencia de ciertas personas, y sonrojarse demasiado (de forma casi inhumanamente posible, todo el tiempo), así como todos aquellos gestos que hacía para tranquilizarse. Para el clan, ella era débil y patética. Y así se sentía exactamente en ese momento. Después de todo, de su edad o no, Gaara era el Quinto Kazekage de su aldea. Y ella aún era una mera chuunin. A duras penas una más del montón, y ni siquiera un fuerte miembro del clan Hyuuga. La diferencia entre sus habilidades, entre sus mundos, aún era abismal. Lo cual le causaba tristeza. Al igual que con Naruto, quien evidentemente se había destacado como había deseado por tanto tiempo, y estaba más cerca que nunca de cumplir su sueño, ella era solo alguien más. Una _nadie. _Y nuevamente sentía que si no continuaba esforzándose, si se rendía, se quedaría atrás. Atrás del resto. De Lee y de Kiba también, y ella no quería permitir que algo así pasara. No retiraría sus palabras, porque esa era su decisión y lo había sido desde hacía años. Y se apegaría a ella. Se haría más fuerte, para ser útil. Útil a aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era ser reconocida. Y, de una forma u otra, Gaara le hacía sentirse fuerte. Le hacía sentir también que el valor crecía en su interior. Y si él se había esforzado para llegar a ser aceptado, para llegar a dónde se encontraba, ella se esforzaría también, se esforzaría aún más. Para ser un poquito más como_ ellos_. _C-Como Gaara-kun... N-Naruto-kun y N-Neji-nii-san... y t-también... como S-Shino-kun y Kiba-kun... _

—A-Anou...

Gaara la observó en silencio, nuevamente sentado sobre el tapial de concreto que conectaba con el inicio de las tejas y de uno de los alerones del tejado, juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa —Deberías regresar —dijo el pelirrojo finalmente, serio. Su semblante inmóvil, inalterable e inalterado. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. En ese sentido, Hinata desearía ser un poquito más como él. _O c-como Ino-san... o S-Sakura-san... _E incluso Tenten, estaba segura, que jamás reaccionaría en la forma vergonzosa en que ella lo hacía. En la forma excesiva en que ella lo hacía. Aún así, también sabía que nunca sería como ellas. Por lo que debería esforzarse por mejorar por su cuenta. Porque, al fin y al cabo, esa era su forma de ser fuerte. Esforzándose. Esa era su forma de sobrevivir.

Hinata bajó la mirada —S-Si... —era cierto, pero no quería marcharse. No del todo. Así se sonrojara y se sintiera tensa y nerviosa frente a él todo el tiempo, y así se desmayara en ocasiones (aunque afortunadamente eso no había vuelto a pasar, no desde Suna) e hiperventilara no quería hacerlo. No quería apartarse de su lado. Y en su vida, solo una persona había tenido el mismo efecto. _S-Solo Naruto-kun... _

—Sucede algo —dijo Gaara finalmente, y como habitualmente sucedía con él aquello tampoco era una pregunta más una mera afirmación.

—A-Ah... N-No... esto... N-No, G-Gaara-kun... ummm... n-no es nada... yo s-solo... —hizo chocar tímidamente sus dedos una vez más—, y-yo solo... n-no es nada... —negó suavemente con la cabeza, su larga cabellera índigo oscilando dócilmente a causa del movimiento. Él asintió, y manipulando su arena la deslizó bajo los pies de ella y con cuidado la descendió del tejado. Hinata, desde abajo, lo observó por un instante pero en un parpadeo había desaparecido en un remolino de arena. _Y-Yo... _ _yo se que... p-puedo... por eso... _Se esforzaría, con todas sus fuerzas. Así tuviera que arriesgar su vida en el combate del día siguiente, así tuviera que perder intentándolo. Porque esa era su forma de hacer las cosas, y no se retiraría ahora.

_...U-Un día... q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más... Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._


	15. Ánimos y amistad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como todos los días, he aquí el capítulo que corresponde al día de hoy. El cual espero que les guste... Y como siempre, quería agradecerles sinceramente por darle a mi humilde historia siquiera una oportunidad. Y más aún, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de hacerme saber su opinión y/o crítica constructiva. Así como también aquellos que agregaron mi historia a Alerts y a Favorites. De verdad, saber de ustedes me anima el día. **Gracias**. Espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XIV

"Ánimos y amistad"

* * *

Parpadeó sus ojos níveos en la oscuridad, sus largas pestañas oscilando suavemente en el movimiento. Aún era de noche, o a duras penas estaba amaneciendo, pero había sido incapaz de dormir por más de dos horas seguidas. Y allí estaba ahora, en su habitación en penumbras, sumamente nerviosa. Por lo que asumiendo, correctamente –por otro lado-, que no sería capaz de volver a dormir se levantó con cuidado. Y tras darse un pequeño y breve baño se colocó sus ropas habituales, sus sandalias, y finalmente amarró con cuidado su protector alrededor de su blanco cuello. Si no podía dormir, al menos podría entrenar un poco. Nada excesivo, pero Hinata sabía que necesitaba ganar confianza antes de que los exámenes principales comenzaran o de otra forma se congelaría frente a su oponente. Y ese era uno de los peores escenarios que podía imaginarse. Después de todo, ella nunca había sido segura de sí misma como otras tantas kunoichi, ni confiada, y no quería seguir siendo débil y patética a ojos de los demás por el resto de su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, el coraje del que había logrado armarse la noche anterior se había ido desvaneciendo poco a poco. Como si el recipiente que almacenaba su confianza estuviera roto, agujereado, y esta se escapara gota a gota a cada segundo. Cada día. Cuando su padre la miraba, cuando los consejeros del clan la observaban, como si fuera indigna de ser una Hyuuga. Más aún, una de la rama principal. Pero Hiashi había nacido primero, y por ello ella había estado destinada a ser lo que era. Una miembro del Souke, al menos hasta que se decidiera si sería ella la heredera del clan o no. Pero Hinata siempre había creído, en su pequeña modestia, que Neji habría sido mucho mejor como líder que ella, y aún lo creía (de todo corazón). Pues él, a diferencia de Hinata, era fuerte y determinado. Aún cuando él también había estado _solo_, y aún cuando él había sufrido tanto o más que ella el destino de los Hyuuga, había sido capaz de aprender técnicas que se le habían prohibido y que por su condición jamás debería haber aprendido. Y aún así, lo había hecho. Había tenido el valor de ponerse de pie y revelar su sufrimiento, y revelar el destino de odio de los Hyuuga, aquella vez, delante del mundo. Para que lo vieran. Lo habían llamado _genio_, incluso dentro del clan. Ella, por otro lado, no era ni había sido nunca nada especial. Una _perdedora_, la había llamado su padre en aquella ocasión. Algo que el clan no necesitaba, ni quería. Una decepción, de todos, y de su padre por no haber sido el heredero que se había necesitado y tanto esperado. En cambio, había nacido como la niña frágil y gentil que era. Incapaz de dañar sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo y con habilidades (incluso dentro del clan), mediocres. Por eso, Hinata creía y siempre había creído que Neji sería un mejor heredero que ella. Pero le causaba tristeza saber que eso nunca sucedería. Sin importar cuan correcto pareciera en su cabeza, y sin importar cuanto lo deseara, un miembro del Bunke jamás lideraría la familia. No, teniendo el sello del pájaro enjaulado en su cabeza. No, habiendo nacido meramente para proteger al Souke.

_Siempre has cargado con el peso de ser del Clan Hyuuga_. Y ella sabía que eran ciertas, las palabras que Neji había dicho aquella vez. Desde niña, desde el principio, se había esforzado tanto, tratado tanto por ser como se esperaba de ella, lo que se esperaba de ella, y había fallado tanto, tantas veces que se había cansado. Había creído que si lloraba todas sus lágrimas sus ojos blancos e insulsos se secarían, pero eso no había pasado. Así como tampoco había sucedido nada a pesar de que había hecho sangrar sus manos una y otra vez para mejorar. Siempre, siempre que lograba dar un paso, la línea de los estándares del clan se movía un paso más allá. Pero Naruto le había enseñado a no rendirse, a no desistir y su forma de ser le había causado tal impacto que había deseado ser como él. Fuerte, y determinado e incapaz de rendirse nunca. Naruto la había cambiado, y por eso se había aferrado a él. Lo había admirado por años, por ser como era. Su sonrisa la había salvado. Salvado del camino equivocado y de la tristeza que causaba la soledad. Y aún lo admiraba, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón. Y aún cuando sabía que el rubio amaba a Sakura, y había llorado por ello (a pesar de haberse jurado a sí misma no hacerlo nunca más), ya no dolía. Ya no se sentía triste por ello, no del todo. Su deseo siempre había sido uno, que Naruto estuviera bien. Que siguiera viviendo y sonriendo. Para ella poder seguir sintiéndose fuerte de tan solo observarlo. Tal y como le había dicho a Gaara, el ver a Naruto, le hacía sentir deseos de esforzarse ella también, tal y como hacía él, de no rendirse. Pero aún le avergonzaba admitir, pues le había tomado años hacerlo con el rubio, que el pelirrojo mismo tenía ese equivalente efecto en ella. Con la diferencia de que Gaara no era Naruto. No era alegre y brillante y deslumbrante, y Hinata había sido incapaz de verlo esforzarse para lograr los progresos que había logrado, pero sabía que lo había hecho. Era conciente del salto, y sabía lo difícil que había sido para él cambiar la opinión que el resto había tenido. E incluso en ella misma había buscado esa opinión, esa forma de pensar, pero ella –como Naruto- y más que nadie también lo comprendía. El estar solo... el no ser necesitado. Él, que como hijo de Kazekage debería haber sido mimado y cuidado, se había convertido en un arma definitiva. Se había convertido en lo que Suna más deseaba y más temía, se había convertido en alguien tan poderoso que resultaba en la personificación del miedo. Algo cuya existencia debía ser eliminada. Que no era necesitada. Como ella, hija del líder del Clan Hyuuga, del Souke. Neji mismo lo había dicho en aquel combate. _Hinata-sama... Seguro que has sido una mocosa mimada del Souke. ¡Una persona no puede cambiar!_ Pero había estado equivocado también, muy equivocado. Ella no había sido mimada, ni tan siquiera había sido aceptada. Para su padre, para el resto, había nacido débil. Todo lo que no se esperaría de un heredero del clan más antiguo e importante de Konoha. Hiashi mismo lo había visto en ella a la edad de tres años, en su forma de moverse y su resistencia. _Tu juego de piernas no es bueno_. Y había decidido desistir finalmente con la llegada de su segunda hija, Hanabi, a quien había entrenado como si fuera la primera y única. Aún así, Hinata nunca la había resentido ni mucho menos, sino que se había enfocado en su entrenamiento y en mejorar. Para, algún día, poder ser reconocida. Por su padre, por Neji, por el clan. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, había deseado ser reconocida por Naruto. Y ahora, a sus 19 años de edad, eso no había cambiado demasiado. Aún lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas y jamás se permitiría flaquear delante del rubio, pero no era lo único que deseaba. Deseaba también, ser reconocida por _alguien_ más. Por alguien que, como ella, había conocido el dolor llamado soledad y había sido salvado de este por la misma persona. _Q-Quiero que G-Gaara-kun... me r-reconozca t-también... _Alguien que era importante para ella.

Sonrojada, y con algo más de ánimos, abandonó su habitación y hacia el patio delantero de la casa para entrenar un poquito antes de su combate de aquel día. Afortunadamente, y tal y como había supuesto acertadamente, allí no había nadie. Por lo que, sin detenerse y perder tiempo alguno, se colocó en su posición característica y comenzó a golpear con sus palmas el aire. Una y otra vez. No era igual que entrenar contra el poste de madera, pero servía a sus movimientos y le daba algo más de confianza en sí misma. Cuando se encontraba de esa forma, sola, se sentía más tranquila y sus movimientos no resultaban torpes y aparatosos, sino más gráciles y delicados. Aunque eso probablemente se debía al hecho de que nadie la estaba observando. Como con su tartamudeo, aquello era una mera cuestión de inseguridad. Y el hecho de sentir ojos sobre ella la incomodaban. _O-Ojalá... p-pudiera ser a-así... c-cuando G-Gaara-kun esta c-cerca... _Pensó, apenada, dando otro golpe en el aire. Y últimamente eso parecía suceder a menudo. Pero sabía, pues ya había ocurrido en el pasado (a lo largo de aquel año), que él pronto se marcharía. Ni bien terminaran los exámenes, los hermanos de la Arena regresarían a Sunagakure, y ella continuaría su vida en Konoha. Esforzándose e intentando ser mejor a cada día, pero un poquito más desanimada. Al menos eso había notado aquellas veces. En cierta forma, le había recordado a cómo se había sentido cuando Naruto se había marchado a entrenar con Jiraiya por dos años y medio. Y si bien había entrenado duro y se había esforzado aún más para cuando él regresara, no había podido evitar sentirse un poquito triste. Y ansiosa, tras enterarse de su regreso. Y ahora, con Gaara, la situación era similar. _E-Eso es algo... t-triste... _

—¿Qué cosa? —una voz la sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Kiba sonriendo de lado (descubriendo uno de sus largos incisivos), mientras observaba el tono rojizo ascender desde el mentón de la chica hasta la frente, como si se tratara de un termómetro.

_¿A-Acaso... yo... d-dije eso... e-en voz a-alta...?_ Se alarmó, avergonzada —¡K-Ki-Kiba-kun...! A-Akamaru...

El castaño colocó ambas manos tras su nuca —Heh. Me pregunto en qué-quien estabas pensando esta vez.

—K-Kiba-kun, ¡n-no...! E-Es decir, yo no... yo no e-estaba... —suspiró, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar con aquello? No convencería a Kiba, de eso estaba segura (porque cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nada ni nadie se lo sacaba) y era probable que ni siquiera llegara a terminar la oración por culpa de sus nervios, por lo que seguir solo la haría sonrojarse aún más.

El castaño soltó una carcajada —¿Y? ¿Qué es triste? —insistió, apoyando parcialmente su peso en Akamaru. El perro blanco se sentó, cómodo y feliz de servir a su amo y amigo.

—O-Oh... n-nada K-Kiba-kun, de verdad... ummm... n-nada...

Este continuó sonriendo de manera arrogante. Sabía de qué iba todo, aún cuando ella nunca lo admitiera, y odiaba todo aquello pero era demasiado orgulloso para dejar entrever ese hecho. Y el hecho de que, en cierta forma (y tal y como había sucedido con Naruto), había perdido le enervaba e indudablemente dañaba su ego. Aún así, apretaría su bocaza y actuaría como si nada. Porque esa era su forma de ser —Si tú lo dices... Como sea, debemos apresurarnos. Ya sabes, hoy me toca patearle el trasero a Naruto.

—P-Pero... Kiba-kun... a-aún n-no sabemos...

—Seh. Seh. Pero yo lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes? —una tercera voz, sombría, hizo sobresaltarse a ambos.

—¡¿Eeehhh? ¡Oy, Shino no hagas eso! Ya eres lo suficientemente raro y espeluznante sin aparecer de la nada —se quejó, ante el Aburame.

Hinata observó preocupada a su otro amigo —Ummm... S-Shino-kun… estoy segura que K-Kiba-kun no quiso...

—Ya era hora de que se percataran de que estaba aquí —la Hyuuga se sonrojó y asintió, avergonzada de no haberlo hecho antes. Kiba, por otro lado, no se mostró arrepentido en absoluto.

—Apareciste de repente —insistió. No había forma de que aceptara que estaba equivocado.

Shino negó secamente con la cabeza, su voz enigmática al escapar de entre sus labios y desde debajo del cuello alto de su ropa —Hasta el insecto más pequeño, anuncia su llegada.

—¿Sabes? Necesitas definitivamente pasar más tiempo con humanos y menos con insectos... —replicó el Inuzuka— ¿verdad Akamaru? —el gran can blanco soltó un alegre ladrido, pero Shino no pareció afectado.

Por lo que simplemente retomó la pregunta que inicialmente había hecho al aparecer, aunque había estado desde unos minutos antes. Solo que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se había percatado de su presencia —¿Qué sabes?

Kiba sonrió, ufano —Que esta vez patearé el trasero de el idiota de Naruto.

—Es altamente probable que tu combate no sea con él —comentó este, tal y como había hecho Hinata previamente. Después de todo, los enfrentamientos eran seleccionados azarosamente y Shino dudaba que su compañero de equipo pudiera manipularlo de alguna forma. Aunque no dudaba, por otro lado, que Kiba estuviera tan confiado en que este estaría en su favor, pues así era él. Confiado al punto de saltar en cualquier situación sin pensar en las consecuencias y con la guardia baja—. Además... Naruto realmente nos ha superado —y eso había dicho aquella vez cuando lo había visto regresar tras derrotar a Pain. Pero Naruto no se había detenido ahí. Siendo quien era –y siempre había sido-, había entrenado aún más duro para traer a Sasuke de regreso. Para cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo y a Sakura. Lo había logrado. Y en tan solo un tiempo después se había convertido en chuunin sin siquiera haberse tenido que esforzar. Esta vez no sería distinto.

El Inuzuka apretó los dientes —¡Tsk! Ya te dije que dejaras de decir eso... —refunfuñó. Naruto o no, él tampoco se había quedado de brazos cruzados. Seguro, reconocía la fortaleza del rubio a quien consideraba una especie de algo similar a un rival y un amigo, pero él tampoco sería él si admitiera una derrota sin probar cuan salvaje y fuerte se había vuelto también. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que se debía a sí mismo desde aquella vez en los primeros exámenes chuunin—. Además, ¡¿de qué lado estás tú? ¿Qué sucedió con eso de apoyar a los camaradas y no se que tontería más?

Hinata, tímidamente, se introdujo en la conversación —E-Esto... Kiba-kun, estoy s-segura de que Shino-kun... ummm... te a-apoya. Uh... y-yo también —añadió rápidamente, con un pequeño rubor. El Aburame continuó inafectado.

—Simplemente establezco un hecho —continuó Shino, su voz seria como siempre.

El castaño soltó un gruñido, pero se resignó a continuar con aquella estupidez. Shino no cambiaría, no lo había hecho en el pasado y no lo haría entonces, y era obvio –además- que aún seguía malhumorado por ellos no haberse percatado desde el principio de su presencia. Pero, en su defensa, no era su culpa. Su compañero debería anunciarse al llegar y no simplemente quedarse parado esperando a que alguien más lo notara. Así nadie lo haría, no con su apariencia y rostro oculto —Como sea. Vayámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

Hinata se encontró, una vez más, dificultada para mover su pequeño pie hacia delante. Había querido entrenar un poco, nada excesivo, para armarse de valor para el combate. No obstante, parecía que ahora no habría tiempo para eso y nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse algo insegura de sí misma y sus habilidades —¡Oy! Hinata, ¿estás bien? Estás algo más pálida de lo normal... No te irás a desmayar, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos pálidos se enfocaron inseguros en Kiba —¡A-Ah... no...! Kiba-kun... yo solo... —ambos aún la observaban, por lo que sacudió con gentileza su cabeza y sonrió a ambos suavemente. No quería preocuparlos. Kiba tenía también su propio combate que librar, y Shino probablemente tuviera otros asuntos más importantes en su cabeza y Hinata deseaba todo menos convertirse en una especie de carga para ellos. Los dos eran muy amables, siempre lo habían sido con ella y por esa razón probablemente también querrían intervenir si confesaba sus miedos. Lo cual no haría. Sería fuerte, como se había prometido a sí misma ser—. E-Esto... ¿Vamos?

Kiba parpadeó rascándose la nuca y Shino la observó a través de sus gafas oscuras. Sabía que probablemente no le habían creído que estaba bien. Pues casi nunca estaba bien, y era terriblemente mala mintiendo. Cuando lo hacía, se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba y no podía fijar sus ojos en los de ellos, lo cual la delataba. Y ambos se habían vuelto particularmente buenos en descifrarla a lo largo de los años. Para Shino, siempre había sido fácil –dada su naturaleza observadora-, pero incluso Kiba –que no era muy observador y atento- había logrado ver a través de ella. Lo que le había hecho preguntarse si era en verdad tan trasparente como los hacían ver sus compañeros. Pues sin decirles, ellos mismos también habían deducido los sentimientos que Hinata había tenido por Naruto —¿P-Por... favor? —susurró finalmente. Y ambos se pusieron en movimiento sin decir más, ni siquiera el Inuzuka (quien solía hablar de más cada dos por tres) dijo nada. Sus compañeros, sus camaradas, sus amigos, como pocas personas en el mundo (quizá Kurenai también), tenían fe en ella, en su frágil fortaleza. Incluso Kiba, quien solía no usar todas sus fuerzas contra ella por miedo a dañarla. Incluso entonces, aunque ella se había sentido triste por ello, él había confiado en ella y en sus habilidades, como el resto de su equipo. Y ahora era su momento para no ser más una molestia. No quería depender siempre de ellos, aún cuando se sentía agradable tenerlos a su lado, no quería ser siempre el punto débil de su equipo. Y eso era lo que había sido siempre, para todos, el punto débil y eso era algo que no había pasado desapercibido a Hinata tampoco. Su padre había dejado bien en claro aquella vez que ella era el punto débil del clan. La desgracia, la vergüenza. Pero ella no quería serlo más. Ya no más.

Llegaron al estadio rápidamente, y afortunadamente con tiempo. En algún momento determinado, Shino se detuvo y se excusó diciendo que no continuaría con ellos, pues no era participante, pero que como camarada de ellos que era estaría observando los combates de ambos y que esperaba que los dos ganaran. Luego se marchó, afirmando que debía encontrarse con Kurenai en algún punto cerca de las entradas a las gradas, hasta desaparecer entre la multitud. Nerviosa, Hinata continuó junto a Kiba, intentando disimular su nerviosismo y a la vez algo más animada de tener a su sensei observándola. Quería mostrarle a ella también cuánto había crecido, cuanto se había esforzado. Por lo que intentó contener sus inseguridades y hacerlas a un lado a medida que se deslizaban por los pasillos familiares del estadio. Tal y como los combates anteriores, estos también se harían en el lugar en que se habían hecho los exámenes principales chuunin. Especialmente, por una cuestión de practicidad. Finalmente, y tras dar vueltas y vueltas por los corredores, llegaron al balcón donde permanecían los participantes del examen, todos aguardando y listos para dar comienzo a la competición. Arriba de sus cabezas, más arriba, se encontraban las gradas llenas de aldeanos. Y un poco más arriba todavía, y exactamente en el centro, se encontraba el lugar en que se encontraban los señores feudales –por un lado- y los Kage por otro.

Sus ojos se percataron al instante de la presencia de la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade –junto a Shizune, la cual cargaba a Tonton en sus brazos- así como de los otros Kages de las distintas grandes aldeas. A su izquierda, se encontraba una mujer joven y extremadamente hermosa –al menos en la humilde opinión de Hinata- de largo cabello lacio color castaño rojizo, sujeto en una especie de rodete alto y con su flequillo cubriéndole uno de los ojos. Y suponía, por lo que había oído decir a unos competidores unos días atrás, que esa sería la Quinta Mizukage. A la izquierda de la atractiva mujer joven, se encontraba un hombre de piel curtida y mirada seria, así como extremadamente corpulento (escoltado por un joven y una chica de piel de igual color a la de este y una joven rubia de voluptuosas curvas). Y por la túnica y el sombrero blanco con adornos dorados que llevaba, Hinata pudo colegir que se trataba del Raikage. Un hombre intimidante, sin duda alguna. Ya fuera por sus ojos serios o por su tamaño. Al lado de este, se encontraba un hombre pequeño y mucho más anciano, escoltado únicamente por una joven de corto cabello negro y ojos ligeramente rosados. Por lo que tenía entendido, aquella muchacha debía ser la nieta del Tsuchikage, y el hombre mayor el mismo Kage en persona. A la derecha de Tsunade, por otro lado, se encontraba una persona considerablemente más joven que el resto, y aún así igual de intimidante a pesar de todo. Gaara, como siempre, permanecía casi inmóvil, cruzado de brazos y escoltado por sus dos hermanos. Su cabello rojo sangre, meciéndose suavemente –casi imperceptiblemente- con la mansa brisa de aquel día, dándole un aspecto más calmo que tenso. Si no fuera porque sus ojos, rodeados del negro causado por el insomnio, permanecían fijos e inmutables sobre el balcón donde se encontraban ellos, más particularmente, donde se encontraba ella. Incómoda, desvió la mirada. Sintiéndose sonrojar violentamente. _¿Ummm... G-Gaara-kun... estaba...?_ Negó con su cabeza una y dos veces con suma gentileza. _N-No... _Se convenció. Ella no era nada importante, nada especial y probablemente como Kazekage debía estar analizando a los competidores. No a ella. _É-Él no..._ Decidió distraerse observando a los competidores.

En total, e incluida ella misma, eran 16 los competidores. De Konoha, por supuesto, se encontraban Uchiha Sasuke –quien permanecía en una punta del balcón, apoyado contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados-, Naruto –quien aún no había llegado-, Rock Lee –el cual acababa de aparecer en el balcón-, Kiba y ella misma. De Sunagakure, únicamente habían quedado cuatro. Un joven de aproximadamente 21 años, que Hinata recordaba haber visto en los exámenes chuunin dos años atrás, llamado Yakku. Dos que parecían ser de la misma edad que ella, un chico de cabellos negros despuntados, llamado Tsuchino y una chica de cabello recogido en una cola no muy alta ni baja, larga hasta los hombros, llamada Kashike. Y un shinobi de quizá un año o dos más que ella llamado Katsurou. Además de ellos, había tres ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia que Hinata encontraba remotamente familiar, pero no podía precisar con certeza. Sus nombres, por lo que había oído, eran Oboro, Kagari y Mubi y se habían convertido en chuunin un par de años atrás, poco después de cuando lo habían hecho Hinata y el resto de los 9 novatos (con la excepción de Naruto que estaba entrenando con Jiraiya, Sasuke que se había marchado y Shikamaru que lo había hecho la primera vez). Sobre sus frentes, los tres llevaban el protector con las cuatro rayas verticales, característico de su aldea, y sobre sus ojos una tela blanca –tipo venda- que cubría, en Kagari y Mubi, un ojo dejando libre y a la vista de todos el otro. Mientras que en Oboro ambos ojos eran visibles a ellos. Por otro lado, los tres usaban una especie de máscara sobre la boca con tres rendijas verticales y algo similar a un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que salía de la máscara misma, haciendo que sus tres voces sonaran metálicas. Y, por alguna razón que Hinata desconocía, miraban a Sasuke con cierto brillo de agitación. Como si desearan pelear con él por algún motivo, o lo conocieran de algún lado. Aunque el moreno, por supuesto, los ignoraba por completo.

—¡Pff! ¡¿Cuál es el problema de esos tres? —se quejó Kiba, observándolos de brazos cruzados. No parecían demasiado fuertes, después de todo, pero aún así observaban a Sasuke como si quisieran desafiarlo. Akamaru, a su lado, también miró en la dirección de su amo.

Por lo demás, solo quedaban dos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla de nombres desconocidos para Hinata pero de edad similar a la de ellos, una kunoichi de tez bronceada de la aldea oculta de la nube que probablemente tendría unos 22 años y un shinobi de Iwagakure, de aspecto grande y robusto. Tanto que parecía incluso más grande que el Raikage de la aldea oculta de las nubes y eso le causaba algo de dudas. Si le tocara pelear contra él, temía que fuera capaz de solo romperla con sus manos.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó el alegre chuunin recién llegado de traje verde, con toda la energía que lo caracterizaba y una gran sonrisa deslumbrante en sus absolutamente blancos y perlados dientes—. ¿Uh? ¿Dónde se encuentra Naruto-kun?

La voz de Sasuke sorprendió a todos, pues no habían esperado en ningún momento que interviniera. Aún así, este continuaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados —Hmp. El Dobe se quedó entrenando toda la noche, probablemente el idiota se quedó dormido.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente. Si, ese sonaba a Naruto. De hecho, podía imaginárselo en su mente, roncando sonoramente sobre la hierba con los brazos extendidos en cruz y la boca abierta. Exhausto. Lee, entusiasmado, alzó un puño al aire —¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! —Sasuke no manifestó nada más allá de ello, aunque Kiba sabía que el Uchiha probablemente pensaba igual que él en que Lee estaba siendo ridículo otra vez. Como siempre lo había sido. Es decir... el corte a lo cazo, el traje de expándex verde y las polainas anaranjadas ya eran demasiado, pero –en ocasiones- la conducta de Rock Lee era aún peor. Sin embargo, no negaría su fortaleza. Sin importar su apariencia ridícula y casi enclenque, Lee era un gran shinobi y su taijutsu estaba por encima de cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. La Hyuuga por su parte solo sonrió, en cierta forma, Rock Lee también le recordaba a Naruto. Y en verdad admiraba su determinación y fortaleza.

Entonces, y alborotadamente, un último participante llegó corriendo por las escaleras que llevaban al balcón. Jadeando, el rubio se detuvo, con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rascando su nuca avergonzado —Heh. Creo que me quedé dormido... —comentó, riendo nervioso con ambos ojos cerrados. En su rostro, así como en sus brazos y manos había raspones y golpes que evidenciaban que lo que Sasuke había dicho había sido, en efecto, cierto. Naruto se había desvelado entrenando toda la noche arduamente (lo cual era propio de él) y por esa razón se había retrasado.

Sasuke, aún sin mover un dedo, dijo —Usuratonkachi.

El rubio se volteó agitando un puño en el aire y señalándolo con un dedo de la otra mano —Oy, Teme. Te patearé el trasero, ¡de veras!

Una de las comisuras de la boca del moreno, aquella que todos podían ver, se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa arrogante —Hmp.

—¡¿Heh? Ya verás-ttebayo. Lo haré —insistió. Entonces se percató de las miradas de tres pares de ojos sobre él. Al voltearse, Naruto se encontró con los tres ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia observándolo fijamente—. ¡¿Eeehhh? ¿Ustedes, raros de las máscaras? Uh... —rascó su cabeza, confundido—, ¿quiénes son? —los tres parecieron molestos ante esto. Aparentemente, debería recordarlos, pero no podía saber de dónde.

El Uchiha chasqueó su lengua —Dobe.

—¡¿A quién le dices "Dobe", Teme? —se volvió a Sasuke, olvidándose por completo una vez más de los tres ninjas de Amegakure, los cuales parecieron desear comenzar el combate en aquel instante, pero se contuvieron. Ya llegaría su tiempo.

Kiba, por otro lado, negó con la cabeza volviendo su vista al frente. _¡Bah! Esos dos no cambian jamás... _Pensó. _Naruto es el mismo idiota, y Sasuke el mismo arrogante_. Sonrió de lado. Aparentemente, ninguno de ellos había cambiado demasiado. Aún a pesar de todo lo ocurrido (incluso con el Uchiha, quien había estado en la oscuridad más profunda) ninguno era tan diferente. Solo se habían vuelto más fuertes, mayores, mejores. Y, en su caso, más salvaje. O esa era su propia apreciación.

En el fondo, Sasuke y Naruto continuaron discutiendo, rivalizando e insultándose mutua y familiarmente. Sin embargo, todos sabían que esos eran ellos. Esa era y siempre había sido su relación, y aún entonces Naruto había ido a extremos inconcebibles solo por salvarlo. Solo por traerlo de regreso, aún cuando ya nadie lo quería. Su mejor amigo, su primer lazo, alguien que consideraba casi como un hermano. Al menos eso había dicho él, y aunque había tomado la drástica decisión de matarlo para salvarlo, no había sido capaz de hacerlo al final. Al final, esa habilidad de la que había hablado Kakashi y que él conocía de primera mano directamente de Naruto, había logrado sacarlo del camino de destrucción y autodestrucción en el que se había sumido. Y Hinata, tímidamente, solo observó a ambos discutir de reojo. Con una pequeña sonrisa y una sensación de calidez en el pecho. Naruto siempre sería el mismo, sin importar qué sucediera con él, y Hinata creía que algún día –pronto o no- el rubio sería un gran Hokage. _Yo, en verdad... l-lo creo... Naruto-kun... _Pensó, pero una voz junto a ella –aunque a un metro y medio de distancia-, la distrajo.

—_Él_ está mirando para acá —dijo la chica de Sunagakure, aparentemente de su misma edad, llamada Kashike. Llevaba el protector de su aldea en la frente, con dos mechones cortos cayendo a cada lado del rostro, cubriendo solo parcialmente el símbolo. Su voz sonaba _disgustada_ y con cierto borde de _miedo_ alrededor de esta. Sus ojos fijos en algún punto de la hierba del estadio, no queriendo mirar en la dirección de aquello que la perturbaba. Sus manos se aferraban firmemente al barandal del balcón.

El chico que la acompañaba miró en la dirección y Hinata hizo lo mismo, notando que se refería a nada más y nada menos que Gaara. _¿G-Gaara-kun...?_ —Gaara-sama no es tan malo, Kashike. Además, es nuestro Kazekage.

La chica pareció igual de horrorizada ante el uso de honorífico por parte de su compañero y la designación de su título. Como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza, y toda la aldea en general por siquiera permitirlo. Aún se rehusaba a mirar en la dirección del pelirrojo —Ese _monstruo_ no debería nunca... —musitó, y su compañero le dedicó una mirada seria—. Él rompió tu pierna, Tsuchino.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente ante las palabras enfadadas de la chica. Evidentemente estaba resentida hacia él y por lo que había dicho y sus reacciones parecía como si Gaara le hubiera hecho daño. _Pero Gaara-kun n-no... _Pensó, intentando apartar la imagen de la arena del Kazekage aplastando la pierna de aquel chico de su cabeza. _Él no... _Era cierto, recordaba cómo había sido él en el pasado. Ella misma lo había visto con sus ojos disfrutar el tener la vida de alguien más en su mano y arrebatarla por un capricho con tan solo cerrar su puño. Pero ahora era diferente, Naruto lo había dicho y ella lo había creído. Y sabía que era cierto. _Gaara-kun ya n-no... ya n-no es así... yo l-lo sé... _Aún así, le había causado tristeza la forma en que ella lo había llamado. Tan... despectivamente. _Monstruo_. Eso le había llamado, y Hinata había odiado la palabra con todas sus fuerzas. Así era como solían llamar a Naruto también –de niña lo recordaba aunque ninguno se lo había explicado-, pero nadie entendía realmente. Y probablemente ella tampoco, no del todo porque no era ni jamás había sido un Jinchuuriki. Pero sabía que el rubio jamás la lastimaría, y que Gaara tampoco lo haría. Ninguno de los dos era o había sido un monstruo y nunca lo sería. Como ella, como todos ellos, solo habían estado solos, y quizá algo perdidos.

La voz de Naruto, enojada y temblorosa pero contenida, la sacó de sus propios pensamientos —Cierra la boca —masculló con los dientes apretados, no importándole nada. Sus manos permanecían cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, temblando a causa del enfado y con los nudillos casi blancos de tanto apretar. Su vista permanecía en el piso, pero sus ojos reflejaban claro enfado y dolor. Todo rastro de sus despreocupados ojos azules y alegre personalidad había desaparecido por el momento. Y tampoco parecía importarle que ahora todos lo observaban en silencio, o que la chica a la que iban dirigidas sus palabras parecía entre ofendida y desconcertada—. ¡¿Qué demonios sabes? Es todo su culpa, si tu jodida aldea no hubiera puesto ese monstruo en el interior de Gaara, él no... ¡¿Qué mierda sabes de la carga que llevaba? Como Jinchuuriki... —masculló, apretando los dientes aún con más fuerza. No lo soportaba. Todo el tiempo, en todo momento, Naruto había sobrellevado su propia carga con despreocupada naturaleza. Siempre sonriendo, riéndose y poniéndose de pie una vez más frente a sus errores, haciendo el ridículo de sí mismo. Pero había estado _solo_, sin saber por qué existía o cuál era la razón de él para estar en el mundo. Si nadie lo deseaba, si todos lo odiaban y miraban con _esos _ojos, si todos lo evitaban. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué había nacido? Haku había puesto su sufrimiento en palabras, _"y entendí que la cosa más dolorosa que existe... es que nadie te necesite en este mundo"._ Pero él había tenido a Iruka para salvarlo de ese dolor, y luego a Sasuke, y a Sakura y a Kakashi y la lista había ido creciendo. Gaara, por otro lado, había estado solo. Igual que él. Pero desde inicio a fin. Complemente solo. Etiquetado, usado y despreciado por su propia aldea. Y Naruto simplemente no podía tolerar la forma en que seguían siendo tratados. Aún cuando Gaara ya no era uno, el dolor se había cimentado en él, estructurándolo como era, y había sido difícil para el pelirrojo convertirse en quien era ahora. Pero Naruto sabía que Gaara lo había logrado. Por eso odiaba, con toda su alma, la forma en que continuaban siendo llamados. Él cambiaría eso. Esa era una promesa que se había hecho y cumpliría. Gaara era, para él, un amigo que había sufrido su mismo dolor. El dolor de la soledad, de ser rechazado—. Gaara murió para salvar tu asquerosa aldea, a pesar de lo que le hicieron —añadió, aún temblando de cólera pero el nivel rápidamente descendiendo. Por un instante, el Kyuubi se había removido con él en su interior, pero finalmente se estaba apaciguando una vez más—. A la mierda los Jinchuuriki. Confiaría a Gaara con mi vida —con los ojos cerrados. Porque ese era él, confiado. Así lo hubieran llamado inocente más de una vez, a Naruto no le importaba. Sus palabras, para él, eran todo lo que tenía y se aferraría a ellas hasta el día de su muerte. No retrocedería jamás.

Hinata sonrió suavemente, tímidamente, observando a Naruto recobrar su estado normal. _N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun realmente a-aprecia a G-Gaara-kun... R-Realmente... se p-preocupa por G-Gaara-kun... _Solo deseaba, con todo su corazón, que Gaara lo supiera. La joven a la que había sido dirigido el impetuoso discurso, por otro lado, permanecía en silencio y sin palabras. Su compañero, por su parte, solo sonrió discretamente y volvió su vista al frente. Hinata supuso que aquel chico no le temía ni lo odiaba (al menos no más). Aunque, según la joven parecía tener todos los motivos para hacerlo. Tal y como ella también parecía tenerlos.

Mirando una vez más en la dirección del Kazekage, se sonrojó de ver que los ojos traslúcidos e imperturbables de él estaban una vez más en ella, y su timidez la forzó a apartar la mirada. Comenzando a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos. Eso era, al menos, hasta que la voz de Kiba la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Oy, Hinata. Los exámenes acaban de empezar.

* * *

**Pd:** Los personajes de Oboro, Mubi y Kagari; así como Yakku, Tsuchino y Kashike son personajes existentes de Naruto. A los primeros probablemente los hayan tenido más presentes que al resto. Al menos eso me pasó a mi. El resto busqué los nombres en Narutopedia =)


	16. Delante de la persona que admiro

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

16/22

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como prometido, he aquí el capítulo de hoy (y sepan disculpar la demora). Por otro lado, no tuve tiempo de releerlo y corregirlo ya que quería subirlo lo antes posible. Así que... siéntanse libres de hacerme saber si ven algo mal (y disculpen los párrafos extensos, estoy intentando corregir eso). Y bueno, como siempre, **¡gracias!** Mil, mil gracias. De verdad, a todos. Tanto a los lectores como a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinión. Sepan que me alegran el día. Y espero que este capítulo les guste también. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XV

"Delante de la persona que admiro"

* * *

—Oy, Hinata. Los exámenes acaban de empezar.

Y así había comenzado todo. De repente, se había sentido sumamente nerviosa. Sus dedos pálidos, sin siquiera ella quererlo, se habían enroscado alrededor del dobladillo de su gran chamarra lavanda y a causa de sus nervios se retorcían una y otra vez torciendo la tela también. Sus grandes ojos blancos, escanearon tímidamente una vez más el terreno. Tal como lo recordaba, grande. Con grama verde, árboles y altas paredes de concreto que cerraban el lugar. En aquel lugar, había visto –preocupada- a Naruto luchar contra su primo Neji con todas sus fuerzas (aunque desafortunadamente no había sido capaz de ver el final), se había convertido en chuunin ella misma, junto al resto, y había visto a Hanabi convertirse en uno también (el año anterior). Y ahora era su turno nuevamente y Hinata no podía dejar de contemplar las grandes paredes de cemento. Sobre estas, se alzaban las gradas donde personas de todos los países y las aldeas se sentaban a observar los combates. _H-Hay... muchas... _Pensó incómoda, viendo la enorme cantidad de personas y los ojos de todos ellos alternando entre el terreno y los participantes.

—Lo se. ¿Verdad? —exclamó Kiba entusiasmado, habiendo oído las suaves palabras que Hinata había dicho casi como si lo hubiera hecho para sí misma—. Hoy es nuestro día, Akamaru.

La Hyuuga lo observó en silencio, sin objetar nada. Entendía, por una parte, que a su compañero de equipo le gustara que hubiera muchas personas allí. Kiba siempre había sido del tipo de persona que le gustaba lucirse y farolear sobre sus habilidades y poder, y cuantas más fueran esas personas mejor. Además, al castaño nunca le había importado un bledo lo que los demás pensaran de él ni Akamaru, ni de nada ni nadie. La opinión del resto hacia su persona, era algo que lo tenía completamente sin cuidado. De hecho, una vez había dicho algo similar a ello. Algo sobre ser salvaje y como tal regirse bajo sus propios parámetros. Y Hinata desearía –y había deseado también aquella vez- ser capaz de hacer eso también. Pero ella no era Kiba y no era segura y confiada y extrovertida, y simplemente no era como su compañero de equipo. Por esa misma razón, encontraba la presencia de tanta gente más intimidante y casi atemorizante que otra cosa. Si fallaba, todas esas personas la verían hacerlo. Y la sola idea tenía incómoda a Hinata. Eso era, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en algo particular, en alguien, y su corazón se detuvo en seco para luego comenzar a bombear con más fuerza una vez más, casi como un tambor que anunciaba el comienzo de los exámenes. _¿O-O...? _Allí, sobre uno de los grandes balcones llenos de asientos completos de personas, mayoritariamente de diferentes clanes, se encontraba su padre, junto a Hanabi a un lado y Neji a su izquierda. _¿O-Otou-san...? ¿Hanabi-imouto-chan? Y, ¿N-Neji-nii-san?_ Pensó, sintiendo su situación empeorar aún más. E inconscientemente bajó la mirada al piso, a sus pies, evitando deliberadamente cruzar sus ojos con los blancos y serios de su padre. Allí estaba él, sentado. No lo había imaginado. Pero eso no la hacía sentirse más tranquila. Sabía que debería sentir algo similar al orgullo, ya que Hiashi –y como líder del clan- no ocupaba su tiempo en cosas que creía impertinentes, pero no lo sentía. Por el contrario, se sentía aún más dubitativa e insegura que antes. Hiashi estaba allí, aún cuando ella no había creído que fuera a asistir en absoluto. Y Hinata no sabía si estar feliz o incomodarse por ello, pues nunca había sido capaz de leer los pensamientos y las intenciones de su padre y por tanto no sabía qué lo movilizaba y qué no, qué pensaba y que no. Aunque era probable que se hubiera enterado, casi factiblemente por Neji, que ella había logrado llegar a los exámenes principales –lo cual probablemente no había creído posible- y quisiera ver su desempeño en estos. Si es que había algo que valiera la pena ver en el desempeño de ella. Después de todo, Hiashi aún permanecía satisfecho con el desempeño de Hanabi en los exámenes chuunin del año anterior pero, más aún, con el hecho de que esta había logrado dominar –con ayuda de Neji- el Kaiten, cosa que Hinata no había hecho jamás. Pero aún a pesar de todo, y aún a pesar de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, Hinata no resentía a Hanabi y jamás lo había hecho. Le entristecía, en parte, el nunca haber sido capaz de tener una relación como la que había deseado cuando Hanabi había nacido. _H-Hanabi-imouto-chan..._ Había susurrado aquella vez, sobre la cuna, observando a la pequeña bebé con sus grandes ojos blancos a la de edad de tan solo cinco años. Y había pensado que ya no estaría sola, que nunca más estaría sola ahora que ella había llegado al mundo. Pero había estado equivocada. El hecho de que Hiashi se volcara a su hija menor, tomándola como una heredera más factible que Hinata, había logrado que esta pudiera ver a su hermana menos y menos, ya que Hanabi había sido entrenada estricta y arduamente. Hasta casi solo intercambiar miradas familiares en los pasillos con ella. Y eso era algo que siempre le entristecería, pero Hinata apreciaba a su hermana. En cierta forma, la admiraba. Porque aún cuando Hanabi era, en ciertos sentidos, similar a ella. Algo tímida y cohibida, así como de voz suave. También era en ciertos sentidos diferentes. Porque Hanabi no tartamudeaba ni se desmayaba –ni siquiera cerca de aquel a quien tanto admiraba, Konohamaru, frente al cual solo se volvía algo más tímida de lo normal-, no se rendía aún bajo la presión de las expectativas de su padre, e incluso tenía el valor de hacerle frente mucho más de lo que Hinata sería capaz en toda su vida, probablemente. Por esa razón, la admiraba. Porque ella sabía que para su hermana tampoco había sido fácil. Las palabras de decepción y los entrenamientos estrictos y las miradas severas también habían estado presentes en ella y Hanabi también había estado sola en el clan; sin embargo, ella había tenido la fortaleza suficiente para no quebrarse bajo el enorme peso del nombre como Hinata lo había hecho. Y por esa razón la consideraba fuerte. Ella, en cambio, y por mucho tiempo; había sido débil. Siempre rindiéndose cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y cuando más era necesitada, siempre llorando y deprimiéndose fácilmente cuando las cosas no le resultaban (y rara vez lo hacían); pero esa ya no era ella. Esa Hinata se había secado los ojos húmedos años atrás, frente a la vista de Naruto, y ahora solo deseaba esforzarse más y más para ser reconocida. Solo deseaba volverse más fuerte, y útil para los demás. Por esa razón, y porque Naruto la había salvado de la oscuridad y del camino equivocado tantas veces, siempre lo admiraría. Su sonrisa la había salvado. Y ahora no era la única persona que lo había hecho, no era la única a la que admiraba. No era la única que entendía la tristeza que había sentido ella y el sufrimiento. Porque como Naruto, Gaara también entendía. Y ella quería ser fuerte frente a él también.

Alzando la vista, vio al primer oponente caer, y otro combate había terminado. Yakku, de Sunagakure, había derrotado a su oponente que era uno de los dos shinobi de la aldea de la niebla. Y este ya era el segundo ninja de la aldea de la Arena que ganaba un combate. El primero de todos, entre el chico llamado Tsuchino y uno de los ninjas de Amegakure, Mubi, había terminado en victoria para el joven de Suna. Mientras que el segundo combate había sido ganado por Sasuke, quien sin problema alguno había aprovechado la ventaja de su Raiton frente al Suiton de su oponente de la niebla y había dado por terminado el combate en menos de cinco minutos. Lo cual había dejado a todos asombrados, y a Naruto con una promesa exclamada en voz alta de no dejarse superar por el Uchiha cuando el momento de su combate llegara.

—Sasuke-kun es un digno oponente —había dicho Lee, observando al Uchiha sin un raspón ni una gota de sudor en su frente. Era obvio, para Hinata misma, que aquel examen y el nivel de los competidores nada tenían que ver ya con el nivel de las técnicas del Uchiha. Ni con el poder de este en general. Para Sasuke, aquello probablemente era un juego.

Y Kiba había estado molesto por ello —¡Bah! Es un arrogante.

El cuarto combate, por otro lado, estaba por comenzar entre dos kunoichi. Una de ellas, era la joven de Sunagakure que parecía odiar y temer a Gaara y que Naruto le había dicho que cerrara la boca; la otra era la joven de Kumogakure. Su tez, similar a la del Raikage, la hacía contrastar contra la piel clara de su contrincante; haciéndola lucir aún un poco más mayor de lo que ya era en relación a ellos. El combate duró bastante tiempo, y fue arduo. Ambas jóvenes parecían determinadas a ganar y ninguna se dejaría vencer fácilmente. De hecho, parecía como si su vida se fuera en aquel combate y no era una opción a descartar en aquellos exámenes. Aún así, ninguna se rindió ni retiró. Desafortunadamente para la joven de la Arena llamada Kashike, su oponente se adelantó a uno de sus movimientos y logró dar un golpe certero con su Raiton a la chica, enviándola hacia atrás inmóvil e inconsciente. Segundos después, un grupo de ninjas médicos llegaron, la depositaron con cuidado en una camilla, y la llevaron a ser asistida. Hinata observó preocupada la marcha de la joven que no se movía. Su compañero también parecía turbado por ello.

Un aullido de emoción de Kiba la hizo sobresaltarse —¡Woohoo! ¡Nuestro turno Akamaru! —el castaño exclamó, subiéndose al lomo del gran can blanco y saltando directamente al terreno de combate. Cayendo sobre este con el fuerte sonido de las cuatro patas enormes del perro impactando contra la tierra y levantando polvo en el proceso. Hinata tosió suavemente, cubriendo su boca. _S-Suerte... Kiba-kun... _Y observando el oponente de Kiba que también ya se encontraba en el centro del estadio, frente a su compañero de equipo. Esta vez, se trataba de uno de los tres ninjas de la aldea oculta de la lluvia llamado Kagari. Sus dos compañeros permanecían cruzados de brazos observando y aguardando el comienzo del combate. Finalmente este inició, con un movimiento de manos de parte del oponente de Kiba.

—Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu —oyeron decir todos con voz metálica y sofocada tras la máscara, aunque nada cambió. Y Kiba se puso en posición de ataque, junto con Akamaru, el cual se acababa de convertir con el Jujin Bunshin en una copia idéntica de su amo humano.

Ambos comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad —¡Gatsuuga! —rugieron, pero ninguno de los ataques tocó siquiera a Kagari. De hecho, el vórtice ni siquiera pasó cerca de donde se encontraba este.

Naruto miró desconcertado —¡¿Eeehhh? ¡¿Qué demonios hace-dattebayo? —Hinata también observó preocupada. ¿Por qué Kiba estaba errando tanto? No era propio de él. Sasuke observó en silencio pero no dijo nada. No tenía sentido de todas formas, Sakura era la que ocasionalmente le explicaba a Naruto todo y él no tenía intención alguna de hacer lo que la pelirrosa solía hacer.

Una vez más, Kiba volvió a errar todas las veces que realizó el Gatsuuga, moviéndose por todo el terreno en espiral pero sin golpear nada más que un par de árboles. La Hyuuga, con suavidad, activó su Byakugan. Sus ojos blancos y ahora agrietados se abrieron ligeramente. Naruto notó esto.

—¡¿Eh? ¡¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Hinata? —exclamó, inquieto. Alternando la mirada entre el combate del Inuzuka y las venas pulsantes alrededor de los ojos de Hinata, los cuales seguían fijos en el enfrentamiento entre su amigo y el shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia.

Hinata llevo ambas manos a su pecho —K-Kiba-kun esta... a-atrapado en u-un genjutsu... —susurró, aún más nerviosa. Aquello no era bueno, definitivamente no lo era. Kiba no era bueno en Genjutsu y estando en equipo eran siempre Hinata y Shino quienes se encargaban de estos. Seguro, ninguno de los tres era especialmente bueno en Genjutsu, a pesar de que su sensei estaba especializada en ellos. Al menos no era su especialidad, pero Shino era observador y ocasionalmente era capaz de identificar uno. Y Hinata tenía el Byakugan, que le permitía ver el chakra que envolvía a este y percatarse de uno. En cambio Kiba no, solo tenía su olfato, pero tampoco era observador y perspicaz y Hinata temía que su amigo no fuera a notarlo. Pues continuaba atacando y gastando chakra y energía en golpear el aire. Además, generalmente era ella quien introducía con su Juuken chakra en el cuerpo de sus camaradas para dispersar las ilusiones, pero esta vez Kiba estaba solo.

El shinobi de Amegakure formó otra serie de sellos, aún parado e inmóvil en su lugar. Evidentemente estaba esperando a que el Inuzuka se debilitara un poco para atacar —Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu —una serie de falsos clones aparecieron en el terreno. Y Kiba, en uno de sus ataques, logró golpear a un par pero simplemente pasó de largo. Finalmente, Kagari arrojó un kunai, y este impactó en el hombro de Kiba.

Hinata observó preocupada todo —K-Kiba-kun... —otro kunai fue a parar a la rodilla del Inuzuka. Hasta que, finalmente, este se detuvo, arrancó ambos cuchillos de su carne. Y, jadeando, clavó sus afilados colmillos fuertemente en su mano derecha, haciéndola sangrar sin siquiera manifestar dolor o molestia alguna. El genjutsu desapareció, notó Hinata. Viendo el flujo de chakra de su amigo retornar a la normalidad. Kiba parecía indudablemente cabreado, un fuerte gruñido escapando de su garganta. _M-Me alegro de que K-Kiba-kun... se haya dado c-cuenta... _Suspiró, aliviada. No obstante, cuando acometió con Kagari, este simplemente lo atravesó.

—Otro Bunshin —comentó Lee. Naruto lo miró desconcertado y luego miró al único que aún no había competido, pues Mubi había perdido el primer combate con uno de los ninjas de la Arena. Oboro continuaba con la vista fija en el combate. _Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu_. Kagari, ahora, comenzaba a aparecer desde debajo del suelo y desde detrás de Kiba con un kunai en mano. Hinata cerró los ojos y temió los ojos. Al abrirlos, sin embargo, se encontró con que el ninja de Amegakure se encontraba en el suelo. Y Kiba lo miraba arrogantemente. Aún erguido, hizo un sello y sonrió, Akamaru apresurándose a su lado —Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sotoro —y tras una nube de humo los dos se transformaron en un gran lobo blanco de dos cabeza. Saliva goteando de ambas bocas a la par de que gruñidos escapaban de ambas gargantas. Agazapándose, listo para el ataque, exclamó—. ¡Garouga! —y un nuevo vórtice de tamaño descomunal se formó en dirección a Kagari. Al impactarlo parcialmente, porque de haberlo hecho completamente lo habría matado, este cayó al suelo. Inmóvil y vencido. Kiba retornó a la normalidad. Akamaru y él jadeando agitados. Rápidamente, regresó al balcón.

—Heh. Eso fue genial Akamaru —exclamó, acariciando la cabeza del perro—. Más te vale Naruto que ganes también.

El rubio sonrió ante el desafío —¡Lo haré, de veras! —y sin decir más saltó igual de emocionado al terreno. El otro shinobi de Amegakure, Oboro, ya se encontraba allí. Hinata, suavemente, susurró—. Ummm... f-felicitaciones... Kiba-kun...

El castaño se señaló con el pulgar a sí mismo, sonriendo y dejando entrever sus largos colmillos —¡Pff! Fue demasiado fácil.

La Hyuuga sonrió delicadamente y se volteó a ver el comienzo del combate de Naruto. _S-Suerte... Naruto-kun... _La pequeña sonrisa tímida aún en sus labios. No obstante, y si bien el combate de Naruto también se complicó con el usuario de genjutsu de la aldea de la lluvia; este, al igual que Sasuke, terminó el combate rápidamente usando Odama Rasengan y su Uzumaki Naruto rendan, derrotando así a su oponente al instante en que el gran rasengan impactó en el cuerpo del otro, enviándolo volando hacia atrás girando a toda velocidad y hasta impactar contra la pared de hormigón. Un grupo de ninjas médicos se lo llevaron también en camilla, como al anterior. Lo cual hizo a Hinata sentirse aún más insegura. Sin duda alguna, todas aquellas personas iban muy en serio. Y ella solo tenía –como el resto- una única oportunidad para probarse a sí misma. Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto lo habían hecho muy bien, Hinata estaba seguro de ello. Y ahora solo quedaban ella, Rock Lee, aquel shinobi robusto de la aldea oculta de la Roca y el último ninja de Suna. Nerviosa, aguardó el siguiente combate.

—Hyuuga Hinata vs. Katsurou —abriendo los ojos ligeramente, observó de reojo a su contrincante dirigirse al terreno por las escalera. Pero ella no se movió. De los tres restantes, sin duda había tenido suerte al tener que combatir con él pues Hinata no tenía idea de que habría hecho si le tocaba con Rock Lee y el shinobi de la Roca le intimidaba demasiado con su gran tamaño. Aún así, tenía dudas sobre si sería capaz de lograrlo o no. Pero sabía que debía intentarlo, sabía que debía moverse y luchar. Ver a Kiba y a Naruto luchar le había dado algo más de fuerzas para hacerlo, y ahora era su turno. Esa era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad para lograr algo y no se retiraría solo porque estaba nerviosa o sentía miedo. Siendo honesta consigo misma, también había tenido miedo aquella vez con Neji e incluso frente a Pain, aunque su deseo por proteger a Naruto la había hecho olvidarse de todo, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Lenta, muy lentamente, llegó al terreno y se detuvo. Su postura no era del todo confiada (y sus hombros estaban ligeramente encorvados con las manos frente a su cuerpo) pero tampoco lucía aterrada. No quería lucir de esa forma, no con todos viéndola a ella. _I-Incluso Kurenai-sensei y S-Shino-kun... _No con todos allí esperando un combate interesante. Aunque Hinata dudaba en su corazón que alguien encontrara su combate interesante, más aún tras haber visto el de Naruto. Pero, de todas formas, lo intentaría, se esforzaría.

El examinador, alzó la mano en medio de ambos —Cuando deseen, pueden comenzar el combate.

Hinata cerró los ojos, formó un sello y susurró —B-Byakugan... —las venas de sus temples pulsando contra su piel una vez más. Sus ojos, blancos, lucían ahora una pupila igual de blanca y agrietada. Con gracia, adoptó la postura característica del Juuken, siempre con la vista fija en su contrincante. _A-Aunque no t-tenga el n-nivel de N-Neji-nii-san... yo s-se... que puedo... yo... s-solo... tengo que concentrarme en el e-enemigo... _Su contrincante también adquirió una postura ofensiva, extraña. Lo que probablemente fuera un indicador de que aquella persona también utilizaba el taijutsu. Pero, ¿de qué tipo? Observándolo fijo, aguardó el ataque. Katsurou, su oponente, lanzó un puño en su dirección el cual Hinata logró eludir. Aún así, algo impactó contra su mejilla derecha, inyectándole un fuerte dolor cortante y enviándola rodando hacia atrás. Adolorida, y desconcertada, Hinata se puso de pie con cuidado. Tocando delicadamente su rostro. _¿Q-Qué...?_ Pensó desconcertada, pues estaba segura que había logrado esquivar el golpe. Aún así, algo cálido ahora estaba filtrándose entre los dedos de su mano contra la mejilla cortada. Sangre, su sangre. ¿Cómo era posible? Tomando aire, arremetió con las palmas cargadas de chakra, pero el shinobi eludió los dos intentos de ella de golpearlo y una vez más intentó devolver el golpe. Y, nuevamente, Hinata lo esquivó, pero aún así golpeó su hombro con fuerza haciéndole perder el equilibrio y retroceder aturdida.

—J-Juuken... —jadeó para sí, en voz suave y pequeña. Pero no podía ser. Aquella persona no era un Hyuuga y sin el Byakugan sería imposible que alguien lograra utilizar el estilo propio de su clan. Y era obvio que sus ojos no eran albinos como los de ella, por lo que la posibilidad estaba descartada. Aún así, algo la había golpeado sin hacerlo, causándole un dolor punzante y cortante al hacer el menor contacto con su piel. Activando su Byakugan una vez más, arremetió nuevamente, aunque intentando concentrarse, en vez de atacar, en ver el ataque de él otra vez. Por tercera vez, el golpe llegó –esta vez a su estómago- y Hinata cayó al suelo de rodillas, invadida por el dolor, tosiendo. Sin duda alguna algo estaba haciendo, porque estaba segura de haber esquivado el puño de él, y fuera lo que eso fuera ese ataque tenía chakra. Ella lo había visto con sus ojos. Pero el alcance no parecía demasiado mayor al que tenía, sino que se limitaba al combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo que, si eludía los ataques de este, observando el chakra que salía de sus puños, quizá tuviera una oportunidad.

Armándose de valor, volvió a atacar una vez más a su contrincante, logrando eludir ágilmente esta vez los ataques y contraataques de él mientras ella misma intentaba golpear con su Juuken a este. Tal y como había creído, no era un técnica de medio o largo alcance, solo de corto y mientras ella pudiera esquivarlo todo estaría bien. _E-Esta vez... lo lograré... y-yo s-se... que p-puedo... _Pensó, casi impactando su palma en el rostro de él, pero desafortunadamente Katsurou lo eludió, devolviéndole un golpe que ella también logró esquivar. _Yo n-no... retiraré m-mis palabras... No me r-rendiré... _Nuevamente, un golpe del shinobi de Suna casi dio de lleno en su pecho, pero Hinata logró deslizarse a un lado y evitar que el chakra la golpeara. _P-Por mucho tiempo... e-estuve viendo a t-todos... m-me quedaba a-atrás... pero e-esta vez creo... y-yo creo... que p-puedo... E-Esta vez... _¡BAM! Una cantidad de chakra impactó contra su pecho y la envió hacia atrás a toda velocidad. Cayendo fuertemente de espaldas contra el suelo. Volteándose, una vez más, hasta quedar de rodillas y con las manos en la tierra, intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente. Aferrando la tierra entre sus dedos y evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus blancos ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que el golpe le había arrebatado. De su mejilla, aún caían algunas gotas de sangre que al caer teñían la verde grama, pero Hinata no le prestó atención al dolor. No obstante, estaba encontrando dificultoso el ponerse de pie una vez más. _D-Debo... levantarme... yo no p-puedo... r-rendirme... _Suplicó en su cabeza porque su cuerpo respondiera. Las rodillas le temblaban, así como las manos y el labio inferior. Aún así, continuó intentándolo. ¿Acaso eso sería todo? ¿Su combate por convertirse en Jounin? ¿Acaso ahí terminaría su oportunidad? ¿Tan débil era?

_N-No... _Una voz familiar la sacó de sus propios pensamientos —¡Oy, Hinata! ¡Levántate! —Sus ojos pálidos se abrieron ligeramente. _¿N-Naruto-kun?_ Kiba también estaba allí, mirándola. Alentándola, solo a ella. _K-Kiba-kun... l-lo siento... _Se disculpó, volviendo a intentarlo una vez más. Ellos la habían ayudado. A lo largo de su vida, de una forma u otra, todos ellos la habían ayudado. Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai. La habían ayudado a mejorar, a crecer, a desear más, a entrenar, a no rendirse. Y en aquel instante estaban allí mirándola a ella, solo a ella. Alentándola. Animándola por aquello por lo que tan duro había trabajado. Y Hinata no quería decepcionarlos, no _podía_ decepcionarlos. No a ellos, que tanto tiempo de sus vidas habían invertido en ella. Sus compañeros de equipo. Así como tampoco quería decepcionar a Neji, quien la había ayudado a entrenar cuando fácilmente podría haberse negado (y Hinata había creído que lo haría). Y no podía mostrarse de esa forma frente a los ojos estrictos de su padre y frente a Hanabi. ¿Qué pensarían si la veían de esa forma? Que era débil, un fracaso, el mismo fracaso que había sido siempre y que sin importar cuanto se había esforzado y entrenado no había logrado cambiar en lo más mínimo. Y sí lo había hecho. Había cambiado. Ya no era esa Hinata que se rendía y lloraba sus ojos hasta secarlos. Ya no era esa niña débil y frágil. _Otou-san... Neji-nii-san... Hanabi-imouto-chan... p-por favor... v-véanme... _Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería lucir de esa forma frente a la persona que admiraba tanto en aquel momento. Frente a aquella persona por la que tanto deseaba ser vista, reconocida. _Gaara-kun... _

Volvió su vista al lugar donde él se encontraba. Aún en el suelo, aún luchando con todas sus fuerzas por pararse. Sus ojos blancos se detuvieron al ver rojo, rojo sangre, como su cabello; pero inmediatamente observaron los ojos traslúcidos aguamarina de él fijos en ella. _N-No puedo... rendirme... n-no cuando G-Gaara-kun... m-me está v-viendo... no con O-Otou-san aquí... yo... yo n-no me rendiré... n-no retiraré m-mis palabras... p-porque ese e-es mi camino n-ninja... _Y siempre sería.

* * *

Estoico, inmóvil, y de brazos cruzados, la observó luchar consigo misma y sus propias limitaciones por ponerse de pie. Una y otra, y otra vez. Su determinación titilando en sus expresivos ojos níveos. Por su rostro, por su pálida y redondeada mejilla, se deslizaba un hilillo de sangre pero eso a ella no parecía importarle. Nada parecía importarle, ni siquiera el dolor de todos los otros impactos que había recibido, nada más que ponerse de pie y seguir luchando. Seguir moviéndose. Seguir intentándolo. Lo cual le recordaba, en cierta forma, a la imagen de Naruto arrastrándose –sin tan siquiera usar sus brazos porque ya no tenía fuerza en ellos- hacia él para terminar con su vida. _¿Por qué... es tan fuerte?_ Se había preguntado aquella vez, verlo insistir una y otra vez. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? _Mi existencia no desaparecerá... ¡No lo hará! ¡No dejaré que desaparezca! _¿Por qué continuaba arrastrándose cuando ya no le quedaban fuerzas? _¡No... no te acerques a mi! _Le había gritado, por una vez realmente creyendo que su existencia podía desaparecer a manos de aquella persona. _El sufrimiento de estar solo... no es de este mundo, ¿verdad? No se porque... pero entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, duele de verdad. Pero... ahora tengo gente que es importante para mi. No dejaré que los hieras. Si lo haces... te detendré, ¡aunque tenga que matarte! _Hasta entonces, no había visto ojos con tanta determinación dirigidos hacia él. Siempre era odio, o miedo, pero no la voluntad de deshacerse de él porque había dañado algo precioso para ellos. Pero Naruto era diferente, entonces lo había visto. _¡¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué haces eso por unos desconocidos? _Y su respuesta sería algo que Gaara grabaría por siempre en su cabeza. _Mi soledad... aquel infierno... Me sacaron de él, y han aceptado mi existencia. Son muy importantes para mi... ésa es la razón. _Eso había dicho. _Amor... ¿Por eso es tan fuerte? _Esa vez, cuando sus hermanos llegaron a buscarlo, dispuestos a luchar nuevamente, él había optado por desistir completamente. _No luchen. _Había dicho, aún inmóvil y boca arriba contra la hierba, con el cuerpo maltrecho y dañado. _Paremos. _Esa fue la primera vez. _Temari, Kankuro... Lo siento. _

—Perderá —dijo entonces Temari, aún observando el combate mientras Hinata continuaba luchando por ponerse de pie nuevamente. Kankuro también observó que la Hyuuga no podría continuar de allí.

Pero Gaara solo cerró los ojos por un instante, a modo pensativo, para volver a abrirlos segundos después. Su voz, como siempre, neutra y completamente indiferente. Pero certera —No lo hará —y no era un juicio subjetivo pues él no era de realizar juicios de ese tipo. Temari y Kankuro inmediatamente se voltearon a él, y Gaara pudo sentir sus miradas en su nuca. Lo estaban observando fijo, lo sabía. Y no eran los únicos, la atención de varios Kage también estaba ahora en él. Habitualmente, era considerado bueno analizando combates y ninjas y aparentemente este caso parecía –para ellos- ser una excepción. Para sus hermanos –como para otros tantos otros-, Hyuuga Hinata perdería. Era evidente para ellos y él podía comprender porque lo pensaban. La imagen no era particularmente esperanzadora. Ella en el suelo, sin poder pararse y débil, frente a un enemigo que la había tomado desprevenida y por ello había tenido la ventaja desde el principio. Seguro, las habilidades de ella no eran nada especial. Él lo había comprobado con su propia arena en una ocasión, que no sería capaz de competir contra él; pero, dejando de lado la técnica de invocación que Naruto había realizado aquella vez, las habilidades que el rubio había utilizado para derrotarlo tampoco. Mayoritariamente se había tratado Kage Bunshin y sus combinaciones. Nada especial. Pero no por eso Naruto había ganado, no por eso era fuerte. Gaara lo sabía. _Amor... Por eso es tan fuerte. _

Y Hinata, igual que Naruto; tenía personas importantes para ella. Lazos y vínculos, personas que la habían sacado de su soledad y habían aceptado su existencia. Tenía sueños también, y deseos. Ella misma lo había confesado en varias ocasiones. Hyuuga Hinata, como Uzumaki Naruto, era fuerte por las mismas razones. Estaba llena de ello –_amor... por eso es tan fuerte_-, y a veces parecía hasta sobrarle pues consentía el ser gentil con todos. Con él inclusive. Como si pudiera costearlo. Pero en la realidad, en la práctica, probablemente no podía. Gaara lo había visto, la primera vez que sus ojos albinos, opacos y apagados se habían posado tímidamente en él para agradecerle por velar por ella en su inconsciencia. La tristeza, la soledad. No lo había comprendido al instante, pues ella no parecía ser un monstruo y no lo era. Y no había nada que temer de alguien tan inofensivo. Pero había estado allí. La forma en que se movía y actuaba, como si temiera que el peso del mundo fuese a caérsele encima de un instante al otro, la forma en que se comportaba –siempre tan pendiente de los otros y no de ella-, la forma en que desviaba la mirada y se sonrojaba extrañamente. Sin duda alguna, la había encontrado al menos peculiar. Le recordaba a alguien. A él mismo, a Gaara. Le recordaba a Naruto también. Mientras que sus ojos tristes denotaban cuanto deseaba ser notada. Que alguien la viera. Sus manos dañadas lo habían probado también. Cuánto deseaba, con todo su corazón y su frágil cuerpo, que alguien contara una vez con ella. Que alguien apostara a ella, cuando nadie más lo había hecho evidentemente. Había estado _sola_. Pero, como el rubio, tenía porqué luchar. Por esa razón, y a un nivel completamente diferente –que nada tenía que ver con sus habilidades y jutsus-, Hinata era en cierta forma determinada de decir, "fuerte". Aunque no era el concepto de fortaleza que todos barajaban. Ese era el factor en el que se había basado para hacer su juicio objetivo. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que Naruto era fuerte al principio tampoco, aún así, el rubio había probado ser algo más que un ninja mediocre y un perdedor. Mucho más. Y Gaara lo sabía, y lo aceptaba como un hecho sólido. Con ella era igual.

Eso no quitaba, por otro lado, que los demás confiaran en que su juicio era acertado porque no lo hacía. Podía ver incluso, que sus dos hermanos dudaban del resultado que él había propuesto, pero no le sorprendía. Kankuro y Temari tampoco habían creído –como él mismo- en que Naruto pudiera siquiera haber sido una amenaza para él, para empezar. En efecto, todos los presentes juzgaban su juicio desacertado. Y, de hecho, el primero en manifestarlo abiertamente con un grosero resoplido fue el Tsuchikage. Algo que no le sorprendía tampoco, el pequeño anciano arrogante tendía a ser constantemente irrespetuoso, además de terco, hacia su persona por ser joven. Tal y como lo había afirmado numerosas veces en la reunión de Kages años atrás. _Fácil para ti de decir... No sabes nada sobre llevar una villa, chico. Si tienes alguna pregunta, ahora es la hora de que la hagas. Te daremos consejo... ¿Verdad, Danzou? Jajaja. _Y aún continuaba dirigiéndose a él de similar forma. Aún así, parecía haber entrado en algo de razón –y luego de un tiempo- con sus palabras dado que se abstenía de abrir su boca cuando solo tenía algo grosero para decir. _Tengo una pregunta para ti... ¿Cuándo se abandonaron a ustedes mismos? _Solo hacía sonidos de ese tipo.

La Mizukage, por otro lado, dedicó en su dirección una alegre sonrisa (tal y como eran habitualmente sus sonrisas). Como si lo encontrara a él o a su comentario ligeramente entretenido. En varias ocasiones ya, Gaara se había percatado de esto —Tsuchikage, quien sabe... Quizá el Kazekage tiene razón esta vez... —volvió la vista al combate aún sonriendo. Gaara no dijo nada, su rostro estoico, e hizo lo mismo. La Mizukage era una mujer extraña, de todas formas. Y sus pensamientos eran un enigma para él, por lo que era imposible colegir las intenciones detrás del comentario. Si es que había siquiera intenciones detrás de este.

* * *

_N-No puedo... rendirme... n-no cuando G-Gaara-kun... m-me está v-viendo... no con O-Otou-san aquí... yo... yo n-no me rendiré... n-no retiraré m-mis palabras... p-porque ese e-es mi camino n-ninja... _Y siempre sería. Con las rodillas aún temblándole, se puso finalmente de pie. El Byakugan regresando a sus ojos, así como la determinación que había sentido al inicio del combate. Y, de repente, casi como una ocurrencia, la respuesta le asaltó la cabeza. La técnica que aquel shinobi usaba, en cierta forma, se parecía al Hakke Kusho de Neji. Solo que en vez de formarse una pequeña bomba de vacío, se formaba una especie de viento cargado de chakra alrededor del puño, rodeándolo. _F-Fuuton... _Por supuesto, siendo de Sunagakure la utilización de dicho elemento no tenía nada de inusual. Todo aquel tiempo, había pensado que era una especie de variante de Taijutsu, pero solo era un combinación de este con ninjutsu elemental. Y Hinata se reprochaba el no haberlo pensado antes. Otra personas, como Shino o Shikamaru, lo habrían descubierto inmediatamente. Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso ahora. Debía concentrar rápidamente chakra en sus manos, una cantidad superior a la del elemento de él, pues Katsurou se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, evidentemente molesto de que se hubiera vuelto a poner de pie. Sin duda alguna, había pensado que había tenido suerte y que derrotarla sería fácil, porque era débil.

Enderezándose firmemente, Hinata extendió una mano hacia su oponente y otra permaneció plegada al costado de su cuerpo. Aunque, inmediatamente segundos después, pegó ambos codos doblados contra sus lados, a la altura de la cintura y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Dentro de su cuerpo, el chakra comenzó a moverse con rapidez. _N-No puedo dejar que t-termine así... _Pensó, sintiendo el calor acrecentarse en sus manos a medida que la cantidad de chakra se hacía más y más visible, más y más intensa, hasta llegar a incluso hacer mecer los mechones de su cabellera que caían por su rostro, a causa de la potencia que progresivamente iba adquiriendo. Su forma modificándose también, rápidamente, hasta alcanzar la representación de dos grandes leones de chakra. Uno en cada mano, con el sonido del chakra rugiendo como si se tratara de animales reales —Juuho Soushiken —_No delante d-de la persona q-que admiro... S-Si hay una mínima p-posibilidad... y-yo... yo l-lo intentaré... _Sin aguardar a que su oponente llegara hasta donde estaba ella, Hinata fue a su encuentro, también corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡A-Ah! —exclamó, rechazando con su mano repleta de chakra el golpe del ninja de Suna. Su león dejando una estela de azul al pasar. Con la segunda mano, rechazó otro golpe, desviándole la mano. _E-Esta es mi oportunidad... _Por tanto tiempo, por tantos años, se había sentido siempre a la espalda de todos. Siempre más atrás, siempre lejos. Se había sentido que poco a poco se había ido quedando y había hecho lo imposible por alcanzar al resto. Aún así, siempre había fallado. Nunca había sido suficiente. Y Hinata aún era conciente de que su nivel no igualaba el de Neji, ni mucho menos, o el de sus mismos compañeros incluso. No igualaba el de Shino, ni el de Kiba, y definitivamente no estaba cerca siquiera del nivel de Gaara y Naruto. Las distancias, como siempre, eran abismales. Pero, a pesar de todo, no se había rendido. Y sus entrenamiento también habían dado frutos. Aquella técnica que Hinata había desarrollado poco a poco, en soledad, y con la idea de utilizarla para proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para ella, eran esos frutos. Eran esos resultados. No era el Kaiten ni el Hakke Kusho, pero era algo suyo. Era _su _técnica. Aquella en que había trabajado por tanto tiempo, y que solo había sido capaz de utilizar una vez, e impactar con ella igual cantidad. Pero esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez lo lograría.

Aprovechando el desvío de la mano de él, que lo dejó desprotegido a un ataque directo, Hinata utilizó su propia mano opuesta para golpear en el rostro del chico. El león de chakra dio de lleno, arrojándolo dos pasos hacia atrás –aunque logró evitar caer-, y dejándolo aturdido por el golpe. Una larga estela de chakra deslizándose tras el movimiento de la mano de ella. Sus grandes ojos blancos se abrieron ligeramente, viendo la brecha para atacarlo una vez más —A-Ahora... —susurró para sí, y dirigió con todas sus fuerzas su mano al pecho de Katsurou. El impacto de la mano repleta de chakra enviándolo hacia atrás una vez más, esta vez más lejos, y dejándolo rendido en el suelo. Jadeando, Hinata lo observó suavemente, intentando colegir si su ataque había sido efectivo o si volvería a levantarse. A su lado, el examinador hizo lo mismo, decretando que no—. Ganadora del combate, Hyuuga Hinata.

Parpadeando, aturdida ahora ella, permaneció inmóvil. _¿A-Acaso yo... _Su cuerpo se sentía débil, y probablemente había agotado todo su chakra en aquel último ataque. Había sido, sin duda alguna, un intento desesperado. El "paso suave, puños de leones gemelos" requería demasiado chakra acumulado y lo consumía todo en tan solo un instante. Lo cual lo hacía un jutsu fuerte, efectivo, pero también agotador. Y Hinata había arriesgado todo por tan siquiera golpear a su enemigo una vez. Ahora parecía que había logrado más que eso_ ...g-gané?_. Mucho más que eso.

Su cuerpo débil y a punto de desvanecerse no importaba, nada importaba. Tendría tiempo para descansar después.


	17. Razones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

17/22

Hola a todos, ¿como están? Espero que bien. Bueno, primero que nada, me disculpo por estar subiendo el capítulo un poco más tarde. Hoy será el último día y mañana prometo subirlo más temprano. Y para ser breve, y no aburrirlos, simplemente quiero decirles gracias. Se que soy reiterativa pero agradecerles es algo que realmente quiero hacer. Ya sea por simplemente leer y darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia o por dejarme su opinión y/o ánimo y/o crítica (lo cual valoro mucho). De verdad, **¡gracias! A todos**. Y espero que este capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XVI

"Razones"

* * *

Permaneció sentado inmóvil, nuevamente sobre aquel tejado a cuatro aguas de tejas negras en el cual solía sentarse desde su primera visita a Konoha, en aquel primer examen, y durante las noches. Era amplio, y alto pues pertenecía a una de las estructuras más altas de Konoha. Su arquitectura era bastante tradicional, con cuatro alerones de tejas cayendo por los cuatro lados del rectangular techo de concreto en forma descendente, pero con las puntas ligeramente curvadas hacia arriba. Y en las cuatro esquinas, respectivamente, cuatro estatuas doradas en forma de peces con la cola alzada y arqueada sobre ellos mismos. Bajo la cola de los cuales, sujetos a ganchos, había una serie de cilindros rojos de papel que emitían un repiqueteo metálico al mecerse con el viento, debajo de los cuales –de cada uno- había sujeto un papel rectangular, similar a un sello explosivo, igualmente rojo con el símbolo de Konoha en negro. En aquel entonces, había optado por sentarse en el punto más alto del tejado, sobre la cola de uno de los peces y tan solo observar la aldea en silencio y oscuridad. Su mente, aquella noche particular, había sido un caos. Luna llena, por supuesto. Y el Shukaku se había agitado violento en su interior, reclamando algo, _sangre_, aquella de cualquiera. No hacía diferencia a él realmente, y nunca lo había hecho. Pero Gaara se rehusaba aún entonces, cuando había aceptado el asesinar como medio para renovar su existencia, a ceder a las demandas del monstruo en su interior. Si asesinaba a alguien, si arrebataba la vida de alguien por el estremecimiento y la emoción, serían por sus propios motivos egoístas y no porque la voz en su cabeza, árida y rasposa y oscura, le decía que lo hiciera. Por esa razón, tampoco dormía. Y esos eran los motivos por los que se había marchado –más allá de las expresiones de miedo de sus hermanos- del cuarto en que se hospedaban y al silencio de la noche. Aún así Shukaku había cobrado su víctima.

Él no la había buscado, aunque tampoco tenía respeto alguno por la vida y honestamente no le importaba lo que sucediera con otros, sino que este se había acercado. Lo había visto antes, en las dos primeras etapas del examen chuunin de aquella vez. Un ninja de la aldea oculta del Sonido. Nada especial. Nada que resaltara o al menos que atrajera su atención. _Dosu_, si no se equivocaba, había sido su nombre. Y no era ningún Uchiha Sasuke (contra quien deseaba enfrentarse para probar su existencia por sobre el cadáver de él), no era nadie especial. Al menos no tenía lugar alguno en la atención de Gaara. Si se cruzaba en su camino, moriría como cualquier otro que lo hiciera; sino, quizá sobreviviera, dependiendo de su humor al final de todo. Pero había sido la primera, en definitiva. Dosu se había metido en su camino.

Había estado sentado en soledad, inmóvil, contemplando la luna llena y sintiendo a la bestia en su interior removerse ansiosa y excitada. La voz en su mente siniestra y más deseosa que nunca, más demandante que nunca. En noches como aquellas, Gaara creía que Shukaku realmente sería capaz algún día de devorar lo poco que quedaba de él y su identidad por completo. Pero no sería esa noche, ni la siguiente noche de luna llena, ni la otra. Mientras Gaara pudiera evitarlo, él continuaría existiendo y no el Bijú en su lugar. Por esa razón se había retirado allí, retraído del mundo, mientras su mente recibía los arañazos y alaridos como si se trataran de golpes en su cráneo. Eso era, hasta que aquel sujeto había aparecido. Se había mostrado, acercado, como si nada, confiado en sus habilidades y arrastrando sus largas mangas las cuales se mecían a causa del frío aire nocturno, captando la atención del pelirrojo. Por un instante, Gaara lo había contemplado indiferente, su calabaza amarrada a su espalda, mientras el sujeto se había dirigido a él con cierto borde curioso en la voz. _Esto es inesperado. ¿No duermes?_. En respuesta, le había dedicado otra mirada monótona, y tan solo dos palabras. _¿Qué quieres?_ Después de todo, no tenía intención alguna de explicarse a sí mismo ante alguien que, de todas formas, estaría muerto en unos minutos, sino en segundos, dependiendo de su respuesta. Aunque tampoco creía que importara demasiado. Ya estaba allí, y probablemente terminaría matándolo. _Estaba pensando en derrotarte aquí mismo, ahora mismo. Entonces, tendré más posibilidades de enfrentarme a Sasuke-kun. Conozco tus ataques de arena. ¿Cuál crees que es más rápido, tu arena o mi sonido? _Y tras decir eso, descubrió su brazo derecho, deslizando su manga hacia arriba con la mano izquierda. Sus ojos ojerosos y negros se habían entrecerrado ligeramente. Aquella persona acababa de sellar su destino. Y Shukaku chillaba de agitación en su interior. _Cuando hay luna llena... _Había comenzado, sintiendo parte de su arena empezar a escapar. Su cuerpo también sería tomado probablemente, aunque solo de forma parcial, permitiéndole a él el placer de ver la luz desvanecerse de sus ojos cuando todo terminara. Aquella era una existencia mínima y patética, y no sería suficiente para satisfacerse a él, pero por ahora tendría que ser suficiente. _Cuando hay luna llena, _su_ sangre se excita. _Por ahora, se contentaría con dejar que Shukaku hiciera con él lo que le placiera. _¿Qué...?_ Su forma amorfa poco a poco fue cubriendo la luna, cerniendo una gran oscuridad sobre su oponente. _¿Qué eres? _Y en tan solo segundos, todo había terminado. Se había dirigido a toda velocidad hacia él, cortando las tejas a su paso, hasta que finalmente lo había alcanzado. Retrayéndose, jadeando, observó la nube de polvo empezar a dispersarse y la imagen del brazo ensangrentado de él sobre el tejado. Su cuerpo yacía inerte, con la mirada vacía. Tal y como ahora estaba él. Gaara, envarándose, observó el gran charco líquido de tonalidad roja oscura emerger de debajo del cuerpo y los hilillos de la sangre deslizarse por las canaletas que quedaban entre las tejas y hacia abajo.

Las tejas, hasta aquel día, permanecían dañadas y sin reparar allí por donde él había pasado, y sobre un sector particular se encontraba la gran mancha seca y negra donde Gaara había terminado aquella vida. Una más, entre tantas. No había sido gran cosa. Pero el cambio de tono en las tejas aún estaba allí, recordándole el pasado y por esa razón optaba por regresar a ese lugar. Para recordarse a sí mismo cómo había llegado allí, a ser Kazekage, y los motivos que lo habían llevado a desear eso. _Uzumaki Naruto. _Como _ella_, eran personas que había sufrido el mismo dolor.

Lo cual lo llevaba al porque se encontraba en aquel momento allí. Los exámenes Chuunin y Jounin. Hasta un par de horas atrás, se había encontrado discutiendo con los distintos Kages y deliberando sobre los primeros, los cuales habían terminado un par de días antes que los segundos. Afortunadamente y respecto a ese tema, los cinco, junto con los examinadores y demás involucrados referentes a las opiniones, habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre cuáles competidores promover y cuales no. Y había dejado a Temari a cargo una vez que eso estaba resuelto. Por otro lado, y respecto a los exámenes jounin, las opiniones no eran las mismas y más que una conversación diplomática y objetiva se había convertido, nuevamente, en una discusión sobre tonterías para las que Gaara no tenía tiempo. Como presunciones sobre el poder de las aldeas y manifiestas y no tanto hostilidades resultantes de estas, que era realmente el motivo de los exámenes en verdad. Tal y como el tercer Hokage les había dicho aquella vez, cuando él mismo había tomado el examen chuunin por primera vez. _Concierne al verdadero motivo por el cual se hace este examen. ¿Por qué los países aliados hacemos el examen juntos? "Para promover la amistad entre naciones". "Para aumentar el nivel de nuestros shinobis". No quiero que confundan el verdadero motivo de ello. Este examen es... el sustituto de las guerras entre los países aliados. Si miran hacia atrás, los países aliados eran enemigos. _Y en algunas ocasiones, inclusive ahora, aún se comportaban como tales. _Luchaban entre ellos por la supremacía. Para evitar luchas inútiles... los países decidieron elegir un campo de batalla. Ese es el comienzo del examen de selección de chuunins. (...) Pero, por otro lado, este examen tiene otra cara. La cara donde los shinobis de cada país... arriesgan sus vidas para proteger el prestigio de sus países. (...) Clientes de muchos países que contratan shinobis... y los líderes shinobis de esos países... también estarán para veros pelear. Si la fortaleza de un país es obvia... ese país recibirá más clientes. Y, por supuesto, si son débiles... perderán a los clientes. Así se decide el potencial de los países enemigos; "Nuestro país tiene tanto poder". Y para los extranjeros representa el poder político. La fortaleza de un país es la fortaleza de su villa oculta. _El Hokage había sido directo, tras el largo rodeo. _Esto es una batalla a vida o muerte, con sus sueños y la integridad de su país en la línea de fuego._ En aquel entonces inclusive, lo había entendido perfectamente. Aún así, le había importado completamente un bledo, y había sido claro al respecto. _¡Me da igual lo que sea! Pero díganos ya las reglas del examen... _Hokage o no, aldeas ocultas, Kages y países; todas esas cosas y categorías, no tenían valor alguno para él. Sunagakure no representaba nada para Gaara, solo una tierra desolada en el desierto en la que había nacido para tomar la vida de alguien más y ser odiado por ello. Y lo mismo ocurría con el resto. Él se amaba a sí mismo y solo a sí mismo, y no había en él nada más que satisfacer sus propios deseos narcisistas. En la actualidad, las razones y los motivos seguían siendo los mismos. Y si en los exámenes chuunin esos motivos eran importantes, y causaban retrasos en las decisiones, en los exámenes de selecciones de jounins las cosas eran aún peor. Llevadas completamente a un nuevo nivel. Así que, por un lado, era de entenderse que surgieran hostilidades e intentos de manipulaciones y acusaciones entre los líderes de los distintos países. Pero, por otro, Gaara encontraba ridículo y anticuado el pensamiento de tomar represalias con los competidores. Y ese era el principal problema. Tsunade misma lo había dicho pero había sido acusada por el Raikage de conveniencia dado que la mayoría de sus shinobi habían resultado ganadores y por tanto su aldea, y por ende su país, eran los más beneficiados. Una acusación similar había recaído sobre él, dado que después de Konoha, Suna había obtenido la mayor cantidad de ninjas en los exámenes finales. E incluso entre los que habían salido victorioso. Lo cual resultaba, para el resto, una amenaza y Gaara lo había percibido al instante. Por esa razón también, había optado por mantenerse la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio y solo hablar cuando se era dirigido a él o cuando encontraba pertinente intervenir.

Evidentemente, no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo aún. Gaara estaba familiarizado con la rubia Hokage de Konoha y las enseñanzas y criterios que sostenía, y por ende sabía a qué atenerse con ella. Tsunade se había enfado en varias ocasiones también, y había golpeado la mesa con su puño haciéndola vibrar, pero mayoritariamente había mantenido la misma postura que Gaara (aunque con un talante más agresivo, característico de la mujer). Principalmente, porque era a sus shinobis a los que los demás Kages no querían promover por ver el mayoritarismo de la Hoja como una amenaza. La Mizukage, aparentemente, estaba más dispuesta a escuchar y razonar que el resto al respecto. Ninguno de los dos ninjas de su aldea habían tenido un buen desempeño. Habiendo el primero perdido con Sasuke en tan solo minutos y el segundo frente a Yakku, de Sunagakure. Lo cual, indudablemente, era una de las razones más importantes para su imparcialidad. Aún así, había mantenido la alegre sonrisa toda la reunión e intentado mediar entre Konoha y Suna, e Iwa y Kumo. E incluso había continuado sonriendo cuando había advertido al Raikage que cuidara su boca al dirigirse a ella. Y, por alguna razón, y a pesar de la sonrisa, la mujer había logrado hacer sentir la advertencia. El Tsuchikage y el Raikage, por supuesto, habían sido un tema aparte. Ambos insistiendo constantemente sobre la cantidad de shinobis de Konoha y demás, llegando a insinuar inclusive que Konoha había girado la situación a su favor deliberadamente (y que quizá Suna estaba involucrado). Principalmente, las acusaciones habían salido de la boca del Raikage, quien había dicho que solo un ninja de Konoha y uno de Suna fueran promovidos, junto al único ninja de su aldea que había salido airoso de un combate también. Y así la discusión había comenzado, y básicamente terminado en el mismo punto. En nada. Razón por la cual Gaara se encontraba allí en aquel momento, intentando aclararse un poco la mente pues aún sentía la voz alzada del Raikage en su cabeza así como la de Tsunade y las acusaciones y "sugerencias" pasadas de moda del Tsuchikage. Agradecía, al menos, que todo hubiera terminado y que fuera Temari quien se estuviera encargando del resto por el momento.

Lo que lo llevaba al segundo problema que estaba causándole dolor de cabeza. Y aún cuando estos eran comunes en él a causa del insomnio, no había nada de común en la causante de esta. Toda la situación lo hacía sentirse receloso al respecto. No era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma tampoco, pero por alguna razón esta vez le molestaba más. _Ella_. Hyuuga Hinata. En el pasado, muchas cosas lo habían hecho receloso. Las miradas que solía recibir de niño, de su padre y de los aldeanos; las palabras de Yashamaru al principio (hasta que había creído comprenderlas, para que luego estas se desmoronaran a su alrededor); Uzumaki Naruto, su nexo con él; y la situación de la aldea respecto a sí mismo cuando había intentado comenzar a cambiar. Todas aquellas cosas lo habían hecho sentirse que no debía fiarse del todo y que debía caminar como si lo estuviera haciendo sobre terreno minado. No era algo inusual para él, Gaara se había vuelto una persona cauta y algo más colecta una vez que había logrado controlar un poco más su instinto asesino. Aún así, había algo de ella que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Y si durmiera probablemente lo privaría del sueño también, aunque de eso no podía hablar por experiencia.

Se trataba de una ocurrencia, una que lo había asaltado mientras había estado viendo el combate de ella y que lo había sacudido hasta su mismísimo núcleo. Si Hyuuga Hinata muriera, él debería matar a quien había sido el causante de su muerte. Era una premisa, pero más que una se sentía como una imposición. Terriblemente cierta y brutal. Del tipo que hubiera tenido siete años atrás, a la edad de 12 años y con el Shukaku aún en su interior; y no del tipo de pensamiento que fuera a sostener en la actualidad. Quizá... si se tratara de su aldea, no vacilaría; si se tratara de Naruto, indudablemente no lo haría (de esto estaba completamente seguro); e incluso quizá sus hermanos entraban en esa categoría. Aunque suponía que llevar a cabo una venganza por ellos le haría perder todo por lo que estos dos habían trabajado a su lado para hacerlo Kazekage. Pero, de una forma u otra, se inclinaba a que sí lo llevaría a cabo. Ella, por otra parte, no era _nada_. No era _nadie_. No pertenecía a su aldea, y definitivamente no cambiaría el mundo ninja como sabía Gaara que Naruto haría. Por lo que carecía de razones lógicas. Aún así, la ocurrencia había aparecido y por un instante le había recordado a cómo era tener la voz de Shukaku en su interior, o "Madre", como él mismo había llegado a llamarla. Seguro, se había vuelto más colecto con el tiempo; y no era novedad para él la importancia que concebía de proteger a aquellos que consideraba aliados. Naruto, y por extensión cualquier persona de Konoha. Pero el caso en mano parecía trascender eso. Porque Gaara sabía que aún permanecía inexorable frente a cualquiera que se proclamara enemigo de Suna, de él o de Uzumaki Naruto, y era conciente que no tendría reparo en asesinar despiadadamente a quien amenazara a su gente o al Jinchuuriki de la Hoja. En parte, eso era lo que lo diferenciaba de Naruto; él no era como el rubio, capaz de perdonar a aquel que había asesinado a su sensei, a Jiraiya, a sangre fría y destruido por completo su aldea y asesinado a cientos de habitantes y personas que consideraba camaradas. Él no era Naruto y por tanto no cambiaría el mundo. Su papel, Gaara sabía, estaba en protegerlo hasta que este pudiera ocupar el suyo propio. Naruto sería Hokage, uno trascendente, y él estaría allí velando porque ese futuro se cumpliera. Pero Hinata tampoco era Naruto, y –por lo que sabía- su papel había sido similar al de él. La Hyuuga había protegido al rubio cuando él no había sido capaz de hacerlo, y cuando nadie más lo había hecho, frente a Pain. Pero eso era todo. Ahora, por otro lado, se encontraba sintiéndose capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que representara un riesgo para ella también. Y eso no parecía particularmente racional. Pero, a causa de las palabras que _él_ le había dicho aquella vez, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ello. _Pero... ahora tengo gente que es importante para mi. No dejaré que los hieras. Si lo haces... te detendré, ¡aunque tenga que matarte!_ Y la ocurrencia justamente lo había asaltado siguiendo ese hilo de pensamiento, aunque no directa ni simultáneamente. Solo recordaba haber estado rememorando aquel instante, cuando de repente y tras varios minutos la imposición se le había aparecido. _¡¿Por qué...? ¡¿Por qué haces eso por unos desconocidos? Mi soledad... aquel infierno... Me sacaron de él, y han aceptado mi existencia. Son muy importantes para mi... ésa es la razón. _¿Acaso ella era también un persona importante para él? No lo había pensado detenidamente, aunque había deducido que su presencia era la detonadora de aquella sensación hacía un año (y aún seguía siéndolo), así como había decidido que su existencia hacía al mundo un poquito menos solitario para él también. Pero no estaba seguro si todo eso era equivalente a llamarla una persona importante. Seguro, como Naruto, ella entendía su sufrimiento pero, ¿era acaso lo mismo? Eso aún tenía él que decidirlo.

Por otro lado, había un borde egoísta en aquello que lo ligaba a ella (fuera lo que eso fuera) y estaba seguro de ello por tanto conocía el egoísmo de primera mano ya que él mismo se había convertido en alguien egoísta y narcisista amándose a sí mismo y solo a sí mismo. Lo cual le perturbaba aún más. Había deseado mantenerse alejado de ella, constantemente lo intentaba, bordearla y seguir de largo. Trivializarla en todas sus dimensiones. Ignorarla y seguir su camino como antes de involucrarse con ella. Pero, como Naruto, la Hyuuga parecía poseer el don de generar una impresión similar a la que el rubio solía causar en los demás (y que había causado en él tras derrotarlo). Aunque algo más atenuada y débil, en una escala menor, en una escala acorde a su tamaño y presencia. Pero una impresión igualmente efectiva, inclusive sin la coactividad y terquedad del rubio. Pues en vez de estas, Hinata usaba la gentileza y la calidez. Lo cual era lo que la hacía efectiva y lo desajustaba a él aún más. En el pasado, en una ocasión, había metaforizado con su defensa absoluta y el puño gentil de ella refiriéndose a la forma en que la extraña chica se deslizaba bajo su radar y lo invadía poco a poco. Ahora, por otro lado, parecía haberse deslizado bajo su propia piel y no solo bajo su arena. Y eso era lo que lo trastornaba. El que ella le permitiese acercarse tanto, interactuar con ella de esa forma. Por otro lado, forma que no había conocido hasta dar con ella. Lo inquietaba un poco. Por el hecho de que no parecía poder parar.

Y Gaara era conciente, y suponía que ella también lo era –pues se lo había dicho él mismo en varias ocasiones, y sus camaradas también-, de que no era positivo que se acercara a él. No había nada de bueno en él y ella había sido capaz de vislumbrarlo todos aquellos años atrás con sus propios ojos blancos. La joven Hyuuga era demasiado pura e inocente, demasiado amable y gentil e incluso algo negligente y blanda. Él no, él era áspero, adusto y tenía tanta sangre en sus manos como la que había en su arena. Y aún cuando ya no era la persona despiadada y narcisista que había sido, tampoco era alguien que estaba en constante control de sus pensamientos. Así como tampoco había descifrado por completo el asunto de los lazos y vínculos, y de hecho ni siquiera era capaz de ubicarla a ella en una categoría definitiva. Por esa razón, aún no sabía porque Hinata era como era con él. Porque actuaba en la forma en que lo hacía y porque no parecía dejarlo en paz, aún cuando Gaara sabía que él mismo no lo había intentado suficiente. Lo que le recordaba a una conversación que había sostenido con Rock Lee años atrás, sentado bajo un árbol en medio del país de fuego, y con cientos de púas óseas clavadas en el paisaje de fondo. Donde, minutos atrás, habían luchado contra un shinobi del sonido, y perdido. La única razón por la que aún ambos estaban vivos, y hasta el día de la fecha, era porque este había muerto primero, por razones que el pelirrojo no había llegado a comprender del todo. _He perdido completamente. _Había dicho, sintiendo su cuerpo exhausto y su chakra drenada. Lee lo había mirado y había negado con la cabeza. _No es cierto. Mi sensei me enseñó, que la suerte es parte de la habilidad._ Esa debía ser la cosa más ilógica que probablemente había oído en su vida. Pero no replicó a la preposición. Simplemente dijo; _¿ese idiota entrometido? _Aquel que se había interpuesto entre su arena y el cuerpo magullado de Lee durante los exámenes. Aquel que había removido las arenas de su memoria. _¡No es un idiota entrometido! Aquella vez... fue porque me comporté cobardemente. Te agradezco te ayuda, ¡pero no hables de mi sensei así!_. Gaara miró por un instante al frente, ignorando los ojos grandes y expresivos del ninja de la Hoja sobre su persona. Su comentario le había molestado. _Tu también, ¿eh? Cuando crees que están metiéndose con aquel que admiras, sientes dolor y te cabreas. Cuanto más preciada es esa persona para ti..._ Así como había tenido el mismo efecto en Kimimaro cuando él había insultado a Orochimaru. _No seré destruido. No estoy solo. ¡Permaneceré eternamente en el corazón de Orochimaru-sama! ¡Él es...! ¡Orochimaru-sama es el único que me entiende! ¡¿Qué van a saber ustedes? _El mismo efecto que había producido en Naruto cuando él había atacado a Uchiha Sasuke y a la kunoichi perteneciente a su equipo, Haruno Sakura. _Luchar por alguien que te es importante... Él era... igual que Uzumaki Naruto. Pero solo porque alguien sea importante para ti... no significa que sea bueno._ Y ese era el centro de toda la cuestión, cuestión sobre la cual no podía lograr enrollar su mente. _¿Eso crees? No creo que a alguien pueda importarle alguien malvado._ Gaara estaba seguro de diferir, y ahora más que nunca creía que aquellas palabras habían sido más que acertadas, ciertas. _No, aunque sepas que es malvado, la gente no puede enfrentarse a su soledad. _Él no era nada como ella.

Cerrando los ojos, alzó su mano derecha y formó un sello. Con un pequeño "plop", el corcho de su calabaza saltó del orificio que cubría y fue a parar a la mano izquierda de su usuario, mientras que la arena comenzó a escapar haciendo aquel sonido familiar áspero. Las partículas, nimias en el aire de la noche, empezaron a flotar a su alrededor y a arremolinarse rápidamente. Su propio cuerpo desintegrándose también en pequeñas moléculas de arena y fundiéndose poco a poco con el resto. Girando, centrífugamente, hasta desaparecer por completo de aquel alto tejado. Para en casi en una milésima de segundos después, volver a formarse el remolino a toda velocidad, permitiéndole a Gaara reaparecer en otro lugar completamente distinto del que había estado antes. Un corredor. Se trataba de un largo y oscuro corredor de paredes blancas y puertas de igual color, con pasillos atravesando aquí y allá transversalmente el lugar en el que él había reaparecido. Lo reconocía, pues no era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar y sin duda alguna no era la primera vez que lo recorría. Aunque la ocasión previa que lo había llevado a hacerlo no había sido exactamente bienintencionada. De hecho, había ido aplastando con su arena cada reflector de luz blanca en el techo e ido dejando un camino de densa oscuridad a su paso. Y había ensombrecido todo el lugar, aún cuando había sido de día, solo para deslizarse silenciosamente hasta su destino. Una cierta habitación, en algún corredor no muy diferente al resto, donde yacía inmovilizado –también a causa de él- alguien cuya existencia le perturbaba y debía ser eliminada por ello. Y –sin duda alguna- lo habría hecho, lo habría asesinado sin pesar ni culpa, de no haber sido por aquel entrometido jounin. Entonces había ido a terminar su trabajo, para ser detenido nuevamente.

Shikamaru había preguntado si sus motivos eran por motivos o rencores personales. Pero él no tenía tal cosa, y nunca los había tenido. Simplemente... _No. Voy a matarlo, porque lo quiero muerto. _Simplemente había sido un capricho. Esta vez, sin embargo, no venía a arrebatarle la vida a nadie. Y no tenía intención alguna de que su presencia allí causara alboroto alguno tampoco. Temari había dicho que debería, como Kazekage, cerciorarse de que sus súbitos estuvieran fuera de peligro. Al menos verificar que Matsuri –que había perdido en los exámenes preliminares- estuviera bien, dado que había sido su alumna. Y esa era su intención, terminar con aquello rápidamente, para poder regresar y averiguar qué había ocurrido en la reunión de los examinadores tras su marcha y la del resto de los Kage. De esa forma, podría hacerse una idea de hacia donde iban las cosas con respecto al examen jounin, y a las trabas que se estaban poniendo en relación a este.

Apoyando su espalda, erguido, contra la pared; cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y con su mano derecha volvió a formar un sello. Dedos índice y medio extendidos hacia arriba. Segundos después, cerró uno de sus ojos. _Daisan no Me_. Por supuesto, no ingresaría a las habitaciones. Como Kazekage, y según Temari, era su deber asegurarse del bienestar de su gente. Y eso estaba haciendo. Solo que Gaara no veía particularmente relevante el hacerlo en persona y con toda su materialidad. Era tarde, y Matsuri probablemente estaría descansando. Además, la otra chuunin de su aldea... seguramente no querría su visita. De hecho, si supiera que él se encontraba allí, indudablemente intentaría alejarse lo más lejos que su cuerpo debilitado se lo permitiera. Y eso tampoco parecía beneficioso para su recuperación. _"¡Vete a tu casa! Monstruo"_. Pero no le sorprendía, no realmente; aún había gente en su aldea que le temía u odiaba por su pasado. Y Gaara suponía que era inevitable también.

Su tercer ojo regresó a su mano tras recorrer el oscuro corredor y deslizarse bajo la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban recuperándose sus tres subordinados. Aquel que había luchado contra la Hyuuga, era el menos dañado de los tres y tan solo se encontraba recuperando sus fuerzas mientras su flujo de chakra regresaba a la normalidad. No le sorprendía, no realmente. Aún luchando, Gaara había sido capaz de colegir que deliberadamente había intentado no dañar realmente a su oponente. Podría, si hubiera deseado, asestar un golpe directo a los conductos de chakra que rodeaban el corazón del ninja de su aldea, dañándolo severamente, y lo mismo podría haber hecho con sus pulmones (tal y como había hecho Hyuuga Neji con ella aquella primera vez). Pero se había concentrado en evitar los nodos relevantes y los órganos vitales más de lo que se había enfocado en ganar el combate. Lo cual le podría haber significado la derrota, de haber fallado. No lo entendía, no del todo. Su gentileza se extendía hasta el campo de batalla. Sabía que probablemente su prerrogativa cambiaría en una situación de vida o muerte, o en caso de estar en juego la vida de alguien relevante para ella. Porque él sabía que ella no era tan inocente como se permitía actuar. Era honesta, en cada acto gentil y cada sonrisa tímida y gesto amable lo era. Nada de ello era forzado, pero el mundo no había sido amable con Hinata, como no lo había sido con él. Ella sabía de los horrores, él mismo se había encargado de mostrárselos aquella vez en el bosque de la muerte. Lo que el mundo podía hacerle a los niños como ellos, a las personas como ellos. Lo que la soledad podía hacer. Y aún así, había optado por actuar con amabilidad y bondad; como Naruto había elegido ser determinado y hacer payasadas para atraer la atención de los demás; mientras él había encontrado su razón de ser en el miedo a ser asesinado. Eran estilos de vida, suponía. O habían sido. Al menos en su caso, el pasado se aplicaba. Pero, aún así, el de ella era el más curioso de todos. Sasuke había optado por la venganza, y el odio era algo que Gaara conocía y había conocido perfectamente a lo lado de su vida. Y, en ese sentido, el Uchiha había sido como él. Egoísta. Sádico, inclusive. Hinata, por otra parte, había sido más como Naruto. Más altruista que egoísta. Más volcada a los demás que a sí misma. Como el rubio, había puesto a los otros antes que a ella. Naruto había vivido por Sasuke y casi muerto por él. Había recorrido distancias insólitas solo por salvarlo (aún cuando la oscuridad lo había prácticamente devorado por completo hasta el punto de dejar un cascarón vacío), e incluso había cometido locuras por el Uchiha. Y por todos los demás. Por Konoha en su totalidad. Él mismo lo había dicho en una ocasión a la Quinta, que Naruto tendía a correr demasiados riesgos cuando se trataba de sus amigos y que ese era el mayor problema que el rubio tenía. Y aparentemente era el mismo de ella también.

Naruto se lo había comentado una vez, durante una de sus visitas posteriores, entre apenado y arrepentido, sonriendo como siempre y rascando su nuca incómodo. El asunto lo había tenido perturbado, eso Gaara había sido capaz de verlo. Probablemente por el hecho de no haber podido detener lo que había sabido que sucedería, ya que conocía a Naruto y era conciente de cuanto este era capaz de ponerse en peligro por proteger a aquellos que consideraba camaradas. Lo había hecho con él. Con tal de salvarlo de Akatsuki, se había arriesgado ser capturado él mismo. Y lo había hecho sin pensarlo dos veces. Y probablemente eso había sido lo que lo había perturbado de todo aquello, esa vez. No había sido capaz de salvar Konoha. De salvar a Kakashi, de salvar a la Hokage. Y de salvar a Jiraiya antes que eso. De proteger a nadie. No había sido capaz de evitar que el ex-líder de Akatsuki, Pain, convirtiera a su aldea en un cráter lleno de tierra y polvo, y cuerpos entre los escombros. Y Gaara sabía que hasta aquel día Naruto se arrepentía de no haber llegado antes. No que el rubio lo hubiera comentado. Simplemente... él lo entendía. Como Kage, y habiendo visto su propia aldea amenazada por un Akatsuki en el intento de su secuestro, había decidido anteponer Sunagakure a su propia vida (cosa que en el pasado jamás habría hecho). Pero Konoha era fuerte, y siempre que él estuviera en ella, la aldea de la Hoja sería capaz de reagruparse una y otra vez. De eso estaba seguro.

Esa vez, Naruto se lo había dicho. Que ella había intentado protegerlo del ex-líder de Akatsuki, Pain. Aún cuando había sabido que no sería rival para él, se había aparecido delante suyo y había aspirado a hacer lo imposible solo por ayudarlo. Solo por aportar una milésima de ayuda, un granito de arena, con tal de cambiar el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando. Había casi muerto al instante, por supuesto; incapaz de hacerle frente al nivel que poseía el líder de Amegakure con sus insuficientes habilidades. Pero lo había hecho de todas formas. Como con Sasuke, Naruto se había sentido frustrado. Impotente. Había sido incapaz de hacer algo. Solo había podido observar como ella desperdiciaba su vida delante de sus ojos. Y había perdido el control tras ello. Aunque no todo el rubio lo había puesto en palabras. Naruto era terrible en lo que refería a hablar y a expresarse mediante palabras correctamente selectas, así como había asegurado ser terrible en las despedidas. Pero no había sido necesario que lo hiciera. Sus ojos, sus puños cerrados, su mandíbula tensa, le habían dado a entender lo que sentía al respecto. Por un instante, había visto la impotencia en sus ojos borbotear a modo de frustración y furia. Y había jurado una vez más convertirse en Hokage para evitar que algo así volviera a suceder a aquellos que eran importantes para él. Él lo entendía, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. No había tenido palabra alguna. No comprendía del todo el sacrificio que aquella persona desconocida había hecho en aquel instante, pero le había complacido saber que Naruto estaba bien y vivo. Pues Gaara sabía que aún le quedaba demasiado por hacer, y él se aseguraría que Akatsuki no llegara a obtener la posesión del Kyuubi en su interior. Ni de su vida.

Pero ahora, y repasando en retrospectiva, le parecía que tenía sentido. Conociéndola, sin duda alguna podía imaginarla haciendo todas esas cosas que Naruto le había dicho. Le costaba imaginarse la determinación del acto, pero la había visto tras el tímido exterior y sabía que existía y que estaba en algún rincón de ella escondida. Por esa razón, Hinata era como Naruto (a diferencia de él, que había sido como Sasuke). Altruista. Ridículamente benevolente. Naruto había salvado a Sasuke (y lo había salvado a Gaara también); y de haberse topado con ella antes, en otra época donde ella hubiera existido en Suna, su bondad habría sido capaz de salvarlo a él también. Cuando eso había sido todo lo que Gaara había necesitado.

Descubriendo sus dos orbes aguamarinas (ocultas tras párpados negros), apretó el ojo marrón que flotaba a unos centímetros sobre su palma hasta desintegrarlo en arena. Las pequeñas moléculas de arena flotando suavemente en el aire alrededor de su puño cerrado, dentro del cual se había desvanecido su jutsu. Con su mirada, inmóvil, siguió la presencia de la persona que pasaba en aquel instante caminando delante de él –y de largo- por el pasillo y hacia la salida. Por un instante, no se había percatado de que hubiera alguien más allí, en aquel largo y oscuro corredor; pero había sido capaz de reconocer de quien se trataba. _Aburame Shino_. Era su nombre, pues lo recordaba de los exámenes chuunin. Pero, más aún, lo recordaba por haber sido aquel que había dejado a su hermano en un estado deplorable aquella vez. Y podía ver porque. El que hubiera sido capaz de enmascarar su presencia, aún en las cercanías de donde se encontraba él, probaba su fortaleza. Kankuro deseaba una revancha frente a aquel hombre, pero ese era el orgullo de su hermano hablando. El marionetista rara vez era capaz de dejar algo ir una vez que esto había dañado su amor propio y aquel –ahora- jounin de Konoha era una de esas cosas. Pero él no tenía nada que ver con todo ello.

Por su parte, el hombre encapuchado no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió de largo, con paso constante, pero el pelirrojo estuvo seguro que al pasar junto a él había disminuido su marcha –si bien sutilmente- y había con ello reconocido su presencia. Por un segundo también, había creído ver sus ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras mirarlo de reojo atentamente, intensamente. Pero la sensación, como había llegado, se había ido. Dejándolo una vez más en un corredor vacío. En soledad. Y en la oscuridad. Con el sonido de pasos alejándose progresivamente, hasta desaparecer.

Había reconocido la mirada. No era como la que solía recibir en el pasado; de odio, repugnancia y miedo a su existencia; que había vislumbrado y recibido de otros. No eran _esos_ ojos, que tanto había odiado y por los que tantas vidas había cobrado. No. Era algo diferente. Una mirada... de advertencia –si, eso sonaba más adecuado y conforme-, que ya había recibido también en otras ocasiones. Los ojos de Naruto, aquella vez, cuando le habían advertido que lo mataría si dañaba a aquellas personas que eran importantes para él. Pero, más que nada, relacionadas a _ella_. Relacionadas a _su_ proximidad a _ella_. Inuzuka Kiba. Hyuuga Neji. Y ahora Aburame Shino. Todos ellos, todos y cada uno parecían tener un vínculo con ella que querían proteger y salvaguardar. Un vínculo que esperaban él no amenazara con su mera intervención. Aunque, a diferencia de la mirada oscura y filosa del miembro del clan canino, las del Hyuuga y del Aburame habían sido más circunspectas. Con cierto respeto a su persona y dejando cierto margen y espacio para que él anduviera a sus anchas. Con la condición de que no aplastara su pequeña y frágil complexión con su arena. Y con ella todo lo que Hyuuga Hinata era. Pero ese barco había zarpado ya, llevándose ese deseo oscuro consigo.

Por otro lado, ¿qué pretendía él de ella? Gaara no tenía idea. Pero, como otras tantas veces, se había desplazado hasta la ubicación en que la extraña joven se encontraba. Tal y como aquella vez en el bosque cuando la había seguido, a pesar de Inuzuka Kiba y su hostilidad hacia él. O aquella vez en que se había acercado a los terrenos de su clan, donde la había observado entrenarse frente a su primo. No sabía porque lo hacía realmente. Si pretendía apartarse del camino de ella, esa no era la forma indudablemente; pero, como Naruto, había algo en la Hyuuga que activaba los engranajes de su cabeza. Los mecanismos de esta y lo dejaba con esa sensación de caución en su cabeza. Sin siquiera detenerse, se deslizó al interior de la habitación; optando por permanecer oculto en la oscuridad de la entrada al cuarto.

La voz suave de alguien familiar, desde una de las camas blancas del lugar –la única ocupada-, resonó en el silencio de la noche. Una cortina blanca la cubría de la vista de él, y viceversa —U-Uh... ¿S-Shino-kun... ummm… olvidaste a-algo…? —nada. Gaara oyó el sonido de sábanas removerse. Probablemente la ausencia de respuesta la empezaba a incomodar. Pero él, aún así, no dijo nada. Solo permaneció allí, inmóvil, aguardando a ver qué ocurría a continuación. Con cuidado, vio la silueta de ella pasar de una posición horizontal hasta estar sentada en la cama—. ¿S-S-Shino-kun? —la voz ahora sonaba más pequeña, tímida, y el tartamudeo parecía haberse acrecentado por un instante—. Anou... ¿S-S-Shizune-san?

A aquellas alturas, probablemente se estaría inquietando. Podía ver su contorno removerse nervioso así como el movimiento de su cabeza escanear la habitación oscura. Probablemente estaría aguzando su oído también, pero él no había emitido ningún sonido aún, por lo que sus intentos eran sumamente vanos. Pero entonces la oyó susurrar una única palabra, muy suave. Casi un suspiro en la penumbra. Y comprendió al instante que era cuestión de segundos para que ella supiera que se trataba de él. _B-Byakugan... _Ahora ya podía verlo. Sin dudarlo, dio un paso hacia donde la claridad de la luz de la luna alcanzaba. Descubriéndose sin remordimiento —¡G-G-Gaara-kun...! —dijo, con su voz suave de siempre. Incluso cuando se oía sorprendida, asustada o preocupaba, siempre lograba sonar dócil y pequeña. Gaara observó también las manos de ella tomar las sábanas blancas e interponerlas sobre su cuerpo, cubriendo su pecho, y el resto de su habitación, como si eso fuera a protegerla en caso de él desear tomar su vida—. Esto... p-pensé... ummm... q-que eras S-Shino-kun... yo... —sus venas comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente hasta quedar su piel lisa una vez más. Solo que ahora el tono rosado comenzaba a treparse nuevamente debajo de su rostro. Sus pequeños puños sujetando la tela hasta ocultarle incluso la boca.

—Preferirías que me fuera —no era una pregunta.

—¡N-No...! E-Es decir... no... yo n-no... q-quiero eso...

Gaara dio otro paso al frente, y la notó aferrar las sábanas con más fuerza. Y no pudo evitar sino señalar lo obvio de su conducta —Estás sujetando eso, como si me temieras.

—¿T-T-Temer? —balbuceó, nerviosa. No, no se trataba de eso. Simplemente se sentía demasiado conciente en ese instante de sí misma y de su cuerpo. Y se sentía expuesta sin su chaqueta lavanda cubriéndole su voluptuoso pecho. Si había una razón para usarla, esa era esta. El cambio de su constitución física había sido demasiado radical, y tras una serie de miradas iniciales durante aquel tiempo en que los cambios habían empezado a manifestarse, Hinata había decidido cubrirlo para evitarse incomodidades y nerviosismos para los que no estaba preparada, y tras un tiempo simplemente se había vuelto costumbre. Ahora, por otro lado, no sabía como explicarse sin quedar como una tonta ante los ojos de él—. U-Uh... no e-es eso... —susurró, juntando sus dedos mientras aún mantenía la sábana en su lugar.

Gaara caminó hasta la pared junto a la cama de ella y se descolgó la calabaza, depositándola en el suelo a su lado. Luego, se volvió a esta, inmóvil. Sus ojos monótonos. Pero había algo en ellos que revelaban cierta turbulencia bajo la calma apariencia —U-Uh... Gaara-kun... ummm... ¿q-que haces...

—No lo sé —la cortó él, aún serio. La arena se agitaba en el interior de la calabaza que se encontraba en el suelo. El tapón de corcho previniendo que esta escapara y dispusiera a antojo. Hinata, preocupada, alternó tímidamente la mirada entre el Kazekage y el objeto que este solía cargar en su espalda.

Por un instante, cerró sus ojos para calmarse. Para intentar recobrar el control de sus propios pensamientos. Al correr sus párpados, sus orbes traslúcidas se fijaron en las manos vendadas de ella, así como una de sus mejillas.

Por alguna razón que Hinata no comprendía, Gaara tendía a hacer eso seguido. Parecía, en cierta forma, atraído a las heridas físicas. Al menos a las de ella —Ummm... esto no... n-no es nada... —susurró, intentando disimular las vendas. Y en verdad no lo era.

_Las heridas, ¿duelen?_ Una vez más, la arena se sacudió. Aferrando su cabeza, volvió a cerrar los ojos. _Solo un poco. Curarán rápido. _Sus dedos, rápidamente, se curvaron en la forma de su cráneo oculto bajo la piel y aquella mata de cabello alborotado rojo. _Oye, Yashamaru... ¿Cómo es el dolor? Nunca me han herido, y me preguntaba cómo se siente..._

_¿Cómo explicarlo...?_ —Es doloroso e inaguantable... —repitió, con voz seria. Esas habían sido las palabras de él, las palabras de Yashamaru.

Hinata negó muy suavemente con la cabeza —A-Anou... G-Gaara-kun... n-no es nada... d-de verdad... esto... solo s-solo unos r-raspones —confesó, abochornada.

La calabaza dejó de agitarse, así como el semblante de Gaara se tornó monótono una vez más —Tu vínculo con Uzumaki Naruto, tu vínculo conmigo... —hizo una pausa— Sufrimiento, tristeza, alegría; poder compartirlos con otra persona... Para tus camaradas, para Hyuuga Neji, tu eres una persona importante.

La joven Hyuuga asintió tímidamente. Dicho de esa forma, sonaba algo vergonzoso. Neji y Shino rara vez actuaban de otra forma que no fuera seriamente, pero Hinata se sentía feliz de tenerlos cerca. De tenerlos en su vida. Incluso Neji, cuya relación había sido todo menos positiva en el pasado, resultaba satisfactoria por formal e impersonal que pareciera. Aún así, los consideraba importantes. Como él había dicho. Junto con Kiba, y Kurenai. Ellos eran sus lazos, las personas a quien Hinata deseaba proteger —S-Shino-kun... Neji-nii-san... K-Kiba-kun... y K-Kurenai-s-sensei... ellos s-son... —musitó de forma inconclusa, sonrojándose. Pero él comprendió. No era la primera vez que explicaba sus vínculos frente a él.

—Como Uzumaki Naruto —aunque esa era su propia apreciación, en su experiencia personal. Hinata volvió a asentir tímidamente.

—S-Si... ummm... N-Naruto-kun... se preocupa por ti G-Gaara-kun... —susurró, aún más avergonzada que antes—, para Naruto-kun... e-eres... c-como S-Sasuke-kun...

_Amigo. _Conocía la palabra. Y aunque no era exactamente de esa forma, pues Sasuke siempre sería el primer vínculo para Naruto y viceversa. Gaara comprendía a qué apuntaba. Pero eso no era lo que le turbaba —Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata se encogió pequeña —N-Naruto-kun... —_tu sonrisa me salvo_—me s-salvó... —_cuando m-me animaste... sentí que era más fuerte q-que antes..._—, y-yo siempre esta rindiéndome... —_cuando te vi, mi corazón sufrió ese impacto. Naruto-kun, pienso que eres una persona muy fuerte_— pero v-ver a Naruto-kun... me hizo d-desear esforzarme t-tanto... como él... P-Por eso... N-Naruto-kun es l-la persona q-que admiro... —_una persona importante_, siempre –sin importar qué- lo sería—, c-cuando lo veo... siento q-que el valor crece e-en mi interior... p-pero... —y había llegado a esta conclusión aquel día, y con los años había llegado a aceptarla, por doloroso que hubiera sido al principio— para Naruto-kun... S-Sakura-san... e-es esa persona i-importante… —_yo se... que S-Sakura-san a-ama a Naruto-kun t-también..._—. Por eso... Gaara-kun... t-tu eres... ummm... t-tu eres... una p-persona importante p-para mi t-también... C-Como Sakura-san... —confesó, sintiendo que finalmente perdería el conocimiento. Cuando tal cosa no sucedió, se sorprendió de su fortaleza. Aún así, se sentía incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Rostro violentamente rojo y manos temblando ligeramente. Y el silencio no ayudaba en absoluto. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, con la vista aún fija en su regazo. _¿M-Me pregunto... que pensará Gaara-kun...? Quizá... n-no debí d-decir eso... _Pero ya se había armado de valor para confesar sus sentimientos una vez. Y aún cuando eso no había resultado bien, Hinata nunca se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

El silencio de parte de él se había vuelto insoportable, de repente; aún cuando habían transcurrido tan solo segundos. Y Hinata no se sentía con el valor suficiente para mirarlo. _Me p-pregunto... si Gaara-kun m-me odia..._ Aún así, sentía que debía decir algo. Cualquier cosa, para evitar sentirse aún más nerviosa al respecto. Para evitar sonrojarse más y pensar cosas que la llevaran a hiperventilar o marearse y desmayarse. Por esa razón, continuó; como si él hubiese dicho algo o aprobado sus sentimientos —P-Por eso... me s-sentí triste... muy t-triste... —confesó, recordando las palabras de desprecio de aquella chica— c-cuando... —sus ojos blancos se afligieron de repente. Por un instante, se había sentido como cuando la gente solía insultar a Naruto. Y había deseado decirle algo, decirle que él no era de esa forma. Que él no era lo que ella creía. Que él era bueno, y que la había ayudado. Que Gaara, como Naruto; era alguien fuerte—. G-Gaara-kun... yo no creo... que seas... ummm... _e-eso_...

Tu también, ¿eh? Cuando crees que están metiéndose con aquel que admiras, sientes dolor y te cabreas. Cuanto más preciada es esa persona para ti... —Una persona importante —repitió—. Pero solo porque alguien sea importante para ti... no significa que sea bueno. Tus camaradas...

Hinata negó ligeramente con la cabeza, la sensación de ardor apareciendo en sus expresivos ojos blancos con la amenaza de lágrimas sin derramar —N-N-No... Kiba-kun... S-Shino-kun... ellos... ellos se preocupan por mi... s-son personas que aprecio... p-pero s-son… ellos son d-diferentes… Yo n-no creo... uh... q-que sea m-malo... —susurró, su voz desvaneciéndose hasta un susurro fantasmagórico—. Yo n-no creo... eso...

_No, aunque sepas que es malvado, la gente no puede enfrentarse a su soledad. _El sentimiento de la soledad. _El sufrimiento de estar solo... no es de este mundo, ¿verdad? No se porque... pero entiendo perfectamente tus sentimientos, duele de verdad. _Sus ojos, eran como los de él. Siempre lo habían sido. Desde el inicio, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Lo había notado. Ella también, había estado sola. _Mi soledad... aquel infierno... Me sacaron de él, y han aceptado mi existencia. Son muy importantes para mi... ésa es la razón. _Si, esa siempre había sido la razón. Gaara lo sabía. _...Un día, quiero que alguien me necesite, también... _Esas eran todas las razones que necesitaba.


	18. Esfuerzo: Causa y efecto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ninguno de ellos.**

18/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y esperando el nuevo año con más ánimos. Hoy ya es el penúltimo día del 2010... Y bueno, ya empieza otro más. Así que imagino que muchos estarán buscando resoluciones para el nuevo año (de esas que muchas veces terminamos no cumpliendo, aunque nos prometemos que sí... =S). Pero no hay que pensar así... Jeje. Como sea, no quiero aburrirlos. Simplemente -y porque quizá muchos no tengan la posibilidad de leer mañana (dado que es Fin de Año)- quería desearles **feliz fin de año** y un aún más bonito **año nuevo**. Que lo pasen con gente importante y querida y que disfruten las fiestas. Y bueno, he aquí el capítulo del día. Me alegro mucho que hasta el momento les guste la historia y que sientan ganas de escribir su opinión. Honestamente, más que el número de reviews me interesa saber lo que les parece, lo que piensan y creen que podría corregir y demás. Sin mencionar que me dan muchos ánimos. Por eso, ¡gracias! De todo corazón. Sus palabras me alientan mucho. Y gracias también, por supuesto, a todos los lectores y espero que estén disfrutando la historia también. Así como aquellos que la agregaron a Favorites y a Alerts.** ¡Gracias a todos! **Espero que el capítulo les guste... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

Pd: Espero haber corregido en este capítulo lo de los párrafos largos y que así se les haga menos densa la lectura. Al menos lo intenté =).

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XVII

"Esfuerzo: Causa y efecto"

* * *

Había permanecido bastante tiempo allí, quizá demasiado; observando el entrenamiento entre su padre y su hermana menor. Hanabi, a diferencia de ella, tenía confianza en sus habilidades. Sin importar su amabilidad y gentil naturaleza, en combate, la determinación flameaba en sus blancos ojos. Hanabi no vacilaba, no dudaba. Su postura era firme, y no revelaba ningún tipo de titubeo en sus acciones. Desde pequeñas, desde que Hinata podía recordar y desde que habían sido obligadas a enfrentarse y competir, su hermana siempre había sido de esa forma. Mejor, en ese sentido, que ella misma. La primera vez que se habían enfrentado, Hinata había temido herirla, y había terminado en el suelo y jadeando por ello. Su padre, por supuesto, se había mostrado decepcionado y había abandonado la habitación; diciéndole a Hanabi que lo acompañara. Y así los dos se habían marchado, Hanabi dedicando una furtiva mirada de tristeza a su hermana antes de irse. Dejándola _sola_, como siempre había estado; llorando pequeñas lágrimas frías sobre el suelo de madera del Dojo. Sintiéndose un fracaso.

Las siguientes veces, no habían sido muy diferente tampoco. Hinata lo había intentado, realmente se había esforzado con todas sus fuerzas por probar que ella también podía. Que era capaz de ser eso que se esperaba de ella. Hanabi tenía facilidad, había oído decir a su padre, y suponía que ella solo había nacido en el lugar equivocado en el tiempo equivocado. Porque no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Lo único que Hinata había deseado, desde niña, era poder caminar junto a su padre como su hermana había sido capaz de hacerlo. Caminar a su lado y sentirse orgullosa de ser su hija y de ser un miembro más del clan Hyuuga. Pero esa sensación que tanto había anhelado jamás había llegado. Hinata no era fuerte, no era segura en sí misma, en sus habilidades, y no era suficiente. Era débil. Para todos ellos, era algo que estaba en el camino. Una piedra. Algo que el clan no necesitaba. Resultando en su tímida e insegura personalidad.

Por esa razón, quizá, su padre había perdido su fe en ella. O quizá había sido al revés, quizá la había perdido antes, primero, y por esa razón ella se había convertido en quien era. De una forma u otra, Hinata no sabía.

—Hanabi, levántate —oyó decir a su padre severamente. Su hermana menor, de ahora 14 años y más similar en apariencia a su padre que nunca, jadeó agitada y se puso de pie nuevamente. Kunai en mano.

—Si... —dijo agitada. Su largo cabello castaño, lacio, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro. Sus ojos habitualmente insulsos volviéndose a teñir de fortaleza a causa de las venas del Byakugan. Una vez más, arremetió con todas sus fuerzas. Su padre eludiendo los ataques sin problema. Pero Hanabi era rápida, más de lo que Hinata recordaba—. ¡Ha! ¡Ha!

Bajando la mirada a su regazo, cerró los puños suavemente. Ya había pasado más de una semana y media, y los resultados de los exámenes jounin aún no se sabían. Por lo que Hinata había oído, la ceremonia de los exámenes de selección chuunin había tenido lugar un par de días atrás, pero de los exámenes jounin aún no se sabía nada. Era demasiado, o eso había dicho Shino al respecto. Que se estaban demorando demasiado en deliberar sobre el asunto. Lo que hacía que Hinata se sintiera aún más nerviosa e insegura al respecto. Según su otro compañero, Kiba, probablemente se debía a que muchos habían superado las expectativas con creces, y la decisión era difícil, o que excesivamente pocos lo habían hecho, y esta también lo era.

De una forma u otra, tampoco se sentía más tranquila. Si Hinata tuviera que ordenar a todos los competidores en su cabeza, probablemente se ubicaría a sí misma entre las últimas. Y eso no era bueno en relación a ninguna de las dos opciones que Kiba había planteado. Ya fuera por la primera o la segunda, sería probablemente una de las primeras a las que recortarían de la lista.

Intentando despejar su mente una vez más, volvió la vista al frente; solo para ver a Hanabi comenzar a girar a toda velocidad —Kaiten —y rechazar los kunai que Hiashi acababa de arrojar en su dirección. Aún más agitada que antes, se detuvo. Hinata se sorprendía de ver que su hermana aún no se había desmoronado. Por su nivel de chakra, estaba pronta a drenarse por completo, pero su padre siempre insistía en llevarla al límite.

—Tu Kaiten es muy lento —lo oyó decir, enderezándose solemne. Sus manos en el interior de las largas mangas de su Yukata blanca. La menor de sus dos hijas asintió. A duras penas manteniéndose en pie. Probablemente, y conociendo a su padre, llevarían horas allí.

La voz de Hanabi sonó suave, un rasgo que tenía en común con Hinata misma. Solo que sus palabras no se entrecortaban vergonzosamente como las de ellas —Si... Otou-san... —y reiteradamente rechazó un nuevo ataque. Girando y girando centrífugamente y lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitía. Expulsando chakra de todos y cada uno de sus agujeros de chakra. Finalmente, se detuvo. Y Hinata observó suavemente a su hermana caer con una rodilla al suelo y la otra pierna plegada, sobre la cual apoyaba su mano y el peso de su cuerpo. Su respiración aún más entrecortada que antes. Era obvio, al menos para ella, que Hanabi se había quedado sin chakra. No necesitaba de su Byakugan para verlo. Había llegado a su límite. _A-Aún así... yo creo que... Hanabi-imouto-chan es fuerte... _Pero más lo era su determinación. Se preguntó, entonces, si la fuente de esta sería la persona a la que secretamente admiraba. Pero eso era algo que probablemente no sabría.

Poniéndose de pie dificultosamente, Hanabi siguió a su padre al interior de la casa. No sin antes cruzar una rápida mirada con los ojos blancos de Hinata. Tímidamente, la Hyuuga mayor sonrió, observando a su hermana desaparecer tras la puerta corrediza de madera. Dejándola, una vez más, sola. Pero a diferencia de cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña, la sensación no era _tan_ triste. Y no era _tan_ devoradora. Era solo... triste. La idea de ello lo era, pero ya no sentía deseos de llorar al respecto. Ni sentía el terrible dolor en el pecho. De niña, cuando se había sentido perdida y sola y triste, todos los días de su vida, había querido volver a algún lugar para secar sus ojos. Pero tal lugar no había existido. El complejo Hyuuga no era ese lugar, un hogar, y nunca lo había sido. Y llorar era seña de debilidad y eso era algo que Hinata no había podido costearse nunca.

Por esa razón, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en los terrenos de la academia, observando a Naruto esforzarse y deseando ser un poquito más como él. Y en los terrenos de entrenamiento, intentando lograr eso que tanto deseaba, y sintiéndose deprimida luego por ver que no iba a ninguna parte. Ninguna parte, Hinata no pertenecía a ninguna parte. Como Naruto, quien regresaba constantemente a una casa vacía y solitaria de telas de araña y potes de ramen instantáneo. Al menos en aquel entonces, así lo había entendido.

Y se había preguntado, una vez, sentada y con la cabeza contra sus rodillas, intentando contener las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, a dónde pertenecían todos los niños como ella. Las personas como ella, y como Naruto. Las personas solitarias. De dónde venían, y porque estaban solas, cuando otros no. Por qué Ino-chan era fuerte. Y Sakura-chan también. Y por qué Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun y Kiba-kun y Shino-kun tenían padres que iban a buscarlos tras terminadas las clases y los llevaban a un hogar tomados de las manos, y ella no. Y Naruto-kun no... y Sasuke-kun tampoco. ¿Y qué sucedería con todos ellos? ¿Qué sucedee tría con ese sentimiento dristeza en su pecho? ¿Se iría... algún día? Eso había pensado.

Y había deseado tener un lugar al que regresar, como el resto. Un lugar donde pertenecer. Con Naruto, quizá. Eso había deseado. Y desde entonces había querido, con todo su corazón, estar con él. Estar a su lado. Caminar a su lado. Y por mucho tiempo lo había deseado. Se había vuelto fuerte gracias a ese sentimiento, se había llegado a gustar más a sí misma. Había cambiado, gracias a ese sentimiento. Y no se arrepentía ni se arrepentiría nunca de haberlo tenido. De haberlo atesorado como lo había hecho. Pero un hogar no era un lugar. No era un piso y paredes y un techo para que no lloviera sobre su cabeza. No era el complejo Hyuuga y quizá no lo sería nunca. Eso no lo podía saber. Pero, por el momento, sabía que un hogar era _ese_ lugar al que regresar. Naruto había dicho que tu hogar era donde tu corazón estaba, y lo había creído. Ese lugar construido por lazos (indestructibles) donde la memoria de uno jamás sería perdida, sin importar nada. Sin importar la muerte. Ese lugar en que uno podía existir, en otro. Ser importante para alguien. Y nunca desaparecer.

Aún lo creía. Aunque no era tan inocente como para no saber que eso era del todo incierto. Porque el hogar de Naruto era Sakura, y Sasuke, y no ella. El lugar al que regresar del rubio eran el Uchiha y su compañera de equipo. Y Hinata probablemente nunca ocuparía el lugar que por tanto tiempo había deseado. Pero eso estaba bien también, porque ella siempre sería ese lugar para Naruto. Ese lugar al que regresar si algún día lo necesitaba. Tal y como lo era Gaara para el rubio también. Por esa razón, creía que quizá, solo quizá, su lugar al que regresar estaba también en otro lado. Con otra persona. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia. De ser alguien, alguien importante para alguien más. De existir. Porque Hinata sabía, que por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, eso era lo que importaba realmente. Eso era lo verdaderamente real. Nada más.

_N-Naruto-kun... me s-salvó..., y-yo siempre estaba rindiéndome... pero v-ver a Naruto-kun... me hizo d-desear esforzarme t-tanto... como él... P-Por eso... N-Naruto-kun es l-la persona q-que admiro, c-cuando lo veo... siento q-que el valor crece e-en mi interior... p-pero... para Naruto-kun... S-Sakura-san... e-es esa persona i-importante… Por eso... Gaara-kun... t-tu eres... ummm... t-tu eres... una p-persona importante p-para mi t-también... C-Como Sakura-san..._ Para Naruto. Quizá, eso era correcto. Ya había pasado una semana y media de eso también, y Gaara no había vocalizado su opinión al respecto tampoco. Se había simplemente marchado en silencio. Pero eso estaba bien también para Hinata, pues aquella no era la primera vez que sus sentimientos quedaban suspendidos en el tiempo, en el aire, sin respuesta verbal. Y aquella no era la primera vez que se armaba de valor para decirlo y no recibir respuesta a cambio. No la había esperado tampoco. No realmente. Simplemente lo había dicho, como había hecho una vez con Naruto. Solo por hacerlo, solo por hacerle saber que él era una persona importante para ella, que no estaba _solo_.

Y por primera vez, se había sentido realmente feliz. Completamente avergonzada, sonrojada y quizá próxima a desmayarse una vez más, pues no había sabido de donde había salido el valor para decir lo que había dicho. Pero feliz. Porque, por primera vez, había sentido que ella tampoco lo estaba. Que no estaba _sola_. _Yo n-no creo... uh... q-que sea m-malo... Yo n-no creo... eso... _Y que valía la pena esforzarse por un día más. Por vivir un día más. Por ser más fuerte. Por ser útil.

Sintiéndose sonrojar ligeramente, Hinata se puso de pie. Sacudiendo delicadamente sus pantalones azules e intentando ocultar su rostro detrás de su largo flequillo por un instante. Tan solo un instante, hasta que la sensación pasara. Luego, aún distraída, se dirigió al interior de la casa. Deseando sinceramente que, por una vez, hubiera sido capaz de lograr aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado. Convertirse en jounin. Cambiar un poquito más. Gustarse un poquito más. Ser más fuerte que el día anterior. _U-Un día... q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más... Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._

Suspiró suavemente, dando un paso al interior de la casa y a los largos e interminables pasillos de madera y papel. Realmente se había esforzado. Había entrenado mucho, por demasiado tiempo. Había incluso entrenado hasta drenar su chakra y su energía y hasta perder el conocimiento. Pero eso nunca le había importado a ella. Ni los moretones, ni las rodillas raspadas ni la piel rasgada de sus manos. Con tal de mejorar, con tal de hacerse más fuerte, Hinata se había esforzado más y más hasta no poder más. Y ahora no quería volver a ser una decepción. No quería volver a decepcionar a nadie. _N-Ni a Neji-nii-san... Ni a Otou-san... _No quería volver a ser una carga para nadie. Oyendo un par de voces provenir de una de la habitaciones, se detuvo. Eran dos, sin duda alguna, y ambas familiares. Y realmente no había querido entrometerse ni oír, esa no era ella, simplemente había oído al pasar las voces provenientes de la puerta corrediza entreabierta. Se preguntó, entonces, si sabrían que la puerta no estaba correctamente cerrada y pensó avisarles. Pero suavemente negó con la cabeza e intentó seguir caminando. Aún así, no pudo. Ciertas palabras llamaron su atención.

Y de hecho, tan concentrada estaba y tan sumida en sí misma que había sido incapaz de percatarse de la presencia que se encontraba en aquel momento a sus espaldas, observándola en silencio, estoicamente. Finalmente, y tras ver que la chica no se voltearía, decidió anunciar que se encontraba allí, pronunciando su nombre con voz seria y formal —Hinata-sama.

La joven se envaró y su rostro rápidamente cambió de tonalidad —¡¿Eh? —con igual velocidad y falta de gracia, se volteó hacia donde se encontraba dicha persona, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. A-Ah... N-Neji-nii-san... uh... a-anou… b-buenos días... —susurró, intentando disimular el nerviosismo de haber sido descubierta oyendo conversaciones ajenas. Esa simplemente no era ella, y nunca lo había sido. Aún así, no había podido evitarlo. En parte, porque su nombre había sido traído a colación. Tal y como aquella vez con Kurenai, cuando había ido a decirle a su padre que sería ella quien se encargaría de Hinata de allí en adelante. Y la vez en que había oído a su padre y a Neji hablar sobre las probabilidades de Hanabi en los exámenes chuunin. _M-Me pregunto... s-si Neji-nii-san... _—U-Ummm... ¿s-sucede algo?

Pero Neji no parecía manifestar nada en absoluto. Si la había descubierto escuchando y tenía una opinión al respecto, esta no se revelaba en su rostro siempre calmo y circunspecto —Su compañero de equipo está aquí.

Los ojos blancos de ella se abrieron ligeramente —¿Shino-kun?

Neji negó lentamente con la cabeza, su larga cabellera color chocolate meciéndose tan solo por un instante —Inuzuka Kiba.

—¿K-Kiba-kun...? —susurró, bajando la cabeza y comenzando a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos delante de su pecho. Si estaba allí, había una gran probabilidad que tuviera algo que ver con los exámenes. Y la sola idea empezaba a inquietarla una vez más. Aunque, por otro lado, podía no tener nada que ver con ello. Y Hinata no estaba segura si aun tenía el coraje para oír los resultados, pues la posibilidad de no haberlo logrado era bastante grande—. Gracias... Neji-nii-san... —musitó, haciendo una nueva reverencia. Y pasando junto a él se dispuso a marcharse. Eso era, hasta que la voz de su primo la detuvo una vez más. Neji permanecía de espaldas a ella, y Hinata de espaldas a él.

—Hinata-sama... ese movimiento... —_Juuho Soushiken. _Estaba seguro de no habérselo visto llevar a cabo previamente. Y sin duda alguna no había esperado que ella pudiera realizar una técnica como esa—. No, nada.

Asintiendo suavemente, Hinata se marchó. Y solo una vez que estuvo lejos de su primo, se permitió sonreír suavemente. Muy suavemente, de forma casi imperceptible. Quizá, solo quizá, su desempeño en los exámenes no había sido tan malo. Solo quizá, esta vez, podría lograrlo.

—¡Oy, Hinata!

Al alzar sus ojos blancos, vio a su compañero de equipo en la puerta del complejo. Acompañado, como siempre, de su mejor amigo y fiel compañero Akamaru. El cual, sentado, movía la cola alegremente al verla. Lentamente, y sintiendo un pequeño nudo en el estómago, la joven Hyuuga se acercó a ambos. Al llegar, inclinó delicadamente su cabeza hacia delante —Buenos días... Kiba-kun... Akamaru...

El castaño sonrió alegremente, dejando entrever sus dientes blancos así como sus dos largos caninos. Se preguntó, entonces, cómo hacía su amigo para estar siempre de tan buen humor, y con tanta confianza en sí mismo. A veces ella misma desearía poder ser como él —Hey.

—Ummm... Kiba-kun... p-pareces... animado... —confesó, sus redondeadas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Kiba sonrió aún más —Heh. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Hoy nos convertiremos en Jounin, ¿verdad Akamaru? —mostrándose de acuerdo, el perro ladró. Pero la sonrisa del Inuzuka se tornó en un entrecejo fruncido al ver la expresión de Hinata—. ¡Oy, Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien? Estás pálida...

_¿J-Jounin...?_ Entonces era cierto que él estaba allí por ello. Por los resultados.

—¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —continuó exclamando, pasando la mano delante del rostro de la chica, una y otra vez—. ¡Tsk! ¡¿No te irás a desmayar, verdad?

—¿...d-desmayar...? repitió, sonrojada—. N-No... yo no... y-yo no hago... e-eso... yo y-ya no...

El castaño soltó una carcajada, cruzándose de brazos —Oy, oy. ¡Bromeaba! Cielos, no tienes que tomártelo todo tan en serio Hinata. Solo que estabas pálida... —rascó su nuca, aún sonriendo— Bueno, más de lo normal.

—K-Kiba-kun... e-eso no... —bajó la mirada— e-es muy amable...

Pero este solo siguió carcajeando. Hinata era demasiado fácil de incomodar y fastidiar. De hecho, siempre había disfrutado hacerlo, fingiendo que Naruto estaba tras ella solo para verla voltearse nerviosa. Y aún era igual de divertido. Aún con los años, Hinata seguía siendo la misma persona tímida que se sonrojaba con muy poco. Solo que con algo más de confianza en sí misma, y mejores habilidades. Y bueno... con mayores atributos también. Solo que Kiba encontraba particularmente peligroso el concentrarse en ese tipo de cosas. Como en su aroma, y demás —Heh. Heh. Seh. Lo siento. Lo siento.

La Hyuuga asintió suavemente, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin embargo, las palabras de él aún la tenían nerviosa y preocupada. ¿A qué se había referido con convertirse en Jounin ese día? —Umm... Kiba-kun... esto... ¿q-qué haces... aquí?

Su sonrisa se volvió nuevamente confiada —¡Tsk! Ya te dije, hoy nos convertiremos en Jounin. Ya sabes... la Hokage nos mandó a llamar y todo eso...

—¿T-Tsunade-sama...? —susurró, aturdida.

Kiba enarcó una ceja —Bueno, no recuerdo que en Konoha tengamos dos Hokages simultáneamente. Pero si lo hubiera yo sería el otro, ¿no crees? —bromeó, intentando aligerar el ánimo; pues comenzaba a fastidiarle que la chica palideciera cada vez que decía la palabra Jounin. Era como él solía llamarla "la reacción Naruto", solo que a la inversa.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente, y sin decir más ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho de la Quinta. Sin duda alguna se sentía más tranquila y confiada de ir con Kiba. El castaño siempre lograba, de una forma u otra, sonsacarle una sonrisa. Por pequeña que fuera. Y siempre lograba contagiarle sus ánimos. En ese sentido, y en algunos otros, Kiba le recordaba a Naruto —Ummm... K-Kiba-kun, ¿crees que N-Naruto-kun lo l-logre? —preguntó, haciendo chocar sus dedos distraídamente.

Kiba colocó ambas manos tras su nuca y alzó la vista al cielo —Más le vale. Ya sabes, sino yo me convertiré en Hokage antes que él —volvió a bromear. Su amigo solía hacer eso, bromear con el sueño de Naruto. Pero lo hacía sinceramente, y sinceramente también creía –como todos ellos- que Naruto se convertiría en Hokage. Sin duda alguna. Todos ellos, con el paso de los años, habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Y eso no podía hacer más feliz a Hinata, el que nadie más lo viera como una amenaza o un perdedor.

—E-Esto... creo que t-tienes razón...

El Inuzuka sonrió orgulloso —¡Tsk! Por supuesto. ¿Verdad Akamaru? —el gran can, que aún caminaba junto a su amo, meneó la cola blanca y soltó un fuerte ladrido.

Y Hinata sonrió suavemente. Al menos, hasta que el despacho de la Hokage entró en su campo de visión. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban más y más al lugar, su corazón dio un vuelco. Y luego otro, y otro. Y el pequeño nudo en su estómago se volvió tan grande como una piedra. Tan nerviosa estaba que tuvo que desacelerar el paso un instante para recobrar el aire, pero finalmente se convenció de que todo estaría bien y continuó a la par de Kiba. Esforzándose por seguirle el paso con sus piernas considerablemente más cortas que las de él. Pero el castaño estaba tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera se había percatado de la lucha de ella por seguirlo.

Afortunadamente para Hinata, alcanzaron la escalera en segundos. Solo que cuando lo hicieron ya no se sintió tan aliviada. Pero, sin importar nada, siguió caminando. Forzándose a sí misma a no lucir tan obviamente nerviosa a los ojos de los demás. Aún así, no había esperado que el lugar estuviera tan atestado de gente cuando finalmente ingresaron al lugar. Siendo los penúltimos en llegar. Pues, tras ellos, llegó Naruto jadeando. Sonriendo. Y rascándose la nuca nervioso ante la mirada severa de la mujer rubia.

—¡Lo siento, Tsunade-baa-chan! —rió, y la expresión de la mujer se ensombreció aún más. Shizune miró con preocupación al chico, temiendo que Tsunade le arrojara con su excesiva fuerza el escritorio en la cara. Por suerte, eso no sucedió. Y la convocación continuó normalmente una vez que todos se pusieron en fila.

La voluptuosa mujer se inclinó hacia delante sobre su escritorio. Codos sobre la mesa y manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro. Solo entonces, Hinata se percató de las personas que se encontraban tras ella. Todas de pie, observándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos. Shizune, con Tonton en brazos, la Mizukage, el Raikage y un anciano de pequeño tamaño que Hinata sabía era el Tsuchikage, acompañado de su nieta. Gaara estaba también, su mirada fija e intensa clavada en ella. Tanto que la hacía sentirse incómoda, igual o más que la primera vez que lo había visto mirarla de esa forma. Y no ayudaba tampoco que el resto estuviera allí.

Si fallaba... eso significaba que lo haría delante de todos ellos. _D-Delante de Gaara-kun... Naruto-kun... y delante de K-Kiba-kun también... _Y ese era el mayor temor de Hinata. _N-No..._ Negó suavemente con la cabeza. No podía permitirse pensar de esa forma. No quería pensar de esa forma. Por mucho tiempo se había esforzado, había trabajado duro por llegar hasta donde estaba. Por eso, no quería creer que fallaría. No delante de todas las personas que eran importantes para ella.

Tsunade comenzó a hablar —Tras la conclusión de los exámenes jounin se han dilatado demasiado las decisiones. Ha habido desacuerdos —ante esto Hinata notó expresiones de fastidio tanto en el Raikage como en el Tsuchikage; lo que la llevó a sentirse algo nerviosa—. Pero finalmente todos hemos acordado en que el número de personas que tengo en mi mano debería ser ascendido a Jounin. Tanto los Kages, como los señores feudales que presenciaron el combate y los examinadores —entre los cuales, vio a Shikamaru y Temari— están de acuerdo.

Tragando saliva, Hinata bajó la mirada a sus pies; como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Intentando ignorar el nudo en su interior y el violento golpeteo de su corazón contra el interior de su pecho. De reojo, e intentando calmarse, observó a los demás participantes. Todos estaban allí, al menos todos los que habían participado en los exámenes principales, y todos parecían ahora recuperados de sus combates. Incluso la chica de Sunagakure, que aún miraba a Gaara con desconfianza y _miedo_.

_M-Me pregunto... ¿por q-qué tendrá t-tanto miedo a G-Gaara-kun...? _No lo sabía, al menos no encontraba motivos en la actualidad, pero fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido había dejado una fuerte impresión en aquella persona pues no parecía poder dejar de ver de esa forma al Kazekage. A diferencia de su compañero, que no parecía tener problema alguno con la presencia del pelirrojo. Aún cuando, según la chica, este le había quebrado una pierna.

Haciendo chocar sus dedos, continuó observando el suelo. Aguardando la sentencia. _Y-Yo... puedo... _—Todos estos shinobi fueron recomendados —la mujer tomó un pincel y un pergamino y comenzó a garabatear en este—. Por lo tanto, no hay razón para opinar otra cosa de mi parte.

Hinata observó furtivamente a Gaara, ¿él sabría? Seguramente. Pero, como habitualmente sucedía, su rostro no revelaba nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Los nombres son; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto-

—¡Siiii! ¡¿Viste Teme-ttebayo? ¡Lo logré! ¡De veras! ¡Pronto seré Hokage! —muchos en la sala soltaron una carcajada, incluida una tímida sonrisa de Hinata. _Me a-alegro... Naruto-kun... _Sasuke, por su parte, continuaba cruzado de brazos y mirándolo como si fuera un idiota. Por otro lado, Tsunade no parecía encontrar nada de ello divertido. La vena en su temple comenzaba a palpitar impacientemente.

Finalmente, cansada, golpeó el escritorio con la palma. Excediéndose en su fuerza y creando una gran grieta en medio de este. Afortunadamente, el mueble no se partió del todo y ninguno de los papeles que eran relevantes se destruyeron. Para alivio de Shizune, que había observado el ataque de Tsunade con horror. Probablemente porque si los papeles se destruían, sería ella quien tendría que rehacerlos todos de nuevo.

—¡Naruto! —el rubio se calló, rió tontamente rascando su nuca, y se volvió a colocar en su lugar. Sonriendo de lado a lado. Sasuke continuó inmutable.

La rubia retomó la lista —Como decía; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha; Tsuchino y Yakku de Suna, Shiori de Kumo; Rock Lee de Konoha. Inuzuka Kiba, también de Konoha.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Kiba sonrió de lado, orgulloso —Heh. Naruto, ya veremos quien se convierte en Hokage —bromeó.

El rubio alzó el puño en dirección de Kiba, sonriendo —¡Para ser Hokage, tendrás que derrotarme a mi-dattebayo!

La ceja de la Hokage volvió a hacer un movimiento raro, como de tic, a causa del enfado —¡Ustedes dos, cierren la boca!

—¡Pero Tsunade-baa-chan...! —exclamó Naruto.

La vena de Tsunade palpitó una vez más, volviéndose aún más grande —¡Naruto! —y eso fue suficiente para silenciar al rubio. El cual volvió a su lugar manifestando disconformidad y fastidio en su rostro. Mascullando algo sobre "igual a Sakura-chan..." y demás. Probablemente queriendo terminar con aquello para regresar a su entrenamiento, o para festejar con un tazón humeante de ramen. De una forma u otra, ya no quería ser retenido allí.

Hinata se removió nerviosa en su lugar. Estaba feliz por Kiba, realmente lo estaba, pero ya quedaban pocas personas por ser nombradas. Entre ellas, Oboro, Kagari y Mubi, de Amegakure; Kashike y Katsurou (el shinobi con el que ella había peleado), de Sunagakure; el ninja de la Roca, que había perdido contra Rock Lee y los dos ninjas de la aldea de la Niebla cuyos nombres Hinata desconocía.  
Cuando Tsunade volvió a abrir la boca, la Hyuuga pensó que se desmayaría —Y Hyuuga Hinata, de Konoha —y aún tras oír su nombre, no fue capaz de reaccionar. No hasta que Kiba le dio un brusco manotazo en la espalda, haciéndola inclinarse bruscamente hacia adelante.

—¡Heh! Ahora somos todos Jounin, ¿verdad Akamaru? —el perro soltó un ladrido.

Hinata parpadeó una vez, dos veces, ligeramente aturdida y claramente sonrojada —¿J-Jounin...? —susurró, aún sin creerlo. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Realmente lo había hecho?—. Y-Yo... ummm... ¿l-lo logré...?

Kiba soltó una carcajada, mas no dijo nada. Y Tsunade continuó con lo poco que faltaba de su discurso. Honestamente, todo el asunto la tenía harta. Ya había sido suficientemente fastidioso el lidiar con Kages disconformes por más de una semana y ahora quería terminar con todo aquello rápido. Su organismo pedía por un vaso de Sake frío. Y Shizune podría encargarse del resto después —Enhorabuena. ¡A partir de hoy son Jounins!

_Yo... l-lo logré... R-Realmente... ¿L-Lo hice? _Volvió a parpadear, observando ahora el exterior del despacho y los techos de la aldea nuevamente. La brisa haciendo mecer su larga cabellera índigo. Kiba, a su lado, soltó un aullido —¡Woohoo! Lo logramos Akamaru. ¿Verdad Hinata? ¡Oy, tierra llamando a Hinata!

Sonrojada, la chica devolvió una sonrisa tímida. Kiba se subió sobre el lomo del gran perro blanco, extendiendo una mano a ella —¿U-Uh...?

—Vamos a lo de Kurenai-sensei a darle la noticia. Y después podemos ir a festejar.

Hinata vaciló un instante, solo un instante, imaginándose qué diría Kurenai cuando supiera. Después de todo, la Jounin había sido una de las primeras personas que no le había dado la espalda. La persona que había cuidado de ella cuando Hiashi ya no la había querido bajo su tutelaje. Cuando se había resignado, y optado por Hanabi. Por esa razón, quería decirle la noticia. Quería que fuera la primera en saberlo, porque Kurenai era importante para ella. Quería que lo supiera. Quería que su sensei viera que no era la misma que había perdido terriblemente frente a Neji aquella vez, y que no era la que había sido al principio. Cuando todo lo que había hecho había sido rendirse y deprimirse fácilmente.

Sonrojada asintió —S-Si... Ummm... Y Shino-kun... —también quería decírselo a él.

Kiba soltó una carcajada —Heh. Supongo que también podemos invitarlo —bromeó.

¡K-Kiba-kun...! —y aceptó la mano de Kiba. Pero antes de que este jalara para subirla al animal, Hinata susurró—. Anou... m-me alegro... K-Kiba-kun...

_Yo... l-lo logré... _Y lo había hecho. Realmente lo había logrado esta vez. Todo ese esfuerzo, y el entrenamiento. Y todas las lágrimas y los moretones, y raspones. E incluso los desmayos a causa del cansancio. Todo había valido la pena. _Yo p-pude... ¿cambiar un p-poquito más...? ¿P-Por mi misma...?_ _¿S-Ser un poquito... m-mas fuerte...? _Todo había dado sus frutos. Porque ahora, como aquella vez, Hinata se gustaba a sí misma un poquito más. Cada día un poquito más.

Y ya no se sentía tan insegura, al menos no del todo. Porque ahora sabía, por primera vez, qué tenía que hacer. _P-Porque este es... mi camino n-ninja... _


	19. Destino embudo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

19/22

¡Hola a todos!, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, esperando otro año ansiosos. O al menos los fuegos artificiales. Bueno, dado que este es el último día de este año 2010 y el año que viene está a la vuelta de la esquina y todas esas cosas que emocionan y deprimen a la vez... Decidí que quiero **dedicarles** este capítulo a todos ustedes, **lectores**. A todos, y en especial a: **okashira janet**, **Lucia991** (mi hermana que va a subir conmigo al techo a ver los fuegos... =D ¡Más te vale!), **Juno 01**, **daphne-gabycoco**, **daniela**, , **anita1989**, **pilar**, **Nelvis**, **poison girl 29**, **jasmin**, **bri**, **Eurice**, **Rhyannon Eltanin** y **elisakunaru**. Por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión. Así como a: **Hayami Kohinata** y a **Lucero de la noche** (junto con el resto que ya están mencionadas/dos para no repetir) por haber tenido tanta fé para agregar mi historia a favoritos. Y a: **Minako Uzumaki** y **Nahia** (junto con las/los ya mencionadas/dos) por haber agregado mi historia a Alerts. ¡Gracias! A todos. Y espero que este capítulo les guste... Así como también quería decirles, **¡Feliz Fin de Año!** Que lo pasen bonito con seres queridos y que coman mucho y disfruten las fiestas como se merecen y como corresponden. Con las tradiciones que sean. En fin, gracias. Mañana -por supuesto- también estaré subiendo un capítulo (tal y como prometí). Ojalá les guste... ¡Nos vemos el año que viene... -terrible chiste =P- y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XVIII

"Destino-embudo"

* * *

Su vida había transcurrido siempre como un embudo. Habiendo nacido en el interior del clan Hyuuga, como un engranaje de la estructura de los portadores del Byakugan, su destino había sido predeterminado. Era el destino de los que nacían como Hyuuga. Su padre lo había dicho, y Neji también. Que el destino para cada cual era determinado. El destino de los miembros del Souke, y el destino de los miembros del Bunke. El destino de proteger el Kekkei Genkai que tanto valoraban y que era tan suyo, y el destino de salvaguardar a aquellos que administraban el clan. En la formalidad, esas eran las dos opciones. El Bunke existía para proteger al Souke, y el Souke para proteger el Byakugan a costa del sello maldito. Pero todos ellos se removían contra el destino. No solo ella como Hyuuga, y Neji; sino Naruto y Gaara también. Todos ellos, luchaban contra la implacable corriente. ¿Por qué? Porque habían sido llamados perdedores, etiquetados, marginados, olvidados. Porque habían estado solos, cargando el peso del mundo que los había convertido en aquello que habían sido.

Ella _débil_, _inútil_, para el clan. Neji limitado a ser tan solo una _sombra_. Cuando él podía dar más, tanto más. Y Hinata siempre lo había sabido. Y con Gaara y Naruto también era lo mismo. Ambos _monstruos_, _amenazas. _El primero un _arma definitiva_, el segundo un _perdedor_. Y de niña, había creído que era su culpa (en algún punto). Que había algo mal con ella. Las razones de porque era una decepción. Y se había sentido tan pequeña como los otros la habían visto, se había sentido tan poco confiada e incluso inútil. Una molestia, una carga. En verdad lo había creído, como Neji había creído que el destino era algo que no podía cambiarse. Que las personas no podían cambiar. Por esa razón, sus palabras –aquella vez- habían dolido tanto. La habían aterrado tanto.

Por Naruto, había llegado a creer que era posible cambiar, si uno se esforzaba. Y Neji le había dicho que no era posible. Que moriría en la forma en que había nacido. _¡Una persona no puede cambiar! Un perdedor siempre será un perdedor... ¡Tu carácter y tu poder no van a cambiar!_ Pero, para Hinata, eso no era ni nunca había sido cierto. Había intentado demostrárselo, enfrentándose con todas sus fuerzas a él y aún cuando no había sido suficiente para lograrlo, para cambiar sus preconcepciones del destino, había sido más de lo que había esperado de ella misma. Había cambiado. Ya no era esa persona que se rendía y lloraba, y tampoco era esa que no había siquiera tenido una oportunidad contra Neji. Al menos no ahora. Por eso, y como siempre había creído, el destino era algo que podía ser decidido por uno mismo. Si uno lograba atraparlo entre sus manos. Había sido necesario Naruto para probárselo a Neji, pero había sido lo suficientemente efectivo. Y Hinata suponía que esa era la misma lección que Gaara había aprendido del rubio. Que podía cambiar la vida que había llevado hasta entonces. Ella también.

Por esa razón, había tomado una decisión. No se la había confesado a nadie, pues en parte le daba pena y en parte temía las reacciones de los demás. Pero eso era algo que tampoco podía evitarlo, Hinata no quería herir a nadie. Y no quería que sus problemas se convirtieran en una carga para los demás. Así había sido siempre, y estaba en su naturaleza ser reservada y pensar más en los demás que en sí misma. Por esos motivos también, quizá, nunca le había contado a Kiba y a Shino sobre su clan cuando había ingresado a su equipo. Había querido mostrarse diferente ante ellos. No triste y patética. Sino diferente. Había querido que ellos la aceptaran. Y no que se preocuparan por ella por los asuntos de su familia. No había querido ser una carga. Por eso, jamás había dicho nada. Ni una palabra al respecto. Aún así, ambos lo habían descubierto. Bueno, probablemente Shino lo había hecho. Y Kurenai le había comentado la situación a Kiba luego. Pero, de una forma u otro, lo habían sabido. Tanto Kiba como Shino, y ambos habían empezado a velar más por ella. Por su estado de ánimo y su bienestar. La habían cuidado, y Hinata realmente estaba agradecida con ambos.

En verdad lo estaba, con todo su corazón; pero no quería ser siempre una carga y nunca lo había querido para empezar. Y eso era lo que muchas veces había sido para ellos. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos jamás lo diría. Ambos eran demasiado amables y gentiles con ella (incluso Kiba con su brusquedad y naturaleza rústica) para hacerlo, pero así lo había sentido Hinata. Y era justamente por esa razón, que no había dicho nada al respecto. Por una vez, si bien tan solo una vez, quería ser fuerte y ser quien cuidara de alguien más. Por una vez, quería ser útil.

Su vida había transcurrido siempre como un embudo. Habiendo nacido en el interior del clan Hyuuga, como un engranaje de la estructura de los portadores del Byakugan, su destino había sido predeterminado. Y ahora estaba cayendo finalmente hacia la parte angosta. Estrecha. Y Hinata sabía, y siempre lo había sabido, que por allí no cabrían dos personas. No era algo poco obvio, pero eso no lo hacía menos triste. La conversación que había oído intencionalmente el día anterior le había hecho sentir eso. Que todo el tiempo que había pensado tener se había escurrido de sus manos sin saberlo. Que se había ido, cuando ella había estado tan concentrada en cambiar y mejorar día a día.

La sola idea le causaba tristeza. Sus delicadas manos se convirtieron en puños sobre su regazo.

—Hiashi... —Hinata conocía esa voz severa, y solo una persona en todo el clan se dirigía a su padre con la falta de honorífico. Y ese era, el padre de su padre, y de Hizashi, el que había sido padre de Neji. Y quien había decidido la muerte de su hijo menor por su hijo mayor. Aunque, en toda su vida, Hinata jamás había hablado con él. Pero el hombre era mayor, y sus ojos blancos parecían perderse en su rostro arrugado. En otra época quizá, en otro tiempo, su semblante habría sido similar al de Hiashi—. Entiendo que pretendas prolongar el asunto pero la situación es ya insostenible. Como líder del clan, es tu destino como miembro del Souke. Todos los ancestros del Souke han protegido al clan de esta manera.

Hinata, dubitativa, se había acercado a la puerta entreabierta. Su padre permanecía de pie, rígido, con la mirada baja y las manos en tensos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo —Pero...

El hombre negó tercamente con la cabeza —Hiashi, ha llegado la hora. Debes tener la fortaleza para tomar una decisión. Aunque sean tus hermanos o miembros de tu familia.

Su padre tensó su mandíbula. Hinata rara vez lo había visto de esa forma, Hiashi siempre lucía calmo, y colecto. Serio y solemne. Y siempre inafectado por cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor. Incluso más que Neji mismo. Sin embargo, ahora lucía contrariado. Aunque su semblante no manifestaba nada sino tirantez, y en sus ojos no había nada, sino el opaco blanco de siempre —Como con Hizashi.

Los ojos de Hinata se habían abierto ligeramente. Su padre jamás mencionaba a su hermano muerto. Nunca. Al menos no en presencia de nadie más. Aunque, había hecho ciertas excepciones mencionándolo a Neji una o dos veces. Pero solo cuando creía que estaban ellos solos, entrenando. _M-Me pregunto... s-si O-Otou-san lo extrañará..._ Pero la idea sola le parecía extraña. Hiashi no extrañaba, no añoraba, no era nada más que la imagen seria que ella siempre había visto del hombre. El noble líder orgulloso del clan Hyuuga. Severo y estricto. Nada más.

—Hiashi. Aquella fue una situación infortunada —a veces ella misma se sorprendía de la apatía que eran capaces de manifestar los miembros de su clan frente a determinadas situaciones. Manejándolas fríamente como si se trataran de nimiedades. Ella no era así, y jamás podría serlo. Su piel, de por sí sola, delataba sus sentimientos. Y a veces era incluso demasiado obvia al respecto—. Pero es el deber del Souke el proteger nuestro Kekkei Genkai. Es por eso que... existe el Bunke.

A causa de la tensión, las venas alrededor de los ojos de su padre habían comenzado a abultarse. Hinata no comprendía qué era aquello que perturbaba tanto a su padre. Como para de dejar caer el estoico semblante al punto de manifestar siquiera cierta agitación, por mínima que pareciera. Pues para ella era más de lo que jamás había visto —Pero... —quiso volver a objetar. Recobrando al parecer algo más de su habitual calma. Enderezándose, y desactivando el Byakugan.

—No te precipites con la conclusión Hiashi. Pero entiende, el kekkei genkai de los Hyuuga es una gran ventaja para esta aldea. Y es el deber de la casa Principal el cuidarlo por siempre. Hinata y Hanabi...

Los ojos blancos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente esta vez. ¿Quería seguir escuchando? Probablemente no. No debería estar allí en primer lugar, pero no podía mover las piernas. Las rodillas, sin notarlo, habían empezado a temblarle sutilmente. Así como sus pequeñas manos. _¿H-Hanabi-imouto-chan... y... y-yo?_

—Hanabi ya tiene 14 años y Hinata 19. Y con Hanabi como chuunin, y Hinata como potencial jounin, una decisión debe ser hecha. El Souke no puede tener dos líderes. Eso disminuiría la credibilidad del Souke, así como del clan. La excepción fue hecha por creerse a Hinata inepta para ser la heredera. De otra forma, Hanabi ya estaría sellada. Sin embargo, prolongar la situación no traerá nada benéfico al respecto.

_¿S-Sellar...?_ Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, cristalizarse. Sin embargo, se había prometido no volver a llorar. No volver a mostrarse como no quería ser vista. Como alguien débil. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse triste. Hinata no quería ser sellada, y no quería que Hanabi sufriera ese destino tampoco. Ambas se habían esforzado mucho, por demasiado tiempo; ambas habían intentado alcanzar la línea que el clan había impuesto. Y ahora todo se reducía a ello. Aunque, en el fondo, Hinata siempre había sido conciente de que ese día llegaría. Solo había deseado que nunca lo hiciera.  
Pero no había sido capaz de oír más tampoco. No había sabido qué había dicho su padre a continuación o si había siquiera tomado una decisión al respecto; pues una voz la había sorprendido, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

—Hinata-sama —como siempre, la voz de Neji había sonado calma y formal.

E involuntariamente se había envarado y su rostro rápidamente había cambiado de tonalidad —¡¿Eh? —con igual velocidad y falta de gracia, se había volteado también hacia donde se encontraba dicha persona, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza—. A-Ah... N-Neji-nii-san... uh... a-anou… b-buenos días... —susurró, intentando disimular el nerviosismo de haber sido descubierta oyendo conversaciones ajenas. Pero, más aún, se preguntó si él también habría oído. O si él sabría. Aunque, por su expresión neutra, suponía que no. Suponía que no había oído nada. Y que permanecía en la oscuridad, como se suponía que ella también debía hacerlo. E inconscientemente, había deslizado su mirada a la frente de él. Pero rápidamente había vuelto a bajar la mirada, avergonzada y temerosa de que él se percatara de donde se estaban posando sus ojos. _M-Me pregunto... si d-dolerá... _

Y esa era aún su mayor inquietud. Había querido preguntarle, pero Neji no hablaba del sello en su frente –solo lo había hecho una vez-, y lo ocultaba con reprimido odio al Souke. Sabía que su primo aún odiaba al Souke, y la estructura separatista y elitista del clan. Hinata creía también, que Neji habría sido un mejor heredero que ella para el clan, pero todos esos pensamientos no tenían demasiado futuro tampoco. Sin importar cuanto Neji lo mereciera, o cuan mejor fuera para ello, no sucedería. Así como no habría excepciones con ella tampoco. Después de todo, Hinata –al menos- jamás había recibido un trato especial, como Neji había insinuado aquella vez, y no lo había esperado tampoco. El clan era estricto. Y aún cuando Hinata no creía que su padre fuera jamás a elegirla a ella, si había una posibilidad –por ínfima que fuera- de que eso sucediera... Hanabi sería sellada. Y el solo pensamiento causaba tristeza a la joven Hyuuga. Si tal cosa sucediera, por su culpa, si tal ínfima posibilidad resultaba ser, su hermana menor sería arrojada al Bunke para llevar una vida de sumisión y relegación.

Y la odiaría. Probablemente no lo diría nunca, Hanabi era así de amable, pero en el fondo resentiría el haber perdido todo su esfuerzo frente a alguien más. Todo el esfuerzo y el entrenamiento estricto que había soportado a lo largo de todos esos años. Y esa era una idea que Hinata no podía tolerar. Aún cuando Hanabi nunca había sido lo que ella había deseado o necesitado en un principio. Cuando la había visto en su cuna, pequeña e ínfima. Esa que la salvara de la soledad. Aún así, Hanabi era su hermana menor. Y sin importar su relación, por distante que fuera, ella era una persona importante para Hinata. Era una persona preciada para Hinata. Y como tal, deseaba protegerla. Pues nunca antes había sido capaz de hacer algo por ella.

_...U-Un día... q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más... Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._ Ese era su mantra, y lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza intentando armarse de valor. Hinata nunca había sido fuerte como Sakura o Ino, ni como Tenten; e incluso como Temari. Todas ellas, todas y cada una, eran fuertes a su manera y de una manera obvia. Pero no había nada de obvio en ella o en su fortaleza. Para Hinata, la fortaleza no era fuerza sobrehumana ni fiera determinación. Tampoco era fortaleza armamentista ni suma implacabilidad. Para ella, la fortaleza era algo diferente. _Su_ fortaleza era y siempre había sido diferente, como ella. Más sutil, quizá. Menos obvia. Pero Hinata sabía que estaba allí, en su interior. Porque para la Hyuuga, la fortaleza no se mostraba de la misma forma en todos. Y en ella, se manifestaba en la voluntad de atenerse a sus palabras.

No era una fuerza descomunal, como la de Gaara, de esas que dejan a todos con la boca abierta; pero era eso que era más suyo que nada en el mundo. Eso que la hacía quien era. Su fortaleza era atenerse a sus palabras, a sus decisiones, y seguir siempre hasta el final con ellas. Sin importar las consecuencias. Y eso nadie se lo quitaría, nunca.

Eso no significaba, por otro lado, que fuera un camino fácil. Nunca lo era, para nadie. Y nunca lo había sido. Pero estaba segura que era eso lo que quería. Ser útil, ser un poquito más fuerte. Más decidida. Ser más como la Hinata que siempre había deseado ser. Por esa razón, se encontraba allí. De pie, inmóvil; frente a la puerta familiar, mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior. Sus manos aún permanecían sobre su regazo, ya que había sido incapaz hasta el momento de despegarlas de allí. Aún cuando sabía que necesitaba mover al menos una de estas para golpear la puerta. _Y-Yo se... que puedo... _Intentó animarse, pero aún sin resultado aparente. Si alguien la viera allí, las personas que pasaban, todos creerían que estaba siendo ridícula. Y quizá lo estaba siendo. Pero no podía evitarlo. El otro motivo por el que quería hacer aquello era lo que la estaba haciendo sentirse aún más nerviosa. Lo cual era, obviamente, tonto. _Debo... m-moverme... yo... yo lo h-haré... _

Finalmente, logró alzar uno de sus puños e impactarlo contra la puerta. El ruido le sonó estrepitoso, exagerado. Quizá porque a causa del nerviosismo había golpeado demasiado fuerte, o tal vez era todo su imaginación. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, la había hecho sentirse aún peor. Se empezaba a sentir mareada. Quería irse de allí. Solo rogaba, si tan solo pudiera, por la ausencia de _él_. Ya era vergonzoso como era, no quería sentirse aún peor al respecto. Tragando saliva, intentó lucir menos intimidada. Justo en el instante en que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Una mujer rubia de 22 años apareciendo frente a ella. Su mirada una de fastidio. Sin embargo, esta se transformó en ligera curiosidad al ver de quien se trataba. Hinata se sonrojó, conciente de las razones que provocaban curiosidad en una mujer que habitualmente se mostraba dominante y franca y rotunda.

—Gaara no está —dijo, de forma frontal.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó aún más. Aliviada en parte, y algo triste también por la misma razón —A-Ah... no... esto... —inconscientemente, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. ¿Cómo ponerlo?—. Y-Yo... no... b-buscaba a Gaara-kun... Temari-san...

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, desconcertada. Había algo de intimidante también en ella, en la forma en que lo había en Gaara. Algo que la ponía nerviosa —E-Es decir... yo... s-solo quería... h-hablar... contigo... —la última parte la dijo en un susurro. Temari continuó observándola con el entrecejo fruncido. La joven era rara, sin duda alguna.

—Uh... Seguro —dijo finalmente. Los rasgos de Hinata se iluminaron si bien ligeramente, aliviada de haber podido al menos dar el primer paso. Aún cuando todavía quedaba lo peor.

Pero, de repente, todo el valor acumulado desapareció. No lo había sentido acercarse, siendo sigiloso como siempre había sido. Pero el mismo escalofrío que había sentido en el pasado había descendido por su espina dorsal. Anunciándole algo. Y en el instante, lo supo.

Una voz detrás de ella, seria, dijo —Temari —reconociendo la presencia de su hermana. Hinata apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se enderezó. Su rostro adquiriendo un nuevo tono carmesí. Sus últimas palabras a él pasando una y otra vez por su cabeza. _Por eso... Gaara-kun... t-tu eres... ummm... t-tu eres... una p-persona importante p-para mi t-también... C-Como Sakura-san..._

Pero Temari no pareció del todo sorprendida, probablemente porque lo habría visto acercarse a ellas —Gaara.

Aún sin ser capaz de verlo, podía sentir sus ojos traslúcidos en su nuca; porque era como si su piel ardiera, allí donde él clavaba su mirada. Dubitativa, se volteó a enfrentarlo —B-Buenos días... G-Gaara-kun...

Él solo la observó en silencio, con esa agitación en sus ojos opacos que veía cada vez que la veía a ella, contrastando con su rostro inexpresivo. Y luego, sin decir más, ingresó al lugar. Esperando por un instante a que ella lo siguiera. Temari observó en silencio, y tras dar paso a la Hyuuga, siguió a ambos unos pasos detrás. Hinata parecía de repente aún más nerviosa que cuando ella había abierto la puerta. Eso era obvio, pero había algo más en la tímida chica. Parecía... inquieta por algo, pero Temari no podía poner el dedo sobre qué. Shikamaru le había comentado sobre ella en una ocasión, y definitivamente era como el perezoso la había descrito. Tímida, retraída e insegura. Pero, al mismo tiempo, algo determinada. En la forma en que Uzumaki lo era. Y eso había sido capaz de comprobarlo en los exámenes jounin, cuando había creído que no lo lograría. Lo cual, en parte, le había fastidiado. Ella siempre había sido buena evaluando combates y posibilidades dentro de estos. Y esa estúpida vez, Shikamaru había estado en lo cierto. Gaara también.

Finalmente el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco; haciendo que la pequeña complexión de la chica impactara contra la espalda de él. Frotándose la punta de la nariz adolorida, y sonrojada, Hinata se disculpó —L-Lo siento... Gaara-kun...

Este la miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se volteó y descolgó la calabaza de su espalda. Apoyándola con cuidado contra una de las blancas paredes del apartamento. Curiosamente, notó Hinata, era el mismo de un año atrás. Probablemente era el lugar permanente de estadía de los hermanos de Suna. Otra cosa que notó, fue el sombrero triangular de él, azul y blanco y con el símbolo del Viento, amarrado a la parte más angosta de la vasija que contenía su arena. Incómoda, desvió la mirada. Ruborizándose a causa de lo que diría a continuación. Pero debía hacerlo, debía armarse de valor. Así que, tomó aire, apretó fuertemente los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante en una reverencia. Su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos de la arena, particularmente a Gaara. Y lo sabía, sabía que no había esperado que ella se comportara tan formal con él pues ya había dejado de hacerlo. Pero, para ella, esta era una petición formal. Y él era el Kazekage, por encima de todo.

Por lo que lo dijo lo más rápidamente que pudo, como si las palabras le quemaran la boca, ahora completamente seca —A-Anou... P-Por favor... G-Gaara-kun... quiero ir contigo...

Y deseó ser capaz de ser directa y rotunda como Temari, y de sonar segura como lo haría cualquier otra persona. Pero ella no era la rubia y sus palabras sonaron más como una pregunta dirigida a él que como una afirmación. Aún así, Gaara no dijo nada. Y Hinata supuso que lo había entendido. Lo que realmente había querido decir.

**

* * *

**

Shino observó en silencio la complexión de su compañero sacudirse violentamente, pero de forma contenida. Sus colmillos repentinamente expuestos a su vista. Kiba estaba furioso, esa era apenas una afirmación pues la palabra no alcanzaba a cubrir el estado en que el Inuzuka se encontraba. Sus ojos, repentinamente, se habían oscurecido aún más –haciéndolo lucir más salvaje y violento-, y por su garganta arañaba un gruñido gutural. No, enfado no acababa de cubrir lo que el castaño estaba manifestando delante de sus ojos. Pero el Aburame no había sido ignorante ante la posibilidad de que aquello sucediera (y había sucedido). Kiba era irracional, y planamente incongruente la mayor parte del tiempo. Y sus comportamientos rozaban lo irreflexivo también, por lo que Shino había deducido que esa sería su respuesta.

Después de todo, su amigo siempre había sido de temperamento fuerte y rápidamente inflamable. Y efectivamente había estallado. Aún así, Shino había creído apropiado, pues Kiba era su camarada y mantenerlo en la oscuridad era una falta a la camaradería, informarle lo que la Hokage acababa de informarle unos 20 minutos antes, cuando había asistido a su despacho. Que Hyuuga Hinata se marcharía. Por supuesto, Shino también creía que ella tendría sus razones y por esa razón no se había molestado en preguntar tampoco. De todas formas, había previsto que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Y el Aburame creía intuir las razones que su compañera de equipo ocultaba justo bajo la superficie. Pero Kiba no lo veía, no veía nada de hecho. Y eso era lo que lo había gatillado todo. La obvia falta de atención que el Inuzuka prestaba a los detalles más sutiles. Mirando al cielo, susurró, de forma enigmática —Las cosas están cambiando.

Kiba, por otro lado, no quería oír nada. No quería saber nada. Estaba furioso. No, esa no era la palabra. Quería romper todo a su paso, y despedazarlo con sus garras y su gatsuuga. Quería sacárselo todo de adentro. ¡Dios, estaba fuera de control! Pero poco le importaba, poco le había importado eso siempre. Él era así, salvaje. Y esa eran sus formas. Y aún cuando sabía que nunca había sido observador como Shino, o como Shikamaru, le fastidiaba el no haberlo visto antes. Que algo así podía ocurrir. Pero él nunca preveía, siempre actuaba al momento y por instinto. Y de alguna forma estaba odiando eso de él en ese preciso instante. De alguna forma, debería habérselo visto venir. Pero ella nunca escuchaba. Nunca le hacía caso. Incluso en el examen chuunin, se había enfrentado a Neji a pesar de que él le había dicho que no lo hiciera y había casi muerto en el intento. Tal y como había previsto que sucedería, Neji había sido cruel y la había hecho picadillo. Y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, lo mismo que había hecho también en otras tantas veces. Poniéndose en riesgo.

Él entendía sus motivos, realmente lo hacía. El hacerse fuerte y todo eso. Él mismo nunca había sido alguien precavido o refrenado. De hecho, había estado dispuesto a morir en aquella batalla frente a aquellos dos fenómenos de Orochimaru, clavándose a sí mismo un kunai para llevarse consigo a al menos uno. A aquel que estaba en su cuerpo. Seguro, él entendía los riesgos y todo eso. Pero no podía hacer encajar la estúpida idea en relación a ella. Y le fastidiaba del todo un poco más, porque él no era alguien dependiente y nunca lo había sido. Odiaba toda la condenada situación. Por lo que haría lo mejor que sabía hacer, confrontar. Con su honesta brutalidad. Sin importarle si a alguien le gustaba o no. _¡Demonios que no dejaré las cosas así!_ Gruñó, comenzando a correr a toda velocidad –en cuatro patas- por el bosque. Shino lo observó marcharse, pero no lo detuvo. Y él tampoco se detuvo, escaneando ferozmente con su olfato el aire hasta dar con la esencia de ella. Y la siguió, la siguió hasta dar con Hinata. Cuando la alcanzó, estaba cerca del complejo Hyuuga.

Jadeando, se detuvo. Su cabeza una maraña de pensamientos sin hilar ni separar. Hinata, tímidamente, lo observó intentar recobrar el aire —Uh... K-Kiba-kun... ¿e-estás bien...?

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Cuando habló, su voz sonó como un gruñido —No.

Hinata, preocupada, observó la expresión arrebatada de su amigo. En pocas ocasiones lo había visto de esa forma, y mayoritariamente en batallas. _Nunca_, nunca antes al menos, le había dirigido esa feroz mirada a ella —U-Uh... ummm... ¿S-Sucede algo Kiba-kun? —susurró. Temiendo que él volviera a atacarse como lo había hecho segundos atrás.

Efectivamente, eso sucedió —¡¿Qué demonios Hinata? —rugió. Sus colmillos expuestos todo el tiempo.

Llevándose ambas manos sobre los labios, cubriendo parte de su cara, Hinata retrocedió un paso. Kiba jamás le hablaba así a ella, a Shino –en raras ocasiones- a sus oponentes seguido, pero no a ella. Con ella, siempre era bromista y despreocupado —Kiba-kun...

—¡Supongo que mi opinión no importa un bledo! —nunca lo había hecho. Después de todo, había luchado con Neji de todas formas—. Ese sujeto aún me da mala espina, Kazekage o no me parece un demente. Tú lo viste en el bosque de la muerte también. Y tú... Grrrr... —gruñó, sin saber realmente qué decir. Nunca pensaba las cosas bien antes de actuar. Simplemente actuaba. _¡Maldición!_

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de tristeza —E-Eso... no es cierto... G-Gaara-kun... no... él no m-me haría d-daño... yo lo s-sé... por e-eso...

Las manos de él comenzaron a sangrar. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que sus garras se estaban clavando tan profundamente en su carne. Al parecer, Hinata también lo notó; pues preocupada intentó dar un paso al frente —Ummm... Kiba-kun, tu mano... e-esta... s-sangrando —Pero él rechazó la mano de ella de un hosco manotazo, sorprendiéndola. Sus ojos blancos inmediatamente se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas sin derramar, y su expresión pareció herida. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir nada, demasiado rudo para decir algo o morderse la lengua y disculparse. Por eso, simplemente dio media vuelta y dijo—. Como sea. No me importa, vamos Akamaru —y sin decir más empezó a alejarse. Dejándola en la calle sola. Pero no regresaría a su casa, aún tenía algo más que hacer. Aún le quedaba suficiente estamina y enfado para una ronda más.

Entristecida, ella lo observó marcharse. No había querido que nada de aquello sucediera. Simplemente había intentado hacer lo correcto. No ser, por una vez, una carga y liberarle a los demás el peso de encima. A Hanabi, y a su padre mismo. A su clan. Pues, si bien nunca había sido cercana a él, Hinata siempre había querido que él la reconociera. Que él la viera. Y por mucho tiempo, había creído también que no solo la consideraba indigna, sino que renegaba de ella. De su existencia. Pero Hinata creía, y quería creer, que el que no hubiera querido sellarla hasta entonces, y el se hubiera removido contra la idea, significaba algo. Debía significar algo. De alguna forma, a su modo, Hiashi debía tenerla presente. En su vida, ella debía significar algo. Quizá, incluso, en alguna forma extraña, la apreciaba. Al menos así quería verlo ella. Después de todo, y aún cuando no fuera una heredera apropiada, era su hija. Y eso debía significar algo. Su padre no era tan frío como manifestaba, y probablemente había apreciado a su hermano, Hizashi, también. Por esa razón, verdaderamente, entrenaba a Neji. Solo quizá.

Pero jamás había querido ofender o herir a Kiba, o a Shino. O a nadie. Quizá no era solo esa razón también, quizá estaba siendo egoísta como había sido esa vez con Naruto una vez más. Y quizá, a lo mejor, Kiba tenía razón para estar enfadado con ella. Aún así, le entristecía. Sus compañeros eran personas importantes para ella, tal como le había dicho a Gaara, y no quería perder su aprecio. Por muchos años, por mucho tiempo, su equipo. Kurenai misma, había sido más un hogar o una familia que su propia familia. Hinata jamás lo había dicho, porque la sola idea le avergonzaba y temía que fueran a reírse de ella. Bueno, Shino probablemente no se reiría, y Kurenai solo sonreiría suavemente. Pero Kiba continuaría burlándose de ella por solo susurrarlo. Por eso, había atesorado cada momento con ellos y había intentado volverse más fuerte a su lado. Pero ahora le entristecía que aquello estuviera sucediendo. Después de todo, era lo que más había temido. _¿Acaso... K-Kiba-kun... me odia?_ Pensó, pero se forzó por no llorar. No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería.

Por lo que continuó caminando afligida y apocada por las calles de la aldea, aún en dirección al complejo Hyuuga. La transferencia había sido aprobada por ambos Kages ya, y solo quedaba informar su decisión al clan. Lo cual sellaría completamente todo, incluido su destino. Pues tras la agitación que había provocado entre los miembros del clan el saber que alguien de otra aldea, más concretamente un sujeto llamado Ao, el escolta de la Mizukage, poseía el Byakugan no había forma alguna de que aceptaran consentir aquello sin sellar su Kekkei Genkai. Más aún, en vistas a la conversación que accidentalmente había oído. Aún así, Hinata sabía que el clan no tenía la capacidad para retenerla. Porque antes de ser un miembro del clan, era un Shinobi de Konoha. Por encima de todo. Y eso jamás cambiaría.

Y sin duda alguna, una vez realizado, el tímido anuncio de la Hyuuga había causado conmoción en su clan. Tal y como ella había previsto. Por supuesto, se había llegado a insinuar inclusive que aquella era una treta de Sunagakure para obtener el Byakugan –tal y como la que había intentado Kumogakure años atrás, cuando ella tenía tres años- cosa que Hinata había intentando desmentir entre susurros y balbuceos —E-Eso... no... eso no e-es cierto... —pero en vano. Nadie la oía realmente, y nadie había preguntado sus razones. No había creído que fueran a hacerlo tampoco, su presencia en el clan nunca había tenido demasiado peso. Menos aún entre los superiores. Y eso no había cambiado.

Su padre, por otro lado, había optado por permanecer en silencio. Serio. Y con los ojos cerrados. Sin siquiera mirarla, ni vociferar su opinión al respecto. Se preguntó entonces si realmente estaba bien creer de parte de ella lo que tanto quería creer. Pero se convenció de que si. De que a su forma, ella significaba algo. Al menos, necesitaba creerlo en ese instante. Cuando su voluntad y determinación comenzaba a flaquear. _Yo n-no huiré... _Por esa razón, cerró los ojos y aguardó en silencio. _No retiraré m-mis palabras._ Y simplemente esperó un poco más, por el veredicto. Hinata sabía cual sería de todas formas, y no esperaba un resultado distinto.

El hombre que había estado discutiendo el asunto previamente con su padre se volvió a él —Hiashi, es el deber del Souke el proteger nuestro Kekkei Genkai. El sello tiene esa funcionalidad. Para eso existe el Bunke —y nuevamente, allí estaban esas palabras. Las mismas que había oído antes y las mismas razones que habían sostenido el odio de Neji por tanto tiempo.

Y nuevamente, su voluntad flaqueó. Pero intentó ignorarlo, ignorar todo. Las miradas blancas y severas que siempre y desde niña había observado en ella, todas llenas de decepción y algo más que ella no podía ubicar. Todas en ella. Las mismas que habían esperado que fallara por tanto tiempo. Y quizá en ojos de ellos lo estaba haciendo, pero Hinata no lo hacía por esas personas. No lo hacía por la casa Principal. Lo hacía por aquellas personas que eran importantes para ella, por su deseo de ser útil a alguien más y no una carga, y por ella misma también. Lo hacía por Hanabi, quien probablemente sería una mejor líder del clan de todas formas que ella. O eso Hinata había creído siempre. Y así lo deseaba.

Su padre asintió secamente con la cabeza, y sin decir más abandonó el cuarto. Dejándola sola. Completamente sola. Y como cuando era una niña, la casa le pareció inmensa e intimidante. Y solo se sintió capaz de volver a respirar algo más calmamente cuando dejó el cuarto también. Llevando delicadamente una mano a su pecho se deslizó por uno de los pasillos y de regreso a su habitación. Solo para encontrarse con Neji allí, de pie. Tenso. Su mandíbula tensa también. Y sus manos cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Él _sabía_ también. Hinata podía verlo en sus ojos. Lucían severos, serios, aún más que habitualmente. Fríos. De hecho, lucían como los recordaba de aquel primer examen chuunin. Tanto que tuvo que desviar la mirada a un lado como había hecho aquella vez también, incómoda.

Neji solo pronunció su nombre —Hinata-sama —y Hinata supo al instante que probablemente lo había decepcionado. Si alguna vez había logrado algo con él, todo acababa de regresar a su punto de inicio. Todo lo que había hecho, todo por lo que había trabajado para mejorar a sus ojos, se acababa de derrumbar.

—U-Uh... hola... N-Neji-nii-san... —susurró, ahogada. La sensación le era familiar, por supuesto; pues la había sentido también aquella vez cuando había debido enfrentarse con él. Cuando él la había atacado psicológicamente en cada punto estratégico donde sabía que ella vacilaba. Su confianza, su voluntad. Su fuerza. Su determinación y su decisión para estar en el combate.

Sin embargo, esta vez no atacó sus puntos débiles ni pretendió hacerla vacilar. Simplemente permaneció en silencio y no dijo nada, lo cual fue aún peor para ella. Y luego, comenzó a marcharse. Pasando junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla. Hinata, nerviosa, se volteó a verlo —¡N-Neji-nii-san...! Yo... u-uh... —_¿...m-me odias...? _Quiso preguntar, pero no estaba segura de ser capaz de tolerar la respuesta. Después de todo, toda su vida se había esforzado por no herir a nadie. No ofender a nadie. Siempre preocupándose por los sentimientos de los demás. Incluso con Neji había sido así. A pesar de que él había intentado asesinarla, ella jamás había tenido rencor hacía él. Y aún entonces era igual. Solo que le causaba tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Él, aún dándole la espalda, se limitó a decir displicentemente —Souke. Bunke. No entiendo porque alguien elegiría ser un pájaro enjaulado, Hinata-sama. Yo no tuve la elección. Por haber nacido en la rama Secundaria, fui sellado. Pero este sello en mi frente no es decorativo. El sello maldito es el miedo absoluto a la muerte que el Souke le da al Bunke. No hace falta decir que matar es igual de fácil. Y este sello maldito solo desaparecerá tras mi muerte... tras tu muerte...

Los ojos blancos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Y una expresión de pánico cruzó sus níveos ojos. Inconscientemente, llevó su dedo índice curvado hasta debajo de su labio inferior. Y ella sabía, porque él mismo se lo había dicho aquella vez, y Hinata había sido conciente de ello también, que era un instinto de protección. Intentando disminuir la tensión y el estrés. Pero no estaba funcionando. Nada estaba funcionando. Le faltaba el aire, y se sentía mareada también. Pero procuraría, por todos los medios, no perder el conocimiento. Ni flaquear en su voluntad, simplemente porque esa no era ella, hasta el día siguiente. Cuando el sellado fuera llevado a cabo. Si, se mantendría firme a su palabra. Eso haría.

Al levantar la vista, Neji había desaparecido. Estaba sola, una vez más. _Sola_. Como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	20. Una persona cercana e importante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, evidentemente. **

20/22

Ahora sí, y como corresponde, **¡feliz año nuevo!** Espero que hayan recibido el año muy bien y que empiecen mejor todavía el 2011. Y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, hoy tocó subir el capítulo más temprano. Y es que probablemente se me iba a hacer imposible hacerlo más tarde... y no tengo intenciones de faltar a mis palabras. Como dije, más que el número de reviews, me interesa saber su opinión y si les gusta o no, y demás. Por eso, decidí subirlo antes para estar segura de poder hacerlo. Espero que les guste... Y como siempre, **¡gracias!** De verdad, a todos. Por ser tan amables de animarme y darme su opinión así como corregirme. Y de tan solo leer mi historia también. Gracias, a todos. Por agregarla a favorites y a alerts. (Qué mejor forma de empezar el año que agradeciendo). Ojalá este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

**Feliz 2011. **

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego**

**

* * *

**

XVIII

"Una persona cercana e importante"

* * *

Dejó caer sus párpados negros lentamente, ocultando sus ojos aguamarina tras la piel oscurecida a causa del insomnio sostenido a través de los años. Su rostro neutro. Su despuntada y alborotada cabellera carmesí meciéndose de forma casi imperceptible con la suave brisa, rozando –las puntas al menos- el Kanji grabado en la carne de su frente. _Amor... _Yashamaru lo había introducido al concepto, pero Gaara aún no había llegado a aprehenderlo del todo. No los matices de este al menos. Por esa razón, había aceptado la formal petición de _ella_. Sabía que si la mantenía cerca, cerca suyo, quizá algún día terminaría de comprenderlo del todo. Los vínculos, los lazos. Y eso que lo unía a ella. A Hyuuga Hinata. Por eso, lo había hecho. Por eso, y porque Gaara estaba seguro que de alguna forma, y en algún nivel, ella era eso de lo que Yashamaru le había hablado. Ella era la materialización del concepto. Aunque lo había descubierto hacía un año, eso no era novedad alguna para él. Lo había sido entonces, seguro.

Sin embargo, lo que recientemente había sacudido su núcleo era otra cosa. El dolor de la soledad arrastrándose de regreso a su pecho, coincidente con la partida de ella. Por esa razón, había aceptado también. _Con tal de escapar de la soledad... _Pero desde Naruto, él nunca había sigo alguien de tomar decisiones precipitadas. Particularmente porque su villa dependía de él y de las conclusiones a las que arribara. Y ella no era una excepción, y nunca lo había sido. A pesar de las crípticas acusaciones de su consejo (a las cuales en general estaba acostumbrado), él jamás había descuidado sus deberes como Kage ni había puesto en riesgo alguno a la aldea con sus acciones. Por encima de todo, su rol de Kazekage estaba primero y siempre lo había estado. Era el camino que había optado seguir, y lo había hecho fiel a sus propias decisiones y a los modos que había aprendido del Jinchuuriki de la Hoja. Por eso, él jamás había sido imprudente en su proceder.

Seguro, ella generaba en él una inestabilidad y una agitación que lograba desencajarlo como solo Shukaku lo había hecho. Y quizá Naruto. Pero a la vez era distinto, y era algo de lo que no podía apartarse del todo. E incluso por encima de todo eso, su decisión no había sido precipitada. En absoluto. Pero sus hermanos evidentemente no comprendían sus razones, como no habían comprendido que alguien como Naruto lo hubiera dejado en un estado tal de debilidad en que él mismo se habría resignado a continuar luchando, e incluso se disculpara con ellos, cuando jamás antes en su vida lo había hecho. Naruto había cambiado su modo de ver las cosas, y ella –en cierta forma- también.

Por supuesto, sus hermanos no habían dicho nada al respecto. Kankuro quizá tuviera alguna que otra objeción al respecto (que comentaría después); como había tenido cuando él le había vociferado su deseo de convertirse en Kazekage, pero eventualmente lo entendería. Probablemente más que Temari también. Aún así, sabía que ellos únicamente intentaban velar por sus mejores intereses. Como Kazekage, y como su hermano menor. Pues aún cuando ninguno de los tres era –y jamás había sido- afín a la sensiblería de ningún tipo. Sabía que tanto Temari como Kankuro cuidaban sus espaldas (no que él lo necesitara, pero lo apreciaba). Y aquella vez tras su secuestro y recuperación se había hecho evidente para él, más que antes, más que nunca. Que había un vínculo que los unía. A sus hermanos. Y no se trataba del mismo vínculo de odio e intentos de asesinato que lo habían unido a ellos en el pasado, como meros pedazos de carne. Sino algo diferente. Algo por lo que Gaara había trabajado duro, para lograr. Cambiar su forma de relacionarse. Y _ella _era la prueba definitiva de eso. _Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh?_.

Sin embargo, se había marchado inmediatamente después de establecer los términos de la reunión y de la trasferencia con la Hokage. Pues aún cuando ahora tenía vínculos y personas importantes para él, y aún cuando sus modos de ser y conducirse e incluso de pensar habían cambiado, Gaara aún optaba –en ocasiones- por estar en soledad. Y por su cuenta. Pues le permitía aclarar sus pensamientos, y despejarse de los asuntos de su aldea. Los cuales eran los motivos por los que se encontraba allí entonces, en el bosque próximo a Konoha. Sentado sobre una roca que había ocupado en el pasado. Se trataba, evidentemente, de un terreno de entrenamiento. Los tres postes en el centro justificaban la idea.

_Despertaste. Perdiste el conocimiento. Tus manos..._ Parecía, sin duda alguna, el mismo lugar también. Pero no era por ninguna razón particular que había optado por ir a ese punto en el bosque. Simplemente se había deslizado hasta un lugar donde pudiera no ser molestado. Y aquellos terrenos eran los más alejados de la agitada aldea que aún permanecía con las secuelas de los exámenes chuunin y jounin.

Sin embargo, y de repente, toda calma y silencio del lugar se desvaneció cuando un pequeño objeto como proyectil se dirigió a toda velocidad a su nuca. Como siempre, su arena que permanecía guardada en la calabaza en el suelo, junto a él, reaccionó. Haciendo saltar con un suave "plop" el corcho de esta mientras las partículas se movían y unían para formar una barrera a su espalda. Sin que Gaara tuviera que mover siquiera un músculo. En el pasado, si alguien hubiera osado hacer algo de tal naturaleza ya estaría muerto. Como aquel shinobi del Sonido. Su arena habría aplastado sus huesos sin piedad ni tiempo de sentir dolor alguno. No obstante, se abstendría esta vez de utilizar su arena de forma implacable contra su desafiante. Pues tenía una idea de quien se trataba y no era considerado por él un enemigo. Además, había previsto que algo así sucedería.

Mirando de reojo al suelo, notó que se trataba tan solo de una pequeña roca. Nada letal. De hecho, si el objeto hubiera logrado impactar –cosa que desde el vamos era completamente imposible, y su seudo-atacante lo sabía- no habría logrado más que provocarle un pequeño chichón. Perfilando su rostro un poco más, observó de refilón la complexión de alguien sacudiéndose contenidamente. Colmillos caninos descubriéndose frente a él. Gaara cerró los ojos una vez más. Aguardando.

De la garganta de Kiba escapó un gruñido. Le fastidiaba. Sabía que una roca jamás le haría daño y él no era tan imprudente, irracional y estúpido como para atacar a un Kage. Aún así, le causaba irritación el hecho de que no hubiera tenido siquiera que ladear la cabeza a un costado para evitarlo. Podría, pero la estúpida arena apestosa siempre se metía en el medio. Y el hecho de que él continuara apático e impasible como siempre le molestaba aún más. Era casi como Neji, _casi_, porque ni siquiera el Hyuuga lograba tal falta de expresividad en su rostro al punto de dejarlo completamente neutro. Gaara si. Y ahora estaba aguardando, esperando, a que él dijera algo. ¡Y demonios que lo haría! ¡Le daría al arrogante una pedazo de sus pensamientos! Le cantaría las cuarenta si era necesario! Porque simplemente así era él y no podía cerrar su condenada bocota. Y esta vez no le importaba un bledo tampoco. Kazekage o no, Kiba le haría saber lo que pensaba al respecto.

Cerró sus puños fuertemente —¡Oy!. Tú, amenaza —le gritó. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, de todas formas—. ¡¿Por qué demonios no dejas en paz a Hinata? —Akamaru, a su lado, soltó un rudo gruñido.

El iris de Gaara se dirigió hasta su rabillo, su párpado descubriendo solo parte de su ojo; dándole a su perfil un aspecto serio y ligeramente amenazante. Akamaru, frente a esto, soltó un pequeño llanto y se agazapó junto a su amo sutilmente. Presintiendo el nivel de chakra de su adversario y recordando, más que nada, con qué facilidad podía este reducir shinobis a polvo con su arena. Kiba observó a su can preocupado. Aún recordaba cómo había temblado por casi 12 horas aquella vez—. ¡¿Y si qué si no quiere ir contigo?

Gaara no dijo nada por un instante. Luego repitió lo que en una ocasión le había dicho a él también —No pretendo eclipsar sus opciones. No obstante, fue su decisión. Y como Kazekage de Suna, debo tomarla en consideración y no tengo motivos para declinar.

Kiba bufó groseramente. Por supuesto que no —Egoísta —gruñó, por lo bajo. Akamaru, recobrando el valor, soltó un gruñido nuevamente. Mostrándole los dientes al pelirrojo.

_No. Voy a matarlo porque lo quiero muerto._ _¡Eso es la cosa más egoísta que he oído jamás, Teme-bayo!_. _Creciste en un entorno muy malo, ¿verdad? Eres realmente egocéntrico._ Si, él había basado su juicio en su propia visión personal; y no lo negaría. Sin embargo, el planteo del miembro del clan Inuzuka no era demasiado diferente. No era demasiado diferente al que Naruto le había hecho aquella vez. _Pero... ahora tengo gente que es importante para mi. No dejaré que los hieras. Si lo haces... te detendré, ¡aunque tenga que matarte!._ Pues por las personas que eran importantes para uno, por salvaguardar los vínculos; la gente se enfrentaba y confrontaba mutuamente. Incluso dispuestos a matar por ello. Dispuestos a acabar con aquellos que resultaban una amenaza a eso que era preciado para uno. Por esa razón, no negó la acusación. En vez de decir algo, simplemente estableció un hecho particular con voz seria —Tu vínculo con Hyuuga Hinata, es de amor.

El semblante orgulloso y feroz de Kiba pareció perturbado por la contra-acusación, que fue más bien como él tomó las palabras del Kazekage, y por un segundo su atención se dispersó pero su aspereza regresó en tan solo instantes —¡Y una mierda! —ladró. Molesto. El tema en cuestión no era él—. No es asunto tuyo. ¡¿Para qué demonios quieres a Hinata, de todas formas? ¡Ella no es nada como tú!

No. No lo era. Y si era honesto no tenía porque exponer sus motivos a aquella persona. Sin embargo, y como había establecido previamente. Inuzuka Kiba no era un enemigo. Era un amigo de Naruto, una persona importante para Hinata, miembro de Konoha, y por extensión aliado suyo. Aliado de Suna. Y de alguna forma le recordaba al mismo rubio, cuando había jurado asesinarlo si dañaba a cualquiera de las personas que lo habían sacado del infierno de la soledad. Si dañaba, como había intentado previamente –y con cierto éxito- a Haruno Sakura. Por esa razón, y porque Naruto había dado sus razones a él cuando él las había demandado furiosamente. Él tendría la misma cortesía para con aquella persona. Por lo que lentamente, tomó su calabaza, se la echó al hombro y se puso de pie (aún de espaldas a Kiba y observándolo de reojo). Extendiendo un brazo y comenzando a acumular en su mano pequeños granos de arena. Uno tras otro. Hasta que estos se convirtieron en el corcho de su calabaza. Las palabras de ella repitiéndose en su cabeza lentamente. _A-Anou... P-Por favor... G-Gaara-kun... quiero ir contigo... _

—Ella sufrió lo mismo que yo —_ojos que conocen la verdadera soledad_—. Por eso... —_quiero trabajar duro para que los demás reconozcan mi existencia. Algún día, quiero ser necesitado también_— Hyuuga Hinata fue capaz de reconocer mi existencia. De aceptarla —_mi soledad... aquel infierno... Me sacaron de él, y han aceptado mi existencia_—. Es una persona importante para mi... esa es la razón.

Y ante eso, Kiba no dijo nada. Y Gaara no había esperado que lo hiciera tampoco. Por lo que simplemente colocó el corcho sobre la boca de su calabaza sujeta a su espalda y se desvaneció, sin siquiera hacer un ruido, en un remolino de arena y polvo. Sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Estaba temblando sutilmente, lo sabía; y por más que quería mostrarse fuerte no podía evitarlo. También se había prometido a sí misma no llorar, pero no podía contener las gruesas gotas de agua salada que corrían por su rostro, cayendo... cayendo... para morir contra el suelo debajo suyo. Estaba arrodillada, clavando sus delgados dedos pálidos contra el piso de madera de la habitación. Debajo suyo, un dibujo a modo de sello había sido trazado, y ella se encontraba en el centro. Aguardando a que el proceso de sellado comenzara. Y por más que quería actuar acorde a su determinación, no podía hacerlo. Su padre estaba en el cuarto, contra una de las paredes, observando en silencio. Y Hinata sabía que esa no era la forma en que quería ser vista por él. No quería lucir débil, como siempre lo había hecho. No quería que la vieran como si estuviera derrotada y resignada a su destino. Porque ese tampoco era el caso. No, estaba haciéndolo por ser útil a alguien más, por dejar de ser esa que siempre se rendía y se resignaba, por dejar de ser la carga que siempre había sido. _Yo no quiero... q-que Otou-san... me v-vea así... _

No obstante, no podía obligarse a sí misma a ocultar las lágrimas. Así como tampoco podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras frías que Neji le había dicho el día anterior. Sobre ella, y sobre el sello. No, ella sabía que no era decorativo. De niña no había entendido porque su primo había comenzado a usar vendas alrededor de su cabeza el día de su tercer cumpleaños. Y no había entendido porque él tenía algo en su frente y ella no. Pero había entendido que eso lo había cambiado todo. Y con el tiempo había sido capaz de entender también qué era realmente aquel sello otorgado a su primo. _El sello maldito es el miedo absoluto a la muerte que el Souke le da al Bunke. No hace falta decir que matar es igual de fácil. Y este sello maldito solo desaparecerá tras mi muerte... tras tu muerte... _Era algo que le causaba tristeza. Las familias no se suponían que debían tratar a los suyos de esa forma.

En ese sentido, Hinata en la academia siempre había observado con curiosidad a Shikamaru y la forma en que sus padres eran con él. Diferentes. Amables. El niño perezoso siempre se quejaba que su mamá gritaba mucho, pero Hinata encontraba agradable y curioso el relato. En su casa nadie gritaba, nadie alzaba la voz siquiera. No, todos miraban de forma fría y despectiva. Sus ojos blancos no se posaban en nada. Y nadie se hablaba en los pasillos del complejo, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y referente al clan. Ella, como fracaso que era, siempre había sido invisible para todos ellos. Una perdedora, algo que el clan no necesitaba. _Y-Yo... soy invisible... _Y por esas razones, se había rendido tantas veces, sin siquiera intentarlo. Siempre sintiéndose inferior a los demás, tal y como su primo le había dicho. Pero había deseado cambiar, y aún lo deseaba. Esa era ella cambiando.

Otra lágrima impactó contra el suelo, y otra, y otra. Y, de repente, la lluvia se detuvo. Y tímidamente, temblorosamente, se limpió sus níveos ojos con el dorso de su mano. Se había prometido a sí misma ser fuerte. No ser una molestia para los demás. Kiba estaba enfadado con ella, y quizá la odiaba. Neji también, e incluso había creído que Shino también lo estaría como el resto. Enfadado. Probablemente creyera que era una tonta también. Pero él no había dicho nada al respecto. El día anterior, cuando había estado sollozando suavemente en el terreno de entrenamiento como solía hacer de niña y tras haber hablado con Neji, el Aburame se había acercado. O quizá Shino siempre había estado allí y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Solo su voz seria la había sacado de su estado de ensimismamiento —Hinata.

Sonrojada, avergonzada, había limpiado rápidamente sus mejillas y había mirado tímidamente a un lado. Su voz suave, aún más de lo normal, cuando había intentado decir algo por primera vez —Ummm... H-Hola Shino-kun... ¿T-Tu también... e-estas enfadado c-conmigo? —susurró, ¿lo había decepcionado a él también?

Pero el Aburame solo había permanecido en silencio, con un insecto sobre su dedo y su mirada, oculta por las gafas fijas, en el cielo —Los camaradas deben apoyar a sus camaradas ¿Por qué? Porque de otra forma no existiría tal cosa como trabajo en equipo. Hasta la hormiga más pequeña requiere de otras para construir una colonia. Eso es la camaradería.

Hinata había sonreído suavemente ante esto. Shino siempre había sido de esa forma. Al principio, le había parecido extraño e incluso le había causado cierto miedo su apariencia misteriosa. Como ella, el Aburame no parecía haber tenido amigos en la academia y era reservado y silencioso. A diferencia de Kiba, que era ruidoso y extrovertido. E incluso llegaba a intimidarla en ocasiones con su confianza y familiaridad. Por esa razón, al principio, no había sabido como actuar frente a él. No obstante, había descubierto que Shino tenía bastante sentido de conexión con ellos y que los había considerado a ambos camaradas desde el inicio. Siempre profesando de forma muy seria y solemne sobre la camaradería y el trabajo en equipo. Aún cuando Kiba hacía el trabajo más difícil. Y siempre confiando en sus capacidades cuando ni ella misma había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Por esa razón, el Aburame siempre había sido la persona con quien Hinata más había hablado dentro de su equipo. Y en quien más había confiado sus gustos y disgustos. Así como sus dudas. Aún cuando este rara vez tendía a hablar demasiado. Solo lo necesario, y siempre asegurándose que sus palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas decían todo lo que él pretendía abarcar con estas.

Shino también le había dicho que Kiba era terco y siempre lo había sido y que entraría en razón cuando aclarara su juicio, lo cual sucedería cuando se diera la cabeza contra la primera roca que se pusiera en su camino. Punto que había acompañado con una analogía sobre insectos que Hinata no había comprendido demasiado, pero que le habían hecho tener esperanzas en que eso fuera cierto. Si tan solo. Por esa razón, quería ser fuerte también. _P-Por Shino-kun... y por G-Gaara-kun también... _

Abriendo suavemente los ojos, alzó con delicadeza el mentón. Forzándose a sí misma a no temblar más ni a llorar y a no mostrarse asustada como lo había hecho previamente. Aquello no podía doler demasiado, no podía doler más que la soledad. Que el ser despreciada por su propio clan. Y no podía doler más que lo que lo había hecho el golpe de Neji al corazón y los ataques de Pain contra su frágil complexión. Por ese motivo, y aferrándose a todas esas veces en que se había sentido más valiente. Aferrándose a todas esas veces que Naruto la había alentado, y que Kurenai-sensei la había apoyado. Aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a aquellos que consideraba importante. Shino y Kiba. Y a la persona cuya sola presencia la hacía sentirse fuerte, Gaara. Aferrándose a los recuerdos de Neji y Hanabi también, se obligó a sí misma no dejar que su determinación se quebrara. Ni siquiera cuando el proceso de sellado comenzó y Hinata sintió una fuerte puntada en su frente y en sus sienes.

Aún entonces, no dijo nada. Nada de nada. Solo observó entre ojos lagrimosos a su padre marcharse serio en el instante en que todo había dado inicio. Desaparecer por la puerta. Con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos cerrados, así como las venas de alrededor de estos sobresalidas contra su piel. Sus manos, como muchas otras veces, permanecían escondidas en las mangas de su Yukata blanca. Pero Hinata pudo vislumbrar, como aquella vez por accidente –un par de días atrás- y si bien por un efímero segundo, renuencia en sus habitualmente apagados ojos albinos. Y algo más que Hinata no pudo identificar. Y que probablemente jamás podría. Pero si tuviera que arriesgar, si tuviera algo que decir, sería culpa. No que eso sonara demasiado probable en Hyuuga Hiashi. No, pero ella quería creer que algo allí había. Justo allí, bajo la fría y estoica superficie. Bajo esos insensibles e imperturbables ojos.

_C-Cometiste errores... pero... por esos errores... o-obtienes la f-fuerza para enfrentarte a e-ellos... por eso c-creo... que n-no eres malo Gaara-kun... yo c-creo... q-que eso t-te hace v-verdaderamente f-fuerte, como Naruto-kun... él... Naruto-kun e-es fuerte p-porque quiso c-cambiar... P-Por eso yo t-también... quiero c-cambiar... y ser f-fuerte... como tú y N-Naruto-kun... Y c-como Neji-nii-san..._

_S-Ser fuerte..._ ¿Dónde estaba? _...cambiar..._ Se sentía aturdida, desconcertada. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Había terminado todo? _...c-como Gaara-kun..._ No lo sabía, pero la fuerte punzada en su cabeza le hacía sentirse que esta se quebraría de un segundo al otro. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Eso era lo que había sentido Neji, con tan solo cuatro años? Alzando su mano tentativamente, tocó su cabeza. _U-Una venda... _Firme, blanca, sobre su cabello lacio e índigo. Lo recordaba. No podía verse cómo lucía en ella, pero recordaba perfectamente la imagen de su primo con la venda presionándole el largo cabello chocolate bajo esta. De pequeño. Y su expresión. Podía recordar lo que había sucedido después. Pero todo era demasiado confuso. No recordaba demasiado tras haber visto a su padre abandonar el cuarto con _esa_ expresión. Solo recordaba que Hanabi había asomado su cabeza tentativamente, con expresión de tristeza, y Hiashi le había bloqueado la visión cerrando la puerta, con sus dos ojos cerrados también. Después, todo se había vuelto negro. Vago. Impreciso. Y solo había quedado ella. Sentada en medio de la nada, de un suelo seco y agrietado, sola. Absolutamente sola.

Con las espaldas de todos los del clan, miembros del Souke, en su dirección. Y se había sentido triste. Pero estaba segura que eso no había pasado en la realidad. No realmente. Aún así, la sensación de soledad había sido abrumadora. Como cuando había sido una niña. Y de hecho en la imagen se recordaba como tal. Pequeña, acuclillada y con su pequeña frente contra sus rodillas. Había estado llorando también, tanto en el sueño como durante el sellado. Al menos al principio. Pero una mano diminuta se había posado en su hombro. Como si se tratara de un niño. Y al voltearse había visto un borrón rojo. Y tras él uno amarillo, y dos marrones. Y varias siluetas más de distintos tamaños. Y por un instante, había creído que se trataba de Gaara. Pero eso no era posible, porque ella no lo había conocido a tan joven edad. No, estaba segura. Aún así, en ese instante, había recobrado el conocimiento. Y la sensación de soledad se había desvanecido de repente. Casi por completo. Como aquella vez, un año atrás, el mundo se había vuelto –por ese segundo- un poquito menos solitario.

Incorporándose débilmente del futón sobre el que se encontraba recostada, intentó ponerse de pie. Con dificultad. Con las rodillas temblándole a causa del peso muerto en que se había convertido su cuerpo. Aún así, no quería volver a dormir. No quería volver a cerrar los ojos por tentador que pareciera. El cansancio le pesaba, así como la puntada en la cabeza era dolorosa. Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que quería hacer. Porque simplemente así era ella, y no podía rendirse y desistir. No aún. No todavía. No cuando probablemente no tuviera la posibilidad de volver a hacer aquello en mucho tiempo. Y Hinata se rehusaba a dejar que todo su esfuerzo fuera en vano. Si había una probabilidad, una mínima posibilidad, ella lo haría. Por pequeña que fuera. Por lo que, ayudándose con la mano suavemente contra la pared, se deslizó hacia fuera de la habitación. Y hacia los pasillos. Tambaleándose. No había nadie en ellos, por lo que debía ser tarde. Probablemente ya de noche. _Yo s-solo... yo solo quiero..._

Y afortunadamente, la persona que había querido encontrar la había encontrado a ella primero. Su voz estoica como siempre, solo que más imperturbable que de costumbre —Hinata-sama.

Lenta, muy lentamente, casi de forma vacilante; Hinata se había volteado a enfrentarlo. Sus ojos evitando los blancos de él por miedo a ver nuevamente esa decepción y ese rechazo en Neji. Por miedo a sentir lo que había sentido el día anterior al verlo. Y aún cuando estaba deliberadamente desviando la mirada a un lado, pudo sentir también los ojos de él clavados en su frente. En sus vendas blancas, debajo las cuales se encontraba el sello que los hacía ahora –en cierto sentido- iguales. Pájaros enjaulados. Miembros del Bunke —Ummm... N-Neji-nii-san... —sin embargo, ella no sintió el peso del clan caerle sobre los hombros. Sino que sintió que su carga, es que había llevado por mucho tiempo, se levantaba de estos. Y eso era lo que quería decirle, que había sido su decisión. Que estaba bien para ella. Y que no se arrepentía. No estaba huyendo. Y nunca lo haría— yo solo...

El semblante de Neji se endureció, como no lo había visto hacer en mucho tiempo. Desde ese combate —No entiendo, ¿por qué haces esto por el Souke? Hinata-sama...

—N-No... —susurró, negando suavemente con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos alicaídos. Así como con sus manos sobre sus muslos delante de su cuerpo— e-eso no es así N-Neji-nii-san... T-Te equivocas... yo no... n-no lo hago por eso... yo solo quería... s-ser útil a alguien más... c-cambiar... por mi misma... N-Nunca fui útil... para Hanabi-imouto-chan... Por eso... yo quise... e-esto... Yo solo... quise ayudar... T-Te equivocas... porque, Neji-nii-san... para mi... esto... esta... e-es mi voluntad...

—Voluntad —repitió él. Y, por alguna razón que Hinata no llegó a comprender, al alzar su vista lo notó sorprendido. Inmóvil. Sus ojos blancos habitualmente sin brillo relevan cierta comprensión. Como si algo, alguna palabra, de lo que había dicho ella hubiera provocado esa reacción en él. Como si algo que ella hubiera dicho hubiera hecho sonar una campana en su cabeza.

Aún así, asintió suavemente. Tentativamente curvando sus comisuras en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa —Onii-san... yo solo quería... por una vez... s-ser útil... —susurró— hacer a-algo por mi misma...

_No es así. Yo odiaba al Souke. Para serte franco, aún lo odio. Por eso quiero morir protegiéndote como mi hermano y no como alguien de la familia Principal. Y al hacerlo, es la primera vez que tengo la libertad de elegir. Sólo le he mostrado mi lado malo a Neji. Pero finalmente me doy cuenta de mi propia voluntad. Así que, por favor, dile lo siguiente a Neji... No voy a ser asesinado por el Souke. Así que elijo morir por mi propia voluntad para proteger a Neji, mi hermano, mi familia. _

Los puños de él se cerraron firmemente. Su protector ensombreciendo ligeramente su semblante. _¿Dices que es libertad el elegir la muerte por tu propia voluntad? El destino del Bunke. Nii-san, siempre he querido ir contra el destino de los Hyuuga al menos una vez. Quería escoger mi propio destino... Eso es todo._

—E-Eso... eso todo...

_Supera a tu destino, Neji. Tu destino será creado con tus propias manos._ El destino. Si, ahora lo veía. Lo comprendía realmente. Lo que ella había intentado decirle el día anterior. Sus razones. Hinata nunca había sido demasiado fuerte, al menos no en sus ojos. Al menos no en lo referente a habilidades. Y, en ese sentido, quizá aún no lo era (en relación a él). Sin embargo, y tal y como había ocurrido con Naruto; había resultado que su prima también tenía –en ocasiones- mejores ojos que él. Y tal y como había ocurrido desde el principio, Hinata había sido capaz de entenderlo primero. Siempre. De comprenderlo realmente. Más que él inclusive. Más de lo que Neji aún había llegado a comprenderlo.

Por lo que simplemente asintió solemnemente, y siguió de largo. Solo deteniéndose un instante, un mero instante, antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina del corredor y seguir caminando. _Padre, ¿es el destino de una persona como una nube flotando en una corriente predeterminada? ¿O puede una persona elegir la corriente que desea?... Aún no sé la respuesta a esto todavía. De cualquier forma, el destino puede ser el mismo. Sin embargo, eligiendo vivir como la segunda, una persona puede realmente vivir y dirigirse hacia una meta. Y finalmente he comprendido que esos que tienen eso son los realmente fuertes. Como Naruto y Hinata-sama. Padre, solo tengo una meta. Ser más fuerte, y no volver a perder frente nadie más._

Cuando habló, solo unas pocas palabras escaparon de su boca —Hinata-sama, a veces, tienes mejores ojos que los míos —y sin decir más dio la vuelta y desapareció. Dejándola sola. Completamente sola. Pero, por alguna razón, no se sintió de esa forma. No realmente. Sus mejillas estaban cálidas, y brillaban sonrosadas. Y sus ojos blancos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente. Pero se sentía feliz. Animada. Se sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libre. Sin el peso del nombre Hyuuga en sus hombros. Sin el peso de nada más sobre ella. Y con parte del reconocimiento, de ese reconocimiento, que tanto había deseado. _P-Por favor... Neji-nii-san... cuida de Hanabi-imouto-chan..._

Aún ligeramente desorientada y aturdida se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa. Ya era de noche, sin duda alguna, y el fresco aire nocturno quizá podría ayudarla a sentirse algo mejor. O al menos podría ayudarla a quitarse de encima el estado de entumecimiento que aún tenía en su cuerpo, así como las pulsaciones que aún sentía en las sienes. Se preguntó entonces si sería así siempre, la sensación. Si su primo tendría que soportar eso diariamente pero supuso que no. Que con los días la sensación disminuiría y poco a poco regresaría a la normalidad. Se preguntó también si influiría sobre su Byakugan, pero aún no estaba del todo lista para probar el alcance de su sello. No quería pensar en ello particularmente. Solo sabía que si este afectaba de alguna forma u otra sus habilidades, Hinata no se desanimaría. No se permitiría sentirse triste ni alicaída. Simplemente trabajaría duro y se esforzaría aún más por recuperarse e incluso mejorar. Por ser mejor que el día anterior. Un poquito más fuerte, día a día. Esa era su meta. Y aún se atenía a ella y a sus palabras. Aún quería ser mejor y ser reconocida. Y sabía que todavía tenía un largo camino antes de lograrlo.

Sin embargo, aquella noche particular se sentía un poquito más cerca de su sueño. Más cerca de ser quien quería ser y lograr aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto. Para Hinata, el sello no era una jaula sino todo lo opuesto. Una oportunidad de hacerse más fuerte por su cuenta. Y una oportunidad de ser útil a alguien que era importante para ella. Después de todo, Hinata siempre había creído que Hanabi sería en muchos aspectos mejor que ella como líder del clan. Y no había sido la única en creerlo. Su padre también, así como el resto del clan. Por esa razón, Hinata tampoco se arrepentía de nada. Había protegido a alguien. Había sido capaz de hacer algo bien por su cuenta, una vez. Pues no había sido capaz de salvar a Naruto aquella vez, a pesar de que le había dicho que esa vez lo haría, y se había sentido terrible por ello. Había estado aliviada, si. Naruto estaba vivo y ella estaba feliz por ello, aún viendo a Sakura abrazarlo como lo había hecho. Pero había sentido una vez más que no era suficiente. Que no había sido todo lo que ella había querido hacer. Esta vez, sin embargo, había hecho su propia elección. Y había elegido cuidar a su hermana menor, cuando nunca antes había sido capaz de hacerlo como Hinata habría querido.

Tomando una pequeña bocanada de aire, deslizó la puerta a un lado y dio un paso hacia el corredor de madera; sintiendo inmediatamente la suave brisa mecer su larga cabellera índico. Arriba, sobre su cabeza, la luna brillaba trazando largas sombras en la tierra del patio delantero (en el cual generalmente solían entrenar), e iluminando el pequeño estanque lleno de Koi que había cerca de donde el corredor giraba en un ángulo de noventa grados. El sonido del shishi odoshi de bambú golpeando suavemente contra la inmóvil superficie del agua y retornando con la misma suavidad a su lugar daba al complejo una sensación de paz y calma que rara vez se respiraba en el lugar. Aún así, y a pesar de todo, probablemente extrañaría aquello. Extrañaría entrenar con Neji cuando este le concedía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y cuando no estaba en misiones. Así como extrañaría a sus compañeros de equipo y a Kurenai-sensei y su pequeño hijo. De hecho, el pensamiento le causaba gran tristeza.

Suspirando, descendió con cuidado del pórtico de madera y cruzó el patio delantero hacia la entrada del complejo. No quería pensar demasiado, ya era bastante triste ese pensamiento. Peor aún resultaba cuando sabía que no tendría a Shino y a Kiba para sentirse segura. De niña, en la academia, Hinata no había tenido amigos ni nadie con quien hablar. Siendo tímida e insegura no hacía fácil eso tampoco. Por esa razón, cuando había conocido a sus compañeros de equipo se había sentido nerviosa e intimidada. Pero con los años había logrado entablar una amistad con ellos. Y siempre que estaba con ambos se sentía un poquito más segura sobre sí misma. Y sobre sus habilidades. Ambos, y a su forma cada uno, la habían alentado y animado siempre. Siempre cuidando de ella y velando por su seguridad. Siempre alentándola a no rendirse y deprimirse fácilmente.

Y en Suna estaría sola. Sin nadie familiar. La sola idea la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería, Kiba y Shino ambos harían su vida, y ella en algún punto también. Por lo que no podría depender siempre de ellos y no había querido hacerlo tampoco. Por eso, había tomado su decisión también. Porque no quería depender siempre de todo el mundo. Pero eso no quitaba que no fuera a sentirse insegura, porque lo hacía. ¿Y si allá no eran amables con ella? ¿Y si la gente de la aldea de la Arena intimidaba? Gaara lo hacía, Temari y Kankuro también. ¿Serían todos así? ¿Les desagradaría? ¿La sentirían como una intrusa? Porque Hinata no deseba ser una, simplemente quería agradarles. No quería que la encontraran como algo indeseado. Algo inútil. Soltando otro pequeño suspiro, encogió la cabeza entre los hombros. La determinación siempre parecía desaparecer cuando más la necesitaba.

Mirando a uno de sus lados, se sobresaltó de ver que no estaba sola. Allí, a un metro y apoyando su espalda contra la pared de cemento que rodeaba el complejo del clan Hyuuga se encontraba Gaara. De perfil, cruzado de brazos y con la mirada fija en la oscuridad del cielo. Su cabellera roja meciéndose suavemente. Junto a él, en el suelo, se encontraba la gran calabaza que solía cargar consigo todo el tiempo. Al ver que a mirada de ella estaba fija en él, el pelirrojo ladeó su rostro a Hinata.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, recordando las últimas palabras que le había dicho —U-Uh... B-Buenas noches... Gaara-kun... —susurró, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Él cerró los ojos por un instante, y luego se enderezó despegándose de la pared y dando un paso hacia ella. Hinata tragó saliva —Ummm... —pero todo pensamiento que hubiera tenido hasta el momento se borró cuando lo vio mover cuidadosamente los dedos de su mano derecha, haciendo que el corcho cayera al suelo y la arena comenzara a deslizarse tras ella. Solidificándose a modo de algo cortante a medida que se acercaba a su nuca. Finalmente, y con un suave movimiento, la arena cortó las vendas y estas fueron a parar al suelo, junto con la arena que con cuidado se empezó a retraer de regreso a su contenedora.

Hinata, apenada, bajó la mirada. Su largo flequillo cubriendo la marca bajo este, en medio de su frente. Sus mejillas redondeadas suavemente sonrosadas. Él dio un paso hacia ella y luego otro, hasta quedar delante suyo; haciendo que se sintiera del todo un poquito más nerviosa. Como siempre, Gaara lucía estoico. Los músculos de su semblante inmóviles y casi parecía no parpadear. Sus ojos aguamarina, por otro lado, lucían turbulentos. Y la agitación creció cuando deslizó tentativamente con sus dedos el flequillo de Hinata a un lado, descubriendo la marca. Lo recordaba, de los exámenes chuunin. La historia que Hyuuga Neji había expuesto ante todos los presentes. El destino de odio de los Hyuuga y el sello maldito, si mal no recordaba. Y ahora ella era una víctima más de ello. Del destino, había dicho Neji. Y sus ojos blancos lucían más tristes que de costumbre.

En ese sentido, ella era y siempre había sido como él. Descuidada y menospreciada por quienes se suponían debían cuidarlos. Como él, Hinata había estado sola. No temida, porque ella era demasiado altruista para ser una amenaza, y esa era la diferencia entre ellos. Sino olvidada. Despreciada e ignorada. Como Naruto. Y ahora esa gentileza le había costado aquello. El precio a pagar había sido alto, demasiado alto y ahora lucía en su frente_ eso_. Como su Kanji tatuando en carne. Prueba de la soledad y el abuso que ambos habían tenido que tolerar para llegar a donde estaban. Y ser en quienes se habían convertido. Él el Kazekage de su aldea, _con tal de escapar de la soledad..._, y ella alguien que, como Naruto, continuaba luchando por su sueño de ser útil y reconocida. _A-Algún día... quiero s-ser útil a alguien... más... quiero ser... reconocida... _A pesar del arduo camino recorrido y el alto precio a pagar. A pesar de todo. A pesar de la soledad.

Y por esa razón, el lazo que lo unía a ella era tan fuerte. Porque ella entendía, ella había sentido en carne propia lo que él. Ese dolor. De no ser necesitado, no ser amado. De no tener razones para existir y vivir. Pero mientras vivas necesitas esas razones. Ese dolor, ella lo hacía desaparecer. Y por ella, por Naruto, por Kankuro y Temari, y por su deber de Kazekage, Gaara podía existir. Sin que su mera existencia consistiera en puro sufrimiento, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Ella era eso, todo eso, y junto al resto de razones, lo mantendría vivo. Y respirando. Y mantendría alejada la soledad. Siempre que estuviera cerca. Y quizá eso era egoísta de su parte también, pero eso era lo que Naruto le había enseñado. Por proteger a esas personas importantes... _Pero... ahora tengo gente que es importante para mi. No dejaré que los hieras. Si lo haces... te detendré, ¡aunque tenga que matarte!_

Y así era como se sentía en ese particular momento, viendo el sello en su frente. Pero se abstendría de actuar acorde a su instinto. Como Kazekage, como la persona en la que se había convertido, no podía actuar de esa forma. Y estaba seguro que ella no querría que dañaran a sus seres queridos tampoco. Así hubieran sido estos mismos quienes la habían hecho vivir ese dolor y quienes le habían colocado ese sello en su frente. Eso era algo que no entendía de ella, Hinata era demasiado desinteresada para su propio bien. Demasiado gentil y amable. A excesos ridículos (y el sello en su frente era prueba de ello). Pero, por otro lado, era esa cualidad la que le había permitido acercarse a él sin creer que iría a dañarla. Por lo que no podía obligarse a sí mismo a odiarla. En cierta forma, le recordaba a Naruto.

Deslizando tentativamente las yemas de sus dedos por el sello, la sintió estremecerse bajo su toque, sus grandes ojos blancos apretándose fuertemente. Aún así, no retiró la mano. Si ella lo quería, podría detenerlo y él retrocedería. Mientras no lo hiciera, Gaara no veía motivo para refrenarse. Especialmente cuando no sentía deseos de hacerlo —Te estoy causando un gran dolor —dijo finalmente, su voz seca. Hinata, aún más sonrojada, negó suavemente con la cabeza. Dando un tímido y dubitativo paso hacia él. Su frente chocando suavemente contra el pecho de Gaara.

El pelirrojo la observó en silencio, tenso por el súbito contacto. Pero tras unos minutos, permitió a su cuerpo relajarse y a su escudo de arena caer pesado al suelo. Desprendiéndose de su piel, donde habitualmente se encontraba, e impactando contra el suelo de roca con un ruido ahogado y casi silencioso. Hinata, sonrojada, alzó la vista a él. Sus expresivos ojos blancos (probablemente los más expresivos que había visto dentro del clan Hyuuga) mirándolo con cierta timidez. Gaara dejó caer entonces sus párpados negros por un instante, y volvió la vista al frente. Hacia atrás de ella, y a las calles vacías de Konoha. La calidez del cuerpo de la joven distrayéndolo ligeramente. Solo... ligeramente. Mientras la opresión indolora regresaba a su pecho.

_¡Esperen! ¡No me dejen solo! Yo... No quiero estar solo nunca más. Solo. Solo. Solo. Quizá yo también estoy herido, como el resto. Siempre duele aquí... No sangro, pero siempre mi pecho duele aquí. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo curar esto...? ¿Qué debería hacer para librarme de este dolor?_ Lo recordaba todo. Perfectamente. Y ella era la perfecta materialidad de ello, de las palabras de Yashamaru. _Lo que puede curar una herida del corazón es... Amor_ —Tu vínculo conmigo, es de amor —decretó finalmente, inalterado por sus propias palabras. Hinata, por otro lado, presionó su rostro hirviendo aún más contra el pecho de él. Intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Su voz ahogada contra él —Y-Yo... —sus manos ahora aferrando tímidamente la ropa de Gaara. Pero él parecía inmutable, sus ojos aún fijos a la oscuridad de la aldea.

_Amor..._ Su voz seria —Después de todo, eres una persona cercana e importante para mi.

Los ojos níveos de ella se posaron en él, abiertos ligeramente a causa de la sorpresa y Gaara solo bajó su mirada inalterada a Hinata. Su cansada vista aguamarina fija en la persona presionada contra su cuerpo. Como siempre, su pálida piel lucía exageradamente roja (particularmente en sus mejillas) y mordía su labio inferior en ese gesto nervioso que él había descifrado tiempo atrás. Y ahí estaba una vez más, ese tirón en el interior de su pecho. Como un impulso nervioso que de natural no parecía tener nada. Como un dolor, que no dolía. Y, como otras tantas veces –como aquella primera vez- curvó su cuerpo hacia adelante e impactó sus labios algo bruscamente contra los de ella. Sintiéndola tensarse un instante para luego suavizar sus labios.

Y Gaara, armándose de todo su autocontrol, e ignorando la necesidad y la urgencia que crecía en su interior, intentó hacer lo mismo. Relajando su mandíbula y los músculos de su rostro e intentando forzarse a sí mismo a no ejercer más fuerza de la realmente requerida. A no mantener el control más tiempo del requerido. Mientras ella intentaba corresponder el gesto en pequeños y tímidos movimientos._ Creo que ahora lo entiendo un poco. Sufrimiento, tristeza y alegría... poder compartirlos con otra persona..._

_Hyuuga Hinata, ¿eh?_ Tras unos instantes, se apartó; pero no la apartó a ella. Tan solo aguardó en silencio a que el equilibrio se restaurara en su interior y a que los engranajes que ella ponía en movimiento en su cabeza se detuvieran poco a poco. Hasta recobrar su habitual naturaleza calma y colecta. Entonces, observó el sello en su frente y dijo —Como Kazekage, mi deber es retornar a mi villa. Mañana —añadió, en tono monótono.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada —¿M-M-Ma-Mañana? —y tartamudeó, odiándose en el proceso por haberlo hecho. _No q-quiero que G-Gaara-kun piense... que m-me retracté en mi d-decisión..._ Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Había pensado que tendría más tiempo quizá, un día o dos más. Para arreglar todo y despedirse. Había deseado hablar con Kiba también, armarse de valor, pues no podía soportar la idea de que él continuara enfadado con ella. Kiba era una persona importante en su vida y siempre lo sería. Un amigo, un camarada. Por esa razón, no quería irse de esa manera.

El Kazekage solo se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recostar su espalda en la pared de cemento. Su semblante y su voz igual que de costumbre. Si se había enfado con ella, o estaba decepcionado, Hinata no podía saber. Pero tampoco podía sacudir la idea de que quizá si lo estaba —Puedes marcharte cuando lo desees. No pretendo monopolizar tus opciones.

Sonrojada, Hinata negó con la cabeza —¡N-No...! E-Es decir... yo... yo quiero... ir c-contigo... G-Gaara-kun... —susurró, chocando sus dedos incómoda; la idea de llegar sola a Suna luego era aún peor, pues le causaba pánico de solo pensarlo. El llegar a un lugar extraño, sin nadie a su lado. Además, Hinata sabía que si prolongaba aquello probablemente terminaría perdiendo el coraje del que se había armado para decidirse. Y no quería retroceder en sus palabras.

Gaara asintió secamente y se despegó de la pared una vez más, colgándose su calabaza al hombro. Amarrada a esta, estaba aún su sombrero de Kazekage —Ok.

Hinata asintió —E-En verdad... y-yo quiero... ir... —él volvió a dedicarle una mirada. Y sin decir más, desapareció. Pequeños granos de arena girando a su alrededor.

Y por un instante, la joven Hyuuga permaneció allí, en silencio. Observando el vacío en el que segundos antes se había encontrado él. De pie. Observándola con aquella intensidad con que siempre solía verla. Como si ella fuera lo único que captaba su atención estando presente. _Y-Yo... soy invisible..._ Eso había pensado de niña. A su padre, al clan, e incluso a la persona que más admiraba, Hinata siempre había sido invisible. Siempre a la sombra de los demás. Siempre esforzándose por ser notada, siempre sola. _Sola. Sola. Sola_. Pero él lo _comprendía_, había sentido en_ carne propia_ lo que ella. Esa_ tristeza_. De no ser amada, no ser suficiente. De no tener razones para existir.

_Siempre estaba llorando y dándome por vencida. Tomé el camino equivocado demasiadas veces..._ Esa tristeza, él la hacía desaparecer. Y por él, por Neji, por Shino y Kiba, por Kurenai y su hijo, por Hanabi y su padre, e incluso por Naruto, y por su deseo de ser reconocida; Hinata podía existir. Sin que su mera existencia consistiera en puro sufrimiento, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Él era eso, _todo_ eso, y junto al resto de razones, la mantendría viva. Y respirando. Y mantendría alejada la soledad. Siempre que estuviera cerca. Siempre que ella pudiera caminar a su lado. Se sentiría fuerte. _P-Porque... G-Gaara-kun... s-siento... que puedo s-ser fuerte... cuando te veo... s-siento que puedo h-hacer lo que sea... S-Siento... que incluso s-sirvo para algo..._

Y el sello en su frente lo probaba.


	21. Viento y Fuego

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

21/22

Hola a todos, ¡¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y hoy voy a ser breve porque no puedo ser de otra forma. Por eso, **¡gracias!** ¡Mil, mil gracias! A todos, y por todo. Por sus tan amables y alentadores comentarios y por agregar mi historia a Alerts y a Favorites. Así como a todos por simplemente tomarse la molestia de leer. Gracias. Ojalá el capítulo les guste... Espero hayan empezado bien el año ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego  
**

**

* * *

**

XX

"Viento y Fuego"

* * *

Hinata alzó delicadamente su mentón hacia arriba, sus pálidos ojos opacos deslizándose por el cerúleo firmamento, mientras las puntas de su larga cabellera se mecían a causa de la suave brisa mañanera. Su tupido flequillo índigo oscilando también, dejando entrever aquí y allá el símbolo grabado en su frente. Un pájaro enjaulado, eso venía a significar el sello. El miedo absoluto a la muerte que el Souke le daba al Bunke. Aún así, la joven Hyuuga no lo sentía de esa forma. Había sido su elección, después de todo; y para ella el sello resultaba más una liberación de la piedra que siempre había estado arrastrándola hacia abajo –el nombre Hyuuga- que una jaula que debía encerrarla. Limitarla. Habiendo sido su elección, habiendo elegido su destino –como probablemente lo diría Neji- se había adueñado de este. Y eso, en su mundo, en el contexto Hyuuga, era libertad.

El destino del Bunke, proteger al Souke. Pero no era por esos motivos que ella lo había hecho, no lo había hecho por proteger al Souke y a la futura heredera del clan, sino por proteger a su hermana menor. Pues Hinata sentía que Hanabi tenía mucho porque vivir y mucho por hacer y ella se contentaba con haber podido hacer algo –por nimio que pudiera ser- por ella. Ya que nunca había sido capaz de hacer demasiado por su hermana menor. Por esa razón, y por sus propios motivos, lo había hecho. Y era también por esa razón, que Hinata había decidido no ocultarlo bajo vendajes ni comenzar a usar su protector en la frente. Ya no dolía, no tanto al menos. Y habiendo visto la forma en que Gaara mostraba orgulloso el Kanji en su frente, que era la prueba de su pasado (a pesar de que no desearía volver a atrás) y que era quien había sido y en quien se había convertido, ella había sentido que quizá debería tener el mismo coraje que él. Aunque, no lo negaría, le daba algo de pena el mostrarlo y la hacía demasiado conciente de las miradas del resto sobre ella. Aún así, había decido que no se escondería.

Por mucho tiempo, eso había hecho. Se había ocultado tras el derrotismo y la etiqueta que el clan le había dado por mucho tiempo. Neji había tenido razón, más que él, más que nadie, el peso del nombre Hyuuga había estado constantemente hundiéndola. Sin embargo, Hinata tampoco estaba huyendo, yéndose a Suna. Porque esa simplemente no era ella. Ella no huía, no retiraba sus palabras, porque ese era su camino ninja y esa era su forma de ser. Por esos motivos, continuaría también entrenando duro. Arduamente. Continuaría esforzándose como siempre, para poder cambiar un poco más y regresar algún día más fuerte que la Hinata del presente. Y quizá, ese día, sería reconocida por aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Por su padre, por Hanabi, Neji, por la que hubiera sido su sensei y por sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Así también como por Naruto.

Porque, después de todo, esa era ella y siempre lo había sido. Siempre forzándose a sí misma a levantarse del suelo una y otra vez con tal de mejorar, con tal de avanzar y cambiar por sí misma. Así fuera, al final, un cambio ínfimo. Sin importar qué, seguiría esforzándose. Siempre forzándose un poquito más. Y eso no había cambiado y no cambiaría. Su fortaleza probablemente nunca sería del tipo obvio como la de Temari, capaz de volarlo todo con un azote de su abanico. Pero ella siempre se aferraría a sus palabras, a sus decisiones –más allá de las consecuencias- y siempre sería fuerte en un modo similar a su Juuken.

Si, quizá esa era la metáfora perfecta. Pues como su Juuken, Hinata lucía a los ojos de los demás como alguien gentil. Débil. Suave. Y de toque ligero, como la técnica que ella misma dominaba. No obstante, y para aquellos capaces de verlo realmente, eso era todo lo que se necesitaba. En Juuken, el toque más leve era suficiente. Y a su modo, Hinata era igual. Por esa razón quizá, nunca sería como Temari, Tenten o Sakura. Pero eso estaba bien para ella también. Hinata había encontrado su propia técnica y fortaleza durante su arduo entrenamiento. Y ese era el camino que había optado por seguir. Ese era su propio camino ninja. El que Naruto le había enseñado, el camino de la auto-superación y el esfuerzo. Y por eso siempre le estaría agradecida. Por esa razón el rubio siempre sería una persona importante en su vida. No un hogar, quizá; un lugar al que regresar, pero sí un quiebre en su vida.

Se preguntó entonces si así era como se habría sentido Naruto tras abandonar la aldea por dos años y medio de entrenamiento. Si habría extrañado Konoha como ella ya lo estaba haciendo. Si había extrañado a todos. Si extrañaría los colores de la animada villa. Si extrañaría el bosque húmedo y los terrenos de entrenamiento en los que había gastado su esfuerzo y a los que había escapado cuando todo parecía estar mal. Y estaba triste. Y si extrañaría a sus amigos tanto como ya sentía que lo estaba haciendo. Pero supuso también que todo eso era normal. Y Hinata sabía que no era ni sería la primera y última kunoichi que había tomado una decisión similar a la suya por las mismas razones. Porque si mal no había entendido, la misma esposa del primer Hokage no había pertenecido a Konoha originariamente. Y ella había estado bien. Si, ella probablemente sería capaz de estar bien también. Siempre que continuara siendo fiel a sí misma y a sus creencias. Así como a sus sentimientos. Siempre que continuara con su voluntad inquebrantable y siempre que llevara la voluntad de fuego en su corazón, Hinata estaría bien.

Lo sabía, eso les había dicho el Tercer Hokage una vez que había ido cuando ellos aún eran tan solo unos niños y habían estado en la academia. Esa vez, el anciano hombre les había dicho que el amor era la clave de la paz. Y que la voluntad de fuego era aquello que todos ellos recibían de las generaciones anteriores. Así como también el deseo de proteger a aquellos que son importantes para uno, que era lo que les permitiría seguir luchando siempre en contra de las adversidades y las malas probabilidades. Y que era algo que tenía cada uno de ellos en su interior. Y en aquel entonces, Hinata había pensado –tímida y ruborizada- que desearía siempre proteger a Naruto-kun, y que esa era su voluntad de fuego. Aún la seguía siendo. Sin importar a dónde fuera, o con quien, Hinata llevaría su llama consigo. Esa voluntad que la hacía desear proteger a los demás. Y desde Suna, junto con Gaara, ayudaría a velar por el bienestar del rubio también. Hasta que este fuera Hokage y cambiara el mundo ninja como todos sabían que haría. Quizá, de esa forma, podría ser un poquito más útil que lo que había sido hasta el momento. Y quizá pudiera llevar esa voluntad a Suna también. Algún día, como todos ellos, Hinata también se la pasaría a la siguiente generación. A alguien más. Y siempre que alguien viviera –sin importar el lugar del mapa- la voluntad de fuego seguiría viviendo. Seguiría ardiendo. Con ella, y en ella.

Y no. Ella no estaba huyendo, no estaba retractándose a sus palabras. Sino, por el contrario, estaba siendo fiel a ellas. Fiel a todas las creencias que el Tercero y la Quinta y todos los Hokages anteriores les habían inculcado. Fiel a quien siempre había sido. No estaba dejando atrás Konoha. Konoha siempre sería su hogar y un lugar al que regresar. No, estaba llevándose a Konoha consigo. Estaba llevándose a todas esas personas importantes consigo y todo lo que había aprendido de ellas y con ellas. La fortaleza, la voluntad de nunca rendirse, la camaradería. Estaba llevándose un recuerdo de Shino y de Kiba, y de Kurenai y de todos los demás. Por eso, se le había hecho difícil despedirse de su sensei (y de su pequeño hijo) aquella mañana cuando había ido a visitarla a su casa como cualquier otro día. Porque Hinata también estaba dejando un pedacito de ella en Konoha. Pero sabía también, que debía ser fuerte, armarse de valor, y seguir moviéndose. Seguir avanzando. Seguir mejorando. Como siempre había hecho.

Volviendo la cabeza delicadamente, observó con ojos suaves el complejo del clan Hyuuga. Neji no iría a despedirla, Hinata lo sabía y estaba bien por ella. Su primo era serio y nunca había sido un sentimentalista, bajo ningún concepto. Sin embargo, y a su forma, Hinata había sentido que él había estado cuidando de ella. A su manera, se había preocupado por ella y solo había velado por sus mejores intereses durante los arduos y precisos entrenamientos. Neji siempre había sido estricto y rara vez la había elogiado en sus progresos. Pero Hinata sabía que esa era la forma del joven Hyuuga de demostrar preocupación. A ella, a sus camaradas. Neji siempre esperaba lo mejor del resto, como lo esperaba de sí mismo.

Y era por esas razones que el castaño jamás lo admitiría. Y ahora era su turno de sacarle esa carga. De liberarlo de ella. Le estaba agradecida, realmente lo estaba y siempre lo estaría. Gracias a su ayuda era ahora una jounin. Y se sentía que valía un poco más de lo que lo había hecho antes. Por esa razón también, Hinata no necesitaba una despedida de él. _Hinata-sama, a veces, tienes mejores ojos que los míos. _Esas palabras, siempre las atesoraría. Siempre las recordaría. Cada vez que estuviera entrenando. Y algún día, próximo o no tanto, Hinata sería capaz de no decepcionarlo más. Nunca más. Las despedidas sobraban.

Por otro lado, Hinata sabía también que Hiashi no iría a despedirla. Su padre tampoco era y nunca había sido una persona abiertamente afectuosa y eso estaba bien también. El clan no esperaba que fuera. Y Hinata se contentaba con solo saber que había estado velando por ella en la oscuridad y desde las sombras, en silencio, y con la solemnidad y seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba. Aún cuando no era y nunca había sido el heredero que su padre había deseado, el heredero que se había esperado que el líder del clan proveyera, aún cuando nunca había llenado las expectativas que él había tenido en relación al clan. Y a pesar de todo, para Hiashi, había significado algo. Ella significaba algo. Lo había sentido en la última mirada seria que su padre le había dedicado antes de regresar a la casa y verla partir del complejo. Apreciación.

Para cualquier observador, su padre habría lucido como siempre. Estricto y serio e imperturbable. No obstante, había estado allí. Con la sutileza propia de los Hyuuga. En las esquinas algo más suavizadas de sus opacos ojos. Y en las comisuras de su boca que habían formado una línea al verla partir. Y para ella, eso era suficiente también. Porque Hinata creía que llegaría el día en que no fuera una completa decepción para él también. Que no fuera ese fracaso y ese error, sino alguien que el líder del clan pudiera reconocer. Ese era su deseo, siempre lo había sido y el sello y su partida no cambiaban nada. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, la joven Hyuuga había dado un pequeño paso hacia esa apreciación. Solo tal vez... porque esa había sido su sensación, que esa rotunda decepción, en ese preciso y efímero instante, había desaparecido por completo, y no la cambiaría por nada. Su padre, a su modo silencioso –similar al de Neji-, la apreciaba. Igual que Hanabi, quien había estado triste de verla partir, y se había sentido culpable al ver el sello en la frente de su hermana, pero Hinata no lo sentía de esa forma. Y nunca lo había hecho. Hanabi, más que la heredera del clan frente a la que había perdido, más que lo que el clan había hecho de ellas, era su hermana menor y siempre la apreciaría de esa forma. La extrañaría.

_A-Al final... _Pensó, volviendo la vista al frente y dando un tímido paso más lejos del complejo _...e-espero... haber s-sido algo de ayuda... A-así sea... solo un p-poquito... _Porque eso era más que suficiente por el momento. Toda su vida, desde niña, había estado ocultándose. Siempre intentando alcanzar a los demás, siempre un paso atrás. A la sombra. Siempre esforzándose por caminar junto al resto. Pero siempre había parecido que era inevitable, cada vez que parecía alcanzarle el paso al resto, volvía a quedarse atrás. Un paso más atrás, dos pasos. No hacía a la diferencia. Por mucho tiempo, lo había intentado todo por no abandonar. A pesar de la tristeza, de la soledad. A pesar de la decepción. A pesar del tiempo que su corazón había estado llorando. A pesar de las veces que se había caído y vuelto a levantar. Y por mucho tiempo, lo había sentido tan distante. Su sueño. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a este, lo veía alejarse. Y aún no estaba allí, no todavía. Pero sentía que ya no estaba tan lejos. Tan distante.

Porque por ese sueño, por ser reconocida, lo había dado todo. Se había doblando en demasiadas ocasiones, pero nunca quebrado. Había dudado mucho, e incluso vacilado. Pero siempre había encontrado el valor y el coraje para tomar ese paso. En otros y en sí misma. Y viendo a Gaara, viendo en qué se había convertido a pesar de todo. Viendo el camino que había recorrido, como todos ellos, solo para hacer realidad su propio sueño y deseo. Ese deseo de lograr que los demás aceptaran su existencia. Era imposible no sentirse fuerte ella también. Sentirse animada. Así como era imposible no reconocer esa existencia que él tanto ansiaba que reconocieran. Su existencia, como la de Naruto, forjada en el trabajo duro; era imposible de ser ignorada. Su presencia, eso era. Y ella quería ser fuerte como él, caminar junto a él. Siempre que el pelirrojo se lo permitiera.

Por eso también, había tomado aquella decisión de seguirlo. Porque Hinata quería ser como él. Estar con él. Sentirse la persona capaz de hacerlo todo, que se sentía a su lado. Sentir que quizá, valía algo. Que podía serle útil a alguien más. A _él_. Y sentirse apreciada también. Sentirse reconocida. Porque, en cierta forma, él la reconocía. Gaara había sufrido lo mismo que ella. Conocido un dolor similar. Y por esa razón la entendía. Veía sus verdaderos colores tras el tímido exterior. Y aún así no la menospreciaba ni la alejaba. Sino, por el contrario, parecía no molestarle su presencia. Parecía, incluso, lo contrario. _Después de todo, eres una persona cercana e importante para mi._

Sonrojada, negó apenada suavemente con su cabeza intentando despejarse del pensamiento. Era extraño, se sentía extraño. Cuando él estaba cerca. La hacía sentirse nerviosa, y determinada a la vez. La hacía sentirse fuerte. Como solo Naruto lo había logrado antes. Y a la vez era diferente. Gaara era en muchos aspectos abismalmente diferente, a pesar de las similitudes obvias que los unían, y quizá eso era lo que le agradaba de él. Pero no quería detenerse tanto en ello, o temía que alguien empezara a mirarla extraño por estar de pie en las calles de la aldea, con el rostro completamente rojo, y una tímida y aparentemente infundada sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

Pero aún a pesar de todo, se sentía algo triste. Esa mañana también, se había despedido de Shino. Por supuesto, aquella tampoco había sido una despedida emotiva. El Aburame era demasiado calmo y colecto para cualquier tipo de sentimentalismo pero Hinata apreciaba a su compañero tal como era y siempre había sido. Shino, para muchos, podía parecer extraño y solitario. Incluso algo espeluznante al principio. No lo negaría, la primera vez que había visto a Shino se había sentido intimidada por su presencia. Su tupido cabello castaño y su considerable estatura –mayor a la de los demás- ayudaba a la imagen. Sin mencionar las gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos y emociones. Pero era más su forma de ser silenciosa y misteriosa lo que le había causado esa impresión. Así como su forma de luchar. Aún así, y debajo de ese estoico exterior realista, Hinata había descubierto que Shino era una gran persona. Siempre preocupándose por su trabajo en equipo y la camaradería. Y siempre velando por ella y ayudándola a creer en sí misma y en sus propias habilidades.

Seguro, sus métodos y formas eran las más curiosas y siempre lo habían sido. Soltando frases enigmáticas al aire y haciendo analogías con insectos pero eso era algo que la chica había llegado a apreciar de su compañero también. Y lo extrañaría. Extrañaría compartir misiones con él y verlo manipular sus insectos en batalla. Así como verlo enfurruñarse con Kiba por olvidarse de él. Lo que la llevaba a la causa de su tristeza. Desde el día anterior, no había vuelto a ver a su otro compañero de equipo ni al gran can que solía acompañarlo. Kiba y Akamaru, como Shino, habían estado siempre a su lado. Siempre apoyándola, a su manera salvaje. Siempre velando por ella también. Y Hinata los extrañaría, pero más le entristecía tener que marcharse de esa forma. Sin haberlo vuelto a ver. Y sabiendo que lo había ofendido de alguna forma. Pero ella nunca había querido hacerlo enfadar. Él, como el resto, era una persona importante en su vida y como tal había deseado verlo antes de irse.

Apesadumbrada, volvió la vista a la calle que llevaba a la salida de la aldea y retomó su camino. Arrastrando ligeramente el paso y con la mirada clavada en sus pies como si estos fueran lo más interesante del mundo. _M-Me pregunto... si Kiba-kun m-me odia..._ No, no quería pensar de esa forma. Aún así, no podía evitarlo pues desde niña había sido simplemente del tipo de persona que piensa demasiado en los sentimientos de los demás, y se preocupa por estos. A veces, inclusive, más que en los suyos propios. Neji, en aquella ocasión había dicho que su amable naturaleza era su debilidad, y que había tomado el examen chuunin solo porque había sido incapaz de negarse a Kiba. Pero eso no había sido así, no del todo al menos, y Hinata tampoco veía qué había de malo en preocuparse por los demás en la forma que lo hacía ella. Siempre le había gustado hacer cosas por aquellos que eran importantes para ella. Por esa razón justamente, se sentía de esa forma. Y no podía evitar sentir las frías lágrimas acumularse en las juntas de sus grandes ojos albinos. Pero no lloraría, no quería hacerlo. _Y-Yo no... no... _

—¡Oy, Hinata!

La joven Hyuuga parpadeó sus lágrimas sin derramar, forzándolas de regreso al interior de su blanca mirada. ¿Acaso había oído bien o era solo su mente intentando confortarla? _¿Kiba-kun...? _Dio otro paso, sin atreverse a voltearse.

La voz familiar volvió a hacerse oír, seguida de un fuerte ladrido cerca suyo. Muy cerca suyo. Al voltearse, se enfrentó con nada más ni nada menos que la gran cabeza de Akamaru que permanecía de pie con la lengua afuera, colgando a un lado. Y Kiba arriba de este. Al verla, sonrió y se bajó de un salto. Sus colmillos asomando como siempre —Oy, ¿yo no recibo saludo?

Hinata parpadeó una vez más aún sin saber qué decir. Al ver que su amigo aguardaba una respuesta, negó rápidamente con la cabeza —A-Ah... no Kiba-kun... y-yo solo... pensé... Ummm... ¿K-Kiba-kun, no estás enfadado c-conmigo? —susurró, removiendo sus pies inquieta.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua —¡Bah! No, qué va... —exclamó. Aún sonriendo y rascando su nuca. Nunca lo admitiría, no en voz alta al menos –porque era demasiado orgulloso para ello- pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como un estúpido. Y si Shino estuviera allí probablemente le estaría confirmando cuán en lo cierto estaba. Pero no le importaba, simplemente agradecía que su otro compañero no estuviera allí para enfurruñarse con él y reprocharle falta de camaradería.

La chica asintió suavemente, aliviada —O-Oh... —y Kiba olisqueó el aire. Salado. _¡Maldición!_ Siempre era lo mismo. Con ella, siempre lograba meter la pata hasta el fondo. No era una sorpresa para él realmente, su áspera naturaleza no iba con la gentileza y suavidad de Hinata y siempre terminaba haciendo o diciendo lo menos apropiado o más incorrecto. Él era políticamente incorrecto (todo el tiempo). Pero, aún así, no podía evitar sentirse molesto consigo mismo. Y suponía que le debía una disculpa también. pero simplemente no sabía cómo empezar. Las palabras y las disculpas no eran lo suyo, y Kiba jamás se disculpaba por nada.

—Errr... —comenzó, alborotándose su ya de por sí alborotada cabellera chocolate—. Ya sabes... ayer... —dejó las palabras flotando en el aire. Con suerte, Hinata comprendería a qué se refería. Y era una suerte que la chica no necesitara oír exactamente las palabras porque él simplemente no las podía pronunciar.

La Hyuuga asintió suavemente, dejando entrever una pequeña y tímida sonrisa —Ummm... que alivio, K-Kiba-kun... yo pensé... —_que m-me odiabas... _terminó, en su cabeza. Sintiéndose repentinamente mejor—. Esto... G-Gracias...

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué demonios le agradecía ella a él? No tenía sentido. En su opinión, Hinata pedía demasiado permiso, se disculpaba mucho y agradecía demasiado más. Pero no podía decir que lo odiara tampoco. Porque esa gentileza era propia de ella y era lo que más habían llegado a apreciar de la Hyuuga a lo largo de los años. Él y Shino. Y Kurenai-sensei también —¡Tsk! Como dije, no tienes que agradecer tanto conmigo. ¿Sabes? Siempre me haces sentir como un salvaje —bromeó, sonsacándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Solo digo, que deberías... no se... tener más confianza o algo así... ya sabes, patear traseros sin culpa —volvió a sonreír—, como Akamaru y yo, ¿verdad amigo? —el perro soltó un ladrido de asentimiento. Y Hinata asintió con delicadeza su cabeza.

_M-Mas confianza... _Pensó. Si, esa era su meta en la vida también y siempre la había sido. Ser más valiente, como Kiba. Porque en ese sentido, Hinata siempre había admirado a su compañero. Siempre despreocupado y actuando por su cuenta. Viviendo según sus propias reglas y sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie. Ese era el Inuzuka, y ella se propondría de ahora en adelante trabajar aún más duro en su confianza en sí misma. En sus inseguridades. Para que algún día, cuando lo volviera a ver, él se sintiera orgulloso de ella y de sus logros. Y Shino también. Todos ellos. El día que regresara, quería hacerlo para ser reconocida.

—Si... gracias, Kiba-kun... —dijo, en su voz suave y pequeña.

Y él solo soltó una nueva carcajada, mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar algo sobre el asqueroso sello en su frente. Sin importar qué, Hinata no cambiaría. Siempre sería la persona amable y generosa que siempre había sido. Y el Inuzuka estaba seguro que eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. De todas las personas, solo ella le había tenido la paciencia que había tenido frente a sus payasadas, travesuras y bromas. Solo ella había soportado su fuerte temperamento, porque Kiba estaba seguro que jamás habría sobrevivido en un grupo con alguien como Ino o Sakura, al menos no sin arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente. Pero ella no, ella no era ruidosa y mandona como el resto. No era como esas dementes de los equipos de Shikamaru y Naruto y por eso él siempre estaría agradecido con ella. Hinata era diferente.

—¡Bah! Como sea, si quieres Akamaru y yo podemos acompañarte —sugirió, aunque supuso saber su respuesta de antemano. Ella era simplemente así y no querría ser una molestia para los demás. Además, probablemente, eso era algo que la Hyuuga tuviera que hacer sola.

—U-Uh... no... e-esta bien Kiba-kun... —susurró, realmente agradecida con él— no t-tienes que... Pero, gracias... —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Y... ummm... A-Adiós... A t-ti también, Akamaru... —sonrió, dando una suave palmadita en la cabeza del perro. Antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse hacia la entrada y salida de la aldea una vez más. Dejando atrás a Kiba. Pero no de forma determinante. Porque Hinata sabía, y estaba plenamente segura de ello, que volvería un día. Volvería a verlo. A él, y al resto. Cuando fuera más fuerte.

Una voz profunda y seria detrás de él, lo alertó de la presencia de alguien más. No estaba solo —Nuevamente, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte.

Kiba sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza. Sin siquiera voltearse a enfrentarse a su acompañante. Después de todo, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba —Oy, ¿sabes? Realmente _tienes_ que dejar de aparecerte de esa condenada forma. Es espeluznante.

Shino solo negó con la cabeza —Un insecto es tan sigiloso como su entorno se lo permite.

El Inuzuka se limitó a soltar una carcajada —Realmente, tienes que empezar a pasar más tiempo con humanos también. Los insectos que tienes adentro ya te están comiendo el cerebro.

—De hecho, los kikaichu se alimentan únicamente de mi chakra y no atentan contra mis órganos —señaló, de forma fáctica. Y el castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco ante esto. Por supuesto, Dios lo librara de quedarse solo con Shino en un equipo. Ya era suficientemente espeluznante cuando Hinata estaba cerca. Y desgraciadamente para él, el hecho era inevitable.

Volviendo a sonreír amargamente, asintió —Como sea. Vamos Akamaru —sería un día largo. Un año largo. Muy largo...

* * *

Alcanzando el punto de encuentro, comenzaron a hacerse visibles ante sus ojos pálidos las siluetas de los tres hermanos de la arena. Kankuro, como siempre, sonreía engreídamente y llevaba su rostro pintado. Los pergaminos para invocar sus marionetas sujetos también a su espalda. Y lucía algo impaciente. Temari, por otro lado, se encontraba hablando con Shikamaru. Quien aparentemente había ido a despedirlos a ellos también, aunque Hinata creía y siempre creería que lo hacía más por la rubia hermana del Kazekage que por el resto de los presentes. Ino lo había dicho al menos, y Hinata creía que el juicio de la rubia de Konoha en relación a esas cosas siempre había sido bastante acertado. Habiendo, incluso, descubierto la relación entre Asuma y su sensei antes que el resto. Antes que ellos.

Pero, sin importar qué pensara, Shikamaru siempre lucía aburrido o fastidiado. Y la kunoichi de Suna siempre lucía pagada de sí misma y feliz de fastidiarlo y avergonzarlo en público. Por lo que no podía estar realmente segura. Por otro lado, de lo que sí estaba segura, era de su nerviosismo _in crescendo_ a medida que se acercaba al menor de los hermanos. El cual se encontraba de pie en medio de los dos y un paso más delante de ambos. Más próximo a la salida. Y de espaldas a ella. Erguido, de brazos cruzados –o eso parecía, viéndolo desde atrás- y con su rojiza cabellera meciéndose al viento.

Y por un efímero instante, tuvo la extraña ocurrencia de que Gaara era como el mismo viento que dominaba y controlaba. Cortante. Calmo o implacable, dependiendo de la situación. Adusto a veces, como el País del que provenía. Y siempre en movimiento, siempre allí. Siempre firme. Capaz de mover toda la arena del desierto con solo un soplo de su ser. Con un simple movimiento de su esencia.

Si, quizá esa metáfora se aplicaba a él perfectamente. Pero le daba pena pensarlo. Por lo que, ruborizada, se acercó tímidamente al pequeño grupo. Susurrando su disculpa por el retraso a duras penas los alcanzó —Anou... l-lamento... uh... h-haber llegado t-tarde... Temari-san, K-Kankuro-san. Gaara-kun...

El último ladeó su cabeza, observándola en silencio de refilón. Su iris traslúcido de color aguamarina deslizándose lentamente hasta el rabillo de su ojo. Era obvio, incluso para él; que la joven Hyuuga estaba nerviosa. Sus movimientos la delataban, así como su mirada vacilante. Y se preguntó entonces, si estaría echándose atrás en su decisión. Si estaría retractándose de sus palabras. Pero ella pareció comprender sus pensamientos al instante porque simplemente cerró sus ojos e hizo un ligero gesto negativo con la cabeza. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

Y cuando su voz escapó de sus rosados labios nuevamente, solo Gaara alcanzó a oír sus casi silenciosas palabras; así como solo él se percató del creciente sonrojo de su rostro —E-Estoy aquí porque a-así lo quiero... Yo... q-quiero caminar junto a t-ti todo el t-tiempo, G-Gaara-kun... por e-eso... n-no retiraré m-mis palabras... —_porque e-esta... es mi v-voluntad de fuego..._

Y él solo asintió a secas. Las comisuras de su boca curvándose ligeramente en una especie de sonrisa. En su vida, y a lo largo de esta, Gaara solo había sonreído de esa forma en una ocasión. Una única ocasión. Y el único testigo de ello había sido Kankuro. Aquella vez, le había confesado a su hermano que pretendía trabajar duro para que los demás reconocieran su existencia. No como un arma que debía ser temida, sino como el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Alguien que deseaba ser necesitado. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo porque finalmente estaba allí. En ese lugar en el que alguien reconocía su existencia. _Ella_ lo hacía. Lo veía. Ese era su vínculo.

Y por un efímero instante, tuvo la extraña ocurrencia de que Hinata era como el mismo fuego que flameaba en sus ojos níveos con determinación. La voluntad de Fuego de la que Naruto le había hablado y que vivía en ella.

Después de todo, tenía sentido. Porque, como el Fuego, Hinata era cálida. Siempre fluctuando. Proyectando una luz por pequeña que fuera. Siempre oscilando, temiendo extinguirse. Pero siempre que él estuviera allí, su pequeña llama no se ahogaría. Ella no se extinguiría. Gaara la mantendría viva. La haría fuerte, la avivaría. Como el viento al fuego. Su voluntad de Fuego no desaparecería. Como tampoco lo haría ella.

Si, después de todo, tenía sentido. Ella también lo mantendría vivo. Como el fuego al viento. Él tampoco desaparecería. No se extinguiría. Porque ahora tenía a alguien, alguien que reconocía y aceptaba su existencia. Alguien importante y cercano a quien proteger. Y eso era todo lo que Gaara había deseado, todo lo que había estado buscando. Todo lo que él necesitaba. Alguien que lo mantuviera vivo a él también.


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto. **

**22/22**

Último capítulo y Epílogo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Y dado que este es el último capítulo (y siguiendo mi promesa y tal y como hice con la historia previa a esta) decidí subirlo un poco más temprano. Como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre (no a estas alturas de la historia =P) quiero agradecerles. **¡Gracias!**. A todos, de verdad, se los agradezco. El que me hayan dado una oportunidad a mí (intento de seudoescritora) y a mi historia y el que hayan llegado hasta acá. Y dado también que hoy es el final, decidí liberarlos de mi fastidiosa nota de autor y dejarlos en paz para que lean. Agradecimientos especiales al final. Ojalá les guste... (y si no es mucha molestia me encantaría saber qué les pareció, me ayudaría mucho, gracias desde ya). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**El legado de Viento y la voluntad de Fuego  
**

**

* * *

**

Epílogo

"Nunca más"

* * *

_Hinata-sama, a veces, tienes mejores ojos que los míos. _Cuidadosamente, delicadamente, extendió su brazo delante de su cuerpo hasta su máxima extensión, plegando el otro junto a su costado, rozando su codo con su cintura. _Solo digo, que deberías... no se... tener más confianza o algo así... ya sabes, patear traseros sin culpa, como Akamaru y yo, ¿verdad amigo?._ Aquel día, como cualquier otro en el desierto, el sol parecía abrasar con su delicada y pálida piel de porcelana. Las temperaturas allí eran siempre excesivas, no que eso fuera una sorpresa para la Hyuuga. En absoluto. A lo largo de aquellos dos años había llegado a adaptarse al clima. A adaptarse al lugar y a las mañas de Suna. Al principio, había sido duro. Comprender cuándo era la mejor hora para entrenar sin que el sol la incinerara hasta convertirla en cenizas, o cuándo era el mejor momento del día para vagar por la ciudad y cuando no, y cuándo se aproximaba una tormenta de arena y debía refugiarse.

Aparentemente, el atardecer era el momento más agradable para entrenar. De día el desierto era un infierno, y de noche el frío era helado. Por lo que era siempre mejor visitar la ciudad durante los anocheceres también. De esa forma, no corría el riesgo de sufrir un golpe de calor y desmayarse, quedando vulnerable y expuesta a cualquier atacante. Por otro lado, un viento fuerte indicaba que una tormenta se aproximaba. Y en esos días, Hinata había encontrado relajante el permanecer en el interior del edificio observando la arena arremolinarse afuera de su ventana circular. No que tuviera demasiadas opciones tampoco. Temari le había dicho que durante las tormentas de arena era fácil perderse y que por esa razón era poco recomendable salir. A menos que quisiera aparecer muerta en medio del desierto al día siguiente.

Pero aún así, y a pesar de que la cruda acotación directa y rotunda de la rubia la había intimidado al principio, la joven Hyuuga había encontrado el suceso meteorológico un poco más interesante de lo que todos los demás. Probablemente porque nunca antes había visto una. En Konoha no había siquiera arena. O quizá simplemente porque ella era así, siempre buscando la belleza en las cosas más pequeñas e insignificantes. Como un pequeño lago de agua fresca donde mojar sus pies –no que hubiera demasiados de esos allí, por no decir ninguno- o mariposas. O las estrellas que ahora podía ver más seguido desde el desierto.

No obstante, aprender todas esas cosas no había sido lo más difícil al principio. Aunque debía admitir que el constante cansancio y la fatiga a causa del calor –hasta que su cuerpo había logrado adaptarse- había sido algo duro de sobreponer. Pero aún entonces eso no había sido lo difícil; sino todo lo demás. Las personas. Los habitantes de Suna. Ellos habían sido el mayor reto para Hinata. En su vida, pocas personas le habían prestado atención alguna a ella. En su casa, en el complejo Hyuuga, la joven había sido siempre prácticamente invisible para el resto. Siempre a la sombra y moviéndose silenciosamente sin que los demás se percataran de ella. De su presencia. Lo mismo sucedía en general en Konoha. El ser invisible no era una sensación agradable, y nunca lo había sido para ella, pero el haberlo sido no la había preparado para tantas miradas curiosas posadas sobre ella tampoco.

De hecho, nada la había preparado para ello. Y había sido casi instantáneo. En el momento en que había puesto un pie en la aldea, aquel día (dos años atrás), junto a los dos hermanos de la Arena y el Kazekage. Todos los ojos y la atención se habían redirigido hacia ella. Y Hinata no podía decir que le agradaba. No realmente. La hacía sentirse incómoda consigo misma, y demasiado conciente de ella. Era como si, de repente, su postura estuviera mal y sintiera que debía enderezarse, pero no sabía cómo colocar los brazos o cómo pararse y hacia adónde mirar. Así que habitualmente terminaba bajando la mirada nerviosa o desviándola a un lado, evitando los ojos de los habitantes, y recayendo en su viejo hábito de hacer girar sus dedos tímidamente.

Y su protector de la Hoja no ayudaba. La hacía una extraña. Por esa razón, y eventualmente, había comenzado a usar uno diferente. Con el símbolo similar a una "I" grabado, que correspondía a la aldea a la que ahora pertenecía. Y siempre amarrado alrededor de su cuello como lo había usado desde que se había convertido en un genin. Lo cual, también, había sido difícil. Reemplazar su protector había sido una de las cosas que más tristeza le habían causado. Pero aún conservaba el suyo de Konoha, cuidadosamente doblado y guardado sobre una pila de ropa en su dormitorio. El cual veía todas las mañanas antes de amarrarse el nuevo a modo de gargantilla.

_Los camaradas deben apoyar a sus camaradas ¿Por qué? Porque de otra forma no existiría tal cosa como trabajo en equipo. Hasta la hormiga más pequeña requiere de otras para construir una colonia. Eso es la camaradería._ Activando en un susurro su kekkei genkai, Hinata concentró su vista en el poste de entrenamiento frente a ella —B-Byakugan... —paralelamente sintiendo su visibilidad incrementarse así como las venas de sus temples hincharse un poco más. Su pupila igual de blanca agrietada.

Por supuesto, sus ojos también había llamado la atención considerablemente. No era del todo extraño, el conocimiento del Byakugan y los portadores de este existía en todas las villas. Pero en Konoha era diferente. Sus ojos, entre tantos Byakugan, eran comunes. Nada especiales. Unos más del montón. Ni siquiera uno de los más poderosos. En Suna, por otro lado, no había Hyuugas (a excepción de ella) y eso la hacía resaltar aún más. El sello en su frente nunca había sido de ayuda tampoco.

Al principio, se le había dificultado arduamente la activación de su Byakugan de forma indolora. Pero finalmente lo había logrado, con mucho esfuerzo, y desde entonces se había unido a un escuadrón regular y había estado haciendo misiones. Sin duda alguna, su llegada inicial no había complacido a los consejeros del Kazekage. Pero Gaara había permanecido estoico como siempre, y había oído lo que los ancianos tenían para decir, para luego limitarse a replicar que mientras él fuera Kazekage, y mientras Naruto estuviera en Konoha. Konoha y Suna serían aliados, y él no le denegaría el acceso a nadie de la aldea del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Simplemente porque le debía su lealtad.

Por supuesto; Hinata se había sentido inmediatamente culpable. Nunca había deseado meterlo en problemas. A él ni a nadie. No había querido causar ninguna molestia tampoco. Y eso era justamente lo que había hecho. Pero Kankuro, el hermano mayor de Gaara, solo había reído y le había dado una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi la había dejado con la cara en el suelo. Diciendo que no se preocupara tanto. Gaara estaba acostumbrado a esos ancianos engreídos –como el marionetista solía llamarlos- que siempre estaban buscando razones y excusas para fastidiar al joven Kazekage. Simplemente porque era joven, y porque no era el Cuarto Kazekage (y nunca lo sería).

Y porque pensaba diferente a ellos y no era un anticuado que creía que la aldea debía solucionar sus propios problemas por su cuenta, sin depender ni necesitar la ayuda de ninguna villa más. De nada ni de nadie. Así que finalmente, ella había asentido con suavidad. Comprendiendo algo de lo que el castaño había dicho. En una ocasión, en Konoha, había oído una discusión entre Tsunade y sus consejeros por accidente también. Y la situación había sido exactamente igual. Quizá era algo de Kages y Consejeros que era inevitable que sucediera, y que ella no comprendería jamás.

No obstante, había deseado ser de utilidad y se había esforzado mucho en sus primeras misiones. Había querido dar una buena impresión, dado que habían depositado fe en ella. y en muchas de ellas tristemente había fallado. En parte, porque el terreno era algo desconocido y Hinata tenía dificultad para luchar sobre las dunas del desierto, y en parte porque la mayoría de los shinobi de la Arena (y lugares circundantes) luchaban con técnicas de medio y largo alcance cuando su Juuken era de corto, dejándola inmediatamente en desventaja. Pero, como siempre, no se había rendido. Se había volcado a entrenar más. Todos los días, al atardecer. A intentar compensar sus debilidades en tanto el terreno como su modo de luchar. Había intentado pensar cómo lo solucionaría Neji, qué haría él si estuviera en su lugar. Y finalmente había logrado un progreso. Sus últimas misiones habían sido un éxito, y Hinata se sentía algo más aliviada al respecto. Así como había llegado a acostumbrarse un poco más a los shinobi del lugar, y esa había sido la parte más difícil de todas.

Desde el inicio, y durante las misiones, Hinata había estado siempre sola (por así decirlo). En Konoha, la joven siempre había tenido a Shino y a Kiba a su lado para animarla. Para cubrirle la espalda, y para decirle que no se preocupara cuando cometía un error. Y extrañaba ese tipo de contención que sus compañeros de equipo le habían dado. La habían ayudado mucho. Pero en Suna las cosas eran diferentes. Hinata no había conocido previamente a nadie de las personas con las que había salido en misiones. Y tal y como había creído, los habitates de la aldea de Gaara eran bastante intimidantes. Lo que la había hecho sentirse más insegura respecto a todo, y algo nerviosa. Hinata nunca había sido una persona sociable, ese era Kiba, y la mera idea de tener que volver a entablar nuevas relaciones le había causado cierto desaliento. Cierto desánimo. ¿Y si no le agradaba a las personas de allí? ¿Y si ellos también pensaban como su clan que era débil? ¿Y si la veían como una molestia?

En algunas ocasiones, sin duda alguna, había sido así. Pero en otras no tanto, y en otras simplemente no. La joven Hyuuga había descubierto que, igual que los tres hermanos de la Arena, los miembros de la aldea tendían a ser algo adustos y secos en su manera de ser. E implacables a la hora de combatir. Pero, como había llegado a aprender de Temari y Kankuro, no todo el tiempo eran de esa forma. Y bajo el brusco exterior eran personas como ella y como cualquier otro. Personas que querían mejorar, servir a su aldea, a su Kazekage y proteger a aquellos que eran importantes para ellos también.

Como Temari, la rubia siempre era innecesaria y brutalmente franca con sus palabras. Siempre con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios o expresión autoritaria. Intimidante, con su erguida postura y el abanico en su espalda que había reducido a Tenten a nada en tan solo segundos. Pero eso no era todo lo que había de la hermana mayor de Gaara. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Temari tenía también un lado comprensivo de su personalidad. Y velaba constantemente por el bienestar de sus dos hermanos, particularmente el de su hermano menor. Lo cual la hacía, a los níveos ojos de la Hyuuga, alguien admirable. Temari era fuerte, determinada como pocas kunoichis, y aún así era capaz de cuidar a aquellas personas importantes para ella y a la vez cumplir su rol diplomático de embajadora. Hinata desearía poder ser fuerte como ella.

Por otro lado, Kankuro era alguien menos serio. En cierta forma, le recordaba a Kiba. Su sonrisa no era menos arrogante a la de su hermana mayor, y era evidente que disfrutaba un buen combate y de utilizar a sus marionetas –en una ocasión le había dicho inclusive que desearía volver a luchar con Shino, el chico-insecto, como él le llamaba-, pero aún así lucía más burlesco y bufón que sus otros dos hermanos. Así como, en ocasiones, algo más despreocupado. Sin embargo, Kankuro también –como Temari- tendía a velar por el mejor interés de Gaara constantemente. Siempre perdiendo el control en reuniones cuando alguien insinuaba algo contra su hermano menor o lo insultaba directamente. Golpeando la mesa y alzando la voz, o abandonando la sala echando humo por los oídos. Ese, al menos, era otro rasgo que le recordaba al Inuzuka. Ambos parecían ser orgullosos y de mechas cortas.

Y tal y como había aprendido a comprender a ellos dos, Hinata poco a poco había sido capaz de comprender también al resto. Suponía que era por el clima. Vivir en un ambiente adusto probablemente hacía a la gente fuerte y algo huraña. Pero cuando uno llegaba a conocerla verdaderamente, resultaba que muchos de ellos eran realmente buenas personas. Amables, inclusive –en ocasiones-, y que todos ellos habían llegado a admirar a su Kazekage. Particularmente los más jóvenes y pequeños.

Lo que la llevaba al dilema que había estado considerando durante un par de meses. Aún no se lo había confesado en voz alta a nadie, menos aún le había dicho a Gaara, pues le daba algo de pena y no estaba del todo segura de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero lo había estado pensando. Las palabras de Kurenai-sensei antes de marcharse. _Pero... la Hinata de hoy es diferente. _Y lo había estado considerando seriamente. Para Hinata, Kurenai había sido la primer persona en reconocer su existencia. Como Iruka para Naruto, o Naruto para Gaara. Y le había dado el valor para siquiera intentarlo. En cierta forma, la había salvado. De la soledad, y de la oscuridad. Y Hinata desearía, alguna vez, ser capaz de hacer algo así también por alguien más. Por esa razón, estaba pensando en convertirse en sensei. Quizá no ahora, y quizá no en un tiempo. Pero algún día, ese momento llegaría. Ella lo sabía. Así como Shikamaru se haría cargo del hijo de Asuma. Y ese sería el día en que todos pasarían la voluntad de fuego a alguien más. A la siguiente generación. Solo esperaba, para entonces, estar lista. Estar preparada.

_M-Más confianza... _Concentrando aún más chakra en sus palmas, golpeó el poste de madera frente a ella una vez, y luego otra, y otra. El sol sobre su cabeza comenzaba a descender lentamente. Afortunadamente. Dándole un respiro de los abrasantes rayos sobre su pálida piel y del sudor corriendo por su frente, rostro y nuca, y hacia abajo. Había decidido, aquel día –y dado que no había nadie cerca- quitarse su pesada chaqueta lavanda y blanca, la cual había doblado cuidadosamente sobre una roca cercana. Y se encontraba ahora, únicamente, entrenando en sus habituales pantalones azules y una remera mangas cortas y de color negra, como las que solía usar para entrenar en su casa. En Konoha, en el complejo. Y no lo negaría, la falta de la pesada ropa ayudaba a su movilidad. Así como también a la sensación de sofoco que se juntaba en su cuerpo durante los días como esos. Pero Hinata se rehusaba simplemente a cambiar su atuendo. Durante las noches, al menos, era apropiado y la protegía del frío. Y la noche se estaba acercando.

Jadeando, se detuvo, y con suavidad desactivó su Byakugan haciendo que sus ojos retornaran a la normalidad. El frío sudor corriendo por su brillante tez —L-Lo logre... —susurró, aún entrecortadamente a causa del cansancio. Pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Por semanas, había intentado fortalecer sus ataques, acumulando más chakra en sus manos; así como ampliar la capacidad de su Byakugan. Y esta vez lo había logrado. Pero aunque –en su opinión- aún no era suficiente, era un paso más. Y Hinata seguiría entrenando. _M-Más... Un poco m-más... _Aunque por ese día daría su entrenamiento por concluido.

Después de todo, llevaba horas allí, de esa forma, entrenando y entrenando bajo el sol. Y aunque desearía continuar, realmente sentía su cuerpo exhausto y drenado de chakra. Y estando en el desierto no podía permitirse descompensarse. Por esa razón, tomó su chaqueta, se la colocó con cuidado y de forma delicada subió el cierre hasta arriba. Dejando entrever únicamente su cuello y el protector alrededor de este. Las manos, a causa del cansancio, le temblaban ligeramente. Pero eso no importaba, nada importaba. Porque finalmente estaba logrando lo que tanto deseaba. Ser más fuerte, ser un poco mejor que el día anterior. Y esa sensación –que pocas veces en su vida había alcanzado- era más que suficiente para hacer desaparecer todo lo demás. El dolor, y el cansancio. Si, borraba todo lo demás.

* * *

Permaneció sentado por largo tiempo en su silla, escaneando con su mirada inexpresiva los papeles delante suyo. A su espalda, y afuera de la ventana circular, el sol se estaba escondiendo. Lenta y progresivamente entre las dunas del desierto, dejando a su paso una estela de oscuridad. Pero aún no había anochecido, no del todo, y el calor seco persistía en el aire. Y como todas las tardes, Gaara giró ligeramente su silla y se posicionó mirando hacia las afueras. Se había vuelto una costumbre, realmente; el observar la aldea para asegurarse de que nada inusual estuviera sucediendo. Como aquella condenada vez.

Aquella vez, había sido capaz de detener la infiltración de aquel miembro de Akatsuki de esa forma. Por haber estado observando hacia fuera y haberse percatado de la presencia de un ave que no era habitual en el desierto. Un ave blanca, de superficie lisa. Había sabido entonces, que algo andaba mal. Que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Y había acudido con su calabaza a interceptar la infiltración al instante. Desafortunadamente, aquella vez no había resultado particularmente bien para él –y de no ser por Naruto, sus hermanos y la anciana Chiyo, ni siquiera estaría vivo- pero al menos había sido capaz de proteger a su aldea, y a sus habitantes, de la bomba que Deidara había dejado caer sobre el centro de esta.

Y había sido capaz de cumplir su promesa, esa que había hecho como Kage, y había sido capaz de lograr algo a pesar de las consecuencias. Y hasta el día de hoy no se arrepentía. No, no podía hacerlo realmente. No viendo al pequeño grupo de niños jugando con una pelota bajo su ventana y en una calle cercana, ni al grupo de personas yendo y viniendo por la aldea. Todas vivas. Todas respirando y con un futuro por delante. Al menos, y en cierto punto, le gustaría pensar que algo había tenido que ver en eso. Que había logrado cambiar como realmente lo había deseado, cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Ser más como Naruto.

Sus ojos opacos, aguamarina, se deslizaron lenta –muy lentamente- por las calles de la aldea. Examinando que nada fuera de lugar estuviera aconteciendo o amenazando la paz de Sunagakure. Pero realmente no había nada, nada que no debiera estar allí. O al menos nada que él no deseara que estuviera allí. Hyuuga Hinata también entraba en esa categoría. No lo negaría, al principio había creído que la dureza del desierto terminaría por hundirla. Que lograría lo que otras tantas cosas no habían logrado, desanimarla. Y es que la complexión de la chica parecía simplemente demasiado frágil, su piel demasiado pálida y su fortaleza demasiado vacilante para soportar la adustez del lugar. Había creído, incluso, que le pediría retornar a Konoha en tan solo poco tiempo. Pero tal cosa no había sucedido.

Gaara lo había visto, adaptarse había requerido un enorme esfuerzo de parte de ella. Pero la joven Hyuuga siempre se mostraba determinada a intentarlo todo. Siempre luchando contra sus propios defectos y debilidades con tal de mejorar. Y lo más curioso era que ni el desierto ni los habitantes de Suna habían logrado quitarle su amabilidad. Y viéndola entonces, detenerse frente a uno de los niños y ofrecerle tímidamente ungüento para curar su rodilla raspada, le probaba que efectivamente ella no había cambiado. Su gentileza y altruismo seguían allí, en ella. En sus bondadosos y, solo a veces, tristes ojos y en la forma en que se desenvolvía por el mundo. Como si no hubiera maldad alguna allí afuera que fuera a dañarla. Y eso nunca lo entendería de ella tampoco. Porque él había sido un monstruo, y ella lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y aún así en la mirada de Hinata eso no había cambiado nada. Como Naruto, ella le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Y por esa razón él la consideraba una persona importante más en su vida. Y como con el resto, cuidaría el vínculo que lo anexaba a ella.

Cerrando los ojos lentamente, se volvió a girar hacia su escritorio. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella ingresara en la puerta de su despacho como solía hacer habitualmente. Con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida y su siempre postura empequeñecida.

Y efectivamente, segundos después la puerta se entreabrió. La cabeza de la joven asomando tímidamente desde detrás del gran objeto rectangular de madera como si estuviera protegiéndose u ocultándose tras esta. Sus largos dedos pálidos enroscados alrededor del borde, y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas —Umm... Buenos tardes... Gaara-kun... —lo saludó con voz suave y casi fantasmagórica, dando un paso al interior del despacho cuidadosamente. Luego, inconscientemente, sonrió una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo—. Yo... no quiero ser una molestia... por eso...

Él solo se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldar. Analizándola cuidadosamente. En aquellos dos años, la joven Hyuuga no había cambiado nada. Su cabellera índigo continuaba igual de larga, lacia y brillante como siempre. Aún a pesar del calor y las desfavorables condiciones climáticas. Y su altura era la misma, así como la forma general de su cuerpo. La única diferencia perceptible, pues incluso sus ropas eran las mismas que había usado en Konoha, era el protector en su cuello. El cual había empezado a utilizar poco después de su llegada con ellos y no había dejado de usar jamás. Aunque, dejando de lado lo físico, había unas ciertas diferencias que había notado. Al menos respecto a él.

Empezando por la coloración de su cara, la cual había abandonado las tonalidades violentas la mayor parte del tiempo. Al menos, los tonos rojos furiosos. Y se había conformado con simplemente ruborizar sus redondeadas mejillas cada vez que él estaba cerca o forzaba algún tipo de proximidad. Y aún entonces, no se sonrojaba como solía hacerlo. Pero de todos, probablemente ese no era el mayor cambio, sino su tartamudeo. El cual había desaparecido por completo cuando se encontraba con él, al menos cuando no había terceros presentes. Por supuesto, su voz continuaba siendo cálida, suave y gentil, casi un efímero susurro en el vacío, pero sin las interrupciones y tropezones que su discurso solía padecer en el pasado. Y con una cierta solidez mayor. Aunque nunca se lo había dicho, no realmente pues temía que si lo hacía el viejo hábito retornara. Tal y como había sucedido aquella vez cuando le había comentado que en soledad no lo hacía y ella había empeorado casi al instante a causa de su comentario.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso —dijo él a secas. Y ella asintió suavemente. Sabía a qué se refería. A su constante creencia de ser una molestia para él cada vez que intentaba siquiera acercársele unos metros estando en su despacho. Pero no podía evitarlo. Realmente no quería perjudicarlo ni ser una carga para él mientras estaba trabajando.

—Uh... Lo siento... —musitó, dando un paso más hacia el centro del despacho. Y otro, hasta quedar a su lado. Gaara se puso de pie y presionó seca y fugazmente sus labios contra los de ella -como solía hacer cada vez que tenía la oportunidad-, justo en el instante en que se abrió la puerta, e inconscientemente la observó de reojo en silencio mientras se enderezaba; pues sabía perfectamente que le incomodada el ser vista con él en su despacho. No por él, le había explicado avergonzada y temiendo que lo malinterpretara, sino porque las personas tendían a sostener su mirada sobre ella unos segundos más de lo necesario. Y eso la inquietaba. Le causaba nerviosismo, pues Hinata sabía que todos la observaban por lo mismo.

El recién ingresado, por otro lado, y al verla, sonrió bufonamente. Viéndola hacer una cortés reverencia en respuesta, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas —A-Ah... buenos días... K-Kankuro-san...

El marionetista se cruzó de brazos, aún con el rostro torcido en esa habitual sonrisa socarrona suya —Heh. Eres demasiado formal.

Hinata asintió, pero cuando quiso disculparse el honorífico se escapó una vez más de entre sus labios y avergonzada se cubrió la boca con la mano —L-Lo siento K-Kankuro-sa... U-Uh...

El castaño simplemente rió, volviendo la vista a su hermano menor que permanecía de pie junto a la Hyuuga y con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho —¡Oh, cierto! Temari me envió con esto... —dijo finalmente recordando por qué se encontraba allí—. Takamaru lo trajo. Es de Konoha. Supuse que querrías verlo antes de que los del consejo le pusieran las garras encima.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente, y una calidez invadió su gran pecho —¿K-Konoha? —susurró, ¿estaría todo bien? ¿Habría algún problema? Temía que algo hubiera sucedido. Porque, según había entendido, Takamaru era el halcón más rápido de Suna y a este solo lo utilizaban para asuntos relevantes. De hecho, Temari le había dicho que ese era el halcón que habían usado para advertir a Konoha del secuestro de Gaara (casi 6 años atrás ya) y para pedir refuerzos. Por lo que debía ser algo importante, _¿v-verdad?_

Temerosa, miró a su lado a dónde se encontraba Gaara de pie. Inmóvil, envarado, y con sus túnicas de Kazekage, leyendo el pergamino sin siquiera parpadear. Por lo que Kankuro había dicho, ya habían roto el código y estaba listo para ser leído. Y la forma en que los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo se deslizaban por el papel empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Pero no quería interrumpirlo, ni perturbarlo. Quizá ni siquiera era asunto suyo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Konoha era importante para ella, un lugar al que regresar, y siempre lo sería.

—U-Uh... ¿s-sucede a-algo malo? —se atrevió a susurrar finalmente, haciendo chocar sus dedos y Gaara solo la observó de reojo en silencio. Su rostro completamente neutro.

En el pasado, aquella vez, viendo a Naruto correr por el estadio gritando que se había convertido en chuunin, había pensado que el rubio había cambiado algo. No mucho, porque Naruto siempre sería la persona terca que él había conocido y que se había rehusado a dejar de luchar con él hasta el final, arrastrándose incluso hasta él para derrotarlo, y el mismo tozudo que se había rehusado a dejarlo morir, siempre dispuesto a dar su vida por las personas que eran importantes para él. Pero había cambiado. Era más fuerte, más determinado, y continuaba aferrándose al camino que había elegido. Y él había intentado hacer lo mismo. Comprender los lazos. Comprenderlo a él. Y había creído estar bien encaminado. Si, eso había creído. Había pensado que, algún día, podría ser como Uzumaki Naruto. Que quizá, el día en que Naruto fuera como él, un _Kage_; sería el día en que él, Gaara, sería como Naruto, volvería a ser completamente humano. Y comprender el significado de ello.

_Amor es la devoción y dedicación que le das a alguien cercano e importante a ti... Se expresa cuidando y protegiendo a esa persona._ Y ahora, viéndola a ella de reojo, de pie y a su lado. Observándolo con sus grandes y expresivos ojos níveos llenos de preocupación, supo que había estado en lo cierto. _Pero al verlo luchar con tanto empeño me hizo preguntarme qué es en realidad un vínculo. Sufrimiento, tristeza y alegría... Poder compartirlos con otra persona... Uzumaki Naruto... Siento que aprendí esto cuando luché contra él..._ Si, había estado en lo cierto. Y ella era la prueba viviente de ello. Como Naruto, ella le había enseñado sobre los vínculos y lazos. Le había enseñado lo que era ser necesitado por alguien más, y no temido. Ella entendía eso, más que nadie, igual que Naruto. Ella lo entendía, lo había sentido en carne propia. La tristeza. La soledad. Y le había provisto la conexión faltante entre el entendimiento y la comprensión. Y ahora, con ese día finalmente allí, Gaara lo entendía perfectamente.

_Amor... Por eso es tan fuerte._

Si, al final lo entendía. La verdadera fortaleza. Aquello de lo que Yashamaru y Naruto le habían hablado, aquello que Gaara tanto había deseado aprehender con sus propias manos. Estaba allí, junto a él, de pie y observándolo en silencio, expectante —Uzumaki Naruto será nombrado Hokage. Nos vamos a Konoha.

Y ella solo asintió, sonriendo ligeramente y recordando la promesa que el rubio le había hecho antes de partir a ella también, con los puños temblando de indignación y odio por no haber sido capaz de salvarla a ella también. La misma que le había hecho a Neji en el pasado. _¡Cuando sea Hokage cambiaré los Hyuugas por ti Hinata, de veras!_ Y Hinata sabía que lo haría. Porque ese era su don. Naruto cambiaba a las personas. Lo había cambiado a Gaara, salvado de la soledad, y la había cambiado a ella. Y ahora el pelirrojo la había cambiado también. Hecho más fuerte, más confiada en sí misma. Porque como Naruto, Gaara también tenía el don de producir cambios. Y los había hecho, en ella y en la aldea. Así como en las personas que lo rodeaban. Pero ahora era su turno, ahora le tocaba a ella. Esta vez, sería reconocida. Sería útil, para las personas que eran importantes para ella. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, sería útil a _él_. Porque eso era todo lo que siempre había deseado, todo lo que necesitaba. Alguien con quien caminar a su lado. Alguien que la ayudara a ser mejor, alguien que avivara la llama de su voluntad de Fuego. Alguien que la mantuviera viva. Eso era él. Eso era Gaara. ._..U-Un día... q-quiero serle útil a a-alguien más... Q-Quiero ser... r-reconocida..._

Después de todo, eso eran ellos, eso era en lo que se habían convertido, escapando de la soledad. Y no lo cambiarían por nada. No, no lo cambiarían; porque, al final de todo, ya no volverian a estar solos. _Nunca más_. Y eso era lo que habían estado buscando, eso era lo real.

Lo demás, con el tiempo, caería todo en su correcto lugar.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: okashira janet, Lucia991, Juno 01, daphne-gabycoco, daniela, , anita1989, pilar, Nelvis, poison girl 29, jasmin, bri, Eurice, Rhyannon Eltanin, elisakunaru, yommerraa (Megaan dee Sabaku no), Lia Du Black, Hayami Kohinata, Lucero de la noche, Minako Uzumaki y Nahia (el orden es aleatorio y no sigue ningún tipo de preferencia por uno que por otro. Si olvidé a alguien o repetí, perdón de verdad, no fue mi intención). Gracias, y ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
